AMIGOS DE LA INFANCIA, AMOR DE ADOLESCENTES
by SARA BUTLER
Summary: INU/KAG. ELLOS SE CONOCEN DE BEBES, PERO SE SEPARAN CUANDO LA FAMILIA DE EL SE MUDA A OTRO LUGAR. TIEMPO DESPUES SE ENCUENTRAN, Y SURGEN NUEVOS Y VIEJOS SENTIMIENTOS. EPILOGO EN CAPITULO FINAL.
1. REENCONTRANDONOS

**Aquí tienen un nuevo fic; el cual hago en una parte de mi vida, cuando me encontré con un viejo amigo que tenía en mi infancia**

**Capitulo 1.- Reencontrándonos**

En la ciudad de Tokio; vivan la familia Taisho; sus miembros que la componían eran: Inuno el padre, el es un Yokai del tipo perro. Tiene el cabello plateado largo, amarrado en una coleta alta, y tiene ojos ámbares. Izayoi; la madre una humana, tiene cuerpo de adolescente, cabello largo y negro; y ojos cafés; y su hijo Inuyasha, un hibrido. Es bastante parecido a su padre en el cabello, ojos; pero como es hibrido, tiene orejas de perro en lugar de humanas. Por esa razón es molestado en el instituto Shikon; además de que lo molestan por ser pobre (es que era un instituto de ricos, e Inuyasha entro por una beca que se gano); y que sus padres se dediquen a la costura como trabajo. Aunque él no se quejaba de lo último; ya que sus padres ganaban bien; además, a él le gustaba a veces ayudarlos con encargos que le pedían.

También esta Sesshoumaru; el hijo del primer matrimonio de Inuno. Su madre murió de una enfermedad cuando el tenia cinco años. Y cuando el tenia siete, su padre se caso con Izayoi; al inicio no quería a Izayoi, pero se acostumbro; pero cuando nació Inuyasha, el jamás lo acepto como su hermano, y por eso lo rechazaba. En la actualidad el está en Inglaterra estudiando la universidad. Ellos adoptaron hace tres meses a Shippo; un kitsune de 7 meses, tenia cabello rojizo, ojos verdes y una colita de zorro; era el hijo de un amigo de Inuno; pero él y su esposa murieron en un accidente de auto y los Taisho se quedaron con el bebe.

Todo iba regular en su vida hasta que un día Inuno; en la hora de comer, les dio una noticia.

Tengo algo muy importante que decirles.- dijo mientras bebía un poco de agua.

Que es papa; Sesshoumaru regresa?.- dijo Inuyasha, lo ultimo lo dijo con asco por que el también odiaba a su medio hermano.

No es eso Inuyasha.- le contesto su padre.

Entonces qué es?.- dijo Inuyasha impaciente.

Hijo, no seas impaciente con tu padre.- le reprendió Izayoi mientras alimentaba a Shippo en su sillita.

Como decía; la noticia es; que vienen aquí a Tokio los Higurashi; se acuerdan de ellos?.- les pregunto Inuno contento; ya que el señor Higurashi; era su viejo amigo de preparatoria; era un yokai del perro como él; mientras que Sayo era una humana, por tanto; sus hijos eran híbridos como Inuyasha.

Te refieres a Reiko y Sayo, y sus hijos Hirotaru y Kagome?.- pregunto Izayoi emocionada; ella recordaba a los hijos de ese matrimonio; los vio de bebes y cuando crecían, eran amigos de su hijo Inuyasha. Pero Inuyasha, apenas hacia memoria, cuando el tenia ocho años, dejo de verlos; y ahorita a sus diecisiete; no sabía nada de ellos; pero cuando su madre dijo los nombres; empezó a hacer memoria.

Así es; hoy en la tarde, me encontré con Reiko y Sayo; nos saludamos; y hablamos un rato, y además me dijeron que tienen un nuevo hijo; se llama Souta; el dijo que por razones de trabajo, se mudaron de Osaka hace una semana, y van a vivir aquí en Tokio; nos van a visitar hoy mismo; esta noche.- dijo Inuno emocionado; ya quería ver de nuevo a sus viejos amigos ya los pequeños que vio crecer, hasta que se fueron de Osaka.

Hoy mismo?; que emoción, empezare a limpiar la casa; y tu Inuyasha; metete a bañar y arréglate.- le ordeno su madre, mientras sacaba a Shippo de su sillita y lo limpiaba de la comida que tiro.

Si, mama.- le dijo Inuyasha, al irse al baño, ya empezó a recordar quienes eran los Higurashi; recordaba que con sus hijos Hirotaru y Kagome se llevaba bien, aunque tenían sus diferencias.

Ya recuerdo a Hirotaru y Kagome; ellos venían a veces de visita y yo iba a su casa a veces; que tiempos; como se verán después de tanto tiempo?.- se preguntaba Inuyasha mientras se daba un baño; recordaba también como su medio hermano, nunca quería jugar con ellos; solo por ser hanyous, y cuando Kagome lo invitaba a jugar o le quería dar algo, el la rechazaba y a veces la hacía llorar.

Mientras tanto, en la otra familia; los Higurashi.

Recuerdan a los Taisho hijos?.-  les preguntaba Reiko a sus hijos mayores; mientras comían en su mansión; el padre también era un yokai del perro, tenia cabello negro corto, ojos azules como zafiros, ellos también hace tiempo eran pobres; pero gracias al negocio de su padre en las empresas textiles y de moda "Perla Negra" (n/a: jajajajajaja, no se me ocurrió algo mejor); se volvieron adinerados, pero eso si, no olvidaron respetar a los demás que no son ricos como ellos.

Quienes papa?.- pregunto Kagome algo confusa, tenia diecisiete años, parecida a su padre, tenia cabello largo y negro; ojos como los de su padre, y unas orejas negras de perro en lo alto de su cabeza y cuerpo divino. Era amable, alegre y dulce, y quería mucho a su familia; pero a veces los demás la quería por su dinero o belleza y eso la entristecía. Una vez estuvo a punto de ser la novia de un chico llamado Hoyo, pero antes de aceptar se dio cuenta que la quería por dinero; y eso la destrozo y se prometió no dar de nuevo su corazón.

Los Taisho hija; a veces los visitábamos o nos visitaban, tienen un hijo que jugaba con ustedes; se llamaba Inuyasha, pero se tuvieron que ir de Osaka hace tiempo.- le explico tranquilamente Sayo; tenia cabello corto café; ojos castaños, era de cuerpo también divino; era muy alegre. Trabajaba de maestra de primaria.

Ya recuerdo; ellos tenían un taller de costura a un lado de su casa, a veces íbamos y jugábamos con Inuyasha; pero Sesshoumaru nunca quería estar con nosotros.- dijo Hirotaru; el mayor, tenia diecinueve años, como su hermana, tenia cabello negro que le llegaba a los hombros y se lo amarraba en una coleta baja. Tenía ojos azules y cuerpo atlético y musculoso.

Así es hijo; son ellos, el caso es que hoy, tu madre y yo nos encontramos con Inuno; y después de platicar; nos invito hoy a su casa. Quieren ir?.- les pregunto su padre emocionado.

Yo si.- dijo Hirotaru.

Yo también.- dijo Kagome.

Pues ya que.- dijo Souta; el menor, tenía ocho años, y era parecido a su madre, tanto cabello como sus ojos, tenía también orejas de perro en lugar de humanas.

Contesta bien Souta; solo di si quieres ir o no ir.- le regaño su madre.

Si voy a ir.- le dijo Souta.

Entonces bañense y arréglense, que en un rato mas salimos.- les dijo su padre a sus hijos, a lo cual hicieron enseguida.

Ya te recuerdo Inuyasha, jejejeje, como nos divertíamos tu, yo y Hirotaru, jeje, y te enojabas cuando te decíamos Inushi, jajajaja, como me acuerdo que eras caprichoso y berrinchudo.- decía Kagome mientras estaba en su baño del cuarto donde dormía. Fue una gran sorpresa al saber que se mudarían de Osaka para ir a Tokio. Fue un shock; pero lo supero, porque asi veria a sus tios, tias y primos, familiares de ambos padres.

///////////////////////////////////////////////////

Ya era de noche, y en la casa de los Taisho estaba listo para recibirlos.

Hijo, ya fuiste a la tienda por la leche, café y galletas?.-  le pregunto su madre; quien estaba vistiendo y cambiándole el pañal a Shippo quien no dejaba de moverse.

Si mama.- contesto Inuyasha en la sala. Tenía puesto un pantalón de mezclilla, camisa negra que decía "Mago de Oz" con un dibujo del grupo, y tenis blancos, se dejo el cabello largo suelto. En eso su padre recibe la llamada de Hirotaru padre.

Hijo; ya llegaron; puedes mover el auto para que metan el suyo?.- le pide Inuno a Inuyasha; ellos vivían en una casa bastante modesta de un piso, con cuatro recamaras, un baño, cocina integral, comedor amplio, y sala cómoda que estaba enfrente del comedor y un taller de costura a un lado de la casa, pero como el lugar donde vivían era peligroso; le dijo a su amigo que meta su auto a su casa para evitar que lo roben.

Si papa; ya voy.- contesto Inuyasha, sale de su casa; abre la puerta y mueve la camioneta roja de su padre más adelante para dejar entrar un auto blanco último modelo.

_Jejejeje, me pregunto cómo se verán ustedes dos después de ocho años.-_ se preguntaba Inuyasha al apagar la camioneta y salir de ella para recibir a la visita. Sale y al verlos bajar; no puede creer lo que ve: los padres siguen igual como recordaba, pero los hijos estaban más grandes y maduros que la última vez que los vio; hasta se sorprendió de ver a un niño pequeño, pero supuso que ha de ser el nuevo hermanito.

Bueno, llegamos, saluden a Inuyasha.- les dijo el padre al bajar del auto a sus hijos, mientras él y su esposa saludaban a Inuyasha y el a ellos. Kagome se queda sorprendida al verlo, vio que se ha convertido en todo un hombre; porque aun estando en el auto recordaba al pequeño Inuyasha. Pero el que tiene enfrente esta mas grande, maduro y guapo, se sonroja al pensar en lo último.

_Donde esta ese niño, alegre, caprichoso y berrinchudo que conocí?.-_ pensaba Kagome al verlo. Ella tenía una camisa manga larga negra, que se ajustaba al cuerpo dejando ver su figura y enorme busto; pantalón mezclilla y unas botas negras largas, y un gorrito de lana tejido para tapar sus orejas. Su hermano Hirotaru tenía un pantalón mezclilla gastada, camisa blanca, chamarra negra y tenis. Souta tenía camisa roja, pantalón de mezclilla y zapatos negros, sus hermanos para taparse las orejas se pusieron unas cachuchas.

Inuyasha por su parte se sorprendió al ver a Kagome, mas crecida y dotaba que recordaba y más hermosa; se sonroja al pensar en eso ultimo.

_Donde está la niña alegre, caprichosa e inocente que conocí?.-_ se preguntaba Inuyasha.

Hola.- dijo Kagome al darle la mano, el la toma y su piel era bastante suave y tersa.

Los hijos saludan a Inuyasha y el los deja pasar a su casa, al entrar saludan a los padres de Inuyasha.

Hola Inuno, Izayoi, cuánto tiempo.- dijeron alegremente los padres de Kagome al saludarlos.

Recuerdan a Hirotaru y Kagome?; él es nuestro bebe Souta.- dijo Reiko padre a los padres de Inuyasha.

Ese es el bebe?.- dijeron ambos Taisho sorprendidos de ver a Souta; según lo que Hirotaru le dijo a Inuno, Souta tenía ocho años, pero el que ven, parece de once.

Eeyyy, no soy bebe.- dijo Souta molesto, odiaba que le dijeran así, si tenía ocho, no tres meses de edad. Los Taisho solo se ríen.

Que grande estas, como has estado Hirotaru?.- saludaba alegremente Inuno a Hirotaru.

Pues, bien bueno, y usted?.- bromeo Hirotaru sonriendo.

Igual de bueno, como siempre.- contesta riéndose Inuno.

Como estas hija? Mírate, que grande estas.- saludaba Izayoi a Kagome, quien solo le sonreía; Inuyasha, al ver su sonrisa, le pareció bastante hermosa.

Bien, y ustedes?.- saludo Kagome.

Igual de bien, pasen siéntense. Quieren café?.- les ofreció amablemente Izayoi, mientras los padres se sentaban en el comedor y los hijos en el sofá.

Y Sesshoumaru?.- pregunto Reiko a Inuno; Kagome al escuchar ese nombre se pone tiesa y nerviosa; porque recordaba como los trataba, y por eso le daba miedo, ese miedo y nerviosismo, no paso desapercibido por Inuyasha, quien olio como el aroma de Kagome cambio rápidamente.

Esta en Inglaterra, estudiando la universidad allá, se gano una beca y no dudo en ir.- le contesto Inuno mientras servía café.

Quieren café o leche hijos?.- pregunta Izayoi.

Café por favor.- pide Hirotaru.

Yo también café por favor?.- dijo Kagome; se sentó a lado de Inuyasha, pero estaba rígida desde que llego, por los nervios.

Tu no tomas café.- bromeo su padre.

Papa, tomo café desde los catorce.- contesto molesta Kagome, a lo cual todos se ríen.

Aquí hay leche y galletas, si gustan.- ofreció Izayoi.

Se la pasaron platicando de varias cosas, solo que Kagome, por los nervios no hablaba; Inuyasha platicaba con Hirotura sobre música y Souta jugaba con su celular.

Y como le va a tu hijo en la escuela?- pregunto Sayo.

Muy bien, saca excelentes calificaciones, además tiene beca en la institución Shikon.- le responde Inuno a Sayo.

Una vez, se gano un premio por el concurso de historia y le ofrecieron ir a E.U.A, pero no quisimos enviarlo, es que con dieciséis, no era correcto; Inuyasha, como se llamaba tu maestro de historia que te quería enviar?.- le pregunta Izayoi.

José Joshua Viquelio, mama.- le contesta Inuyasha a su madre, Kagome se sorprende al escuchar ese nombre, en Osaka, ese profesor le daba historia, ella lo adoraba, porque era un excelente profesor. Le decían en ese instituto "Mario Bros"; por su parecido al personaje de ese videojuego.

Ese profe te da clases?.- le pregunta Kagome a Inuyasha.

Si, es un buen profesor, algo enojón, pero enseña bien.- le dice Inuyasha a Kagome al verla de frente, más hermosa que recordaba.

Es estricto, no enojón, pero es bueno, una vez me llamo la atención por haberme dormido en sus clases.-  le dice Kagome riéndose, provocando que Inuyasha también se riera.

Como fue eso?.-

Es que estábamos viendo un documental de la guerra fría, y a mí los documentales me aburren, agarre mi mochila y me acomode y me dormí; cuando termina, voy con el maestro para que me deje ir al baño; cuando le pregunto si me dejaba ir, me pregunta: durmió bien?, no como regano sino más bien como burla, enrojecí de vergüenza y Salí.-  le conto Kagome a Inuyasha; provocando su risa y la de los demás.

Jajajajajajaja, ya te imagino, babeando con lagañas en los ojos, jajajajaja.- le dice Inuyasha burlón.

No tanto.-le dice Kagome.

Después Inuyasha y Hirotaru se van a la habitación de Inuyasha a tocar las guitarras que Inu tenía guardadas.

Y a tu niña, como le va?- pregunta Izayoi a Sayo.

Muy bien, sacaba buenas notas; además gano varios premios en concursos de gimnasia rítmica y danza árabe. – le dice Sayo a Izayoi.

Mama.- contesta Kagome sonrojada.

Si es la verdad, eras muy buena en esas actividades.- le contesta su padre.

Y tus otros hijo, como les va?-

Bien, Souta va en tercero de primaria, Hirotaru cursa la universidad en Psicologia.-  dice Reiko.

Un psicólogo; con la buena falta que hace, con este mundo de locos.- dice Inuno en broma. Todos se ríen, y en eso Kagome capta un olor muy raro, sigue olfateando y descubre que debajo de la mesita de la sala estaba un bebe, un pequeño zorrito; lo carga y observa que es un niño precioso.

Que niño tan hermoso; como se llama?.- pregunta Kagome al poner al pequeño Shippo en sus piernas.

Se llama Shippo; es un pequeño kitsune, lo adoptamos hace meses, porque sus padres fallecieron en un accidente. Se supone que estaba dormido; pero veo que se despertó y solito se bajo de la cuna de nuevo.- le explica Inuno a Kagome. Ella solo se sorprende al igual que su familia que un bebe quedo huérfano tan chiquito.

Así también era Souta de bebe; varias veces al despertar se baja solo de la cuna; al inicio creíamos que se caía por accidente; pero después descubrimos que no era así. Solito se bajaba de la cuna. - le explica Reiko a Inuno.

Bueno; hola Shippo, me llamo Kagome y seré tu nueva amiga.- le dice tiernamente Kagome a Shippo, el cual solo sonríe y aplaude. Los Taisho se sorprenden al ver como Shippo acepto rápidamente a Kagome; desde la muerte de sus padres, no dejaba que alguien extraño, más que ellos, se le acerque, pero con Kagome era diferente.

Tu hija tiene don con los bebes.- dice Izayoi, al ver como Kagome jugaba con Shippo, en una de esas jugadas, Shippo le quita la gorra a Kagome dejando ver sus orejas caninas a la vista de todos.

Ella los adora; le encanta cargarlos y jugar con ellos.- le dice Reiko a Izayoi.

Te gusta mi gorrita bebe?.- le pregunta tiernamente Kagome al poner su gorrita en la cabecita a Shippo; el cual solo ríe y acaricia sus orejas. Inuyasha había salido al baño, y al ver como Kagome jugaba con el bebe, se detiene y se queda viendo como Kagome era alegre jugando con su "hermanito".

_Que tierna es Kagome; ella sería una buena madre para mis hijos; momento; he dicho madre de mis hijos. Que me pasa?; la acabo de reencontrar.-_ se reprendió a sí mismo al pensar en esas cosas. Se va de nuevo a su habitación con Hirotaru.

Te gustan mucho los niños, Kagome?- le pregunta Izayoi al verla jugar con su hijo.

Los amo y adoro tanto.- le contesta Kagome alegre.

Jejeje, ya me di cuenta, también note que te encanta estar en ese sillón, hasta parece que quieres quitar a Souta.- le dice Inuno divertidamente.

Así es; hazte para allá Souta.- dice Kagome bromeando, como queriendo darle una patada a su hermanito para quedarse con el sofá.

Sabes hija; eres muy bonita.- le dice Inuno.

Gracias.- le responde Kagome sonriendo.

No cambio en nada; tiene aun su misma sonrisa.- dice Izayoi.

/////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Y tu hijo tiene novia?.- le pregunta Reiko a Inuno; Kagome al escuchar eso se sorprende, y escucha atentamente todo.

No, iba a tener una , pero no fue asi; una jovencita, una humana, de nombre Kikio, le estaba insinuando a mi hijo; el al inicio la rechazo, pero después empezaron a salir como amigos; pero ella le insistía en que dieran el siguiente paso; él decide aceptar, después de tanto ruego, y una vez lo cita en un baile de la escuela, en ese baile mi hijo le iba a decir que quería tener una relación formal con ella, pero al llegar, la descubre besándose con un joven de la edad de tu hijo mayor; y lo que escucho le sorprendió, enfureció y entristeció: descubrió que esa joven era una actriz de películas para adultos; y que ese joven con quien se besaba era su representante y amante; y escucho que planeaban hacer una película pornográfica, donde estaría teniendo relaciones con un hibrido como se hizo el acuerdo. Regresa a casa destrozado y enojado, porque lo habían engañado y utilizado; pero después a esa jovencita la descubrieron cuando vieron sus videos, la corren de la escuela; y sus papas al saber lo que se dedicaba su hija, la envían a un convento de monjas en España.- le explica Izayoi enojada al recordar como esa joven engaño a su hijo, y más aun, se molesto al saber que era ella y que planeaba hacer con él. Por suerte Inuyasha se dio cuenta antes de tiempo. Eso dejo a todos sorprendidos; incluyendo a Kagome.

_Que muchacha tan jugadora; como se atrevía a hacerle eso a mi Inuyasha; que, dije mi Inuyasha?; que tonta, lo acabo de encontrar.-_ se reprendió Kagome al seguir jugando con Shippo.

Así es; lo tuve aquí llorando en mi brazo.- explica Inuno. Porque Kami nos maldijo con un hijo tan noble?.- dijo Inuno casi gritando a la habitación de Inuyasha.

_No debería enojarse por tener un hijo así. Hombres como él y Hiro ya casi no hay.-_ pensó Kagome al escuchar lo que Inuno dijo. En eso se va al baño; e Inuyasha va por unas galletas.

Y tu Kagome, tiene novio?.- pregunta Izayoi. Inuyasha al escuchar a su madre, se queda para escuchar todo.

Iba a tener novio; un humano de nombre Hoyo la estaba pretendiendo; se mostraba como el atento y cariñoso; pero antes de que mi hija aceptara, lo escucho hablar con un hombre, diciéndole que solo le interesaba el dinero y que Kagome era su seguro de vida; que cuando se casaran, le quitaría su fortuna. Eso la destrozo por completo, no se repuso en semanas.- explica Sayo enojada al recordar, el sufrimiento de su hija; y como su hijo mayor se encargo de el, dándole una tremenda paliza. Inuyasha se sorprende al escuchar como ese patán se quería aprovechar del estatus monetario de Kagome.

_Con una mujer tan linda como ella, no deben destrozarle su puro corazón.-_ pensó Inuyasha. En eso se le ocurre invitar a Kagome a ir con él y Hirotaru a tocar música, junto con Souta.

Kagome, quieres venir con nosotros a tocar a tocar las guitarras y piano eléctrico que tengo, junto conmigo y tus hermanos?; Hirotaru me dijo que tocas también.- le ofrece Inuyasha, a lo cual ella no niega. Trato de dejar a Shippo con sus padres; pero el bebe se aferro a ella, no quería soltarla, hasta lloraba.

Está bien, ve con ella.- dijo Izayoi al ver que Shippo no quería separarse de Kagome. Ella se va con Inuyasha; Souta y Shippo a su habitación, en el segundo piso. Entran y ven a su hermano mayor con un guitarra elcetrica, tocando una canción de " Los Beatles".

Que instrumentos tocas Kagome?.- le pregunta Inuyasha al sentarse en el suelo a su lado.

La guitarra, la flauta y el acordeón.- le explica Kagome sonriéndole; a lo cual el se sonrojo levemente.

Y tu Souta?.-

La guitarra; pero mi favorito es la batería.-  le explica Souta emocionado.

Se la pasan tocando y platicando sobre viejos tiempos de pequeños y de música; en eso Souta se pone en el piano eléctrico de Inuyasha y empieza a tocar; en eso Kagome se pone a lado de el y le acomoda el piano para que suene como batería.

Que canción sabes tocar?.- le pregunta Inuyasha a Kagome.

La que sea; tu pide.- le dice Kagome retadoramente.

A si? Toca una de Mago de Oz.- le reta Inuyasha creyendo que no conocía esa banda, y por tanto no se sabía sus canciones. Pero su sonrisa se borro al escuchar que Kagome tocaba la canción "Hoy toca ser feliz" en una guitarra acústica color café.

Te gusta Mago de Oz, Kagome?.- pregunta Inuyasha Sorprendido.

Me encanta.- sonríe ella.

Y a ti Hirotaru?.-pregunta Inuyasha al hermano de Kagome.

A mi también; yo fui quien le mostro a Kagome música del grupo, y desde entonces le encanta.- le explica tranquilamente Hirotaru.

Te sabes la canción " Deja de llorar?- pregunta Inuyasha a Kagome.

Si; también fiesta pagana.-

Cantata del diablo?.-

También; y la de molinos de viento.-

La voz dormida?.- pregunta aun mas sorprendido Inuyasha.

La que sea, me encanta ese grupo; y aunque suene raro, me encanta también Andrea Bocelli; el canta opera bien hermoso.- le dice Kagome alegre.

A mí también me encanta Andrea Bocelli, una de sus canciones que me encanta es "Vivo por ella".- contesto Inuyasha sorprendido aun mas; creía que era el único que le gustaban esos artistas que nada que ver el uno con el otro y que todos le hacían burla por ello; pero con Kagome todo era diferente, como si estuvieran destinadas a ser compatibles en todo.

A mí también, me encanta esa canción.- le dijo Kagome alegremente.

_Vaya, ella y yo somos tan compatibles; fue como si desde siempre estuviéramos destinados a estar juntos en todo.-_ pensaba Inuyasha al verla tocar su guitarra, pero en eso su vista se fijo en sus labios rojos, carnosos y lindos. Se preguntaba: como seria que ella lo besara; que sabor tendrían aquellos labios tan exquisitos? Sacudió su cabeza alejando esas imágenes que ya empezaban a brotarle en su mente, sobre ella y el besándose si parar.

////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Se la pasaron un buen rato tocando música, mientras que sus padres platicaban. Pero llego la hora, en que los Higurashi se retiraran a su casa.

Adiós cuídense; vengan pronto.-  les dice Izayoi al despedirse.

Gracias ustedes también, nos vemos.- dijo Reiko al despedirse.

Inuyasha y Kagome se despiden de abrazo y se sueltan sonrojados. Kagome intenta dejar al bebe zorro con Inuno, pero Shippo empezó a llorar aferrándose de su blusa.

No llores Shippo; te prometo que regresare luego a visitarte.- le dijo Kagome tiernamente logrando que Shippo la suelte.

En la noche, cada quien estaba en su habitación dormidos, pero dos hanyous, un hombre y una mujer, no podían dormir, seguían en sus camas pensando el uno al otro.

_Como me gustaría verte de nuevo; quisiera esta vez que no nos volvamos a separar.-_ pensaron al mismo tiempo quedándose dormidos. Pero al dia siguiente habría una grata sorpresa para los dos.

CONTINUARA……………….

**BUENO CHICAS; ESTE ES MI SEGUNDO FIC; PENSABA HACERLO EN VACACIONES, PERO MEJOR DECIDI DE UNA VEZ, ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE; Y QUE ME DEJEN REVIEWS BUENOS. LOS ESTARE ESPERANDO.**

**SE DESPIDE **

**OSORE JAYLIN.**


	2. SORPRESA

En la noche, cada quien estaba en su habitación dormidos, pero dos hanyous, un hombre y una mujer, no podían dormir, seguían en sus camas pensando el uno al otro.

_Como me gustaría verte de nuevo; quisiera esta vez que no nos volvamos a separar.-_ pensaron al mismo tiempo quedándose dormidos. Pero al dia siguiente habría una grata sorpresa para los dos.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**Capitulo 2.- Sorpresa.**

Con esos pensamientos, los dos hanyous se pusieron a dormir. En la mañana siguiente Kagome se despertó; estaba emocionada porque ese día empezaba sus clases en su nueva escuela; la inscribieron en la misma escuela de Inuyasha "Instituto Shikon". Además ahí podía pasar más tiempo con él, además de ver de nuevo ese profesor de historia que ella adoraba.

Que emoción; estaré en una escuela nueva; y lo mejor hare amigos nuevos y pasare más tiempo con Inuyasha.- todo eso pensaba Kagome mientras se bañaba y cambiaba en su propio baño. Ese día escogió para ponerse una blusa de tirantes color rosa fucsia; un pantalón negro de mezclilla y unas sandalias doradas. Se peino y se dejo el pelo suelto y para cubrir sus orejas de perro, se puso un listón a modo de diadema de color rojo, y se maquillo con sombras rosas y labial rojo.

Bajo a desayunar con su familia; su hermano mayor estaba de traje formal, porque también ese día estaría en la nueva universidad; y para cubrir sus orejas, se amarro el pelo en una coleta alta y se las escondió perfectamente. Souta estaba con su uniforme escolar color azul marino y se peino con el cabello hacia atrás para cubrir sus orejas. Su mama estaba sentada tranquilamente; tenia traje formal color café, su padre se había ido temprano a su trabajo.

Buenos días, hija. Lista para ir a tu nuevo instituto?.- le pregunto contenta su mama al verla sentarse para comer.

Si mama; aunque estoy algo nerviosa.- le dice Kagome al estar comiendo sus hotcakes de chocolate.

Es normal que lo estés; pero veras que saldrá todo bien.- le tranquiliza su mama.

Y ustedes dos, como se sienten?.- les pregunta Kagome a sus hermanos.

Yo me siento bien y tranquilo.- le contesta Hirotaru al terminar su desayuno.

Yo algo nervioso, pero bien.- le contesta Souta.

Terminan de desayunar y cada quien se va a su destino; Hirotaru se va a la Universidad de Tokio en su mustang negro del año. Sayo se va en su camioneta con Souta para llevarlo a su nueva escuela y Kagom, después de darle de comer a Sweeney, le puso así por la película "Sweeney Todd" de su director favorito Tim Burton, su gatito mononoke de color negro con una raya blanca, se va al instituto en su mercedes plateado último modelo.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Mientras tanto; Inuyasha estaba desayunando con su familia; esta fastidiado de tener que ir a ese instituto donde era molestado por muchos; sobre todo por Kouga Martsetzu; un yokai lobo hijo del dueño de la empresa de modas" Wolf"; además se creía el rey de la escuela porque su madre, era la maestra de danza árabe de ahí. Era también conocido por seducir y jugar con las mujeres, por eso tenía montones a sus pies. Termina su desayuno y parte hacia la escuela. Ese día escogió una playera color gris, unos jeans azules, tenis blancos y una gorra para taparse las orejas; aunque eso ultimo no tenía caso, porque de todos modos, en la escuela sabían lo que él era realmente.

Que te vaya bien hijo.- le dice su madre al despedirse de él mientras estaba cargando a Shippo, quien estaba tomando su biberón.

Si mama.- dijo Inuyasha al salir de su casa y caminar al escuela, vivía cerca de ahí a 10 minutos.

De nuevo voy a mi miserable infierno; si pasa hoy un milagro, me alegrare de estar ahí.- dijo Inuyasha al estar caminando a la escuela.

Llega a su salón, no después de que lo insultaran y le quitaran la gorra camino a su aula. Al llegar a su lugar y sentarse, se encuentra con el yokai mas desagradable de ahí.

Pero miren quien se atrevió a mostrarse ante todos?; la bestia mas horripilante del mundo. Haznos un favor estúpido hanyou, matate y así harás el mundo un lugar mejor.- dijo socarronamente Kouga al ponerse frente a él, tenía el cabello largo amarrado en una coleta alta, ojos azules, piel morena y cuerpo musculoso.

Si tengo que hacer al mundo un lugar mejor; tendría que matarte a ti, lobo rabioso.- le contesto Inuyasha al ponerse frente a él.

Si claro; y como lo harás, con equipo de costura de tu mami, bestia asquerosa?.- le dice burlonamente Kouga.

Lo haría con mis propias garras, lobo torpe.- dijo Inuyasha ya furioso; en verdad odiaba al lobo que tenia frente a él. Siguieron pelando hasta que llego el maestro y tuvo que separarlos.

Chicos basta; o tendré que reportarlos a la dirección, siéntense de una vez.- les ordeno el profesor. Se sientan de mala gana en su lugar, no sin antes maldecirse por lo bajo.

Bueno chicos; antes de iniciar el día, les daré un aviso. Hoy se integra a nuestra clase una nueva alumna; ella viene directamente de Osaka, así que denle la bienvenida a Kagome Higurashi. Por favor pase y preséntese ante todos señorita Higurashi.- les anuncio el maestro, dejando pasar a Kagome al aula, Inuyasha al escuchar su nombre se emociono por dentro; ahora estará más tiempo con ella para recuperar el tiempo perdido.

_Genial; ahora que ella estará conmigo en el instituto; nos haremos amigos como antes, y a lo mejor llegaremos a algo más.- _pensó Inuyasha por dentro; al verla entrar se quedo embobado al ver cómo iba vestida, en verdad se veía igual de bonita que ayer.

Kagome por su parte; desde que llego estaba nerviosa, no sabía cómo reaccionar ante esa escuela nueva; pero cuando capto el olor de Inuyasha desde afuera del salón, se calmo porque tendría a alguien de confianza con quien estar.

Bueno, como dijo el profesor, me llamo Kagome, vengo de Osaka; y me gusta mucho la música, las películas de Tim Burton y la danza árabe. Espero que nos llevemos bien.- dijo Kagome al estar ante todos, pero observo como muchos chicos la miraban con lujuria y su olor era de excitación, y eso la asusto. Pero cuando vio a Inuyasha lo saludo y le sonrió. Pero Kouga, como estaba dos mesas atrás de él; en su arrogancia creyó que le sonreía a él y se formo en sus labios, una sonrisa pervertida.

Que bomboncito es esa chica; la conquistare y la tendré a mis pies como a las demás.- murmuro Kouga bajito. Después de presentarse; el maestro le ordeno a Kagome sentarse en un sitio, y como eran mesas de dos personas, se sentó a lado de Inuyasha; quien estaba enfrente del profesor.

Kouga se enojo por eso, porque creyó que vendría a sentarse junto a él. Siempre cambiaba de acompañante cada día, pero ese día, nadie se sentó con él. Además, lo que lo enfureció aun más, es que ella se haya sentado al lado de ese perrucho pobretón.

Maldito chucho con suerte; pero pronto se te acabara cuando haya conquistado a esa lindura.-

Hola Inuyasha, como estas?.- le pregunto alegremente Kagome al sentarse.

Bien; ya que el día empezó a ponerse bueno.- le dijo Inuyasha al verla sentada a su lado; creyó que estaría en otro lugar, pero al verla sentada a él, lo alegro muchísimo.

Me alegro; oye, que clase es esta?.-

Algebra.- le contesta Inuyasha; en eso ve que Kagome saca de su mochila un cuaderno forrado con dibujos de Pucca besando a Garu.

Se pasan las horas lentas para unos y rápidas para otros. Mientas que Inuyasha y Kagome estaban alegres de estar en la misma escuela; Kouga por su parte ideaba un plan para seducirla y conquistarla como una más de sus aventuras.

Que lentas se pasaron las horas, no Kagome?.- pregunta Inuyasha al guardar sus cosas para irse a la cafetería con Kagome para comer; pero antes la llevaría a la dirección a que se inscriba en una paracurricular.

Tienes razón; pero lo bueno es que no tendremos mas matemáticas hoy.- le respondió Kagome mientras guardaba sus cosas. En eso ambos huelen a alguien acercándose a ellos; y se dan cuenta que es Kouga quien se acerco a Kagome y le tomo ambas manos.

Hola mi hermosa dama, me llamo Kouga Martsetzu; de seguro habrá escuchado de mi.- le dijo Kouga mientras que Inuyasha estaba furioso porque, en primera; ese cretino le tomo las manos a Kagome, y en segunda, de seguro tratara de conquistarla como a las demás chicas.

Perdóneme, pero no he escuchado sobre usted, pero su apellido sí; su padre es el dueño de la compañía de modas "Wolf", no es así?.-  dijo amablemente Kagome; pero el olor de Kouga le daba asco, tenía el olor de varias humanas y Yokais, en el; y por lo mismo supuso que es un yokai que le valen las leyes de los demonios y que no toma en serio a las mujeres.

Así es, mi bella mujer; mi padre es el dueño de esa empresa; el suyo es el dueño de la empresa "Perla Negra" no?.- dijo Kouga usando voz seductora; esa siempre funcionaba, porque hacía que las chicas cayeran redonditas a sus pies.

Así es.- dijo Kagome ya hastiada de eso olor; además de seguro tratara de conquistarla como un juguete más de él y que no la tomara en serio como ella quería.

Bueno, preciosa, te gustaría almorzar conmigo para conocernos aun mas?.- le dijo Kouga poniendo una sonrisa que derretía a cualquier mujer, creyendo que Kagome no se negaría, pero no funciono.

No gracias; ya he quedado con Inuyasha; además debo ir a la dirección para ver las materias extraescolares.- le dijo Kagome soltándose de él; haciendo que Kouga se sorprenda y que Inuyasha ponga una sonrisa de triunfo al salirse del salón junto con Kagome.

Maldita bestia, me las pagaras, pero no me daré por vencido; esa preciosura será mía.- dijo Kouga al irse de ahí.

Oye Inuyasha y él quien es?.-le pregunta Kagome al estar rumbo a la dirección.

Como sabrás es un lobo de nombre Kouga, se la pasa atormentándome por ser pobre, además de ser un hanyou. Es popular por ser el hijo de la maestra de danza árabe y porque su padre es el dueño de la empresa "Wolf". Ten cuidado porque le gusta jugar con chicas.-

Ya me di cuenta; su olor con el de ellas es repugnante.-

Aun así cuídate; yo además te protegeré de el.- le dijo Inuyasha al abrazarla, ella se sonrojo, pero no se aparto.

Como fue que descubrieron que eres un hanyou?.- le pregunta curiosa Kagome al separarse de él.

Es que un día ese maldito lobo, cuando estábamos en clase de deportes, se le ocurrió quitarme la gorra, en cuanto vieron mis orejas, empezaron a burlarse y en la salida me siguió, además de seguir riéndose de mí, empezó a golpearme, armamos una pelea. Desde entonces, no me deja en paz, a demás se burla del oficio de mis padres; cree que es algo tonto.- le dijo Inuyasha estando furioso al recordar ese suceso.

El no sabe apreciar el trabajo humilde de los demás, porque desde pequeño era un mimado.- le dijo Kagome al calmarlo.

Bueno Kagome aquí está la dirección, afuera te espero.- le dijo Inuyasha al dejarla pasar. Ella pasa y se sienta enfrente de la secretaria.

Buenos días, que se le ofrece jovencita?.- le pregunta amablemente la secretaria.

Buenos días, vengo a escoger una materia extraescolar, por favor.- le dice amablemente Kagome, la señora le da una hoja con el nombre y horario de cada extraescolar. Kagome la revisa y empieza a decidir cual, deportes no, no le gustan, matemáticas tampoco, las odia, física menos; porras tampoco, se le hacen tontas las rutinas. Danza hawaiana menos, no andará en cocos y hojas de palmas, no gracias. Danza árabe, esa si la tomara. En su antigua instituto la llevaba y le encantaba esa clase. La escoge y ve que la profesora se llama Lisama Martsetzu; las clases son de martes, jueves y viernes a las dos de la tarde, duran dos horas las clases. Después de hacer los trámites, sale de la dirección, se encuentra con Inuyasha, se van a la cafetería, entran en ella pero en eso Kagome capta un aroma conocido y se detiene de repente.

Kagome, que sucede, porque te detienes?.- le pregunta Inuyasha al ver que se detuvo y olfateaba el aire.

Hay un aroma muy conocido.- le dijo ella, siguió el rastro de ese aroma; mientras que Inuyasha la seguía, hasta que se detuvieron en una mesa donde estaba una muchacha de la edad de ellos, tenía el cabello en una coleta alta, ojos castaños y buen cuerpo. Estaba entretenida comiendo ramen hasta que.

Ya decía yo, que ese cabello, ojos y olor me eran conocidos. Sango.- dijo Kagome con una sonrisa; la chica al escuchar esa voz voltea y se llena de gozo al ver a su amiga de la secundaria ahí mismo; hace un año no la veía, porque por el trabajo de su padre se tuvo que ir de Osaka.

KAGOMMMMEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!QUE ALEGRIA VERTE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!.-grito Sango al ver a su querida amiga en su misma escuela. Sin pensarlo le dio un fuerte abrazo y Kagome le correspondió.

Sango; que alegría, como te ha ido en la vida?-

Muy bien, aquí adaptándome más al mundo.- le dice Sango mientras la soltaba; en eso ve al lado de Kagome a Inuyasha, uno de sus amigos; quien estaba sonriendo por el reencuentro de sus dos amigas. Ya conociste a mi amigo Inuyasha, Kagome?.- le pregunta Sango con voz picara.

Ayer nos reencontramos; éramos amigos de pequeños; pero no nos habíamos visto en ocho años.- le dice Inuyasha a Sango al sentarse él y Kagome, dejando a Sango sorprendida.

Ya se conocían desde hace tiempo?.-

Así es Sango; es que su papa y el mío se conocían desde el bachillerato.- dijo Kagome tranquilamente sorprendiendo aun mas a su amiga.

Después de ese reencuentro, los tres estaban comiendo y charlando tranquilamente; se la estaban pasando muy bien, hasta que llego alguien no muy agradable para ciertos híbridos.

Hola preciosa; aun sigues con esa bestia asquerosa?; debes estar con alguien de mejor categoría.- le dijo Kouga al entrar a la cafetería, arrancando varios suspiros de las chicas, se sienta al lado de Kagome e intenta agarrar algo de su comida con sus palillos; pero alguien lo detiene, picándole sus palillos en la mano hasta casi atravesarlos, voltea y observa que es Kagome, quien estaba enojada con el por insultar a Inuyasha y por querer agarra de su comida sin pedirle.

Mira; no te quieras pasar de listo; solo por ser el hijo de un empresario y ser alguien de raza pura, no te da derecho a insultar a los demás y de agarrar de la comida de los demás. Entendiste?.- le dijo Kagome furiosa al quitar sus palillos de la mano de Kouga; se levanta y se va de ahí con Inuyasha y Sango al jardín, estaban ellos dos estaban sorprendidos y contentos. Era la primera en bajar de su nube a Kouga, las demás chicas, normalmente dejaban que el agarre su comida o que les haga lo que él quiere, pero ella no se dejo. En cambio, Kouga estaba sorprendido, era la primera chica que le hablaba o trataba así.

Jejeje te felicito Kagome, eres la primera en poner en su lugar a ese rabioso engreído.- le dijo Inu contento por lo de hace rato; ella lo defendió, nadie, más que Sango o Miroku lo defendían.

Siempre hay una primera vez, además que se cree?; no es el rey del mundo, y no le perdono ni a mi padre que agarre de mi plato sin pedirme.- le respondió Kagome, en eso se acercan tres chicas; estaban furiosas con ella por haber tratado así al chico más popular de la escuela.

Oye tu; como te atreves a hablarle así a Kouga?.-  le dijo una de ellas, era de pelo corto y café.

No sabes acaso, con quien te metiste?.- le amenazo otra de pelo chino rubio, pero Kagome no les hacía caso.

No estás escuchándonos tonta?.- le dijo la tercera chica de pelo largo negro a punto de darle una cachetada, pero Kagome la detuvo, se levanto del pasto y le puso la mano atrás de la espalda de chica, lastimándola fuertemente; por ser hanyou, su fuerza era extraordinaria, además su hermano mayor le había enseñado karate hace tiempo. Estaba lastimando a la chica que estaba por pegarle y en eso le dice al oído con voz amenazante.

Mira, aquí la tonta eres tú y tus amiguitas por defender a alguien que no las toma enserio; además, ustedes vuelven a amenazarme, y les juro que las romperé hasta mandarlas al hospital.- les dijo Kagome al apretar aun más el brazo de esa chica, quien estaba asustada como sus amigas y los demás que estaban cerca; daba miedo esa nueva mujer. La soltó y esas tres se van corriendo asustadas.

Jajajaja, Kagome, veo que aun sigues sin dejarte de los demás. Te felicito amiga.- le dice Sango al ver como ella amenazo casi de muerte a tres seguidoras de Kouga.

Gracias, no entiendo que le ven; el solo las usa para divertirse.- le contesta Kagome al sentarse de nuevo al pasto; en eso se acerca a ellos Miroku; el amigo de Inuyasha; era conocido por ser pervertido con las chicas y por pedirles un hijo a todas; está enamorado de Sango, pero ella cada vez que le toca el trasero, le pega un buena cachetada.

Hola, como estas amigo; Sanguito.- dice Miroku al sentarse y tocar el trasero a Sango, a lo cual responde con un golpe.

Sango; sabes que mi mano esta hechizada.- le dice Miroku con un golpe en la mejilla.

Si claro; y yo soy la reina de Inglaterra; me vuelves a tocar ahí y te juro que te corto la mano como le hacen en medio oriente a los ladrones.- le amenazo Sango.

Oye Inuyasha; quien es el?.- le pregunta Kagome a su amigo.

Es un amigo; se llama Miroku; es un pervertido; le pide a todas un hijo y siempre les toca el trasero; Sango es la única quien lo mantiene a raya.- le dice Inuyasha al ver lo que acababa de pasar.

Y ella quien es?.- pregunta Miroku al ver a Kagome a lado de Inuyasha.

Es Kagome, una amiga de la infancia.- le dice Inuyasha al presentarla.

Mucho gusto.- dice Kagome al ser presentada.

El gusto es mío; quiere tener un hijo conmigo?.- pregunta Miroku al conocer a Kagome dejando sorprendida; en eso le toca el trasero; Kagome se enoja y se abalanza contra él; dándole unos buenos golpes; dejando a sus amigos aun mas sorprendidos y a los que estaban alrededor; era normal que a Miroku le pegaran por ser pervertido; pero esa chica se lo estaba moliendo a golpes. Inuyasha la separa de él y observa que los ojos de Kagome se volvieron rojos y que aparecieron marcas moradas en sus mejillas, en sus manos tenía sangre de Miroku; le pego fuertemente en la nariz.

Kagome, calma tranquilízate.- le pide Inuyasha; en eso Kagome recupera su aspecto normal. Sango se asusto por la reacción de su amiga; ella sabia como se ponía cuando le hacían algo indebido; daba miedo de verdad. Kagome se acomoda su ropa y por suerte su listón, no se quito de su lugar, así que nadie descubrió que es ella.

Espero, que con eso aprendas a no tocar lo que no debes, y si lo haces; a la próxima te corto ambas manos.- le amenazo Kagome mientras se limpiaba la sangre de sus manos con una toalla húmeda.

Si, ya capte el mensaje.- le dice Miroku asustado; todo golpeado de la cara; era sorprendente la fuerza de esa chica; y por el aspecto que tomo supuso que era una hanyou como Inuyasha. Los demás chicos que querían conquistar a Kagome; con esa golpiza que le dio a Miroku, se quitaron la idea de tocarle el trasero o su busto, no querían correr la misma suerte que el pobre Miroku.

Oye; Kagome; acaso tu eres una…..?.- pregunta Miroku, pero lo interrumpen.

Ella también es una hanyou del tipo perro como yo; pero ni se te ocurra divulgarlo; de acuerdo Miroku?.- le amenazo Inuyasha.

Después de ese suceso; se fueron a clases; donde paso todo normal y tranquilo; cachetadas de Sango a Miroku; peleas entre Inuyasha y Kouga por tratar de conquistar a Kagome; pero ella rechazaba a Kouga.

Después, toca el timbre de salida; Inuyasha y el grupo se van a la puerta de salida, pero de nuevo, llega alguien que no se daba por vencido.

Mi querida Kagome; te llevo a tu casa en mi auto?; debes alejarte de esa bestia, te contagiara de la estupidez.- le dice Kouga al tomar la mano de Kagome, muchas chicas enloquecían cuando el ofrecía llevarlas; era solo por su fama y porque su auto era un convertible de lujo negro.

No gracias; ya tengo mi auto; y deja de insultar a Inuyasha.- le dice Kagome lo más amable posible, pero estaba por perder la paciencia. Que él no se daba cuenta que ella no lo quería; y que además, no olía que ella también es una Hanyou, o simplemente le vale?.

De acuerdo; pero algún día estarás conmigo; adiós preciosa.- le dice Kouga al retirarse. Ella era bastante difícil; de conquistar; pero ya verá quién es Kouga Martsetzu. Inuyasha y los demás se despiden, Miroku se va a su casa; Kagome invita a Sango y a Inuyasha a su casa; pero Inuyasha debía estar en la suya, porque debía ayudar a sus padres con unos encargos de uniforme que les pidieron. Sango, en cambio acepta.

Nos vemos mañana adiós Kagome.- se despide Inuyasha al abrazarla; ella le corresponde; pero después se separan bastante rojos.

Bueno; te cuidas; adiós.- se despide Kagome al subir a su mercedes con Sango.

En el camino Inuyasha estaba absorto en sus pensamientos; no entendía porque tenía tanta necesidad de que Kagome estuviera a su lado todo el tiempo; trataba de convencerse de que era por la vieja amistad que tenían, pero su corazón le decia otra razón que aun no descifraba.

CONTINUARA…………………………

**AQUÍ TIENEN EL NUEVO CAPITULO DE MI SEGUNDO FIC; ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE. CON FUEGO EN LA SANGRE; TENDRAN QUE ESPERAR UN POCO, PORQUE COMO VEO LA NOVELA PARA INSPIRARME Y ESCRIBIRLO, SE ME HACE ALGO DURO HACER EL FIC; ADEMAS EN LA UNIVERSIDAD ME DEJAN BASTANTES TRABAJOS, Y NO SE QUE MOSCO LES PICO A LOS PROFES, QUE MUCHOS QUIEREN ENSAYO POR TRABAJO FINAL. PERO PROMETO CONTINUARLO.**

**SE DESPIDE **

**OSORE JAYLIN.**


	3. SIN DARSE POR VENCIDO Y LAS OPTATIVAS

_En el camino Inuyasha estaba absorto en sus pensamientos; no entendía porque tenía tanta necesidad de que Kagome estuviera a su lado todo el tiempo; trataba de convencerse de que era por la vieja amistad que tenían, pero su corazón le decía otra razón que aun no descifraba._

_///////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////_

**INUYASHA NO ES MIO; ES DE RUMIKO TAKAHASHI.**

**Capitulo 3.-**

Eso estaba en la mente de Inuyasha, mientras caminaba a su casa; estaba tratando de convencerse de que era solo la vieja amistad que tenían; pero algo le decía otra cosa. Pero como se dijo en la mañana; estará alegre de estar en la escuela si pasaba un milagro, se alegrará de estar ahí; cosa que sucedió, Kagome estaba en su misma escuela, así que ya no lamentara su existencia.

Hola hijo; como te fue en la escuela?.- le pregunta su madre al llegar a casa.

Bien mama; adivina qué?.- le dijo Inuyasha emocionado; quería contarle todo sobre Kagome.

Que sucedió hijo?-

Kagome se inscribió en el mismo instituto y estamos en la misma clase.-

Qué bien, hijo; como se sintió ella en su primer día?.- le preguntaba su madre mientras le preparaba la mamila a Shippo; quien estaba en su columpio jugando con un peluche.

Al inicio estaba nerviosa; pero después se sintió mejor; se reencontró con Sango, hasta le dio una buena golpiza a Miroku por pervertido.- le comento eso ultimo al reírse cuando lo recordó.

Como fue que le pego; fue porque le toco algo indebido y le dio una cachetada?.-pregunta su mama sorprendida.

No le dio una cachetada cuando le toco el trasero; más bien le propino unos buenos golpes.- le dijo Inuyasha mientras mecía a Shippo.

Sabía que a ese muchacho le pasaría algo malo si seguía con sus mañas, tienes hambre?. Hoy hice ramen casero- 

Gracias mama, y papa?.- le pregunta Inuyasha al comer su plato; el adoraba bastante ese platillo.

Esta comprando las telas que necesitamos para terminar los uniformes.-  le dice Izayoi al darle el biberón a Shippo; quien lo recibe gustoso.

Hijo, puedes encargarte de tu hermanito mientras voy a la tienda por unas cosas?.- le pide su madre al dejar a Shippo en los brazos de Inuyasha.

Si, mama.- le dice Inuyasha al cargar al pequeño kitsune; al inicio no quería a Shippo; pero se acostumbro a él y hasta lo consiente. Izayoi se va, dejándolos solos un momento.

Como estas hoy, enano?, como te envidio a veces, no debes ir al escuela; no te van a molestar por ser hanyou; pero sabes algo?; la vida a veces es buena. Hoy Kagome resulto ser mi compañera, de nuevo será mi amiga.- le dice Inuyasha mientras cargaba a Shippo y le hacía de avioncito; en cuanto el bebe escucho el nombre de quien jugó con él; se ríe de alegría y agita sus bracitos.

Jejeje; ella te agrada no enano?; pero no te apures, después la podrías ver; mientras tanto olvídate de verla pronto mugroso; ella no vendrá a verte hoy ni mañana.- le dijo eso burlonamente, haciendo que Shippo empiece a llorar.

Hijo; has hecho llorar a Shippo de nuevo?.- le pregunta su padre al llegar a casa con las telas nuevas que necesitaban. El y su esposa, sabían que Inuyasha a veces hacia llorar al bebe zorro.

No papa.- dijo Inuyasha asustado; se metería en un grave problema si no callaba al pequeño; y más aun si se enteraban que otra vez hizo que el pequeño kitsune llorara. Solo está llorando, porque…….le debo cambiar el pañal, ahora vuelvo.- le dice mientras se iba a la habitación de Shippo; con él en brazos, dejando a su padre en la sala, quien no le creía mucho eso.

De la que me salve.- dijo Inuyasha al llegar al cuarto del bebe; en eso capta un olor raro y pestilente que provenía del pañal de Shippo.

Condenado enano; que no pudiste esperar?.- dijo Inuyasha fastidiado al tener que realmente cambiarlo; el pequeño solo se ríe de él.

Y encima te ríes de mi desgracia; mugroso zorrito; pero ya me las pagaras Shippo; algún día.- le dice Inuyasha mientras le ponía un pañal limpio; el solo se reía de él como venganza por hacerlo llorar; ahora debía cambiarlo sabiendo que el detesta hacerlo.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Mientras tanto Kagome llego a su casa junto con Sango; debían platicar mucho de lo que paso mientras estuvieron separadas esos doce meses.

Wwwooowww, vives aquí Kagome?.- le pregunto Sango sorprendida de ver la enorme casa de Kagome.

Así es; desde hace una semana que este es mi hogar; ven entra.- le dice Kagome alegremente. Entran y en eso Sweeney brinca a los brazos de Kagome ronroneando de felicidad.

Hola mi pequeño Sweeney; como estuviste hoy, te portaste bien?.- le preguntaba Kagome mientras lo acariciaba. Sango también lo acaricio con gusto; ella adoraba los gatos, tenía una gatita color amarillo llamada Kirara; era una gata mononoke como Sweeney.

Que gatito tan bonito; cuando te lo dieron?.- pregunto Sango al cargar a Sweeney.

La navidad pasada; y tu gatita Kirara como esta?.-

Muy bien, en casa, debe estar dormida como siempre; jejeje, mama la adora.-  le dijo Sango al dejar al gatito abajo. En eso se encuentran en la sala a Sayo y Hirotaru.

Hola mama; hermano, ya llegue; miren a quien traje.- dijo Kagome al entrar a la sala. En consecuencia ellos dos voltearon y se sorprendieron de ver a Sango; la vieja amiga de Kagome, que no volvieron a ver desde que se fue de Osaka hace tiempo.

Sango; como te ha ido hija?; mírate como estas.- dice Sayo al abrazar a Sango; Hirotaru en cambio; solo la saluda de mano; él era bastante reservado, con ciertas personas.

Muy bien señora; como le va a usted?-

Bien hija; Kami nos llena de bendiciones cada día; te quedas a comer?.- le ofrece amablemente Sayo; a lo cual Sango no niega.

Se la pasan comiendo y charlando amenamente; Sango contaba cómo le ha ido desde que se mudo a Tokio; mientras que Kagome le contaba cómo fue que se mudo a la misma ciudad y como se sintió cuando ella se fue de ahí. Terminan de comer y se van a la habitación de Kagome, que era espaciosa como dos cuartos medianos juntos; tenía una cama de doble espacio, una computadora, dos closets, un baño, televisión de pantalla grande, una mesita y un sofá enfrente del mismo. En su ventana tenía un balcón. Al lado de su cama, estaba la canasta donde dormía su gatito. Las paredes eran de color lila y la alfombra verde.

Y tu familia; como ha estado?.- pregunta Kagome al sentarse en el sofá con Sango.

Mi papa; le va bien en su hospital, y mi mama anda de enfermera en turno nocturno; mi hermano Kohaku, se fue a Francia a estudiar.-

Otra vez?.- le pregunta Kagome sorprendida; desde hace dos años sabia que el hermano mayor de Sango se fue a Francia a estudiar un semestre; y hasta se iba tanto que parecía que Sango era hija única.

Así es; parece que le gusta estar más allá que acá. Mis papas hasta le ruegan que regrese.- le dijo Sango soltando un suspiro.

Se la pasaron la tarde platicando de su vida, sobre sus fallidas relaciones, la vida familiar; hasta que Sango toco un tema importante.

Oye; y quien te gusta o te ha gustado alguien?.- pregunta Sango muy picara; haciendo que Kagome se le suban los colores.

Hace tiempo que no; porque la pregunta?.- pregunta Kagome nerviosa.

Jejejeje, te gusta alguien, quien es?. Anda dime.- decia Sango picándola, pero Kagome se negaba a decir.

No te diré nada Sango; y por cierto: SOUTA QUITATE DE LA PUERTA QUIERES?????????!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!.- grito Kagome al sentir el aroma de su hermanito menor. El niño solo entro medio aturdido porque lo habían sorprendido.

No grites tan fuerte hermana; me aturdes.- le reclamo Souta al acariciar sus orejas; Sango se ríe de lo que acababa de pasar; ese niño seguía de travieso como recordaba.

Pues no andes de chismoso chamaco; mejor vete o te aplico mi mejor llave.- le amenazo su hermana; el cual Souta se fue asustado; porque sabía muy bien que Kagome era más fuerte que él y llegaba a lastimarlo.

Jejejejeje, ese niño, tan travieso como siempre.- dijo Sango bien divertida.

Así se la pasaron divirtiéndose las dos; pero eso sí, cuando Sango le preguntaba a Kagome sobre quien le gustaba, ella se negaba a decirle, por mucho que ella insistia o le hacía cosquillas para torturarla.

//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Inuyasha; ven a ayudar con estos uniformes.- grito su padre desde el taller de costura; estaba junto con su esposa; y Shippo estaba dormido en su mecedora.

Ya voy papa.- dijo Inuyasha al entrar al taller. Entra y le debe ayudar a su padre a meter los encargos a la camioneta.

Para cuantos encargaron; papa, para un ejército?- se quejo Inuyasha. De verdad las cargas eran pesadas.

No exageres Inuyasha; sabes bien que en inicios de escuela nos encargan de esta cantidad, y ve a llevar a Shippo a su cuna.- le dijo su madre mientras le daba a Shippo en sus brazos, quien estaba profundamente dormido. Inuyasha lo carga y se lo lleva a su habitación; cuando lo pone en su cunita, no deja de observarlo, tan tierno y pacifico. No entendía porque; pero esa carita tierna de Shippo, le recordaba a Kagome, ella tan tierna, linda y amable. Sin querer de nuevo se puso colorado de solo pensar en ella.

Con Kagome no era diferente; estaba en su habitación acariciando a Sweeney, lo veía tan hermoso y tranquilo, que le recordaba a Inuyasha; el siempre tan tranquilo; tierno, celoso, protector, sin querer se puso colorada de pensar en eso. Así que mejor se puso a dormir, e Inuyasha también hizo lo mismo; dejo de pensar en todo eso y se fue a su habitación a dormir.

////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Mientras que Kagome estaba tranquilamente dormida; escucha que su celular empieza a sonar; molesta por haberla despertado contesta y observa que es un mensaje de un número desconocido.

A quien se le ocurre enviar un mensaje de celular a las 3 de la mañana.- dijo molesta para sí misma. Lo contesta y observa que el mensaje estaba escrito así:

_Hola preciosa_

_Tienes dulces sueños; acaso sueñas conmigo linda?. _

_Espero que aceptes mi invitación para salir a cenar._

_Qué te parece, aceptas?_

_Pd: aléjate de ese estúpido hanyou. Te contagiara las pulgas._

_Espero tu respuesta._

Kagome al leer el mensaje, se enoja bastante, porque supo de quien venía ese mensaje: Kouga Martsetzu. Sin estar atrás, le contesta:

_Donde conseguiste mi numero?_

_Y deja de hablar así de Inuyasha. Es una buena persona._

Kouga, quien acababa de llegar a su casa después de una fiesta; donde conoció a varias chicas y, donde más de una se le insinuó y el no las rechazo y se metió con todas; llego y después de estar en su habitación; pensó en invitar a cenar a Kagome, pensando que con eso no se negaría y la tendría a sus pies como todas. Al enviarle el mensaje; espero y cuando sonó su celular, se rio, pero cuando leyó lo que ella dijo de Inuyasha; se enojo cuando dijo que es una persona buena.

Maldito chucho, deja de meterte en mis asuntos.- dijo con rabia y le contesta el mensaje.

_Oh princesita, es un secreto; además yo siempre consigo el numero que sea, sin importar las fuentes. Que dices, cenas conmigo mañana en la noche?_

_Pd: ponte algo hermoso para esa noche._

Uuuyyy pero que arrogante lobo engreído.- murmuro Kagome con rabia al leer su mensaje, y sobre todo, al leer la posdata, así que le dio un último mensaje.

_Después te digo; déjame de dormir. Que maleducado eres, despertando a los demás en madrugada._

Kagome le envía ese mensaje y apaga su teléfono y se va adormir. Kouga en cambio; por su respuesta, creyó que acepto; así que le restregaría en la cara a ese perrucho de quinta que Kagome es suya; pero no pensó que con eso Kagome le quiso decir que no saldría con él.

En la mañana siguiente; acababa de llegar al escuela, Inuyasha, quien se encontró con Kagome y le dijo lo que paso en la madrugada; le mostro los mensajes. Inuyasha le entra tal rabia, que nadie era capaz de detenerlo.

No te preocupes Inuyasha; le dije que luego le diría, no que aceptaría salir con él; solo es para que me dejara dormir.- le calma Kagome al ver como se puso Inuyasha.

En serio?.- pregunto temeroso de que la respuesta fuera un no.

Así es; yo no quiero salir con él ni a la vuelta de la esquina.- le dijo Kagome; al entrar al salón y tomar sus lugares, entra al salón el profesor de lenguaje; y empieza con las clases. Después de tocar la campana; se encuentran con Sango y Miroku; ellos van en otro salón. Van a los casilleros para guardar sus cosas y se encuentran con quien menos Kagome quería ver.

Hola linda; por fin aceptaste que deseas salir conmigo y no con ese pobre perro?.- le dijo Kouga al ponerse en un lado del casillero en pose arrogante, Kagome pidió silenciosamente calma, mientras que Inuyasha quería romperle la cara a ese engreído.

Oye dije que luego te diría; no que si aceptaba.- le dijo Kagome lo más calmada posible. Pero el olor de Kouga con nuevos olores de mujeres le estaba asqueando aun más.

Pero, entonces si saldrás conmigo linda?.- le pidió Kouga al tomarle las manos.

No quiero ser grosera, pero no puedo aceptar tu invitación a cenar; invita a otras, ellas si aceptaran ir contigo; hasta luego.- le dice Kagome al darle palmadas e ir a comer con sus amigos. Kouga solo se queda sorprendido; es la segunda vez que lo rechaza; pero ya aceptara algún día; pensaba Kouga.

Uuyy Kouga, es la primera que no acepta salir contigo y que te cambia por un mestizo muerto de hambre.- le dice Soka; un amigo de Kouga.

Lo sé; pero no hay quien se resista a mí; ella me aceptara algún día, y dejare a ese perrucho pobretón aun mas humillado.- le dijo Kouga arrogantemente.

Ese hombre; nunca se dará por vencido hasta que aceptes salir con el Kagome.- le dijo Miroku al entrar a la cafetería y pedir su comida.

Lo sé; eso es triste; no quiere darse cuenta que no quiero nada con el.- le dice Kagome al sentarse en una mesa. En eso Inuyasha y ella captan el olor de alguien acercándose a ellos; era una lobo hembra, se acerca y ven que es una chica pelirroja; ojos verdes, tenia buen cuerpo y cara inocente y simpática.

No sabes cómo te envidio Kagome.- le dijo esa chica al ponerse en brazos de Kagome y empezar a llorar desconsoladamente; mientras que los demás están sorprendidos.

Ella quien es?- pregunta Kagome al consolar a esa loba lo mas que podía.

Es Ayame Haruno; es una becada como Inuyasha; no la toman en cuenta por eso y no es rica como los demás porque sus padres son trabajadores en la empresa de helados del señor Tatewaka, padre de Hakku; aunque ganan bien.- le explica Sango al ver como Ayame lloraba desconsoladamente en brazos de Kagome.

Porque dices que me envidias Ayame?.- pregunta Kagome.

Es que no sabes la suerte que tienes; yo estoy enamorada de Kouga desde hace tiempo; no me interesa su dinero o fama, lo quiero por ser el mismo. Pero el no me toma en cuenta porque no soy como las mujeres a las que está acostumbrado; además que no soy rica como él, y mírate; eres hermosa y rica y lo conquistaste en un día.- le dijo Ayame al secar sus lagrimas.

Oohh; Ayame, yo daría lo que fuera por pasar desapercibida como tu; además Kouga no sabe valorar a los demás porque cree que con dinero y fama es feliz. Además esas mujeres, no lo valoran, lo quieren solo por su fama y dinero. Lo sé porque yo lo viví. Es bueno saber que tu si lo valoras en serio.- le dijo Kagome sorprendiendo a Ayame.

Como sabes que ellas no lo quieren; si se le cuelgan a sus brazos?.-

Es que ellas son interesadas; cuando saben que alguien es famoso por algo o que tiene dinero, se le insinúan para obtener beneficio propio.- le dice Kagome tranquilamente.

Después de esa charla, Ayame se hizo amiga de Kagome y de los demás. Asi pasaron el dia normal como ayer, perversiones de Miroku y Kouga peleando con Inuyasha por Kagome.

Después de las clases regulares, llegaron las optativas, Inuyasha, Kouga y Miroku se fueron a Karate. Sango y Kagome a Danza Árabe, mientras que Ayame estaba en poesía. Llegan al salón de danza donde ahí estaba la profesora Lisama, la madre de Kouga; parecía una jovencita como las alumnas, pero en verdad tenía el doble de edad, tenia piel, morena, pelo ondulado, ojos castaños, y era de estatura mediana. Cuando daba clases vestía con ropa deportiva; pero casi siempre eran unitardos frescos; era ropa que consistía en un pantalón de malla ajustado y blusa cosidos por una malla negra transparente por enfrente de la panza y por detrás de la espalda completa en los que son halter, en los de tirantes, cubre todo el pecho el cual siempre es tapado con licra negra y un poco de la espalda. Despues que todas se pusieron el unitardo; se metieron al salón con la profesora.

Buenas tardes, mi nombre es Lisama Martsetzu y este curso les enseñare lo básico de la danza árabe. Pero escuchen bien; si alguna de ustedes empiece a bailar bailes vulgares como tabledance o desnudismos aquí en mi clase o que crea de que eso se trataran mis clases; la voy a expulsar de acuerdo?.- dijo la maestra en tono severo. Después de esa presentación las puso a calentar, y les puso ejercicio de cadera y combinados de brazos y caderas (n/a: es que yo voy también a danza árabe, y ese tipo de ejercicios nos pone la profe, y créanme, no son fáciles). Después de dos horas; las alumnas estaban exhaustas. En karate no era diferente, el maestro los puso a trotar por todo el salón, y además de ponerles ejercicios de patadas y golpes consecutivos; los muchachos estaban cansados que no podían ni moverse. Después de esas cansadas clases; cada quien se va a su casa.

////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

En la mañana siguiente; al iniciar las clases, entra el director Tokiro al salón de Kagome e Inuyasha. Estaban los alumnos sorprendidos de ver ahí el director.

Buenos días muchachos; vengo a darles un anuncio, este semestre les dará una clase de valores los miércoles en la tarde un joven universitario. Denle la bienvenida por favor.- dice el director al dejar pasar a un joven conocido por una pareja de hibridos.

Buenos días mi nombre es………………..-

CONTINUARA……..

**BUENO AQUÍ TIENEN EL TERCER CAPITULO DE ESTE FIC. CON EL OTRO, LO CONTINUARE DESPUES, ES QUE ME ES MAS DIFICIL HACERLO, PERO PROMETO HACERLO. LE AGRADEZCO A :**

**DREAMOFSERENITY: ME ENCANTA QUE TE GUSTE MI FIC Y QUE ME ENTIENDAS CON LO DE LA UNIVERSIDAD. ESPERO TU APOYO.**

**SI DAMA DE HIELO LEES ESTO; CON LO DEL OTRO FIC; PROMETO CONTINUARLO, SI TE ASUSTO EL REVIEW DE LA TARDE, ES QUE ESTABA DOLIDA POR UNA ADVERTENCIA QUE ME DIERON. PERO DESPUES DE MODIFICAR UNAS COSAS PARA ACLARARLAS. LO CONTINUARE.**

**SE DESPIDE**

**OSORE JAYLIN.**


	4. EL NUEVO PROFESOR ES MI HERMANO MAYOR

_Buenos días muchachos; vengo a darles un anuncio, este semestre les dará una clase de valores los miércoles en la tarde un joven universitario. Denle la bienvenida por favor.-__ dice el director al dejar pasar a un joven conocido por una pareja de hibridos._

_Buenos días mi nombre es………………..-_

///////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

**Capitulo 4.- El nuevo profesor es mi hermano mayor.**

Buenos días mi nombre es Hirotaru Higurashi; soy psicólogo; no me llamo profesor, no soy Hiro, ni Hirito, ni Hir, no vengo a agarrar cura con nadie; si me respetan, yo lo voy a hacer; si no lo hacen, no esperen compasión de mi; quedo claro todo?.-  dijo severamente Hirotaru (estaba vestido de traje formal, y para esconder sus orejas, se amarro el cabello en una coleta alta) a todo el salón, quien se quedo callado al escuchar lo que ese joven dijo; hasta su propia hermana se sorprendió; sabia que él era severo, pero no sabía que tanto.

En eso Hirotaru voltea a ver a la mesa donde estaba su hermana menor e Inuyasha; y se sorprendió, cuando entro no los olio, porque estaba concentrado para decir su discurso. Pero después debería hablar con Kagome sobre ciertos límites que habrá entre ellos, mientras él sea su maestro.

Como es el primer día; les daré el temario de este semestre.- dijo Hirotaru al anotar los temas que verían ese curso; las chicas empezaron a cuchichear entre ellas emocionadas; ese joven era muy guapo; aunque severo. En eso Kagome capto el olor de excitación de esas mujeres y no le gusto nada; pero sabía muy bien que su hermano no cedería ante ellas, porque es muy maduro y profesional, sabia dividirse entre vida personal y laboral. Mientras tanto, Kouga ideaba un plan para tener a Kagome: haría que su hermano la obligara a salir con el si no quería salir reprobada; pero que equivocado estaba.

Sonó la campana y todo el mundo estaba guardando sus cosas para salir. Kagome estaba por irse, cuando su hermano la detuvo.

Kagome, quiero hablar contigo sobre algunas cosas.- le dijo Hirotaru frio; salen del aula y se miran serios entre los dos.

Quiero que te quede claro algo; puedes decirles a todos que soy tu hermano, a mi me va a valer un pepino; pero mientras yo te de clases a ti, te tratare por igual a los demás, si fallas en mi materia te reprobare si es necesario, y no te ayudare solo porque eres mi hermana. Pero ten en cuenta que si necesitas que te ayude sobre ciertos problemas, aquí estaré. Entendiste?.-  le dijo Hirotaru a su hermana; ella ya sabía que su hermano le diría algo semejante, así que asintió firmemente. Después la deja irse a comer. En eso Kouga se acerca a él para poner en marcha su plan.

Oye, tú eres el hermano mayor de Kagome, no es cierto?.- pregunta Kouga con una sonrisa de victoria.

Puedes decir que lo soy.- le dice Hirotaru bastante frio y serio. Ese muchacho no le daba buena espina, algo se traía entre manos; además como a Kagome, su olor con el de humanas y Yokais hembra le repugnaba.

Perfecto; entonces podrías hacer que Kagome salga conmigo en una cita?.- dice Kouga bastante seguro que aceptara. Si se pone difícil tu preciosa hermana; amenázala con reprobarla por todo el semestre si no sale conmigo y deja a ese hanyou muerto de hambre.-  dijo Kouga arrogantemente; Hirotaru solo sintió ira; su hermana, quien le tenía confianza le había platicado sobre él, y resulto que lo que ella le dijo es cierto. Así que tomo un respiro hondo y dijo frio y severo.

Mira; solo te diré algo; me vuelves a proponer algo así y hare que te suspendan; es prohibido hacer tratos con profesores para perjudicar a otros alumnos. Y escúchame bien, mi hermana es libre de estar con quien ella desee; y si ella no quiere salir contigo es su decisión, no la mía. Si ella no quiere salir contigo, por más que insistas, es mejor que desistas de ello. Entendiste?- le dijo fría y severamente Hirotaru al retirarse a la sala de profesores a descansar.

Kouga solo se quedo sorprendido y frustrado. No solo lo amenazo con suspenderlo si le proponía algo así; sino que le dijo que desista de sus intentos de tener a Kagome para él solo.

///////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Oye Kagome; me puedes presentar a Hirotaru?.- le pregunto Yura; una chica hermosa; pero era una superficial; y se iba con todos los hombres que se proponía; en pocas palabras se le ofrecía a todos; menos a Inuyasha, que no le interesaba en lo mas mínimo por ser hanyou y pobre.

Háblale tu misma; el te escuchara sin dudas.- le dijo Kagome; a lo cual Yura se emociono y se fue en busca de ese guapo psicólogo.

Mas no dije que aceptara salir con ella; ofrecida.- dijo Kagome bajito. Estaba con el grupo en los pastos de la escuela sentados.

Crees que tu hermano acepte citas con ella?; ella es una zorra que se va con quien se propone.- le dijo Sango algo preocupada por el hermano mayor de su amiga.

No te preocupes; él es muy maduro, no se va con cualquiera; a él no le llama la simple belleza física; el busca también el intelecto; lo cual ellas carecen por completo.- dijo Kagome; a lo cual todos se rieron por lo último.

Que poco hombre; el debería aprovechar a las bellezas que están aquí.- dijo Miroku con cara de pervertido.

Que dijiste de mi hermano Miroku?; a ver repítelo.- le dijo Kagome furiosa por lo que acababa de decir de Hirotaru. Inuyasha y Sango ya detectaban problemas para el pobre Miroku.

Nada Kagome; era broma, lo juro.- dice Miroku asustado; le daba miedo cuando ella se ponía así; y más aun le temía al recordar la paliza que le dio el otro día.

Mas te vale; respeta a mi familia.- le dijo Kagome; a lo cual los demás dieron un suspiro de alivio; en verdad creían que se enojaría de nuevo.

/////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Estaba Yura buscando a Hirotaru; lo ve sentado en una banca revisando unos papeles; en eso olfatea que cierta chica con hormonas alborotadas se le acerca; deja sus papeles y voltea a verla.

Que se le ofrece jovencita?.- pregunto amablemente, pero serio.

Queremos que nos conozcamos muy a fondo, querido profesor.- dijo Yura seductoramente, sentándose en una banca cercana con pose sensual mostrando las piernas; eso siempre hacia que los chicos se pongan nerviosos, pero a Hirotaru no le impresiono en lo más mínimo.

A que te refieres con conocernos a fondo muchacha?.-

O por favor dime Yura guapo.- le dice tratando de sentarse en sus piernas, pero Hirotaru la empuja con el mayor tacto posible.

Porque me empuja?; sabes muy bien que soy irresistible.- dice Yura al tratar de besarlo. Hirotaru pierde la paciencia, la empuja de nuevo y le dice con voz amenazante.

Mira, te diré algo muy serio Yura; este establecimiento es una escuela; no un prostíbulo vulgar para que ande con ese comportamiento; ya me dijeron sobre ti los profesores. Si veo que intentas hacerme eso de nuevo. Hare que te expulsen por ofrecida. Que acaso no te valoras?- le dijo Hirotaru bastante enojado; Yura solo se frustra porque no cayó en su juego; además le dijo prostituta.

Pero si nadie se enterara de lo nuestro si sabemos mantenerlo en secreto.- le dijo Yura tratando de convencerlo. Pero de nuevo, no funciona.

Ya dije; a la próxima, hare que te corran.- le dijo Hirotaru al retirarse de ahí. Yura se enoja y se va directo donde estaba Kagome.

Oye Kagome, no dijiste que tu hermano me aceptaría sin dudas?.- le pregunta Yura; Kagome y los demás se echan a reír.

Te dije que te escucharía sin dudas si hablabas con él, pero no te dije que te aceptaría; pero al ver el caso, te rechazo, no es así?.- le pregunta Kagome riéndose de ella.

Así es; no sé porque no aprovecha que tiene el momento; merece a una mujer de verdad, que lo haría muy feliz y satisfecho en sus necesidades.- dijo Yura arrogantemente; haciendo que el grupo se ría aun mas fuerte; causando molestia en ella.

Así es, necesita a una mujer, no una zorra ofrecida como tu.- le dice Inuyasha burlándose de ella.

Con hibridos pobretones no hablo.- le dice Yura enojada por lo que dijo Inuyasha.

Pero es cierto; Hirotaru merece a una mujer de verdad; y por más que insistas, nunca saldría contigo ni con superficiales cualquieras como tú, aunque estuviese necesitado y no haya mujeres al alrededor, solo zorras.- le dice Kagome burlándose; Yura solo sale de ahí enojada.

Durante varios días ella y otras chicas intentaron seducir al guapo hermano de Kagome, pero él era rígido y no las aceptaba; hasta una lo amenazo, o sale con ella o le diría al director que fumaba drogas enfrente de los alumnos, el solo le contraataco diciendo que si hace; le dirá al director que ella estaba teniendo relaciones en el estacionamiento; lo cual la chica se asusto y se fue. Así que finalmente se rindieron en tratar de conquistarlo; aunque más de una no lo hizo.

/////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Los días pasaron demasiado lentos para muchos; el joven universitario era bastante estricto; no se andaba por las ramas, hasta a veces usaba lenguaje poco ético cuando hablaba. Pero la estrategia de Hirotaru, era usar lenguaje vulgar y presionarlos bastante, para que tenga alguien el valor de decirle a alguna autoridad de la escuela. Su plan era que trabajaran en equipo y que se formen valores y moralidades.

Oye Kagome; tu hermano sí que es muy estricto y enojón; es siempre así?.- le pregunta Ayame un día cuando estaban descansando todos en un árbol.

En casa y en familia no es así; solo cuando esta serio hablando con alguien.- le explica Kagome, ella tampoco aguantaba el programa de su hermano; era muy duro y los presionaba demasiado.

Jeje nunca creí que Hirotaru seria así; antes no me lo creería.- dijo Inuyasha al estar acostado en el pasto. En eso se acerca Kouga de nuevo con sus amigos; hace de lado a Inuyasha y se sienta a lado de Kagome tomándola de la cintura; haciendo que Ayame se entristezca y se vaya a llorar al baño de mujeres.

Hola linda; nunca pensé que tu hermano seria así; pero es buena persona, y por cierto, el me ayudo con nuestra cita para esta tarde preciosa.- mintió Kouga descaradamente; Inuyasha se enoja y de un golpe lo separa de Kagome.

Oye, quien te crees para decir esas mentiras lobo rabioso?.- le dice Inuyasha al golpearlo; Kagome solo da gracias en silencio por eso; en verdad está empezando a detestar a Kouga; por lo menos su madre sabe cómo mantenerlo a raya.

No son mentiras perro rabioso; el propio Hirotaru me ayudo con una reservación que hice en un restaurante para salir con su preciosa hermana.- dijo Kouga sonriendo con victoria; haciendo que Inuyasha se ponga celoso y que Kagome se ponga triste; pero en eso se acerca su hermano, quien escucho todo y le dijo al oído que él jamás haría algo así si ella no quería; así que eso la tranquilizo. Pero Inuyasha y Kouga no se dan cuenta de su presencia por estar peleándose.

Chicos sepárense ahora o me los llevo a ambos a la dirección por un reporte.- dijo Hirotaru al separarlos.

Muy bien joven Martsetzu; exactamente cuando y donde le ayude con la reservación que usted dice para que salga con Kagome?.- pregunta serio Hirotaru.

Ya sabes, **cuñado.- **dijo Kouga dándole énfasis a esa palabra, haciendo que Inu se ponga celoso y le hierva la sangre de furia. Fue en el restaurante Sakane; el más lujoso de la ciudad; me ayudaste ayer en la tarde, como a las tres para darle una sorpresa a tu querida hermana.- le dijo descaradamente y sin remordimientos; haciendo que Kagome e Inuyasha se pongan furiosos. Uno por celos, y la otra por ser un cínico mentiroso.

Qué raro; no recuerdo eso; recuerdo que a esa hora estaba en mi casa, exactamente en la sala, viendo la tele con mi madre; mi hermanito y mi **hermana menor**.- dijo sarcásticamente Hirotaru, dándole énfasis y fuerza a las últimas palabras; haciendo que Inuyasha y Kagome sonrían burlones y victoriosos, y que Kouga se sorprenda; arruinándosele sus planes.

Te dije que estaba prohibido hacer tratos con los maestros para perjudicar a un tercero; lobo bruto y mentiroso. Pero es peor decir mentiras para engañar a los demás y beneficiarte. Esta es una; si a la tercera falta; sales con algo así, iré con el director para que te suspenda por decir calumnias.- le dijo Hirotaru severa y seriamente; se va de ahí al estacionamiento para irse ya a la universidad.

Bueno; no importa que eso no haya funcionado; aun así, Kagome, quieres salir a cenar esta noche conmigo en el Sakane?; hare que sea una velada inolvidable; y por fin te darás cuentas que tú me quieres y no a ese rabioso; tanto juntarte con él te hace mal. Hasta hueles a hanyou apestoso.- le dice hipócritamente Kouga; provocando que a Inuyasha, se ponga aun mas celoso y enojado; está a punto de pegarlo; pero en eso.

No gracias Kouga; no quiero salir contigo ni hoy, ni otros días; estoy furiosa contigo por mentiroso; por decir que mi hermano te ayudo con eso. Invita a Ayame; ella con gusto saldría contigo.- le dice Kagome al poner enfrente de Kouga a la pelirroja, quien regreso hace rato del baño. Ayame solo se sonroja, esperando que esta vez, ella si pueda salir con el chico de sus sueños. Además Kagome, estaba pensando seriamente que Kouga no sabe distinguir olores; que no se da cuenta que ella es una hanyou de la misma especie que Inuyasha?.

No gracias; con ella no saldría ni aunque estuviera necesitado; además la cena es solo para nosotros dos. Tu y yo; disfrutando de una mágica noche.- le dice Kouga sin darse cuenta que a Ayame se le llenan sus ojos de lagrimas otra vez.

Pues lo siento; pero no saldré contigo; invita a otras o cancela tu reservación; que de seguro; no te haría bien, con lo caro que sale hacer reservaciones ahí.- le dice Kagome al irse de ahí consolando a Ayame; y haciendo que Inuyasha ponga una cara burlona al lobo engreído.

//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Las clases de valores con Hirotaru de nuevo resultaron pesadas y el usando a veces lenguaje vulgar con los alumnos; después de varios días, muchos no aguantaron y se quejaron con el orientador sobre el universitario; como los presiona y a veces el lenguaje que utiliza; a lo cual el orientador promete hablar con él. Lo manda llamar y Hirotaru se presenta ante lo más pronto posible.

Me mando llamar señor Yasuka?.- pregunta amablemente Hirotaru.

Así es; he recibido quejas el día de hoy sobre sus clases; varios jóvenes me acaban de decir que usted los presiona mucho; y que hasta dice groserías, joven, le sugiero que cambie el plan de estudios y que deje de usar lenguaje, que no es propio de un profesor.- le reprende severamente el anciano; en cambio Hirotaru se siente victorioso; logro que los alumnos trabajen en equipo acusándolo con alguna autoridad. Ese era el plan A; el siguiente seria que trabajen en equipo en dinámicas de valores que tiene bajo la manga.

Disculpe si los ofendí; pero ese es mi plan; tenía que hacerlos trabajar en equipos de algún modo.- le dice Hirotaru tranquilamente al mostrar sus planes de estudio para ese semestre. El orientador comprende y lo deja ir. Despues llega la hora de su clase, con el salón de su hermana, al entrar todos se quedan serios; algunos mirándolo con rencor; las chicas estaban sentidas con el por haberlas rechazado cuando le pedían una cita; otras le pedían que tuvieran un romance secreto; pero él era muy profesional y las rechazo a todas. En realidad, también es porque en su escuela conoció a alguien especial; estaba en un semestre inferior al suyo, aunque esa chica le ganaba a el por cuatro años. Llega y comienza a hablar muy serio.

Bueno chicos; supe hoy que muchos me echaron de cabeza con el orientador Yasuka; quiero saber quien lo hizo?.- pregunta serio; pero nadie respondió, por miedo a que si le decían los castigaría.

Así que nadie me quiere decir?.- dijo mirándolos seriamente. Pues solo quiero decirles, que la persona que me acuso con el orientador iba a ser exentada por el resto del semestre en mi clase. Pero como nadie hablo, no habrá exentados- dijo Hirotaru, a lo cual muchos se sorprendieron, hasta su hermana y amigos lo hicieron, nunca pensaron cual era el plan de Hirotaru.

Pero Hirotaru él fue quien lo hizo y yo también.- dijo un chico de pelo castaño; también muchos empezaron a quejarse delatando a quienes lo hicieron.

Lo siento; pero como nadie me dijo en su oportunidad; no habrá exentados. El plan era presionarlos y frustrarlos en ciertas áreas, así espera sus reacciones: que me acusen con una autoridad escolar, o que hablaran directamente conmigo, para ver que tan bien trabajaban juntos; y también era para checar si tenían suficiente valor para decir cosas que no les gustaba, sin temor de las consecuencias o lo que les dirán, pero ni modo, no supieron aprovechar.-  dijo Hirotaru.

Era la hora de salida; muchos se fueron a sus casas; cuando Kagome estaba por entrar a su mercedes; la detiene su hermano.

Oye Kagome, le puedes decir a mama, que llegare tarde a casa porque tengo que hacer un trabajo en casa de un amigo?.- le pide Hirotaru.

Sí, yo le aviso; por cierto; vaya sorpresa que nos diste hoy hermano.- le dice Kagome riendo, a lo cual su hermano también se rie.

Ese era el plan. En casa te explico detalladamente.- le dice su hermano al dirigirse a su mustang negro.

/////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

El jueves paso regular como los demás días; aun a pesar de los intentos de Kouga para tener a Kagome consigo y humillar a Inuyasha; pero ellos les frustraban los planes.

Llega la hora de la clase de karate de Inuyasha, y de danza árabe de Kagome. Llegan a sus respectivos salones y empiezan con la cansada rutina de ejercicios. La profesora Lisama les estaba poniendo una coreografía estilo Hindu, llamada "Bollywood". Era una coreografía hermosa, pero cansada; porque era de varios saltos, y los más pesados eran los de ranita; de esos tenían que hacer ocho enfrente y veinte de lado sin apoyarse de las manos. Con Inuyasha, tampoco era fácil, el maestro Ryoga los hacía trotar por el salón y hacer abdominales casi sin parar. Además de mostrarles técnicas de patadas y golpes consecutivos y combinados. Los pobres estaban que se rompían si no paraban pronto.

En eso el profesor los llama en grupo para un aviso.

Jóvenes, debo decirles algo importante; el salón de la profesora Lisama lo van a reparar por unos daños, como no hay salones disponibles los días que tiene clase, ella y sus alumnas estarán con nosotros dos semanas completas recibiendo sus clases de danza en la mitad del salon. Así que les pido por favor que sean respetuosos con ellas, si alguien le hace o dice algo impropio; lo suspenderé una semana. Quedo claro?.- les anuncio el profesor muy severamente. Los chicos se sorprendieron por la noticia, dejándolos sin habla.

/////////////////////////////////////////////

Como dijo?.- pregunta una chica sorprendida a la profesora Lisama.

Como escucharon, van a reparar los daños al salón, y como no había disponibles, el maestro Ryoga nos ofreció la mitad del suyo para tener las clases las dos semanas que no tendremos nuestro salón.- repitió la maestra.

Ambas clases se sorprendieron por la noticia; muchos se quejaron incorformes; otros se emocionaron por eso.

Dos semanas; dos semanas tendré a Kagome en mi salón de karate bailando; como quisiera que fueran más.- decía en su mente Inuyasha mientras entraba a las duchas.

Dos semanas estaré con Inuyasha en su salón bailando; me gustaría que fuesen mas semanas para estar más a su lado.- pensaba Kagome mientras se cambiaba en los vestidores.

CONTINUARA……………………………………

**BUENO CHICAS, AQUÍ TIENEN EL NUEVO CAPITULO DE ESTE FIC; COMO NO HAY CLASES POR LO DE LA INFLUENZA; TENGO TIEMPO DE PUBLICARLO; AUNQUE CON EL OTRO DEBERAN ESPERAR UN POCO. ES EL MÁS DIFICIL DE ESCRIBIR.**

**LE AGRADEZCO A:**

**Dreamofserenity: muchas gracias por tu apoyo, y que me dejes tu mail para estar en contacto; el mío está en mi profile, si lo quieres anotar.**

**La Dama De Hielo: Gracias por tu apoyo y comprensión, perdón si te asuste con la noticia de no continuar mi otro fic. Pero es que en otro foro en donde estoy inscrita son muy estrictos, y me lo cerraron por plagio, el resto lo sabes. Pero hable de esto con mi hermano mayor y mi cuñada; su novia. Me dijeron que para que no me lo cierren por robo, debía aclarar de quien es propiedad el nombre y trama del fic, asi que lo hice y por tanto no me lo robo.**

**Si alguien creía que el universitario era Sesshoumaru; lo siento mucho; pero el aparecerá más adelante. Cuando lo haga habrá algo interesante con respecto a cierta pareja de hibridos.**

**Se despide **

**OSORE JAYLIN.**


	5. COMPARTIENDO EL MISMO SALON

Dos semanas; dos semanas tendré a Kagome en mi salón de karate bailando; como quisiera que fueran más.- decía en su mente Inuyasha mientras entraba a las duchas.

Dos semanas estaré con Inuyasha en su salón bailando; me gustaría que fuesen mas semanas para estar más a su lado.- pensaba Kagome mientras se cambiaba en los vestidores.

//////////////////////////////////////////////////////

**Capitulo 5.- Compartiendo el mismo salón.**

Llego la hora de salida; todos fueron a la puerta de entrada, Kagome se despidió de sus amigos; fue a su auto; pero en el parabrisas encontró una carta; no estaba firmada, pero olfateo de quien la pudo mandar; descubrió que ese olor no era de su insoportable y engreído pretendiente Kouga; era de Bankotsu Anaketsu, el capitán de futbol soccer, iba en su mismo salón, junto con tres de sus seis hermanos, todos ellos eran septillizos, aunque cada uno era de físico diferente, él era el mayor de los siete por tres horas; era moreno; de ojos parecidos a los de ella, el pelo agarrado en una trenza y con cuerpo musculoso; las chicas también morían por él y unos cuantos de sus hermanos, excepto por Jakotsu, quien era gay.

Era uno de sus tantos pretendientes, pero por lo menos no era insoportable. Ese chico también la invitaba a salir, haciendo que Inuyasha se ponga celoso; pero ella lo rechazaba cuando la invitaba a ir con él a alguna parte. La carta decía así:

_Hola mí querida Kagome:_

_Me entere que estarás en el salón de karate dos semanas de Kouga; no sabes la envidia que me da; me gustaría que fuera en la cancha de futbol; pero que se le puede hacer?_

_A lo que quiero llegar, es que me gustaría que aceptaras salir a almorzar conmigo este domingo en la tarde, como eso de las tres. Que dices linda?._

_Espero tu respuesta en la salida._

_Anónimo._

Kagome termino de leer la carta; Bankotsu le caía bien, pero lo malo era que hacía que Inuyasha se pusiera celoso a propósito. En eso huele a Bankotsu acercándose; él tenía intenciones de abrazarla por detrás; pero Inuyasha, quien se quedo un rato ahí viendo a Kagome leer esa carta y ver como Bankotsu se le acerca con esas intenciones, siente como hierve su sangre de celos y furia, se le acerca rápidamente con intenciones de golpearlo. Pero no tuvo que hacerlo por lo siguiente.

Hola Bankotsu; tu mandaste esto, cierto?.- pregunta Kagome fingiendo no saberlo, para que no la descubran, Inuyasha al inicio se confundió, pero luego recordó que no se debe saber lo que es ella.

Así es linda; como supiste que era yo si no la firme?.- pregunto Bankotsu tratando de tomarla por la cintura; pero ella discretamente lo separa, haciendo que Inu respire de alivio, aunque los celos no se fueron.

Por el tipo de letra, solo tú escribes así. Con respecto a tu invitación, no podre salir contigo, porque los domingos los tengo familiares; lo siento.- dijo Kagome disculpándose y tratando de subir a su mercedes; pero Bankotsu la detiene de un brazo.

Oh linda, por favor sal conmigo; o es que el gruñón de tu hermano no te dejara?.- dijo Bankotsu burlándose de Hirotaru; ella se enojo cuando lo dijo en ese tono.

Ya la escuchaste Bankotsu; ella no puede salir ese día.- dijo Inuyasha de repente; la verdad los celos ya le andaban carcomiendo.

No te metas en esto; costurero hibrido de quinta.- le dijo Bankotsu enojado por la interrupción de Inuyasha.

Lo siento, señor Anaketsu; no saldré contigo por lo que acabo de decir de los domingos familiares, y no es por Hirotaru de quien te debes preocupar, a el no le interesa con quien salga. Si no que debes preocuparte de mi padre; yo que tu no insistiría, con el debes tener mucho cuidado de no hacer nada extraño o malo, porque lo harías enojar, él sabe muy bien manejar armas de fuego, de por si es campeón de tiro al blanco en torneos de armas por cinco años seguidos. Además de que mi abuelo, bisabuelo y sus antecesores fueron excelentes tiradores.- dijo Kagome, haciendo que Bankotsu se asuste y se vaya de ahí; no quería enfrentarse al padre de Kagome, mejor conservar su vida sin tener su cita con Kagome, a que invitarla a salir y probar en persona la puntería de su padre. Se va corriendo asustado; haciendo que Inuyasha se ría del pobre miedoso. Kagome también se ríe de él, usaba esa técnica de intimidación y rechazo cuando los humanos insistentes la invitaban a salir; pero con los yokais e híbridos, no funcionaba mucho, porque decían que podían vencerle con sus poderes.

Jejejeje, olvide mencionar que cuando mi padre se transforma en un demonio-perro es bastante peligroso, también que cuando no está transformado; sus garras son venenosas y bastante afiladas, además de sus garras de fuego.- dijo Kagome riéndose del miedo de Bankotsu, como es humano; no aguantaría a su padre yokai.

Jajaja, pero eso fue increíble Kagome.- dijo Inuyasha felicitándola al abrazarla, tomándola desprevenida. Ella se sorprende, pero no lo aleja y le corresponde. Después se sueltan sonrojados.

Quieres que te lleve Inuyasha?.- le ofrece amablemente Kagome.

No gracias Kag; te veo mañana, por cierto, mañana compartimos salón, eh?.-

De hecho Inu; empezamos a compartir el martess, la profesora Lisama tiene un compromiso medico mañana; por lo tanto no tengo optativa.- dijo Kagome tristemente; haciendo que a Inuyasha se le baje el ánimo. De verdad, ya quería verla bailando esa danza tan sensual.

Bueno no importa; te veré mañana, cuídate.- le dice al despedirse. Kagome se despide de él, dándole un beso en la mejilla, dejándole marcado su labial color mora. El se sonroja por esta acción y se va; aunque por dentro, le hubiera gustado corresponderle a esa acción, pero dándole un beso en los labios, pero aun no quería hacerlo, porque aun no sabía los sentimientos de ella hacia él, por tanto no quería tomar el riesgo de perderla, y nunca lograr ser algo más que amigos. Porque aunque no lo admita abiertamente; ya estaba enamorado de su mejor amiga. Así que mejor esperara un poco para decirle lo que siente.

Kagome, también estaba muy pensativa en su auto, le hubiera gustado darle el beso en los labios de Inuyasha; pero sería muy pronto, además no sabía sus sentimientos hacia ella y tampoco si ya supero la situación de la actriz pornográfica. Así que decidió esperar un poco más para decirle lo que sentía; porque al igual que Inuyasha, ella ya se enamoro de su amigo de la infancia.

/////////////////////////////////////////

Llega Inuyasha a su casa cansado; pero feliz; en primera porque vera bailar a Kagome por dos semanas, y en segunda, porque le dio un beso, aunque solo fuese en la mejilla. Entra a su casa y se encuentra a su padre cargando y dándole el biberón a Shippo; su madre estaba terminando un encargo en el taller.

Hola papa, Shippo; ya llegue.- saludo al entrar.

Hola hijo; como te fue?.- pregunta Inuno mientras le quitaba el biberón vacio al bebe kitsune y le daba palmadas para que saque el gas.

Bien papa; y mama donde esta?.- pregunto mientras se servía un poco de guisado de pollo con tomate.

Está terminando un encargo en el taller; por cierto quien es la afortunada Inuyasha?.- pregunta pícaramente Inuno al ver la marca del beso que le dio Kagome a Inuyasha; este solo se sonroja cuando escucho la pregunta de su padre, mientras que Inuno estaba durmiendo a Shippo.

A que te refieres papa?.- pregunta Inuyasha bastante colorado y nervioso. Pero recordó que Kagome tenía labial en la boca, por lo tanto, la marca que dice su padre, debe ser la que ella le dejo al despedirse.

A ese beso marcado que tienes hijo; quien te lo dio?.- pregunta Inuno riéndose de él.

Hijo; no me digas que ya tienes una novia?; espero que sea Kagome, ella sería una buena mujer para ti, y pronto seria abuela.- dijo Izayoi de repente al entrar a casa después de terminar el encargo, Inuyasha casi se ahoga con el agua cuando su madre dijo de ser abuela pronto.

Mama, en primera tengo casi dieciocho años; soy muy joven para ser padre, aun no termino la escuela. En segunda, este labial si es de Kagome, pero solo fue cuando nos despedimos al salir de clase.- dijo Inuyasha algo molesto, a veces su mama se le metían ideas muy raras.

///////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Kagome llega a su casa; entra y se encuentra con Sweeney y sus hermanos en la sala; sus padres aun no llegaban, Souta estaba jugando videojuegos, en eso Kagome ve que al lado de su hermano Hirotaru estaba una joven, tenía cabello castaño, ojos claros, era de rostro dulce y simpático, estaba un poco llenita, pero se veía bonita. Al entrar, sintió su aroma y se dio cuenta de que es una yokai del perro como su padre.

Hola Kagome; te presento a Jinzu, mi novia; Jinzu ella es mi hermana menor Kagome.- le dice alegremente Hirotaru.

Mucho gusto; Jinzu.- dice amablemente Kagome al verla, le agrado de inmediato la joven, era más hermosa que las ofrecidas de su instituto; y por tanto supuso, que también por esa razón, su hermano las rechazaba.

Igualmente Kagome, no te preocupes, no te hare nada.- le dijo sonriendo al sentirla tensa. No tengo nada en contra de los humanos o hanyous como ustedes, tengo familiares de esas razas, si tuviera algo en contra, no hubiera querido algo con tu hermano.- dijo sonriendo al besar a Hirotaru.

Como te fue hoy, Kagome?.- le pregunta Hirotaru.

Bien hermano; durante dos semanas mi grupo de danza y yo estaremos teniendo clases en la mitad del salón de karate, Inuyasha está ahí, en esa optativa.- dijo Kagome algo roja.

Bueno; y que tiene de malo?.- pregunta Hirotaru, al abrazar a Jinzu.

Es que me da un poco de pena; pero eso no es lo único. Ese lobo insoportable de Martsetzu está también en esa optativa, no me quiero imaginar lo que hará cuando sea el momento de las clases.-  dijo Kagome algo enojada y frustrada.

No te preocupes, si empieza con sus cosas, dile a su mama, se que su mama es tu profesora de danza. Pero si aun sigue, ven conmigo y yo te ayudare.- le dijo su hermano al tranquilizarla. Después de un rato platicando y riendo; Kagome conoce muchas cosas de su cuñada nueva: tiene 23 años, su mama es dermatóloga, dueña de su propia clínica; su padre murió hace meses de cáncer y su hospital lo atiende su hermano mayor, le gusta la música, le encantan los postres y hornearlos, sobre todo el chocoflan y las galletas, y le gustar dar clases de música a los niños. Descubrió muchas cosas de ella, y resulto ser una mujer bastante agradable.

////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

El sábado, la familia Higurashi, a excepción de Hirotaru, quien salió con Jinzu; sale a pasear y de compras, en la tarde, decidieron comer takiyoki, que son bolitas de pulpo empanizadas. Pero al señor Higurashi se le ocurrió algo mejor.

Estaba pensando y se me ocurrió. Porque no le llamamos a Inuno e Izayoi; les invitamos y llevamos a su casa takiyoki, para comer con ellos, les parece? – pregunta emocionado Reiko a su familia, a lo cual asintieron positivamente. En ese momento Reiko marca el número de casa de los Taisho.

//////////////////////////////////////////////

En ese momento en la casa de los Taisho, los papas estaban guardando un encargo de informes de fabrica que les pidieron, Inuyasha estaba con el pequeño Shippo en la sala jugando, en eso suena el teléfono.

Hijo contesta.- le dice su mama al entrar al baño.

Hola, señor Higurashi, como ha estado?,……. yo bien aquí en casa tranquilo, jugando con mi hermanito,…… si, enseguida se lo paso.- dijo Inuyasha después de saludar a Reiko. Papa es para ti; es el señor Higurashi.- le dijo a su padre, quien apenas estaba entrando.

Gracias hijo.- le dice Inuno al tomar el teléfono, lo toma y empieza a platicar con Reiko, quien le conto su plan y si podían llevar comida para comer con ellos; Inuno pidió un momento y les hablo a su esposa e hijo.

Escuchen; aquí Reiko me dice que les gustaría venir a visitarnos y que van a traer takiyoki, que les parece?.-

Por mi está bien.- dice Izayoi.

Por mi también.- dice Inuyasha al sentar a Shippo en sus piernas. En ese momento su padre le confirma a su amigo que si pueden llegar a visitarlos; en ese momento, arreglan todo cuando lleguen. Inuyasha se baño y cambio, se puso un pantalón negro, tenis blancos y una camisa azul marino; pero para su mala suerte, tuvo que cambiarle el pañal a Shippo, además de vestirlo; porque su mama se dio un baño y su padre estaba cambiándose.

Me pregunto porque no aprendes a ir de una vez al baño, enano, ya estas grande como para que estén cambiando los pañales.- se quejaba Inuyasha al ponerle un pañal limpio y tirar el sucio a la basura; mientras que Shippo se reía y movía sus bracitos regordetes.

Pero sabes enano?; esto lo vale, porque hoy viene de visita Kagome.- dice Inuyasha mientras le ponía su camisita color verde con puntos blancos y pantaloncitos azules a Shippo, el bebe zorrito solo sonríe de alegría y mueve más los bracitos al escuchar lo que dijo su hermano.

Tu también te alegras de que venga de visita, no Shippo?; igual yo, y lo mejor es que el lunes empezamos ya a compartir salón para las optativas.- dijo Inuyasha ilusionado; estaba contando los días que faltaban para que ya empiecen a tener sus clases juntos. Shippo, en cambio, no entendió lo que dijo, pero solo por diversión, le jalo el cabello.

Condenado enano, ya verás lo que pasa por jalarme el cabello.- le dice Inuyasha molesto al agarrarlo y hacerle cosquillas, Shippo solo se divierte. Pero en eso su padre los llama, porque ya estaban por llegar los Higurashi. Inuyasha se sienta en el sofá, esperando que ya llegue Kagome.

En eso escuchan que tocan la puerta, su madre abre y resulta que Kagome y su familia llegó ya, traían bolsas de comida en las manos. Inuyasha le sonríe a Kagome mientras que veía su ropa; ella tenía puesto una blusa roja de un tirante del lado izquierdo y el derecho estaba desnudo y tenía un pantalón negro y zapatillas plateadas, para cubrir sus orejas caninas, se puso un paliacate rojo a modo de diadema y se dejo suelto el pelo, y ella le corresponde la sonrisa, lo saluda y en eso el pequeño Shippo salta a sus brazos feliz de verla de nuevo. Ella lo abraza e intenta dejarlo con Inuyasha, pero el bebe se aferro a ella y no le queda más que cargarlo. Deja las bolsas de comida en la cocina; saluda a los papas de Inuyasha, al igual que su familia, se va al sofá y se sienta al lado de Inuyasha.

Hueles a pañales sucios Inushi.-  se burlo Kagome al sentir el olor de Inuyasha con ese olor pestilente, el, en cambio enrojeció de vergüenza.

Es que hace rato tuve que cambiar a este enano travieso; no sé porque no lo entrenan de una vez para que deje de usarlos.- se quejo Inuyasha; Kagome solo se ríe.

Pero si solo es un bebe de siete meses; los niños empiezan a usar el baño desde el primer año; así que deberás aguantar un poco mas; te entiendo porque yo pase lo mismo cuando Souta era bebe.- le dijo Kagome a Inuyasha. Después se ponen todos a comer las bolitas de pulpo, como Shippo no se quería separar de Kagome le acomodaron su sillita a su lado e Izayoi se puso al lado de Shippo para alimentarlo; Inuyasha se sentó en el otro lado de Kagome, estaban disfrutando las bolitas, pero en eso Kagome siente mucho calor, y poco a poco se le dificultaba respirar. Su rostro se puso rojo; preocupo a los presentes su aspecto.

Kagome hija; te sientes bien?.- le pregunta Inuno preocupado al igual que los demás; mientras que su mama estaba asustada por el aspecto de su hija, solo se ponía así cuando comía algo condimentado con pimienta; ella era alérgica a ese condimento, no respiraba si lo ingería. Inuyasha estaba empezando a asustarse por la salud de Kagome.

No se preocupe; no es nada.- le dijo Kagome para no asustarlos; pero no se lo creían. Pero en eso Kagome ya no pudo respirar bien, apenas podía tomar aire sin que sintiera que sus pulmones se le estaban cerrando; alarmo a todos; su padre, por su excelente olfato olio los ingredientes que contenían las bolitas para ver qué era lo que tenían, esperando que no fuera lo que el temía.

Pero qué servicio tan malo y pésimo; claramente dije que no pongan pimienta al takiyoki; ahora mismo iré a reclamar.-  dijo Reiko furioso. Por culpa de los que condimentaron con pimienta la comida, su hija no respiraba y se ponía cada vez más grave.

Te acompaño Reiko.-  le dijo Inuno igual de enojado, ambos salieron en el auto de Reiko. Mientras que los demás se pararon de la mesa, Inuyasha cargo a Kagome en sus brazos, llevándola al sofá, sentándola ahí mismo. Izayoi estaba abanicando desesperadamente a Kagome, Sayo estaba buscando la medicina en la bolsa de Kagome; Souta fue por agua para su hermana, estaba a punto de llorar, el pequeño Shippo estaba llorando bastante asustado, e Inuyasha tenía a Kagome recargándole su espalda en su pecho fuerte y varonil, sosteniéndole sus brazos. Sayo le dijo que la ponga así respirando hondo con ella, para que le estimule la respiración en sus pulmones y evitar que se le cierren pronto, mientras buscaba su medicina.

Vamos Kagome, no te rindas; anda respira hondo conmigo; tú puedes, tienes sangre de demonio en tus venas, anda pequeña no te rindas; respira conmigo. Sigue así.-  le animaba Inuyasha muy preocupado; sentía que se destrozaba su corazón y alma al verla así. Maldecía completamente furioso al idiota que por un desliz, condimento con esa maldita especia la comida, poniendo grave a su adorada Kagome.

Ya la encontré.- dijo Sayo y rápidamente, inyecto la medicina en el brazo a Kagome, tranquilizándola y haciendo que se le abran sus pulmones, respirando de nuevo; provocando suspiros de alivio en los presentes.

En eso llegan ambos hombres que fueron a reclamar el mal servicio que les dio el restaurant a los Higurashi. El dueño se disculpo, y les cocino el mismo; pero con la supervisión de los dos demonios. Lo hizo como disculpa y no les cobro nada. Después el mismo dueño despidió a quien anteriormente hizo la comida a los Higurashi. Ya ha habido quejas de él; y estaba advertido, una mas y era echado del trabajo. Lo había hecho también para evitar demandas.

Como esta sintiéndose Kagome?.- pregunto rápidamente Reiko al llegar a la casa con Inuno.

Ya está mejor; le aplique su medicina y su respiración se está estabilizando.- le explico Sayo a su esposo. Después de calmar al pequeño kitsune; se disponen a comer, pero la familia de Kagome la andaba vigilando bastante preocupados de que no suceda nada malo de nuevo, que afortunadamente no sucedió nada. Después de comer, los papas se ponen a ver una película con sus hijos en la sala, mientras tomaban café y pan. La película era de Silvester Stallone; se llamaba "Alto, o mi mama dispara". Era de comedia. Se trataba de que Silvester era policía y su mama lo sobreprotegía como si fuera un bebe y a cada rato lo ponía en ridículo, mostrando sus fotos de bebes o de niño; y la mama es testigo de un asesinato y no le da información a su hijo a menos que la acepte como compañera. Inuyasha le decía a Kagome que se sentía identificado con el pobre Silvester, porque a veces su mama, lo trataba como bebe, y cuando visitaban familiares, les mostraba sus fotos de bebe. Kagome lo comprende, porque con su padre era lo mismo, la sobreprotegía demasiado como bebe; y cuando llegaban amigos varones de ella a casa, ponía cara de pocos amigos y con ganas de mostrar su verdadera naturaleza.

Después de ver la película, los padres se pusieron a platicar; Inuyasha y Souta estaban jugando videojuegos. Estaban jugando "Super Smash Brothers". Iban a la par, Kagome solo los veía jugar, porque ella no sabía cómo se jugaba; estaba entretenida con Shippo, quien jugaba con su peluche. En una de esas, Souta estaba usando de muñeco de pelea a la princesa Zelda; Inuyasha estaba usando a Luigi, pero en cuanto la muñeca de Souta salto al aire con las piernas al frente, Souta pidió que le pusiera pausa.

Acerca un poco más la cámara Inuyasha.- pidió Souta; Inuyasha y Kagome creyeron que vio algo en el juego, pero en eso el niño mueve la cámara cerca de donde estaba su personaje.

Mira; falda.- dijo Souta cuando puso y movió la cámara cerca de las piernitas de la princesa Zelda; la pareja de híbridos casi se caen de la impresión cuando Souta dijo eso y mostro lo que quería ver.

Condenado niño; donde aprendiste eso?.- le reclamo Kagome entre risas.

De ningún lado, se me ocurrió.- le dijo Souta mientras se reía de las caras de su amigo y hermana.

Pues cuántos años tienes Souta?.- le pregunta Inuyasha tratando de calmarse de la impresión y risa.

Ocho, pronto voy para los nueve.-

Chamaco, estas muy chico para eso.-

Después de un rato, solo Souta se quedo jugando videojuegos; Inuyasha y Kagome estaban tocando música; el tocaba la guitarra y ella su acordeón. Shippo ya se durmió desde hace un rato.

De donde aprendiste a tocar el acordeón?- pregunta Inuyasha curioso.

Tome cursos de verano de música en Osaka; al inicio se me hacía difícil, pero se acostumbra uno.-

Quien o que te inspiro?.- le pregunta Inuyasha mientras entonaba su guitarra; ella se pone colorada, porque quien la inspiro fue el actor y cantante Pablo Montero, cuando estaba actuando en la novela " Fuego en la Sangre", que hace poco termino. ( n/a: si, es el nombre de mi otro fic. A mí también me gusto mucho; se las recomiendo, de ahí saque mi fic). Se quedo callada al escuchar la pregunta de su amigo.

Vamos hermana; dile que te inspiro Pablo Montero después de ver su novela.- le dice burlonamente Souta cuando su hermana se quedo callada.

El te inspiro?; pero si es un drogadicto, no me digas que te gusta él?.- dijo su papa cuando Souta su burlo de Kagome, la pobre estaba tan colorada que si la comparaban con un tomate; el tomate se vería pálido.

No me gustaba el actor papa, solo el personaje.- dijo Kagome viendo a otro lado; se estaba muriendo de la vergüenza, Inuyasha solo se reía de ella, sus padres también como los de Inuyasha.

Déjame adivinar veías la novela por Juan Reyes (el personaje).- le pregunta Reiko, tratando de dar carrilla a su hija. Ella solo voltea y sonríe.

Y por Franco Reyes (otro personaje), papa.- le dijo Kagome sonriendo victoriosa sin intimidarse, a lo cual se sorprendieron todos.

Y ese quien lo interpreta?.- pregunta Inuyasha confundido.

Franco Reyes lo interpretaba Pablo Montero; Juan Reyes lo interpretaba Eduardo Yáñez; hasta salió como actuación especial Vicente Fernández Jr. Como tío de los Reyes.- dijo Kagome sacando lo que sabía de esa novela. Y su mama ya entendió porque ella se encerraba en su cuarto a las nueve de la noche, era solo por ver la novela.

Bueno, mejor préstenos acá sus instrumentos.- dijo Reiko; el tomo la guitarra de Inuyasha; e Inuno tomo el acordeón de Kagome.

Los papas estaban recordando su vida de estudiantes, cuando tocaban en la banda de la escuela; y en eso se ponen a tocar una canción de Vicente Fernández padre, estaban cantando la de" El Rey". Estaban cantando a todo volumen mientras tocaban los instrumentos; sus hijos se querían morir de la vergüenza al ver a sus padres cantando como si nada, sus gritos se podían escuchar hasta la calle. Después de un rato, Kagome la vence el sueño y se acorruca en el sofá; pero como estaba al lado de Inuyasha, se mueve a mover dormida e inconscientemente lo abraza, como si fuera su oso de peluche, el se sonroja, aunque no se incomoda; porque su abrazo era muy cálido y suavecito; pero muy a su pesar la tenía que quitar para que su madre no ande con sus cosas de ser abuela, pero por más que intenta quitarla, ella lo apretaba fuertemente y se volvía a acurrucar.

Souta aprovecho para tomar una foto; los padres de ambos chicos estaban riéndose y comentando cosas entre ellos. Intenta quitarla de nuevo; pero ella se acomoda de nuevo y dice entre sueños "no te vayas; quédate conmigo por favor "el solo se sonroja aun mas; y sus padres ya se burlaban de él. Para su suerte era hora de que los Higurashi se retiraran, no quiso despertar a Kagome, así que se ofreció llevarla al auto.

_Debo admitir que se sintió suave su abrazo y muy cálido; con lo que dijo mientras dormía; debió soñar conmigo debe significar que ella me quiere como yo a ella.- _pensó Inuyasha mientras se metía a su cama para dormir.

////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

El lunes paso como un día normal cualquiera; los chicos se peleaban con Inuyasha por Kagome; Kouga de nuevo tratando de conquistarla y humillar a Inuyasha; ella rechazándolo como siempre. Llega el martes, era el dia que Inuyasha y los demás esperaban, porque empezarian

la hora de las optativas; cada grupo se va vestuarios diferentes para ponerse el uniforme. Después se van al salón de Karate, los chicos ya estaba dentro del salón; pero al ver como vestían las chicas, sobre todo Kagome, empezaron a babear, echaban baba como para llenar una piscina olímpica. Inuyasha al verla con semejante unitardo; empezó a echar baba; si no fuera porque es respetuoso y civilizado, se le echaría encima y la haría suya en ese instante; de inmediato se sacudió la cabeza de esos pensamientos. Pero Kouga como siempre; se le acerco y le tomo las manos.

Mi preciosa Kagome, te ves hermosa con ese uniforme; me alegra mucho que compartamos este salón dos semanas; así me deleitaras con tu danza.- dijo Kouga, provocando de nuevo que Inuyasha se ponga celoso. Estaba a punto de golpearlo; pero el profesor Ryoga se le adelanto.

Señor Martsetzu; deje en paz a la señorita; dije que si decían o hacían algo impropio a las alumnas de la profesora Lisama lo suspendería una semana; esta es una, a la próxima lo suspendo.- le dijo seriamente el profesor; Kouga se enoja y suelta a Kagome; ella se va a su grupo, se pone un cinturón de monedas color rosa fuerte y empieza con el calentamiento; al igual que Inuyasha. Empiezan las de danza con las coreografías que les ponía la profesora; los de Karate con los ejercicios del profesor Ryoga; pero de vez en cuando Inuyasha volteaba a ver como bailaba Kagome; a veces el pobre no podía aguantarse; ella se movía tan sensual; tanto caderas como el resto del cuerpo; en una de esas distracciones; le dieron fuerte en la cabeza por distraído; y tuvo que salirse de la rutina de ejercicios por el resto de la clase; así que mejor se sentó en una banca para observar la danza de Kagome; pero él no era el único que la veía bailar. Muchos de su clase lo estaban haciendo. Las compañeras de Kagome, por su parte, sabían que los chicos; sobre todo Kouga las veía, así que hacían lo mejor para lucirse enfrente de el; pero exageraban tanto; que echaban a perder la coreografía; Sango y Kagome, no se lucían ante los chicos, porque se concentraban en los pasos.

Muchas de ustedes están exagerando solo por lucirse con los chicos; el solo hecho que compartamos su salón, no significa que debemos echar a perder la coreografía; observen a Kagome y Sango, ellas no se quieren lucir con ellos, por lo tanto están concentradas; la próxima que exagere y eche a perder el ensayo, la saco del resto de la clase.- les regaño la maestra Lisama.

Después llego la coreografía de espadas; Kagome, como otras mas no la querían bailar, así que fueron a descansar y tomar agua, Inuyasha aprovecho para acercársele.

Oye; te felicito Kagome, bailas tan bonito.-

Gracias Inuyasha; me di cuenta que peleas bien antes de que tuvieras que salirte; mejor concéntrate los días que estaré aquí, o terminaras con el cráneo roto por tantas distracciones.- se burlo Kagome de él; Inuyasha enrojeció de pena; como concentrarse, teniendo semejante bailarina en su salón?.

Terminaron ambas clases y se fueron a las duchas correspondientes de cada grupo.

Preciosa, quieres que nos duchemos juntos los dos?.- le pregunto pervertidamenté Kouga a Kagome, ella se enojo tanto que estuvo a punto de golpearlo, al igual que Inuyasha al escuchar semejante peticion. Pero la maestra Lisama se le adelanta.

Hijo; qué clase de semejante porquería le estas pidiendo a la señorita Higurashi?; no por ser popular y mi hijo te da derecho a ser lo que quieres; si me llego a enterar que pides algo semejante o lo mismo a esta joven u otra. Hare que te corran de aquí y no pediré clemencia por ti solo por ser mi hijo.-  le regaño fuertemente la profesora Lisama a su propio hijo; el cual enojado se va a las duchas que le corresponden.

Lo siento Kagome; por lo que hizo mi hijo, si te dice algo semejante, dime y yo lo corrijo.- le dice la profesora al irse de ahí.

Que lobo tan engreido e insoportable; como se le ocurre pedir algo asi?; es una escuela, no un prostíbulo.- dijo Inuyasha bastante furioso.

Ya Inuyasha; esta advertido, además, lo bueno es que no lo escucho mi hermano o lo mata de seguro.- le dice Kagome al calmarlo.

Como que lo bueno es eso?; si lo mata Hirotaru, sería un lugar mejor y tranquilo el mundo.-

Jajajajajaja, estas en lo cierto Inu; bueno, tengo que ir a ducharme, te veré luego.- se despide Kagome al darle otro beso en la mejilla. Kouga, quien salió de las regaderas, y los demás, al ver esa imagen; les entraron celos y enojo abundante.

Maldito perro; crees que con un solo beso que ella te dio ya la ganaste?; tú no la mereces, muerto de hambre, ella debe ser mía, yo le daré lo que quiere y necesita; tu eres un pobre costurero que no le puede dar ni una migaja de pan.-  le dijo Kouga bastante enojado; enfrentándose a Inuyasha.

Cierto; le puedes dar lo que quiera, pero no lo que necesita; ella no necesita a un millonario, ella ya es rica; además no es trofeo, para que estés peleándola, ella decide con quien estar, además tu no le ganaste ni la lástima, la desesperas con tus perversiones lobo rabioso.- dijo Inuyasha retirándose a las duchas.

En la noche estaba Inuyasha en su cama dormido; en eso escucha que alguien se mete a su habitación, cree que es su padre o madre; pero se da cuenta que es Kagome, estaba vestida con una falda dorada y top dorado, dejando ver su maravillosa figura; le empieza a bailar una danza tan sensual, que al pobre se estaban subiendo los colores y la excitación, despues de que Kagome bailara; se sube a su cama, el intenta hacerle o decirle algo, pero ella le sonríe y se sube encima de él; le quita la camisa que usa de pijama y ella estaba por quitarse el top; cuando en eso; se despierta rápidamente. Se da cuenta que solo fue un sueño; pero que sueño. Estaba con el corazón acelerado y un poquito duro. Intenta relajarse y dormir de nuevo.

Que habrá significado ese sueño?.- se pregunta Inuyasha al volver a dormir.

CONTINUARA………………

**AQUÍ ESTA EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO; ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE. LE AGRADEZCO A**

**La Dama De Hielo: gracias por tu comentario y apoyo; lo que dices que no sabes que te pasa, pero que últimamente Sesshoumaru te encanta; se podría decir que es obsesión u admiración; sé lo que es porque yo pase lo mismo cuando tenía casi tu edad. Pusieron la película del fantasma de la opera en el 2005; me enamore tanto del personaje, que hasta le hice un poema, si quieres leerlo, te lo enviare. Y con lo de mi hermano; ya está bastante recuperado de la operación, mas aun sigue tomando tratamientos para su nariz, pero esta muchísimo mejor.**

**SE DESPIDE**

**OSORE JAYLIN**


	6. LA LLEGADA DE ALGUIEN INESPERADO

En la noche estaba Inuyasha en su cama dormido; en eso escucha que alguien se mete a su habitación, cree que es su padre o madre; pero se da cuenta que es Kagome, estaba vestida con una falda dorada y top dorado, dejando ver su maravillosa figura; le empieza a bailar una danza tan sensual, que al pobre se estaban subiendo los colores y la excitación, después de que Kagome bailara; se sube a su cama, el intenta hacerle o decirle algo, pero ella le sonríe y se sube encima de él; le quita la camisa que usa de pijama y ella estaba por quitarse el top; cuando en eso; se despierta rápidamente. Se da cuenta que solo fue un sueño; pero que sueño. Estaba con el corazón acelerado y un poquito duro. Intenta relajarse y dormir de nuevo.

-Que habrá significado ese sueño?.- se pregunta Inuyasha al volver a dormir.

//////////////////////////////////////////////////

**Capitulo 6.- La llegada de alguien inesperado.**

El resto de la noche, Inuyasha intentaba dormir, pero cuando cerraba los ojos, de nuevo visualizaba a Kagome entrar a su cuarto con ropas de esa danza que ella practicaba, lo peor era cuando estaba en su cama y ella estaba a punto de quitarse la ropa de la cintura para arriba, el sueño desaparecía y el despertaba sudado y cierta parte de su cuerpo bastante excitada. Apenas logro dormir unas cuantas horas.

En la mañana siguiente, se despertó y se dio un baño y se puso una camisa negra que decía "Linkin Park". Otro de sus grupos favoritos. Un pantalón negro y zapatos negros. Se amarro el cabello en una coleta alta, y en ella se escondió sus orejas, fue a desayunar y en la mesa estaban sus padres y el pequeño Shippo.

Buenos días Inuyasha.- le saludo alegremente Izayoi, mientras le daba papilla de arroz a Shippo en su sillita.

Buenos días mama, enano.- saluda devuelta Inuyasha a su madre y hermanito. Shippo al escuchar que le dijeron enano, se molesto y le aventó su platito donde estaba su papilla, que le cayó a Inuyasha, justamente en su cara; provocando que el pequeño bebe se ría de él.

Condenado mugroso, vas a ver.-le dijo Inuyasha al tener que quitarse el plato y la comida con una servilleta.

Ya ves hijo, te lo merecías, sabes que a el no le gusta que le digan enano.- le dijo Inuno al estar riéndose de la desgracia de Inuyasha.

Pero si es solo un bebe; aun es muy pequeño para saber que le gusta y que no.- le contesta Inu molesto. Después desayunar, se va al escuela, en cuanto llega se topa primeramente con Miroku.

Buenos días amigo, ¿como estas; no te alegras de compartir nuestro salón de karate con esas bellísimas bailarinas, nosotros deleitándonos con sus movimientos?.- dijo Miroku poniendo una cara y sonrisa pervertida.

_Ya sé porque tuve tal sueño pervertido; es por juntarme tanto tiempo con el.-_piensa Inuyasha al escuchar lo que su amigo dijo; por lo menos el sabe controlarse, no como Miroku, que le dan una cachetada, pero desde que Kagome le dio una paliza, el se controla bastante con sus perversiones.

En ese instante llega un mercedes bastante conocido, su dueño se baja y es Kagome quien salía de el. Ese día ella estaba usando un vestido de los que se usan hoy en día con mallas o pantalón. El vestido era strapless de color morado fuerte y pantalón negro de vestir con unas botas negras, para tapar sus orejas se puso una diadema gruesa con dibujitos de Jack Skellington y Sally, él y todos los demás, al verla derramaban baba para llenar tres piscinas de tamaño olímpico, varios se le acercaron a ella, insinuándosele, provocando que a Inuyasha se encelara, pero ella al verlo, sonríe y se acerca a él, haciendo que los demás chicos se enojen por eso, no lograban comprender que era lo que ella le veía a ese mediocre hanyou, que era un muerto de hambre y se dedicaba su familia a la costura, un puesto demasiado bajo en la categoría de empleos. Ellos le pueden dar lo que ella quiera, hasta un país entero si deseaba, pero lo extraño, es que Kagome no le interesaban los lujos, cuando más de un chico le daba de regalo joyas caras o ropa fina, hasta una invitación a un lugar de mucha categoría, ella los rechazaba, pero si le daban un dulce o algo sencillo, lo recibía con gusto, como si fuera algo incalculable.

Hola Inuyasha.- le saluda Kagome al darle un beso en la mejilla. Dios, como adoraba que ella lo saludara así, solo esperaba el día en que le pueda dar un beso en los labios. Entran al salón, aun faltaba para las clases, pero en el lugar donde ellos se sientan, estaba un adorno floral con varias rosas rojas, muy hermosas, pero parecía que era un arreglo costoso. Tenía una tarjeta y una cajita pequeña, al abrirla era un anillo de diamantes hermoso, pero igualmente costoso.

¿Quién pudo enviar esto?.- se pregunta Kagome curiosa al igual que Inuyasha, lee la tarjeta y decía así:

_Mi preciosa y linda Kagome:_

_Espero que te guste estas flores que envié solamente para ti, también veras que hay un anillo en el arreglo. Cuando te lo pongas, significara que me amas y aceptaste ser mi novia y futura esposa, se que tu también me amas, pero ese perrucho no te deja expresarlo._

_Te amo_

_Kouga Martsetzu._

Al leer la tarjeta; los dos se ponen furiosos a más no poder, ¿ese lobo nunca aprende que ella no quiere nada con él?, Inuyasha estaba a punto de salir y buscar a Kouga y darle una paliza que jamás olvidara. Pero en cuanto va a la puerta, Kagome lo detiene.

Espera un poco Inuyasha; no vayas enojado con él, eso es lo que Kouga quiere.- le dice Kagome al agarrarle el brazo.

Pero Kagome, ¿no me digas que aceptaras su propuesta?, por favor dime que no.- pide Inuyasha rogando, mientras sentía que su alma y corazón se rompía ante la sola posibilidad de que ella acepte.

Por supuesto que no aceptare; lo hare en cuanto empiece a caer bolas de fuego del cielo y aparezca mi difunta abuela de la tumba frente a mis ojos.- dijo Kagome algo molesta, Inuyasha, al escuchar lo que dijo, se empieza a reír, ella sabia como calmarlo.

Además tengo una mejor idea, sabes que ahora nos toca cálculo con la profesora Sikino, y ella como acaba de romper con su novio, está destrozada y cualquier cosa que le dé un hombre, se le encima como chicle. Se me ocurre que cambiemos la tarjeta y hagamos otra donde diga que Kouga la ama desde hace tiempo. A ver qué cara pone ese lobo insoportable.- le dice Kagome con una sonrisa malvada; a lo cual a Inuyasha también se le forma una, tiran la tarjeta y escriben otra que decía así:

_Mi querida y amada profesora Sikino:_

_Desde hace tiempo que le he querido decir que la amo, pero usted tenia novio y no podía expresarle mis sentimientos. Pero ahora que estas libre, me siento con total libertad de decirle todo mi amor a ti. Cuando tengas este anillo en tu dedo, significará que eres mi novia oficial y que pronto nos casaremos._

_Te amo tanto por y para siempre._

_Kouga Martsetzu._

Los dos terminan de escribir la tarjeta. Como era caligrafía fina, Kagome la escribió e Inuyasha le decía lo que le debía poner en la tarjeta falsa. Se tenían que aguantar la risa para que no los descubran. Ponen esa tarjeta en el arreglo y las flores las ponen en la mesa del profesor, en eso entran los demás alumnos, y la profesora que les tocaba ahora. Era una mujer joven, tenia cabello rubio y ondulado, y estaba algo gordita, pero tenía una cara bonita, era una buena profesora, pero algo estricta y sus ejercicios a veces no eran entendibles, pero últimamente casi no ponía trabajos por la crisis emocional que tenia. En eso entra Kouga y se extraña de ver su regalo en la mesa del profesor. Se acerca a la pareja y haciendo de lado a Inuyasha, le toma una mano a Kagome.

Hola princesita, ¿te gusta mi regalo?, lo mande hacer especialmente para ti, después cuando por fin aceptes expresar lo que sientes por mi y que me amas y no a ese inútil, seremos felices tu y yo..- dijo Kouga descaradamente, Inuyasha estaba por golpearlo, pero Kagome lo detiene.

Si, ya sabrás lo que sucederá después, creo que te encantara.- le dice Kagome con sarcasmo, haciendo que Kouga se sienta el rey del mundo y se va a su lugar, pero en cuanto se retira, Kagome le guiña un ojo a Inuyasha en complicidad de la broma que le van a hacer, el entiende y se calma, aunque apenas podían calmarse por guardar la risa que les quería salir.

Buenos días chicos, empezaremos a ver los límites divisionales. ¿ Y esto?.- dice la profesora al ver las flores en su escritorio. Kouga estaba confundido, y dos híbridos estaban aguantando la risa. En eso la profesora lee la tarjeta, abre la caja donde estaba el anillo, su rostro serio cambia a uno feliz, se coloca su anillo en su dedo.

Muchas gracias joven Kouga, es un hermoso detalle el que me diste, aunque tú seas un joven estudiante, no importa, me da gusto que me escribas diciendo lo que sientes hacia mí, y con respecto a la boda, es mejor esperar a que te gradúes, y entonces sí, podemos casarnos y ser felices.- dice la maestra Sikino bastante feliz y emocionada, todo el salón estalla en risas, incluyendo a Inuyasha y a Kagome, quienes observaron que la broma funciono. Kouga solo se enoja por este hecho, muchos empezaron a gastarle bromas.

Oye Kouga, no sabía que te gustará tanto la profesora, como para pedirle matrimonio.-

¿Ya te quieres casar tan pronto con ella, pues que hiciste, la embarazaste?.-

Mientras que las chicas, estaban enojadas con el por querer casarse con un profesora, haciendo de lado a ellas.

¿Qué te pasa Kouga, acaso ya perdiste el buen gusto?.-

¿Por qué quieres casarte con ella, te hace sentir un mejor hombre que yo?-.

Kouga estaba harto de recibir burlas de sus amigos y reclamos y reproches de las chicas, debía encontrar y pronto quien fue el causante de esa bromita de mal gusto, aunque tenía como principal sospechosos a cierta bestia. Pero lo peor, la profesora Sikino lo acosaba a cada rato con lo de la "boda".

¿Qué te parece si nos casamos en la playa? Sería muy romántico.-

¿A cuántos invitados crees que debemos llamar?.-  le preguntaba la profesora de cálculo bastante emocionada, el solo hacia lo posible por quitarse la de encima.

/////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

¿En serio, ustedes fueron quienes le hicieron la broma a Kouga?.- pregunta Sango sorprendida al igual que Miroku. Ellos estaban sentados en el pasto, solo que Inuyasha estaba acostado y Kagome estaba también acostada, con su cabeza recargada en el vientre de Inu, quien pasara por ahí y los viera, observaría que ellos formaban una **T, **Inuyasha estaba de forma horizontal y Kagome estaba de forma vertical.

Así es, también es para que aprenda que se siente que te acosen sin parar.- dice Kagome molesta, en eso se pone de ladito y le acaricia en vientre a Inuyasha, quien le acariciaba donde estaban sus orejas ocultas en esa diadema. Aunque le gustaría que fuese como la vez en que ella se durmió abrazándolo fuertemente.

¿Pero ya pensaron que harán cuando él se entere que fueron ustedes los causantes?.- pregunta Miroku preocupado.

No seas aguafiestas Miroku, mejor disfruta el momento.- le dijo Inuyasha mientras seguía acariciando la cabeza de Kagome.

Después llego la clase de valores de Hirotaru, cuando entro todo mundo estaba callado, le tenían miedo cuando daba clases, pero en los descansos platicaban con él se hacían amigos.

Bueno jóvenes, la clase de hoy se tratara sobre el amor y el noviazgo, y por lo que he visto, muchos de ustedes no saben distinguir el amor del interés y no saben tener una buena relación de pareja.- dijo Hirotaru mirándolos seriamente, a lo cual muchos respondieron ofendidos.

¿Cómo que no se tener una buena relación de pareja Hirotaru? A mi novia la hago feliz dándole lo que quiere como paseos a lugares exclusivos o dándole cosas, hasta cuando me pide que la haga sentir mujer; ella me ama como yo, porque después de eso me lo dice.- le responde un chico de cabello y ojos castaños.

¿Seguro que te ama por ser tu mismo, o por lo que le das materialmente?, por lo que me acabas de decir, jamás te pide apoyo moral, cariño o comprensión, solo te pide cosas interesadamente.- dijo Hirotaru levantando una ceja, a lo cual desarmo al chico.

Pero si yo le ofrezco lo mejor a tu hermana, le doy las joyas más finas, los mejores vestidos o invitaciones a lugares caros, pero ella me rechaza por un pobre costurero, que no le puede dar ni la mitad de su casa. No lo puedo comprender, las demás chicas no lo rechazan, pero ella si.- dijo Kouga de repente, buscando apoyo en Hirotaru para poder quedarse con Kagome.

Es que a ellas solo les interesa lo que puedes dar con el dinero. En pocas palabras, solo les interesa tu dinero y no les interesas tu, a ella no le llama la atención los lujos; solo alguien que la haga sentir feliz y alegre. Lo básico para tener una buena relación, es el amor desinteresado y una buena comunicación; quien ama realmente, no le va a importar lo que tienes en el bolsillo.- dijo Hirotaru seriamente, a lo cual Kouga se le vino el mundo abajo, y sus planes de conquistar a Kagome. Inuyasha observa a Kagome y vicerversa, y se sonrojan. Hirotaru pudo observar eso y el olor a feromonas que desprendían y sonrió ligeramente, ya se notaba que ellos dos se amaban y se les sanaría las heridas que les dejaron aquellas personas del pasado.

Además, muchos no saben distinguir el amor del deseo u obsesión. Esos son cosas diferentes; el deseo, es solo para un rato, la obsesión es un deseo enfermizo de posesión; es cuando se empieza a ser autoritario con la otra persona, no se respeta sus decisiones con quien estar, y están dispuestos a matarlas si no están con él. Tengan cuidado con eso. Además, muchas veces, el amor verdadero está enfrente de uno mismo, pero no saben reconocerlo; y eso causa que la persona que los ama se canse de esperar y los dejan ir, o de plano ya los dejan de amar.- dijo Hirotaru al ver a Ayame; la cual se sonroja al entender a que iba con eso.

Tienes novia Hirotaru?; porque si no, aquí estoy yo, para lo que quieras, aunque si tengas.- dijo Yura insinuándosele de nuevo a Hirotaru.

Ya te he advertido que si sigues con esa actitud, hare que te corran, tú no me causas ni el más mínimo interés, ni siquiera para el arranque. Y respondiendo a tu pregunta; si tengo novia desde hace un mes; la amo tanto y no la engañaría con semejantes como tú. Entendiste?, y eso va para todas.- dijo Hirotaru fríamente mirándolas con seriedad. Las chicas empezaron a reprochar enojadas y más de una lloro por la noticia de que el tenia novia, Yura solo se enojo y mejor decidió rendirse, a cabo, hay más hombres que conquistar.

///////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

En serio Kagome, Hirotaru tiene novia?.- le pregunto Inuyasha al terminar la clase, Hirotaru se fue directo a la universidad.

Así es; ya la conocí; es muy amable, es más hermosa que todas las ofrecidas de aquí juntas; pero es más grande que él; tiene 23 años.- le explica Kagome al guardar sus cosas y salir del salón con él.

Y el cuantos años tiene?.-

Tiene diecinueve, pronto tendrá veinte en unos meses.- le explica tranquilamente sorprendiendo a Inuyasha. En eso se acerca Kouga enojado hacia ellos; otra vez la profesora Sikino lo fastidio con lo de la boda. Y él tuvo que decirle casi cruel y fríamente que no hay boda, que todo fue una broma que le hicieron y que jamás se casara con ella; la dejo destrozada y se fue al baño llorando.

Oye maldito pulgoso; tú fuiste el causante de que la maestra de cálculo este encima de mí como chicle, no es así, tú fuiste quien cambio la tarjeta diciendo que yo la amaba y que me quería casar con ella?.- pregunto Kouga bastante furioso; a lo cual Inuyasha y Kagome pusieron sonrisas de superioridad; delatándolos por completo.

Tu también lo hiciste preciosa?; por favor dime que no lo hiciste a propósito y que esta bestia te obligo.- rogo Kouga cuando observo la sonrisa malvada de Kagome.

No, el no me obligo, yo lo ayude, es más, la idea de la broma fue mía.- dijo Kagome burlonamente; sorprendiendo bastante a Kouga.

Pero porque princesita? Yo te amo; se que tu también lo haces, pero este perro rabioso no te deja expresarlo.-

Te equivocas, yo no siento nada por ti, ni el más mínimo afecto, tal vez sentiría amistad hacia ti, sino hubieras sido tan insoportable y pervertido conmigo; además tu olor me hastía; eres un hipócrita, dices que me quieres y tienes el olor nuevo de una mujer.- le dijo Kagome fríamente y se va al estacionamiento junto con Inuyasha, quien estaba feliz de que ella haya puesto en su lugar a ese lobo pulgoso. En cambio Kouga, se sorprende de escuchar esas palabras de Kagome, pero el orgullo le gana y piensa que es por influencia de esa bestia pobretona.

Hola ya llegue.- dice Inuyasha al entrar a su casa. Encuentra a sus padres comiendo y al pequeño Shippo en su cunita dormido.

Hola hijo; ven siéntate a comer.- le dice Izayoi al darle un plato de ramen casero. Inuyasha se lo engulle casi completito; como adoraba ese plato.

Hola hijo; hay algo que debemos decirte tu madre y yo.- dijo Inuno algo serio, a Inuyasha no le gusto mucho ese tono de voz.

Que es papa?.-

Tu hermano Sesshoumaru regresa este viernes en la tarde, acabo de recibir su llamada desde Inglaterra.- dijo Inuno serio; sabía que su hijo menor no lo tomaría con calma, ellos dos no se llevaban bien.

Pero porque ahora regresa ese imbécil papa; no es mejor que se quede allá?.- dijo Inuyasha enojado al recibir la desagradable noticia.

Lo siento hijo; pero sabes bien que el solo se fue por un año a estudiar en Inglaterra.- le explica Inuno tranquilamente. En eso se escucha el llanto de un bebe, Shippo se despertó cuando Inuyasha grito enojado, Izayoi va por el y regresa de nuevo a la cocina.

Inuyasha; tendrás que estar aquí este viernes sin falta para recibirlo en el aeropuerto todos juntos. Entendiste?.- le dice Izayoi mientras calmaba a Shippo. A Inuyasha no le gusto eso para nada.

////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Llega el viernes en la tarde; todos los Taisho estaban en la sala del aeropuerto esperando a Sesshoumaru; Inuyasha estaba ahí solo por obligación de su padre. Le organizaron una comida de bienvenida e invitaron a los Higurashi. Inuyasha le comento a Kagome esa noticia; ella se asusto y estremeció al escuchar eso, recordaba con claridad como él los trataba y cuando ella le quería dar algo la rechazaba y hacia llorar.

Recuerda hijo; nada de peleas y recibe bien a tu hermano.- le recuerda su madre al estar meciendo a Shippo en su carriola, quien jugaba con su peluche. En eso escuchan que ya llego el vuelo de Sesshoumaru que venía directo de Inglaterra, van a la puerta de entrada y alcanzan a ver a un joven de cabello plateado, ojos ámbares, pero muy fríos, tenía apenas 23 años, tenia cuerpo musculoso y ese día estaba vestido con pantalón mezclilla azul y camisa de bocamanga negra, dejando ver sus brazos fuertes.

Hijo; qué bueno que ya llegaste.- dijo su padre al recibirlo.

Gracias padre.- dijo Sesshoumaru con un tono de voz frio, pero amable.

Sesshoumaru; al fin llegas, todos estos doce meses te echamos de menos.- dijo Izayoi al abrazarlo, el solo le corresponde a duras penas.

Inuyasha, saluda a tu hermano.-le reclama Inuno; a lo cual Inuyasha hace muy a su pesar, al posar su mirada con la de Sesshoumaru, salieron chispas de odio.

Hola inútil.-

Hola imbécil hibrido.- le contesta Sesshoumaru.

Por cierto hijo; el es Shippo, es tu nuevo hermanito; lo adoptamos hace meses. Es un demonio zorro- le dice Inuno al calmar la tensión, le da al pequeño bebe a Sesshoumaru. El en cuanto recibe al pequeño zorro; lo mira fríamente; pero Shippo solo le sonríe y le pone una manita en su rostro; Sesshoumaru sonríe ligeramente al sentir ese gesto de ese bebe.

Que niño tan simpático eres Shippo.- le dice Sesshoumaru al bebe. Se van al auto y llegan a su casa, dejan las maletas de Sesshoumaru en su habitación.

Por cierto hijo; te hicimos una comida especial; además viene hoy los Higurashi, los recuerdas?.- le pregunta Inuno a Sesshoumaru.

Un poco papa; son unos viejos amigos tuyos y tienen dos hijos que son unos hanyous como Inuyasha?.-

Así es; por favor te pido que trates bien a los jóvenes, sobre todo a Kagome; por cierto tienen un nuevo hijo.- le dice Inuno al retirarse. Un rato más llegan Kagome y su familia, ese día ella llevaba puesto unos shorts cortos hasta la rodilla, sandalias plateadas, y una blusa tipo halter color morado, uso una gorra para taparse las orejas. En cuanto les invitaron a la comida en honor de la llegada de Sesshoumaru; fueron de inmediato, llevaron pan para acompañarlos.

Hola, como han estado, recuerdan a mi hijo Sesshoumaru?.- pregunta Inuno alegremente al recibirlos, todo mundo lo saluda, pero en cuanto Kagome lo vio y el a ella, recuerdos le llegaron a su mente.

_Flash back_

_Se veía a una pequeña Kagome de tres años con una paleta de dulce, estaba vestida con un vestidito rosa y con dos coletas; estaba de visita en casa de los Taisho; estaba jugando con Inuyasha, quien tenía su edad y Hirotaru de cinco años._

_Aquí tienen hijos, dulces para todos, no coman muchos o se les pican los colmillos.-__ dijo Reiko al darles a cada quien una bolsa de dulces. Kagome saco una paleta y se va con Sesshoumaru, quien tenía diez años, el estaba leyendo en la sala, no quiso jugar con ellos._

_Hola Seshoumalu; quielles un dulche?.-__ pregunta la pequeña Kagome al llegar donde él estaba. El no le hace caso y sigue leyendo._

_Mejol te dale eta paleta; es muy lica.-__ dijo Kagome al dejarle la paleta a un lado; Hirotaru e Inuyasha observan todo. En cuanto ella le deja su paleta, Sesshoumaru le avienta el dulce a un lado, haciendo que ella empiece a soltar lagrimitas._

_Déjame en paz, tonta hibrido; no me estés molestando, los hanyous como tú y mi hermano no deben existir, son solo escoria y un estorbo para este mundo; no sé porque los dejan vivir al igual que a los humanos.-__ le dice cruelmente Sesshoumaru, haciendo que Kagome empiece a llorar, en eso llegan los padres de Inuyasha y de Kagome para ver que sucedía, Kagome se va con su madre llorando._

_Que paso aquí?.-__ pregunta Izayoi al ver como Kagome lloraba en brazos de su madre._

_Kagome le quiso dar una paleta a Sesshoumaru y el la aventó y le dijo que no lo moleste, que es una tonta hanyou, y que tanto ella como los demás hanyous son escoria y no deben existir.-__ le explica el pequeño Hirotaru a Izayoi._

_Sesshoumaru, porque lo hiciste?; la pequeña solo quería darte un dulce__.- le regaña Inuno a Sesshoumaru._

_Porque es una inútil hanyou; no tiene porque estar molestándome con regalos que no valen la pena.-__ dijo Sesshoumaru molesto._

_Fin de flash back_

Kagome recordaba eso y otras cosas más, era recuerdos malos e ingratos; aun le daba escalofríos y temor el solo recordarlo. Ahora estaba enfrente de un Sesshoumaru mas grande; solo esperaba que no fuera igual de cruel y malo como antes. Sesshoumaru al verla se sorprendió grandemente; esa pequeña niñita que lo molestaba invitándolo a jugar o queriéndole dar una cosa, ya creció y está hecha una mujer; pero que mujer, estaba bastante desarrollada en todos los sentidos, le inspecciono con la vista, observo que su rostro era fino y hermoso; pecho enorme, y unas curvas envidiables y cuerpo fino.

Hola.- dijo Kagome con algo de temor al saludarlo, le dio la mano como cortesía al saludar, la iba a retirar rápidamente, sentía que no podía estar cerca de el sin que le lleguen los malos recuerdos. Pero en cuanto lo iba a hacer, el se la retiene.

Hola, mucho gusto Kagome.- dijo al besar su mano, ella se sorprendió de ese gesto, Inuyasha se puso celoso ante lo que hizo su hermano, trata de separarlo de ella de un golpe, pero la mirada inquisidora de su padre lo detuvo.

Igualmente.- dijo Kagome al quitar de inmediato su mano; la verdad ya se sentía incomoda. En eso, cuando termina de saludar a los padres de Inu, el pequeño Shippo salta a sus brazos como resorte.

Hola pequeñito, como has estado?.- pregunta Kagome tiernamente a Shippo al darle un beso. Sesshoumaru observa eso y se asombra grandemente.

_Vaya; ella es bastante tierna con los niños, sería una excelente madre.-_ piensa Sesshoumaru al ver como Kagome jugaba con el pequeño bebe. Inuyasha estaba a punto de abalanzarse contra él y sacarle los ojos con sus garras; no le gustaba la forma en que veía a Kagome; no era común en el verla así, el la traba mal de pequeña; él lo recordaba perfectamente. Después llego la hora de comer; Sesshoumaru intento sentarse al lado de Kagome, pero ella se alejaba de el, e Inuyasha no se lo permitió, sentándose al lado de ella; Sesshoumaru se molesto por eso y se sentó al lado de su padre, pero quedando frente a Kagome.

Y cuéntanos hijo, como te has sentido allá en Inglaterra estudiando?.- pregunta Izayoi al servir junto con Sayo la comida, que consistía en pollo asado con ensalada de camarones.

Al inicio, me sentía extraño pero luego me adapte; se siente bastante hogareño el trato que te dan.- decía Sesshoumaru mirando a Kagome fijamente; ella se incomodaba cada vez que la veía, no sabía que era peor; el trato que antes le daba o las miradas fijas y penetrantes con que la veía. Inuyasha estaba más celoso que nunca; ahora no solo el rabioso lobo de Martsetzu andaba tras de Kagome; sino que ahora el inútil de su medio hermano la miraba como todos los chicos lo hacían; así que posesivamente puso una mano en la cintura de Kagome, en cuanto lo hizo, ella carraspeo incomoda; lo escondió fingiendo que le picaba un poco el chile de la ensalada, pero Inuyasha entendió a que se debía, así que la soltó, pero no dejo de mirar con odio a su hermano.

En la hora del postre; Sesshoumaru saco unos panecillos que trajo desde Inglaterra; pero algunos eran de pimienta. Agarro uno de esos panecillos y se lo dio a Kagome.

Anda; prueba uno de estos, están deliciosos.- le dice al ponerle el panecillo en su plato; ella lo tomo con algo de temor; lo olfateo, y le llego ese olor picante; sentía que sus pulmones se querían cerrar, así que lo alejo un poco.

De qué es?.- pregunta Kagome, esperando que no fuera de lo que ella temia.

Son de pimienta.- le contesta Sesshoumaru; ella al escuchar eso deja el pan en donde estaban el resto y agarra mejor una canasta de queso (n/a: mis favoritas). Sesshoumaru se sorprende ante eso e Inuyasha pone una sonrisa burlona.

Que pasa Kagome, no te gustan?.- pregunta Sesshoumaru sorprendido.

Es que soy alérgica a la pimienta; si como algo condimentado con ella, no respiro.- dice Kagome tratando de no verlo, si lo hacía, de nuevo recordaba los viejos tiempos. Sesshoumaru no dice nada y se come uno de esos panes. Después, se van a la sala a ver películas; Sesshoumaru trata de nuevo sentarse con Kagome; pero Inuyasha le gana de nuevo el lugar; él se enoja de nuevo con él, varias veces trataba de estar al lado de ella, pero Kagome se alejaba de el, "mejor prefiero conservar mi pellejo", pensaba Kagome cada vez que el intentaba acercarse. Inuyasha, se ponía posesivo con Kagome hacia Sesshoumaru. Después de un rato; Kagome se duerme; Sesshoumaru trata de recargar su cabeza en su pecho; pero Inuyasha se le adelanta; abrazándola por la cintura; e inconscientemente Kagome lo abraza como un peluche. Varias veces trataba de quitar a Kagome de su mediocre hermano; pero ella se aferraba a Inuyasha; hasta que en sus sueños dijo: "no me alejes de el por favor; lo quiero"; sorprendió a todos; hasta al mismo Inuyasha; pero miro a Sesshoumaru con sonrisa de superioridad. Después de un rato los Higurashi se retiraron. En su cama, cierto yokai estaba acostado, pensativo viendo el techo, pero más que nada sus pensamientos llegaban a cierta hibrido que se encontró de nuevo.

_Que linda es Kagome, quisiera compensar todo lo que te hecho pasar de pequeña; eres muy hermosa. No quiero que me odies por eso.-_ pensó Sesshoumaru al quedarse dormido.

CONTINUARA…………….

**AQUÍ TIENEN UN NUEVO CAPITULO; ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE, TAL VEZ ESTOS DIAS NO PUBLICARE OTRO, PORQUE ESTARE OCUPADA CON LO DE LA ESCUELA; ES QUE APARTE DE LOS TRABAJOS QUE ME PIDEN, EN DANZA ARABE, ESTAMOS CON LO DEL FESTIVAL DE BAILE, QUE ES EN DOS SEMANAS, Y LA PROFESORA NOS CITA HASTA EN SABADO PARA ENSAYAR, ELLA ES ALGO PERFECCIONISTA, DESEENME SUERTE EN EL FESTIVAL.**

**LE AGRADEZCO A:**

**DREAMOFSERENITY: GRACIAS POR TU APOYO; NO SABIA QUE ESTABAS DE VIAJE Y QUE POR ESO NO ME POSTEABAS.**

**LA DAMA DE HIELO: GRACIAS POR TU APOYO Y COMPRENSION, ESPERO QUE TE HAYA LLEGADO EL POEMA QUE TE ENVIE; Y QUE TOMES EN CUENTA UNOS CONSEJOS QUE TE PUSE EN EL CORREO; TE AGREGUE AL MSN, ESPERO QUE TU TAMBIEN LO HAGAS.**

**LOVE10: GRACIAS PORQUE TE GUSTE MI FIC; AUNQUE TE PEDIRE DE FAVOR, QUE CAMBIES UN POCO EN TU FORMA DE COMENTAR; LO QUE HACES ES SPAM (STUPID POINTLESS ANOYING MESSAGES); ESOS SON INCOMODOS; TRATA DE SER UN POCO MAS ESPECIFICA Y QUE ME DIGAS BIEN QUE TE GUSTA Y QUE DEBO MEJORAR. NO LO TOMES A MAL, SOLO ES UNA AYUDA EN EL FUTURO.**

**SE DESPIDE **

**OSORE JAYLIN**


	7. EL NUEVO PROFESOR DE LITERATURA

En su cama, cierto yokai estaba acostado, pensativo viendo el techo, pero más que nada sus pensamientos llegaban a cierta hibrido que se encontró de nuevo.

_-Que linda es Kagome, quisiera compensar todo lo que te hecho pasar de pequeña; eres muy hermosa. No quiero que me odies por eso__.-_ pensó Sesshoumaru al quedarse dormido.

//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

**Capitulo 7.- El nuevo profesor de literatura.**

En la mañana siguiente los Taisho; estaban desayunando tranquilamente; solo que Sesshoumaru seguía pensando en Kagome; como esa molesta niña, se convirtió en una hermosa mujer. Inuyasha seguía pensando también en Kagome; en lo que dijo inconscientemente mientras dormía en su pecho, eso lo hizo sentir muy alegre, pero también pensaba en lo incomoda que estaba cuando su imbécil medio hermano se le acercaba, por supuesto que la entendía y no la culpaba, él la trato horrible de chiquita. Ahora sabía que Sesshoumaru la veía diferente; pero no le gustaba la forma en que la miraba.

Buenos días hijos.- saludo Inuno al entrar al comedor con Shippo en brazos.

Buenos días papa.- le saludaron los dos hijos. En eso Inuno pone al bebe en su sillita para comer; e Izayoi le da su papilla de verduras a Shippo.

Qué tal te la pasaste ayer con los Higurashi, Sesshoumaru?.- le pregunta Inuno al tomar su desayuno.

Muy bien papa; como crecieron sus hijos; además ese pequeño niño es simpático y juguetón.- dijo Sesshoumaru tranquilo con su voz fría.

Qué bueno hijo; además me alegra que hayas tratado bien a sus hijos, sobre todo a Kagome.- le dijo su padre al ayudarle a Izayoi a alimentar a Shippo.

Si la trataste bien, pero la incomodaste demasiado al querer acercarte a ella, inútil.- dijo Inuyasha molesto al recordar cómo se alejaba ella de él cuando se le acercaba.

Inuyasha, basta.- dijo su madre al evitar que ellos se peleen de nuevo.

Pero es cierto mama; no te diste cuenta como Sesshoumaru miraba a Kagome; en la forma que se le quería acercar a ella; y cuando ella se durmió, como él quería recargar su cabeza en su pecho?.- dijo Inuyasha molesto.

Exageras hermanito; solo quería intentar compensar lo que le hice en el pasado.-

Si claro; solo viste que es hermosa y tratas de acercártele y tener algo con ella; de seguro si Kagome no fuera así de preciosa; la seguirías tratando mal.- dijo Inuyasha molesto mientras terminaba de desayunar. Sin embargo, Sesshoumaru escucho lo que dijo Inuyasha hace rato y lo que acababa de decir ahora; él veía a Kagome de una manera que no creía posible; jamás le había pasado con alguna de sus antiguas novias; sabía que Kagome era especial y diferente.

///////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Mientras tanto en la mansión de los Higurashi; en la recamara de la única hija de la familia, estaba Kagome dormida en su cama; pero soñaba con los malos recuerdos que le dejo Sesshoumaru de pequeña; apenas podía conciliar el sueño sin que le lleguen esos terribles recuerdos; en eso tocan su puerta y entra Hirotaru para despertarla.

Buenos días hermana; mama dice que ya te levantes, es tarde.- dijo Hirotaru al entrar al cuarto de Kagome y sentarse en su cama.

Buenos días Hirotaru; como llegue aquí?.- pregunta Kagome al ver que aun estaba con la misma ropa de ayer.

Pues ayer cuando estábamos en la casa de Inuyasha; te dormiste ahí, y cuando era hora de irnos, Inuyasha no quiso despertarte y te llevo al carro; al llegar a casa, te cargue hasta tu cuarto y te quite los zapatos.- le explica tranquilamente su hermano mayor; ella se sonroja cuando le dio la explicación, sobre todo en cuanto le dijo que Inuyasha la llevo al carro, lo último que recuerda es haberse dormido al lado de Inuyasha. Pero se estremece al recordar cómo Sesshoumaru la miraba, y como trataba de acercarse a ella; ese estremecimiento no pasa desapercibido por Hirotaru.

Que tienes Kagome?.-

Nada; es solo que recordé algunas cosas que pasaron ayer.- le dijo Kagome algo tranquila.

El solo recordar que Sesshoumaru regreso te puso así, no Kagome?.-

Algo; es que no puedo evitar recordar el pasado cuando se me acercaba; me sentía incomoda y sofocada.-

Te entiendo; es normal que eso pase; he tratado con personas así, cuando alguien que te dejo pésimos o buenos recuerdos lo ves de nuevo; es común que sentirse así.- le dice Hirotaru al tranquilizarla. Después bajan a desayunar con toda la familia. Estaban platicando de diversos temas triviales.

Kagome; a qué hora empieza el concierto?.- le pregunta Sayo a su hija mientras terminaba su omelete con carne y salchicha.

A las tres mama; quede de recoger a Sango y Ayame a las dos y media; el concierto durara tres horas.- le explica Kagome a su madre; ella y sus amigas iban a ver a "Los hermanos Reyes"; protagonistas de "Fuego en la Sangre"; y que ahora están de gira.

Muy bien hija; tienes dinero suficiente?.- le pregunta su padre.

Si papa, no te preocupes.-

Oye Kagome, te llevaras tu acordeón al concierto?.-  le pregunta burlonamente Hirotaru.

Si; quisiera que Eduardo Yáñez y Pablo Montero me lo firmen; además de que intentare tomarme una foto con ellos.- le explica tranquilamente Kagome. Su padre fue un patrocinador de ese concierto; además de dar dinero, suministro la ropa que necesitaban los artistas, y los managers le dieron tres boletos; y como sabe que su hija los adoraba, y era una fanática de la novela, se los dio y ella invito a sus amigas.

Después de un rato Kagome se pone un traje de vaquera sexy, que era una blusa negra strapless; falda corta a mitad del muslo, botas y chaleco café, en los hombros del chaleco y en la cintura de la falda era de estampado de vaca, además de un sombrero café y paliacate rojo en el cuello. Coge su acordeón y se va por Sango y Ayame para llegar juntas al concierto.

/////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Los Taisho estaban de compras en el supermercado; y a Inuno se le vino la idea de visitar a los Higurashi y comer con ellos. Le marca a Reiko, lo saluda y le pregunta si pueden pasar a visitarlos; a lo cual Reiko afirma. Y los Taisho parten rumbo a la mansión Higurashi; era la primera vez que iban para allá, al llegar, se maravillaron del esplendor de la mansión y de lo hermosa que era. Un sirviente estaciono su camioneta roja; y entraron a la casa y se encontraron con los Higurashi.

Hola; como están?; pásenle con confianza.- dice Reiko al recibirlos.

Hola; Reiko; Sayo; Hirotaru y Souta.- saludan los padres de Inuyasha a los de Kagome. Inuyasha saludaba a los Higurashi, y se extraño de no ver ahí a Kagome; igualmente Sesshoumaru se extraño de no verla ahí.

Y Kagome?.- pregunta Inuyasha.

Salió con unas amigas a ver el concierto de la gira de "Los hermanos Reyes"; ella adoraba esa novela donde ellos participaban, al rato regresa.- le explica Hirotaru a Inuyasha; Shippo, al escuchar que Kagome no estaba, empieza a llorar desconsolado.

Ya pequeño; no llores; ya oíste que al rato viene Kagome.- le dice Inuno al mecer suavemente a Shippo para calmarlo.

/////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

En el concierto; estaban Kagome, Sango y Ayame en primera fila, viendo a los tres Reyes cantar, en eso uno de los cantantes se les acerca a las tres como si les estuviera cantando solo a ellas, y ellas gritan emocionadas.

Al final del concierto; Kagome va atrás del escenario, acompañada de sus amigas, por ser la hija de uno de los patrocinadores, podía ir backstage si quería, en eso se topan con los tres artistas, quienes amablemente le firman el acordeón a Kagome, y unas fotos que Kagome, Sango y Ayame tenían, además de tomarse fotos con las tres; se van al auto de Kagome y durante el camino, comentaban emocionadas lo mejor del concierto.

La mejor parte fue cuando Pablo canto "Piquito de Oro" y "Gata Salvaje".- dijo Ayame emocionada; ella era una gran fan de él.

No, lo mejor fue cuando bajo Eduardo Yáñez a cantarnos a las tres.-  dijo Sango emocionada.

Tal vez, pero creo que lo mejor fue cuando cantaron "Y me he equivocado" los tres; y también lo mejor fue cuando fuimos atrás del escenario y los conocimos personalmente, y nos dieron su autógrafo y varias fotos con ellos.- dijo Kagome llena de emoción; a lo cual las tres estuvieron de acuerdo con lo último que dijo Kagome. Kagome deja a cada una en su respectiva casa y se dirige a la suya.

Al dejar su auto en el estacionamiento de su casa; observa que adelante esta la camioneta roja de la familia de Inuyasha; se estremeció al saber que con ellos podría estar Sesshoumaru, solo esperaba que no fuera así; en verdad se incomodaba cuando él estaba cerca.

Hola ya vine.- dijo Kagome al entrar a su casa; en eso ve que la familia de Inu estaba ahí, y por desgracia suya, estaba Sesshoumaru con ellos. Inuyasha al verla con semejante traje, empieza a derramar baba, pero vio que su medio hermano también miraba fijamente a Kagome y no le gusto para nada.

Hola; como están?.- dijo Kagome alegremente al saludar a los padres de Inuyasha y a el mismo Inuyasha; a todos los saluda de abrazo y beso; pero cuando llega con Sesshoumaru, le llegan de nuevo esos malos recuerdos y solo se limita a saludarlo de mano; Sesshoumaru se siente decepcionado y triste, creyó que lo saludaría de abrazo y beso como a su familia, pero lo trato como si fuera un extraño; un desconocido; si se conocían desde que ella era bebe.

En cambio a su inservible medio hermano lo saludo de forma en que él quería, incluyendo a sus padres, pero entendió que tomaría tiempo ganarse su confianza, y luego su amor. En eso; el pequeño Shippo, quien estaba dormidito; al sentir el aroma de Kagome, se despierta y brinca a ella como resorte, feliz porque ella regreso.

Hola pequeñito.- saluda tiernamente Kagome al darle un beso.

Como te fue en el concierto Kagome?.- pregunta Inuyasha curioso.

Fue una de las mejores experiencias que he tenido; pude tener fotos con ellos y hasta me autografiaron mi amado acordeón, mira.- dice Kagome emocionada al mostrar las firmas que estaban en la izquierda del acordeón. También le mostro las fotos autografiadas y las que se tomo con ellos. Pero en varias de esas fotos, ella abrazaba y estaba siendo abrazada por Pablo Montero en unas fotos y por Eduardo Yáñez en otras (n/a: ya quisiera que alguno de ellos dos me abrace), los celos no se hicieron esperar.

Porque ellos te están abrazando?.- pregunta Inuyasha bastante celoso; y a decir verdad, Sesshoumaru también estaba celoso, cuando vio esas fotos, en ellas veía a Kagome muy feliz, si apenas ella los conoció hoy y los abrazaba como si se conocieran desde siempre, en cambio ella lo ve y lo saluda como un desconocido, y eso que se conocen desde hace tiempo.

Jajajajajajajaja; celoso; es que así son los artistas, siempre abrazan a sus fans cuando se toman fotos con ellas, es parte de su rutina diaria.-le explica Kagome riéndose de sus celos, mientras jugaba con Shippo. Sus padres salieron a platicar en el jardín y ellos se quedaron en la sala.

Mejor llevo mis cosas a mi habitación ahorita vuelvo.- dijo Kagome al levantarse del sofá junto con Shippo y su acordeón.

Déjame te ayudo Kagome.- se ofrece Sesshoumaru rápidamente; lo veía como una oportunidad de poder estar con ella a solas. A Inuyasha; quien le adivino las intenciones, no le gusto nada y se disponía a golpearlo ahí mismo.

No gracias, yo puedo sola.- le dice Kagome amable, pero fríamente; haciendo que a Sesshoumaru se le caiga el mundo encima, comprendió que para ganar su confianza y amor seria un larguísimo camino. Inuyasha se burla de él, al ver que Kagome no lo quiere cerca de ella.

Yo te ayudo con tu acordeón hermana.- le dice Hirotaru al agarrarle el instrumento a Kagome, quien le agradece y se va con Shippo en brazos, quien no quiso separarse de ella.

Oye Inuyasha; ahora que recuerdo, me habías pedido prestado unos libros, quieres venir a escogerlos?.- le ofrece amablemente Kagome, a lo cual Inuyasha no niega y le hace una cara burlona a Sesshoumaru. Suben a la habitación de Kagome, dejan el acordeón encima de un mueble y Hirotaru se retira porque recibió una llamada de Jinzu, cuando ella le marca, se tarda horas en hablar; Kagome deja su sombrero en el armario, dejando ver sus orejitas caninas, Inuyasha observa los posters que ella tiene pegados en la pared, era sorprendente, algunos eran de Mago de Oz, otros eran de Jack Skellington, de varias películas de Tim Burton, hasta algunos eran de Gerard Butler, Orlando Bloom, Pucca y hasta de Andrea Bocelli.

Oye Kagome, donde conseguiste estos posters?.- le pregunta Inuyasha maravillado.

La mayoría los hice yo; no habían posters que realmente me gustaran para comprarlos, así que mejor yo misma me encargue de hacerlos, si quieres te hago unos luego.- le dice tranquilamente Kagome.

Y estos trofeos?.- le pregunta al ver su vitrina llena de placas, medallas y trofeos que Kagome gano en gimnasia rítmica y danza árabe.

Los gane en varios concursos de gimnasia rítmica y danza árabe.-

No sabía que practicabas gimnasia.-

Tengo tres años de no hacer gimnasia; es divertido pero cansa.- le explica Kagome, haciendo que Inuyasha se sorprenda. En eso Sweeney se le acerca a Inuyasha ronroneando feliz y restregándose a sus pies.

Qué raro; normalmente él nunca hace eso con un desconocido; al menos que yo le diga.- dice Kagome al ver que su gatito ronroneaba feliz a Inuyasha. En eso Inuyasha lo carga y Sweeney se restriega con el feliz y disfrutando las caricias que le daba Inuyasha.

Que tierno gatito tienes.- dijo Inuyasha al estar acariciando el lomo de Sweeney.

Eso sí que es raro; casi siempre cuando alguien que no conoce lo carga; lo rasguña o se transforma en un demonio.- dice Kagome extrañada.

Quieres decir que tu gato es un…..?.- pregunta Inuyasha sorprendido sin terminar la pregunta.

Así es, es un mononoke; no le viste las dos colas?.-

Como se llama?.-

Sweeney; por la película "Sweeney Todd".- le dice Kagome, al agarrar los libros que Inuyasha le había pedido; eran de leyendas y mitología griega.

Aquí están los libros que me pediste; ten cuidado con uno, porque se le caen las hojas.- le dice al darle los libros a Inuyasha; después, se salen de ahí y se van a la sala, donde estaba Sesshoumaru muy serio y con el rostro frio. A decir verdad, estaba teniendo envidia de Inuyasha, porque él tenía toda la confianza, cariño y si no es mucho decir; el amor de Kagome, y el solo obtenía la mirada y trato serio de ella.

////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

No, Sweeney, detente ahora mismo, abajo.- dijo Kagome al ver que su gato estaba arañando a Sesshoumaru, el gatito obedece a Kagome y se va en un rincón castigado.

Que paso?.- pregunto Sayo al ver a Sesshoumaru rasguñado de la cara.

No mucho mama; solo que Sweeney rasguño a Sesshoumaru en cuanto lo vio.- explico Souta. Sesshoumaru fue curado por una de las sirvientas de la casa, cuando termino de ser curado, Kagome se disculpo varias veces con el por la conducta de su gato.

De verdad; siento mucho que Sweeney te haya arañado; no sé que le sucedió, porque a Inuyasha no le hizo eso y a ti si.- se disculpaba una y otra vez Kagome.

No te preocupes Kagome; está bien.- dijo Sesshoumaru tranquilo.

Jejejeje, buen gatito; eres un buen chico.- dijo Inuyasha maliciosamente mientras acariciaba el lomo y panza del gato. Estaba contento con ese gato; rasguño terriblemente al imbécil de Sesshoumaru.

Después de ese mal rato, Sesshoumaru fue con los padres de Kagome y su padre y madrastra a platicar afuera; Hirotaru salió con su novia Jinzu, y Souta, Kagome, Shippo e Inuyasha se quedaron a jugar videojuegos en la sala, Inuyasha llevo su consola de videojuegos y algunos cartuchos. Estaban jugando de nuevo Super Smash Brothers; Kagome jugaba con Shippo y Sweeney, después el bebe kitsune se duerme y lo deja con cuidado a un lado de ella.

Oye Kagome quieres jugar?.- le pregunta Inuyasha al darle su control.

Es que yo no sé cómo se juega.- le dice Kagome apenada.

Es fácil, deja te digo como es.- le dice Inuyasha al enseñarle como debe usar los botones; a Kagome le gusto mucho el juego, aunque perdía; después de un rato se canso un poco y dejo que su hermanito y amigo solo jugaran.

Escoge un muñeco de pelea por mi Kagome.- le pide Inuyasha a Kagome.

Este, cual quieres?.- le dice nerviosa.

Escógelo tú por favor, anda.-  le suplica Inuyasha.

Está bien; que tal el doctor Mario?.- le dijo Kagome al ver a los personajes al azar; entonces Inuyasha lo toma, y Souta toma a Wario como personaje de pelea, varias veces Inu le ganaba a Souta con el doctor Mario; el cual estaba satisfecho y contento con el muñeco que escogió Kagome por él.

Después de un rato, los Taisho se retiran a su casa; Kagome se despide de ellos de la misma forma en que los saludo; de abrazo y beso; Sesshoumaru esperaba que esta vez, ella se despidiera de el cómo lo estaba haciendo con su familia, pero cuando Kagome llego a él, solo se despidió de saludo de mano, de la misma forma en que lo saludo cuando llego. Sesshoumaru de nuevo se sintió triste, decepcionado y frustrado, pero no dice y hace algo y se va con su familia.

/////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

El lunes llego y todos fueron a la escuela o al trabajo. Kagome llega al instituto y se encuentra con Inuyasha y los demás, al llegar cada quien a su salón, se encuentran con alguien bastante insoportable.

Hola princesita; como deslumbras el día con tu belleza.- dijo Kouga al querer acercársele y tomarle las manos, pero Inuyasha no se lo permitió.

Y tú lo opacas con tu fealdad, jajajajaja.- se burlo Kagome de Kouga, haciendo que se le bajen los ánimos y orgullo; y que Inuyasha se ría.

Aun así; te envió los ángeles de Kami princesa.-

Y yo te envió los demonios de Satanás jajajajajajaja.- le contraataca Kagome de nuevo; haciendo que Inuyasha se ría más fuerte. Después se van a sus lugares; les tocaba clase de arte y expresión.

En un rato después, les tocaba literatura, estaban ansiosos y curiosos de saber quién sería el nuevo profesor; la antigua profesora se fue a otra escuela, donde le ofrecieron mejor sueldo. En eso entra el director Tokiro al salón.

Buenas tardes chicos; como sabrán, la clase de literatura se quedo sin maestro, ya encontré a otro, así que denle la bienvenida por favor.- dijo el director al retirarse; en eso entra un joven; bastante conocido por ciertos híbridos, resulta que el nuevo profesor era nada menos, que Sesshoumaru; al entrar, las chicas empezaron a cuchichear emocionadas. Sesshoumaru, al entrar noto el delicado aroma de Kagome, volteo a verla y sonrió ligeramente; ahora tenía más oportunidad de intentar ganarse su confianza y amor; pero vio que al lado de ella estaba Inuyasha, quien lo veía con mirada fría y cruel; él era el único obstáculo para poder tener a Kagome, pero noto que Kagome lo miraba fría y seria, eso le dolió, pero haría lo que fuera por cambiarlo.

Buenos días chicos; mi nombre es Sesshoumaru Taisho, seré su nuevo maestro de literatura; no quiero ruidos en mi clase, las tareas deben entregarse a su tiempo, el que no lo haga a tiempo, no se lo contare para después; con cada falta de ortografía, les bajare un punto.- dijo Sesshoumaru con su típica voz fría; a todos los dejo sorprendidos; él era más severo que Hirotaru.

Después de esa clase, todos salieron a tomar un descanso, se sintieron muy tensos por el nuevo maestro de literatura, era como el triple de serio y estricto que el hermano de Kagome; pero las chicas aun lo consideraban guapo, menos Kagome, que le incomodaba cada vez que el la veía fijamente.

/////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Oye Inuyasha; me presentas a tu hermano?.-pregunto Yura emocionada.

En primera; no es mi hermano, es medio hermano, en segunda, te recomiendo que no andes con esa actitud con él, o te ira mal.- le dijo Inuyasha molesto.

No lo creo, ya verás como seré tu nueva cuñada.- le dijo Yura desafiante; se va con Sesshoumaru, lo encuentra en unas bancas tomando agua.

Hola guapo; como estas?.- dijo Yura seductoramente sentándose al lado de él.

Que quieres?.-le pregunto Sesshoumaru cortantemente; eso le sorprendió a Yura, nadie le hablaba así, solo lo hizo Hirotaru, pero lo había hecho amablemente.

Solo estar aquí contigo lindo.- le dijo ella, sentándose en sus piernas y tratar de besarlo, pero Sesshoumaru la empuja y se la lleva a la dirección; en donde explica el comportamiento de la muchacha, y el director la corre definitivamente del Instituto. Eso se supo de inmediato en la escuela.

Oye supiste que el nuevo profesor hizo que corrieran a Yura?.- dijo un chico a otro.

Jejejeje, sí que Sesshoumaru es directo; mi hermano solo le advirtió a esa ofrecida.- dijo Kagome al estar en los pastos con sus amigos.

Siempre ha sido así el; jamás anda por las ramas y no da oportunidades; no es compasivo como tu hermano Hirotaru.- le dijo Inuyasha tranquilamente.

//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Llega el martes; y en la hora de las optativas; todos estaban en sus salones, las de danza árabe y los de karate estaban en la última semana de estar juntos en el mismo salón. Entran al salón y como aun no llegaban los maestros, se pusieron a platicar y a estirarse, en eso retan a Kagome a arquear la espalda atrás, haciendo que su cabeza y brazos pase por debajo de las piernas; al principio se negó, pero le insistieron tanto que término haciéndolo, en cuanto lo hace, entra Inuyasha y los demás entran y se sorprenden de ver a Kagome haciendo esa acrobacia. Ella en cuanto los ve se pone erguida y solo sonríe.

Hola; listos para nuestra última semana juntos?.-

Esta es la ultima?.- pregunta Inuyasha sorprendido.

Así es.- le dice Sango. Inuyasha y los chicos se decepcionan. En verdad disfrutaban la danza de esas bailarinas; sobre todo a Kagome bailando. Empiezan las clases; todo estaba normal, hasta que entraron los hermanos mayores de Kagome e Inuyasha; Hirotaru estaba promoviendo un concurso de talentos junto con la profesora de arte y expresión; Sesshoumaru le estaba ayudando a llevar los folletos y repartir información; pero en cuanto Sesshoumaru vio como Kagome bailaba, se quedo maravillado; en verdad lo hacía muy bien,además de ver que ese uniforme dejaba ver su cuerpo hermoso; pero a Inuyasha y los demás chicos no les gusto que ese profesor se le quede viendo así a Kagome. Las chicas, en cuanto vieron que esos profesores tan guapos las miraban, empezaron a exagerar y a echar a perder las coreografías; llevándose un regaño de la profesora Lisama.

Bueno chicos; venimos a informarles, que en una semana habrá concurso de talentos independientes; consistirá en que los que quieran participar, hagan la presentación que quieran, será en el teatro del instituto; pero les advertimos que si hacen show de baile, no sean nada eróticos ni con contenido sexual; porque los descalificaremos y serán suspendidos.- les informan Sesshoumaru y Hirotaru; todos empeizan a preguntar sus dudas y ellos las resuelven; y varios se inscriben, Kagome quería cantar, pero lo pensó mejor y puso que hará una presentación de gimnasia rítmica; hacía tiempo que no lo hacía. Inuyasha se apunto para cantar; Miroku para hacer magia y Sango para tocar su violín.

Todos terminan por inscribirse; Hirotaru se va porque debía ir a la universidad; se despide de su hermana y se va. Sesshoumaru pide quedarse; lo cual le permiten los maestros, siempre y cuando no interrumpa a sus alumnos. Se sienta en una banca y ve como Kagome bailaba, y la imaginaba bailando solo para él; Kagome sentía la mirada penetrante de Sesshoumaru y por lo mismo a veces se equivocaba; Inuyasha quería ir a sacarle los ojos con sus garras de una buena vez; ya era suficiente con que la viera diferente cuando la veía, ahora que la veía bailar; sentía más rabia, porque ella solo danzaría para él y nadie más.

Cuando casi acababan la clase; Kagome levanto un pie como movimiento final, pero su zapatilla blanca de ballet se zafo del pie y fue directamente a la cara de Sesshoumaru. Todos quedaron en silencio; pues creían que le haría algo malo a Kagome, si fue capaz de hacer que expulsaran a Yura cuando se le insinuó, sería capaz de hacerle algo a Kagome.

Disculpa, de verdad, no fue con intención.- se disculpo Kagome con Sesshoumaru al ir con él para que le devuelva su zapatilla.

No hay problema, permíteme ponerte la zapatilla.- le dijo Sesshoumaru tranquilamente; sorprendiendo a todos; Sesshoumaru quería ponerle su zapatilla lentamente como lo hacen los novios a sus parejas; así tocar su suave piel y conquistarla poco a poco; dándole besos en la pierna. Eso funcionaba con sus antiguas novias, quienes caían rendidas ante eso; pero Kagome e Inuyasha adivinaron sus intenciones; Kagome se puso nerviosa; e Inuyasha se puso furioso.

No gracias, yo me la puedo poner; no quiero molestar.- decia Kagome, para que le de de una vez su zapatilla.

No es molestia; por favor deja que te la ponga.- suplicaba Sesshoumaru, para poder tocar su piel; Inuyasha estaba riendo; sabia que ella no lo dejaría tan fácilmente que le toque la pierna. Después de tanto insistir; Kagome se desespera.

Sabe qué?; mejor quédesela; a fin de cuentas, es solo una vieja zapatilla de ballet desgastada y vieja; de todas formas me iba a comprar otro par.-  le dijo Kagome desesperada al irse de ahí a las duchas; Inuyasha se burla de su hermano y se va a los vestidores; Sesshoumaru solo se queda sorprendido; Kagome si se desespero por su culpa y se sintió una basura; su comportamiento no era el de un profesor rígido y estricto; era de un acosador de jovencitas.

//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Kagome se va con los demás al estacionamiento; Sango y Miroku se van a sus respectivas casas.

Kagome, antes de que te vayas, no te olvides de esto.- le dice Inuyasha al sacar de su mochila la zapatilla de ballet de Kagome, con la cual Sesshoumaru intento aprovechar para tocarla; el se la quito en cuando pudo.

Gracias Inuyasha.-le dice Kagome; al tomarla y abrazarlo; él se sonroja y corresponde. En eso Kouga se le acerca a Kagome; ideo un plan para que Kagome ceda a su petición.

Preciosa; me puedes ayudar con algo?; resulta que a la llanta de mi auto se le clavo un pedazo de vidrio y no tengo llanta de repuesto ni herramientas. No sé qué hacer- dijo Kouga fingiendo desesperación; claro que tenia la llanta de repuesto en la cajuela al igual que las herramientas; pero la idea era que Kagome le ofrezca transporte y así estar con ella y conquistarla.

Claro; espera un momento.- dijo Kagome al revisar el cenicero de su mercedes; Kouga creyó que cayó en su mentira y sonrió triunfante; pensó que buscaba su teléfono para avisar que llegaría tarde. En eso Kagome sale del auto con unas monedas de cinco yenes.

Ten; creo que con 15 yenes te alcanzara para tomar el autobús.- dijo Kagome al darle esas monedas a Kouga; él se saca de onda; e Inuyasha se ríe del pobre lobo; él creyó al inicio que Kagome cayó en las redes de ese lobo rabioso; pero cuando dijo lo del autobús; se partió de risa; era lógico que ella jamás cederá ante ese sarnoso.

Pero preciosa; necesito que me lleves a mi casa. No tomare un transporte de plebeyos mediocres.- le suplica Kouga tomándole las manos.

Tú dijiste si te ayudaba con lo de tu auto; así que te di monedas para que tomes el camión; y no es transporte mediocre, que mucha gente rica también viaja en ellos; además debo estar temprano en casa.- le dijo Kagome hastiada del repugnante olor de Kouga.

Pero linda; no tengo repuesto para cambiar la llanta averiada.-

Pues llama a un mecánico; además no soy estúpida; sé muy bien que averiaste la llanta a propósito; lo vi todo. Adiós Kouga.-  le dijo fríamente Kagome.

Adiós Inuyasha.-dice tiernamente Kag; dándole un beso en la mejilla y se mete a su auto y se va a su casa.

Lobo sarnoso; mejor invéntate algo menos patético que eso para la próxima.- le dice Inuyasha burlón.

Cállate perro rabioso; no creas que esta batalla por Kagome la tienes ganada; ella será mía algún día.- dijo Kouga molesto y se va a su auto a cambiar la llanta averiada por la de refacción.

Si claro; maldito lobo; esta batalla siempre la has tenido perdida, Kagome no será tuya; ella me quiere a mi solamente.- dijo Inuyasha al caminar a su casa; en su corazón le salieron esas palabras; sabía que era cierto; solo debía esperar el momento adecuado para decirle a Kagome lo que él siente por ella.

CONTINUARA……..

**BUENO CHICAS; AQUÍ TIENEN UN CAPITULO MAS DE ESTE FIC; LAMENTO NO HABER PUESTO LA CONTI ANTES; ES QUE ESTABA OCUPADISIMA POR LAS FINALES DE LA ESCUELA; IMAGINENSE ESCRIBIR DOS ENSAYOS PARA LA SIGUIENTE SEMANA; Y ENTREGAR UNO EN UN DIA Y EN DOS DIAS OTRO; SI QUE FUE ESTRESANTE. PERO YA ESTOY DE VACACIONES Y ME DIO TIEMPO DE ESCRIBIR LA CONTI. ADEMAS NECESITO QUE ME AYUDEN CON ALGO; EN UNOS CAPITULOS MAS A SESSHOUMARU LE PONDRE PAREJA; PERO NO ME DECIDO QUIEN; ASI QUE LA ESCOGERAN USTEDES; NO SERA KAGOME. LA PREGUNTA ES SENCILLA:**

**QUIEN QUIERES QUE SEA LA NOVIA DE SESSHOUMARU?**

**RIN**

**KAGURA**

**SARA**

**VOTEN POR QUIEN QUIERAN; Y LOS VOTOS LOS TOMARE EN CUENTA CON LOS DE OTRO FORO DONDE TENGO LA HISTORIA; LES DIRE CUANDO SE CIERRAN LAS VOTACIONES. CUIDENSE MUCHO.**

**SE DESPIDE**

**OSORE JAYLIN.**


	8. CONCURSO DE TALENTOS

Cállate perro rabioso; no creas que esta batalla por Kagome la tienes ganada; ella será mía algún día.- dijo Kouga molesto y se va a su auto a cambiar la llanta averiada por la de refacción.

Si claro; maldito lobo; esta batalla siempre la has tenido perdida, Kagome no será tuya; ella me quiere a mi solamente.- dijo Inuyasha al caminar a su casa; en su corazón le salieron esas palabras; sabía que era cierto; solo debía esperar el momento adecuado para decirle a Kagome lo que él siente por ella.

//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

**Capitulo 8.- Concurso de talento.**

A la mañana siguiente; todos estaban emocionados hablando sobre el concurso de talentos; los jueces serán: la profesora de arte y expresión Kaguya Nohara; el director Tokiro Yamanaka; y el hermano de Kagome, Hirotaru Higurashi. Hirotaru le había dicho antes a su hermana que será parejo en las calificaciones del concurso, y que no tendrá preferencias solo por ser familia; a lo cual ella entendió, pues sabía que su hermano era muy rígido.

Que cantaras Inuyasha?.- pregunta Kagome curiosa. Estaban en la cafetería tomando su almuerzo; salieron de clases de cálculo; desde que Kouga fue cruel y frio con la maestra con lo de la supuesta boda; ella se volvió mas rígida, y se la tomaba en contra de Kouga.

Es una sorpresa; lo veras en el día del concurso.- le dijo Inuyasha sonriendo; ya sabía que ella muy curiosa desde pequeños.

Y tú que harás Kagome?.- pregunta Sango mientras terminaba su ensalada de pollo.

Quería cantar; pero la pensé y mejor decidí hacer una representación de gimnasia rítmica; hace tiempo que no hago gimnasia.-

De seguro te saldrá muy bien; con el número de medallas y trofeos que ganaste.- dijo Sango animándola, ellas practicaban gimnasia juntas en Osaka, y ellas eran las mejores de ahí, hasta que decidieron meterse en danza árabe.

Gracias Sango.- le dice Kagome sonriéndole.

//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Entran a clases, les tocaba literatura con el "profesor iceberg"; como le apodaron los alumnos a Sesshoumaru, por su personalidad fría y carente de emociones; algunos le tenían miedo; más que a Hirotaru. Pero las chicas morían por él, decían que alguien frio era muy atractivo.

Buenos días jóvenes; hoy empezaremos a ver los diferentes tipos de poesía; como sabrán, la poesía, no solo son los versos bonitos que escriben los novios a sus parejas; o los que escriben los poetas; sino que las canciones son poesía; solo que ustedes no saben escucharla; solo se fijan en el tipo de música; es una forma común de expresión del alma.- dijo Sesshoumaru bastante frio y serio; nadie decía nada, ni siquiera querían respirar, para no causar problemas.

En eso, Sesshoumaru los pone a trabajar; cada quien debía escribir un poema; podía ser de un poeta famoso; de una canción o inventado; pero nada de poemas con groserías o mensajes ocultos que tengan contenido sexual o diabólico, porque si no, les bajara puntos. Cuando terminaran de escribirlo; debían pasar enfrente de todos a leerlo. A muchos no les gusto esa idea, pero no dijeron nada por miedo.

Inuyasha escribía un poema de Pablo Neruda, titulado "Amiga, no te mueras"; mientras que Kagome pensaba cual escribir; hasta que se le ocurrió escribir el poema que hizo cuando tenía 13 años, cuando salió la película de fantasma de la opera, y ella se obsesiono con el personaje principal. En eso siente que alguien la mira; y observa que de nuevo Sesshoumaru la miraba fijamente; de nuevo se siente incómoda; pero prefiere hacer de cuenta que no lo nota y se concentra de nuevo en su trabajo.

Sesshoumaru no podía evitar mirar a Kagome varias veces mientras trabajaba, era tan hermosa y noble; pero lo que le daba coraje, era que estaba cerca de Inuyasha; su único rival hasta ahora por ella; pero Kagome siempre lo evitaba y eso le dolía; pero lo tenía merecido por tratarla mal de niña y solo por ser una hibrido. Pero se prometió tratar de ganar su perdón y luego su amor, pero eso hasta ahora le parecía imposible.

Se les acabo el tiempo; ahora cada quien pasara enfrente a leerlo sin excepción; yo los escogeré al azar.- dijo Sesshoumaru de repente; sorprendiendo al salón; varios empezaron a quejarse, porque no habían terminado, y muchos se la pasaron jugando que no hicieron nada.

Muy bien; pase adelante señor Martsetzu.- dijo Sesshoumaru de repente; Kouga pasa enfrente de todos; escribió una canción de uno de sus cantantes favoritos; con eso pretendía ganar el corazón de Kagome, porque todo mundo decía que si le dedicas poemas a una chica, la tenias a tus pies. Empezó a leer su poema, pero la poesía tenia contenido bastante erótico; además que en unas partes eran sumamente explicitas en ese género, que Sesshoumaru lo mando sentar y le bajo puntos.

En eso, manda pasar a otro alumno; manda pasar enfrente a Inuyasha; todo se reía de el, y creyeron que lo mandarían a sentarse, porque el profesor era muy estricto.

_AMIGA, no te mueras.  
Óyeme estas palabras que me salen ardiendo,  
y que nadie diría si yo no las dijera._

Amiga, no te mueras.

Yo soy el que te espera en la estrellada noche.  
El que bajo el sangriento sol poniente te espera.

Miro caer los frutos en la tierra sombría.  
Miro bailar las gotas del rocío en las hierbas.

En la noche al espeso perfume de las rosas,  
cuando danza la ronda de las sombras inmensas.

Bajo el cielo del Sur, el que te espera cuando  
el aire de la tarde como una boca besa.

Amiga, no te mueras.

Yo soy el que cortó las guirnaldas rebeldes  
para el lecho selvático fragante a sol y a selva.  
El que trajo en los brazos jacintos amarillos.  
Y rosas desgarradas. Y amapolas sangrientas.

El que cruzó los brazos por esperarte, ahora.  
El que quebró sus arcos. El que dobló sus flechas.

Yo soy el que en los labios guarda sabor de uvas.  
Racimos refregados. Mordeduras bermejas.

El que te llama desde las llanuras brotadas.  
Yo soy el que en la hora del amor te desea.

El aire de la tarde cimbra las ramas altas.  
Ebrio, mi corazón. bajo Dios, tambalea.

El río desatado rompe a llorar y a veces  
se adelgaza su voz y se hace pura y trémula.

Retumba, atardecida, la queja azul del agua.  
Amiga, no te mueras!

Yo soy el que te espera en la estrellada noche,  
sobre las playas áureas, sobre las rubias eras.

El que cortó jacintos para tu lecho, y rosas.  
Tendido entre las hierbas yo soy el que te espera!

Termino de leer su poesía Inuyasha; lo cual Sesshoumaru lo felicita y le pone su puntuación. Todos se sorprenden de eso; pues el "profesor iceberg" era bastante difícil de complacer. En eso manda pasar enfrente a Kagome; muchos chicos empezaron a silbarle y a decirle frases groseras y malsonantes como: "te amo chiquita"; "deja hacerte mía"; o el típico "ayyy mamacita". Inuyasha se enoja y se encela, de que esos imbéciles le digan cosas feas a su Kagome; mientras que Sesshoumaru, con una mirada fría y cruel los calla, y los manda a todos por un reporte. En eso Kagome lee su poema, que iba así:

_Creo que me enamore de un cadáver que tuvo vida_

_¿o fue del último actor que hizo que viva?._

_El poseía mucha inteligencia y astucia_

_Pero nadie lo quería y amaba con lujuria._

_Él; perdidamente de una chica se ha enamorado_

_Y por ella, a muchos ha matado_

_Pero ella; por otro lo ha dejado._

_Cuando la primera vez lo vi pensé: ¡qué lindo!_

_Pero sé que yo me he mentido_

_Pues él nunca ha existido_

_Solo los actores han hecho que él hubiese vivido._

Lo termina de leer; como ese poema, no era de un poeta conocido, creían que Sesshoumaru no le pondría buena calificación.

La felicito señorita Higurashi; no muchos tienen la valentía de escribir su propio poema y leerlo ante todo un público; le daré un punto extra de calificación parcial.- le dijo Sesshoumaru de repente; sorprendiendo a todos.

Pero profesor; ese poema que leyó ella, no es de un poeta reconocido, no se vale; ella lo escribió.- se quejo una chica de repente.

Creo que muchos aquí no escucharon lo que dije anteriormente. Los poemas son formas de expresión; y en ese poema; ella se expreso confesando su amor a un personaje que no existe; usted y varios no saben apreciar una buena poesía.- le dijo Sesshoumaru, callándola a ella y a muchos que se quejaron. En eso suena el timbre y salen de clases para ir a comer.

Oye Kagome, que buen poema leíste; cuando lo escribiste?.- le pregunta Ayame al salir a la cafetería con sus amigos.

Desde que tenía 13 años; salió la película del fantasma de la opera; me enamore y obsesione tanto del personaje principal y del actor que lo personifica; que para expresar sanamente mi locura, le hice un poema.- le dice tranquilamenteKagome, en eso llega Kouga y le agarra las manos de nuevo; haciendo que cierta pelirroja se ponga triste.

Te felicito preciosa, por el hermoso poema que leíste en clases; me puedes escribir uno, donde digas todo lo bueno de mi y de nuestro amor?.- dice Kouga hipócritamente; haciendo que a Ayame, le salgan pequeñas lagrimas, Inuyasha lo separa de ella de un golpe.

Déjala en paz lobo sarnoso; no ves que ella, nunca escribirá de algo que no hay?- le dice furioso Inuyasha.

Cállate sarnoso; se que ella lo escribirá, porque todo lo que dije es cierto; quisiera que exprese su amor a mí de esa forma.- le dice cínicamente Kouga, haciendo que Ayame empiece a entristecerse.

Inuyasha; permiso para vomitar?.- le dice Kagome en forma de juego; y le guiña un ojo a Inuyasha para que entienda de que habla, el capta de inmediato lo que intentaba decirle.

Permiso concedido.- le regresa Inuyasha el comentario a forma de juego.

Que tienes linda; es que ese rabioso muerto de hambre te asfixia con su horrible olor.?.- le dice Kouga tratando de acercársele, pero Kagome e Inuyasha no lo permiten.

Más bien el que me asfixia con su horrible olor es otro.- dice Kagome fríamente mirándolo fijo; dando a entender lo que decía.

Pero linda; porque dices eso; además si vas a escribir el poema que te pedí, donde dirás lo bueno de mi y de nuestro amor?.-

Que no has escuchado la frase: "No puedes sacar agua de un pozo seco"? ; Yo no veo nada bueno en ti; y además tú y yo no nos amamos; solo pensar en eso me dan ganas de vomitar; si quieres que alguien te escriba un poema, pídele a Ayame que lo haga, ella está en el club de poesía.- le dice Kagome al poner a Ayame frente a él. Para intentar darle animos a Ayame, Kagome le daba los regalos que Kouga le regalaba a ella.

Y esta tonta; que sabe hacer?; solo es una inútil pobretona como ese rabioso costurero muerto de hambre.- dice Kouga cruelmente, haciendo que Ayame llore desconsoladamente. Inuyasha y Kagome le pegan fuertemente por ser tan cruel con su amiga y se van de ahí.

Áyame; no has pensado en conseguir un hombre que en verdad si te ame?; Kouga jamás se fijara en ti como deseas; el no sabe amar como tú quieres.- le dice Sango al consolarla junto con Kagome y los demás.

No sé si pueda Sango; es que yo en verdad si amo a Kouga; y sigo firme con la esperanza de que me corresponderá algún día.- dice Ayame entre sollozos.

Como dijo Kagome hace rato "No puedes sacar agua de un pozo seco"; el que Kouga te corresponda como quieras, es como pedirle a un político que empiece a trabajar por el país y deje de robarle a la gente.- dice Inuyasha, haciendo que todos se rían y que Ayame sonría un poco. Es mejor que busques otro chico que si te ame, sin importar lo que eres.-

Tiene razón Inuyasha; además, si quieres te presento a unos primos solteritos que tengo; están guapos; mira.- le dice Kagome sacando unas fotos de su cartera; donde habían varios chicos y chicas, muchos de ellos eran híbridos como ella.

Pero; que no son hanyous del perro como tu e Inuyasha?.- pregunta Ayame dudosa; uno de los primos de Kagome le llamo la atención, era un chico delgado; moreno, vestido con ropa punk; y con orejas de lobo color café en su cabeza.

Estos no; por ejemplo; estos tres son híbridos del tipo lobo; estas dos chicas y el niño son hanyous del tipo gato, y este chico y las dos niñas son del tipo insecto; y la pequeña de aquí es hanyou tipo conejo.- le explica Kagome tranquilamente; sorprendiendo a sus amigos de la cantidad de híbridos que había en su familia.

Pero que en tu familia no solo hay yokais del perro?.- pregunta Miroku sorprendido.

Solo en la de mi padre; hay tengo primos que son híbridos del perro como mis hermanos; Inuyasha y yo; algunos de ellos son yokais completos. Como la familia de mi madre son humanos, la mayoría de ahí son yokais de diferentes razas o simplemente humanos; la mayoría de las hermanas de mama se casaron con yokais; pero otras quisieron mejor casarse con humanos.- explica Kagome tranquilamente.

///////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Llego el día del tan esperado concurso de talentos, el cual fue en día viernes; los padres de familia han sido invitados y demás gente; los participantes estaban nerviosos y estaban calentando en sus actuaciones; como Kagome haría tres presentaciones de gimnasia rítmica; se puso un traje de gimnasta color negro con adornos dorados; la cintura tenía un cinto color dorado, la falda corta que le tapaba lo necesario, eran de dos telas, la de enfrente era negra con puntitos blancos, y la otra tela que le cubría lo demás era como el resto de traje; y como regla en el peinado, se lo amarro en un chonguito, y en él se escondió sus orejas.

Como Inuyasha iba a cantar ópera; se puso un traje formal negro al igual que la camisa y zapatos cafés; y se amarro el cabello en una coleta alta y se escondió en ella sus orejas; Sango se puso vestido sencillo, pero hermoso color verde. En el escenario estaba un piano enorme y hermoso; es que muchos lo iban a necesitar; entre ellos Inuyasha para acompañar su canción.

Buenas tardes; compañeros de escuela y padres de familia; les damos la bienvenida a este concurso de talentos del Instituto Shikon; el fin de este concurso es que los jóvenes se atrevan a demostrar sus habilidades y gustos en distintas áreas; nuestros jueces son el director de instituto: el profesor Tokiro Yamanaka; la profesora de arte y expresión Kaguya Nohara, y el profesor de valores Hirotaru Higurashi; gracias y que empiece el concurso.- dijo el anunciador por el micrófono; el público aplaude y sale el primer concursante; era Hakku, que estaba haciendo malabares; se esforzaba, pero el pánico escénico se apoderaba de él.

Enseguida le toco a Miroku; antes de su turno, le pidió a Sango ser su bella asistente de magia; pero ella le respondió con una cachetada; la cual todo el público se dio cuenta; iba bien con su show de magia; pero quiso hacer un acto de desaparición; para lo cual pidió una bella asistente del público; pero solo por eso los jueces le restaron puntos.

Enseguida le toco pasar a Inuyasha; el cual se sentó tranquilamente en el piano; empieza a tocar una bella melodía y comienza a cantar en italiano:

_Se fosse una cosa semplice  
io te la direi,  
me c'?una confusionne dentro  
e qui attorno a me.  
Tu preferisci evitare  
e forse la colpa non ?tua;  
potrei tentare un'altra volta,  
ma non sono io che devi sentire.  
_

Cantaba la opera tan hermoso; que dejo al publico impactado; hasta a los jueces sorprendió.

Desde cuando Inuyasha canta opera?.- pregunto Reiko; quien estaba con su familia y los Taisho en el publico.

Desde hace tres años; empezó a escuchar a Andrea Bocelli; le gusto tanto que empezó a imitarlo.- le dijo Izayoi mientras escuchaba la voz de su hijo.

_A piedi nudi camminiamo  
sui vetri rotti e poi  
con mani sporche ci tocchiamo  
ci feriamo fra di noi;  
tutti i segnali sono guasti,  
pallidi spenti nel buio;  
potrei tentare un'altra volta  
ma non sono io che devi sentire._

Atrás del escenario; escuchaban la voz de Inuyasha, todos estaban sorprendidos de su talento en el canto y piano. Kagome estaba maravillada de ese hermoso canto; como era de su tenor italiano preferido; era muy bello, más si su querido Inuyasha lo cantaba.

Como se le ocurre a ese rabioso cantar ópera; de seguro ni va a ganar, porque a nadie le gusta ese género tan anticuado y aburrido, verdad preciosa?.- dijo Kouga descaradamente a Kagome, el se apunto para bailar reggaetón en el concurso.

Quieres cerrar la boca por una vez lobo insoportable?; no me dejas escuchar como Inuyasha canta; además la opera no es aburrida y anticuada; a mí me gusta mucho ese género; es más; uno de mis cantantes preferidos canta opera.-  le dijo Kagome furiosa; a lo cual Kouga se queda sorprendido y con el orgullo destrozado._  
_

_Ascolta il tuo cuore se batte,  
guarda dove corri e fermati,  
ascolta il dolore del mondo;  
siamo persi per la via,  
orfani di vite,  
macchine de guerra,  
ma perch?_

Inuyasha seguía cantando y tocando el piano; pero de vez en cuando volteaba donde estaba Kagome animándolo; y eso le daba fuerza para seguir con la canción, porque ella era su motor y fuerza en su vida; ella no le importaba que el fuese pobre; lo quería por igual; así que esa canción se la dedicaba a ella; porque cantaba solo para ella.

_  
Non c'?pi?tempo per guardare  
una stella sopra noi,?tutto_

_prepagato, stampato  
e accreditato a noi;  
ma come fai a non accorgerti,  
fregartene, andare via  
con passi falsi di felicit?  
ma il sangue ?anche tuo.  
scolta il tuo cuore se batte,  
guarda dove corri e fermati,  
ascolta il dolore del mondo;  
siamo persi per la via,  
orfani di vite,  
macchine de guerra,  
a perch?_

Termino Inuyasha su canción y se va donde estaban los demás concursantes; donde muchos lo felicitaban, en eso Kagome lo abraza felicitándolo; él se sonroja y le corresponde.

En ese momento; le toca a Kagome participar; el cómo Sango y Miroku le desean suerte; Kagome se relaja y comienza con rutina de gimnasia; primero inicia con el listón; hacia la gimnasia con una flexibilidad y coordinación excelente que sorprendió a la gran mayoría, mas cuando hacia maromas con el listón, después hace una representación con una pelota; sorprende a muchos cuando se acuesta de panza en el suelo y pasa sus piernas sobre su cabeza y toma la pelota sin que se le caiga o le salga un imperfecto; también cuando lanza la pelota al aire, da tres vueltas y la atrapa a tiempo.

Después su última presentación fue con bolos; el cual era igual de asombros, en eso, levanta su pierna y pone un bolo en su pie y con el otro da vueltas, pero el bolo del pie se cae, pero lo alcanza a atrapar antes de que toque el suelo; termina su presentación, muchos le aplauden y ella se va con los demás competidores.

Desde cuando Kagome practica gimnasia rítmica?.- pregunta Sesshoumaru asombrado de su presentación.

La practicaba desde los diez años, pero a los catorce se salió y se metió a danza árabe, tenía casi cuatro años de no hacer gimnasia.- le dijo Sayo tranquilamente.

En ese momento; solo quedaban pocos competidores, entre ellos Kouga y Ayame. Sango salió a tocar su violín, estaba tocando la 5* sinfonía de Beethoven; la tocaba con precisión que parecía una experta; y es que ella lo tocaba desde los cinco años. Varios creían, que por ser joven, saldría desafinada; pero se retractaron, al ver como la tocaba tan bellamente.

Te felicito mi Sanguito; tocaste hermoso.- dijo Miroku; en eso le toca donde no debe y Sango, en vez de darle una cachetada como acostumbraba, le da un enorme puñetazo; que lo deja inconsciente. En eso le toca a Ayame salir, y empieza a tocar el piano; tocaba la melodía "Corazón de niño"; del compositor Raúl di Blasio. Termina de tocar y le toca a Kouga salir.

Échame porras linda; cuando ganemos saldremos los dos juntos tal como debe ser; y seremos felices los dos.- le dice Kouga descaradamente; trata de abrazarla, pero ella lo empuja fuertemente al escenario. Empieza a bailar la canción "Porque te quiero" de Nigga; pero varias veces, por lucirse a los jueces y al publico exageraba tanto que salía de ritmo y desafinaba los movimientos; lo que le costó varios puntos negativos.

Que tal lo hice linda?; de seguro hice mi presentación mejor que la de ese perrucho.- le dice Kouga al terminar su turno.

En primera; te querías lucir y exageraste; en segunda te salías de ritmo en varias formas y eso te bajo puntos; en tercera, eres un hipócrita; déjame en paz y cállate o te corto la garganta; que ya van a decir los ganadores.- le dijo Kagome seria.

Muy bien; ya que los participantes terminaron sus presentaciones de sus talentos; el resto del jurado y yo hemos escogido a los ganadores; hay ganadores en rama varonil y rama femenina; primero diremos las ganadoras entre las mujeres. En tercer lugar; esta la señorita Ayame Haruno en su presentación del piano.- dijo la profesora Kaguya al darle la medalla y certificado a Ayame; la cual los recibe con alegría.

Bien; y en segundo lugar está la señorita Sango Kunoichi; por su magnífica melodía en el violín.- menciona el director Tokiro al darle una medalla y certificado a Sango. Todos estaban nerviosos quien de las chicas ganara el primer lugar.

Bien, bien, ahora solo nos queda saber quien quedo en primer lugar; y esta joven nos ha dejado sorprendidos por su talento a varios de nosotros y esta joven es………- el director callo un momento para el drama; todos estaban desesperados y nerviosos por saber quien gano.

Kagome Higurashi por su talento en gimnasia rítmica.- dijo al final Hirotaru; feliz de que hermana menor haya obtenido el primer lugar; le dan su trofeo y certificado y abraza a su hermano mayor.

Felicidades Kagome, ganaste.- le felicitaban sus amigos; ella de la emoción no hablaba; en eso huele que Kouga la quería abrazar por detrás y se lo impide.

Ni se te ocurra Kouga.- le dice Kagome fría.

Porque me lo impides preciosa?; ganaste el primer lugar, además me deberás abrazar y besar cuando yo gane el primer lugar en la rama varonil.- le dice Kouga hipócritamente.

Creo que no ganara ni el tercer lugar; él se salió de ritmo varias veces.- dijo Inuyasha burlándose de él.

Bien; ahora diremos quien de los chicos son los ganadores; en tercer lugar esta Bankotsu Anaketsu; por su perfecta sincronía en el soccer.- dijo Kagura al darle su medalla y certificado.

En segundo lugar; por su excelente puntería en arquería esta Jigoku Suotome.- menciona el director por el micrófono; le da su medalla y certificado; ahora solo quedaba quien gano el primer lugar.

Asómbrate preciosa que ya van a decir mi nombre.- dijo Kouga de repente a Kagome.

Mejor aun no cantes victoria hasta que den los resultados Kouga.- le dijo Kagome tranquilamente.

Bien, en primer lugar, por su canción y saber combinar la melodía del piano con su voz; el ganador es Inuyasha Taisho.- dijo Hirotaru de repente. Kouga ya iba a ir con los jueces a recibir el trofeo; pero cuando escucho el nombre de Inuyasha se regreso y varios se burlaron de él; por haber hecho el ridículo frente a todos.

Te lo dije.- le dice Kagome burlonamente.

Oigan, porque él tuvo el primer lugar y yo no?.- exigió Kouga furioso; no aceptaba que un mediocre hanyou le ganara; menos a él que es un yokai de raza pura.

Porque usted señor Martsetzu; quiso lucirse y exagero en varios momentos; además por quererse lucir ante el público; nosotros y las chicas desafino y se salió de ritmo varias veces; y el señor Taisho se concentro en su canción y en el piano; nunca intento lucirse con los demás. Me quedo claro o necesita que se lo repita?.- le dice el director amenazadoramente. Kouga no dice nada por la rabia.

//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Felicidades hijos; hicieron unas buenas presentaciones; estamos orgullosos de ustedes.- les felicitaron sus padres al encontrarlos en la salida del teatro.

Gracias.- dijeron ambos híbridos a sus padres. Se van a sus respectivos autos; quedaron en ir a la casa de los Higurashi para comer.

Mami!!!!!!!!!!!.- dijo un pequeño niño de dos años de repente abrazando las piernas de Kagome; ella se sorprende, lo agarra y carga y ve que es un pequeño de cabello negros; ojos rojos como rubí; piel blanca. Era el hijo de Kaguya.

Disculpa chiquito; pero no soy tu mami; quien es tu mamita para buscarla?.- le dice Kagome tiernamente.

Mi mami sde lama Kagula, no la encuentdo.-  dice el pequeño a punto de llorar.

Akago; con que ahí estas; te dije que no te separes de mi o de tu papi.- dice Kaguya de repente al llegar, estaba buscando a su hijo; quien de repente se separo de ella y su esposo Onigumo.

Jeje; aquí esta su hijo; profesora Nohara.- le dice Kagome al entregarle al pequeño.

Gracias Kagome, espero que no haya causado molestias.- le dice Kaguya al cargar a su hijo.

No ninguna; es un encanto de niño.-

Bien; te veré el lunes señorita Higurashi.- le dijo Kaguya al despedirse; yéndose de ahí y regañando al niño por irse de nuevo lejos de ella y su padre.

Jajajajajaja; ese niño creyó que eras su mama.- le dijo Souta burlándose de su hermana mientras iban rumbo a su casa.

Y no es la primera vez que pasa Souta.- le dijo Kagome tranquilamente.

////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Mientras tanto; en la camioneta roja; estaba Inuyasha pensativo sobre lo que sucedió hace rato; ese pequeño diciéndole "mami" a Kagome.

_Ese pequeño, aunque confundió a Kagome con su mama; Kagome fue tierna con él; ella hasta se ofreció ayudarle en encontrar a su mama.-_ pensaba Inuyasha mientras veía por la ventanilla; estaban yendo a casa de Kagome, como acordaron para ir a comer. _-Como seria Kagome si ella fuese madre; más aun, si sus hijos fueran los míos?.-_ pensaba eso ultimo, dándole un vuelco en el corazón; ya estaba imaginando pequeños con cabellos plateados, pero con los ojos azules como los de Kagome.

CONTINUARA………………….

**BUENO CHICAS; AQUÍ TIENEN UN NUEVO CAPITULO DEL FIC; PERDON NO PONERLO ANTES; PERO SE ME HABIAN AGOTADO LAS IDEAS, PERO YA REGRESARON A MI. GRACIAS POR SU APOYO A:**

**LA DAMA DE HIELO: JEJEJE; ENTIENDO QUE NO TE DECIDAS Y QUE NO PUEDAS EXPLICARTE BIEN, ESO ME PASA MUCHAS VECES; JEJE, PERO TU RESPUESTA, ES ACEPTABLE.**

**DREAMOFSERENITY: GRACIAS POR TU APOYO; ME DIVIERTE MUCHO PLATICAR CONTIGO EN MSN; RESPECTO AL MAIL QUE ME ENVIASTE HACE TIEMPO DE HACER UN FIC BASADO EN LA NOVELA SORTILEGIO; SERIA CUESTION DE QUE ME DIGAS COMO ES LA TRAMA DE LA NOVELA, PORQUE YO NO LA VEO; ES QUE ES RARO QUE VEA NOVELAS, MAS AUN QUE UNA CAPTE MI ATENCION; DE VERDAD LO SIENTO MUCHO; PERO DE VERDAD ES ASI.**

**CHICAS, FIJENSE UNA COSA; TENGO LA HISTORIA EN OTRO FORO; USTEDES DIJERON QUE ESTABA BIEN QUE KAG PONGA A SESSHOUMARU EN SU LUGAR; Y EN EL OTRO FORO LE TUVIERON LASTIMA JAJAJAJAJAJA, HASTA ME PEDIAN QUE PONGA UN POCO DE SESSH/KAG; PERO YA DIJE QUE NO PONDRE DE ESA PAREJA. CON LO DE LA ENCUESTA; HASTA AHORA; RIN LLEVA LA DELANTERA; SIGAN VOTANDO CHICAS. LA POESIA DE INUYASHA ES DE PABLO NERUDA Y SE LLAMA "AMIGA NOTE MUERAS"; EL DE KAGOME ES UNO QUE YO MISMA ESCRIBI A LOS 16 AÑOS; CUANDO SALIO LA PELICULA DEL FANTASMA DE LA OPERA.**

**LA CANCION DE INUYASHA EN EL CONCURSO ES DE ****ANDREA BOCELLI**** Y SE LLAMA "MACCHINE DA GUERRA".**

**LAS RUTINAS DE GIMNASIA DE KAGOME LAS PUEDEN ENCONTRAR EN ESTAS PÁGINAS DE YOUTUBE:**

**.com/watch?v=mQmA3wz5zMI**

**.com/watch?v=U3LvajPvEIg&feature=related**

**.com/watch?v=A3Z3FuJY-HY&feature=related**

**NO PRETENDO ROBAR LAS RUTINAS, O HACER PASAR LOS VIDEOS COMO MIOS; PERO ES QUE NO SE ME DA MUY BIEN EL EXPLICAR RUTINAS DE EJERCICIOS; ASI QUE ES MEJOR QUE VAYAN A ESTAS PAGINAS Y VEAN COMO SON, NO SON DE MI PROPIEDAD; SON DE PROPIEDAD DE SUS RESPECTIVOS AUTORES.**

**CUIDENSE.**

**SE DESPIDE**

**OSORE JAYLIN.  
**


	9. FELIZ CUMPLEANOS INUYASHA

**Los personajes no son míos, son de Rumiko Takahashi.**

_Ese pequeño, aunque confundió a Kagome con su mama; Kagome fue tierna con él; ella hasta se ofreció ayudarle en encontrar a su mama.-_ pensaba Inuyasha mientras veía por la ventanilla; estaban yendo a casa de Kagome, como acordaron para ir a comer. _-Como seria Kagome si ella fuese madre; más aun, si sus hijos fueran los míos?.-_ pensaba eso ultimo, dándole un vuelco en el corazón; ya estaba imaginando pequeños con cabellos plateados, pero con los ojos azules como los de Kagome.

* * *

**Capitulo 9.- Feliz cumpleaños Inuyasha.**

Desde el día del concurso de talentos; paso un mes, Inuyasha se gano la admiración de la profesora Kaguya por cantar ópera tan bien como Bocelli; y también la de Hirotaru y otros profesores más. Además, algunos compañeros empezaron a darle un poco de respeto desde que gano el concurso; aunque otros, como Kouga; lo seguían molestándolo por ser lo que era; y más que nada, era por tener la atención y afecto de Kagome para el solo; y a ellos, ella no les hacía caso, solo los veía como amigos o simples compañeros de clase. Pero en el caso de Kouga; Kagome lo detestaba, lo veía como una molestia; lo trataba de tolerar por su madre, ya que era su profesora de danza y le tenía respeto; pero a veces parecía imposible.

* * *

Ya pensaste que quieres para tu cumpleaños Inuyasha?.- le pregunta Miroku, mientras estaban sentados en una mesa de la cafetería almorzando.

Miroku; faltan dos semanas para eso.- le responde Inuyasha mientras terminaba de comer su hamburguesa.

Y cuando es tu cumpleaños, Kagome?.- le pregunta Ayame mientras comía una tortilla japonesa.

El mío es en un mes Ayame.- le responde Kagome sonriendo mientras terminaba de comer su sopa de fideos.

Y que vas a querer Kagome?.- le pregunta Ayame curiosa; le encantaba dar regalos sorpresa a sus amigos en sus cumpleaños.

Primero hay que concentrarnos en el cumpleaños de Inuyasha.- le dice Kagome tranquilamente; en eso se acercan dos chicas a la mesa donde estaban ellos sentados.

Hola Kagome; venimos a invitarte a que te sientes con nosotros; los populares.- le dice una chica de cabello largo y negro con ojos cafés.

De acuerdo; vamos chicos.- dice Kagome a sus amigos; pero esas chicas pusieron una mueca de desagrado cuando Kagome se dirigió a ellos.

Solo te venimos a invitarte a ti solamente; no a "esos" con que te juntas; no sé porque estas con ellos, ni mucho menos con este hibrido muerto de hambre, no son populares; tú si lo eres y solo estas con ellos que no lo son.- dijo la otra chica con cabello rubio y ojos azules despectivamente; no comprendía porque alguien tan popular como Kagome, era amiga de quienes no lo eran.

Miren oxigenadas mal vestidas con ropa de segunda mano.- le dijo Kagome molesta a esas chicas; no toleraba que hayan hablado así de sus amigos, puede que no tengan popularidad, pero eran los mejores amigos que alguien puede tener, los quería y se sentía a gusto con ellos. Las chicas se sorprendieron y molestaron cuando ella insulto sus ropas; el grupo en cambio soltaron carcajadas; eso era lo peor que se les podía decir a chicas materiales como ellas.-No me interesa sentarme con idiotas populares si no vienen **mis amigos**, si ellos no pueden ir, entonces yo no iré; así que mejor lárguense.- les dijo Kagome molesta recalcando "mis amigos" para que entiendan.

Tienes que venir con nosotros Kagome; es que además las chicas y nosotras estamos planeando una fiesta sorpresa por el cumpleaños de Kouga, que es en dos semanas.- dijo la primera chica muy emocionada; Kagome y los demás pusieron muecas de desagrado; incluyendo Ayame; quien desde hace un mes, cuando el grupo le dijo que busque a un chico que si la ame, y que Kagome se ofreció a presentarle primos solteros que tiene; ya se dio cuenta lo tonta que era al estar enamorada de Kouga; y este lo único que hacía era despreciarla. Pero aun seguía confundida con sus sentimientos a el; porque ya no lo quería tanto como antes.

Porque pones esa cara de asco?; la deberías poner cuando estés con este hibrido.- le dijeron las chicas.

El cumpleaños de ese molesto lobo no me interesa; si ustedes le van a hacer algo por su cumpleaños; allá ustedes, no me incluyan porque no me interesa darle nada; por Kami; todo mundo sabe que lo odio y ustedes y el no lo entienden. Hasta mi hermanito es mucho más inteligente que ustedes y solo tiene ocho años. Les dijo Kagome al sentarse de nuevo, las chicas se molestaron cuando ella las comparo con un niño.

Jajajajajaja; eso estuvo padre Kagome, les bajaste sus humos pero no te convencieron de dejarnos para irte con esos egocéntricos.- dijo Inuyasha atacado de la risa al igual que los demás. Ella solo sonríe y termina de comer su sopa.

* * *

Oye Kag; me puedes dar las clases de gimnasia rítmica hoy?.- le pregunta Ayame al salir de la escuela; Kagome le había prometido enseñarle gimnasia hace poco, debido a que Ayame entro en una escuela de gimnasia hace unos meses, pero como habían tenido mucho trabajo, no había podido.

Claro Ayame; sube a mi auto para ir a mi casa.-le dice Kagome al subir ambas a su auto para partir a la casa de Kagome. Al llegar, Ayame se sorprende al ver la enorme mansión en donde vivía Kagome; no pudo evitar sentirse nerviosa; eso no paso desapercibido por el olfato de Kagome.

Porque tan nerviosa Ayame?.-

Es que me da temor de cómo vayan a reaccionar tus padres cuando me vean, se que tu hermano mayor y tu son amistosos; pero no se ellos.-

No te preocupes; ellos no se fijan en el estatus social que tienen las demás personas para hacer amistades; si te sirve de consuelo; hace tiempo teníamos el mismo estatus social de la familia de Inuyasha; pero ahora, aunque tengamos lujos, nunca olvidamos respetar a los demás, porque así no olvidamos de donde salimos.- le explica Kagome tranquilamente mientras bajaban del auto.

Eras pobre antes?.- dijo Ayame sorprendida al escuchar a Kagome.

Así es; mi padre empezó el pequeño negocio de modas y textiles; pero con el tiempo creció y tuvimos esto; eso fue hace nueve años.-

Entran a su casa; Ayame estaba más que sorprendida, si afuera la mansión se veía hermosa, por dentro era aun más hermosa e imponente. Kagome la lleva a la sala, en donde estaban sus hermanos y su cuñada viendo una película.

Hola, ya llegue.- dice Kagome de repente.

Hola Kagome como te fue; como estas Ayame?.- dice Hirotaru al soltar un poco a su novia Jinzu y saludar a Ayame.

Bien Hirotaru.-

Áyame, te presento a Jinzu mi novia.- le dice Hirotaru amablemente al presentarla.

Mucho gusto.-

Como has estado Jinzu?.-pregunta Kagome feliz, en el tiempo que la llevaba conociendo le caía muy bien; incluso mejor que las antiguas novias de su hermano.

Muy bien gracias; llevándola bien en la escuela y el trabajo.- dice Jinzu alegremente.

Áyame, el es mi hermanito Souta; Souta ella es Ayame.- dice Kagome al presentarlo.

Hola Souta.- le saluda Ayame Felizmente; ese pequeño niño se veía muy simpático.

Hola; quieren jugar Monopoly?; apenas vamos a empezar.- dice Souta alegremente.

Creo que mas al rato Souta; es que le voy a dar clases de gimnasia rítmica a Ayame.- le dice Kagome.

Por cierto Kagome; mama llamo hace rato y dice que van a venir de visita las tías Kokoro y Momoka con los primos.- le dice Hirotaru antes de que ellas vayan al cuarto de Kagome.

No crees que mejor me des las clases otro día?; es que van a visitarte tus familiares.- le dice Ayame nerviosa.

No te preocupes; mis tías son relajadas, sobre todo una, además solo te daré clase una hora.-  le dice Kagome al entrar a su habitación.

Ten un poco de ropa Ayame, el entrenamiento será duro y sudaras bastante.-le dice Kagome al darle ropa deportiva para que se cambie.

* * *

Kagome, podemos descansar un poco?.- pregunto Ayame sudorosa y cansada; Kagome tenía razón, el entrenamiento era pesado; apenas habían pasado treinta minutos y se sentía como tres horas. Solo manejaron el listón y la pelota.

Muy bien; descansaremos diez minutos antes de volver a comenzar.- dijo Kagome también algo cansada.

Hola hija; como estas, que hacen?- dijo de repente Sayo al llegar al patio trasero, donde le había dicho Hirotaru que estaba Kagome con una amiga.

Hola mama; como te fue?.- pregunta Kagome al abrazar a su madre y besarla en la mejilla.

Muy bien Kagome.-

Mama; ella es Ayame, una amiga y compañera de la escuela; le estoy enseñando gimnasia rítmica.-

Hola; yo soy Sayo Higurashi, la madre de Kagome.-

Un gusto señora.-

Por cierto hija; en veinte minutos llegan tus tías, así que mejor acaben por hoy y arréglense.- le dice Sayo al retirarse.

Vente Ayame; la detendremos hasta aquí por hoy; después seguimos con la practica.- dijo Kagome al levantarse.

De acuerdo; pero nada más quiero practicar un poco el listón, es que no me sale bien.- se quejo Ayame; cuando practicaba con el listón o se le enredaba o se le caía de la mano.

Mira; el truco es mantenerlo firme en tu mano y haces círculos un poco grandes, pero la muñeca la debes aflojar un poco.- le explica Kagome mientras se ponía atrás de ella y le sostenía la mano en donde tenia el listón, así la guiaba.

Gracias Kagome.- dijo Ayame contenta de saber cómo manejar mejor el listón.

En eso se meten adentro de la mansión y suben a la habitación de Kagome para arreglarse, porque no tardaban en llegar las tías de Kagome, quienes eran unas de las hermanas menores de Sayo, la madre de Kagome.

Muy bien Ayame, te puedes bañar en la ducha de mi habitación, y yo me ducho en un cuarto de invitados.- le dijo Kagome al darle a Ayame la ropa con la que llego a su casa.

Gracias Kag.-le dice Ayame mientras se metía al baño de Kagome, y mientras Kagome se iba al cuarto de al lado. Pero lo que no sabía Ayame, era que en ese mismo instante conocería al hombre de su vida, quien resultara ser un primo de la propia Kagome

* * *

Hija; ya llegaron tus tías, ya bajen.- dijo Sayo en la habitación de Kagome, donde ella y Ayame estaban arreglándose el cabello.

Ya vamos mama.- dijo Kagome al dejarse el cabello suelto dejando a la vista sus orejas caninas negras. Mientras Ayame se peinaba su cabello en sus tradicionales dos coletas.

Ven bajemos Ayame.-

Qué tal si no le gusto a tus tías o tus primos?.- dijo Ayame bastante insegura.

No te preocupes, ellos son relajados y agradables.- la tranquiliza Kagome, Ayame si que era insegura al conocer gente nueva, en eso bajan y ven a diez personas desconocidas para Ayame y conocidas para Kagome, eran las dos tías de ella, sus esposos y sus tres hijos respectivamente de cada una.

Hola Kagomecita, como estas?.-  pregunto Kokoro alegremente, ella era un año más chica que Sayo, era extrovertida y alegre y tenia cabello y ojos marrones como su hermana mayor; se caso con Osaku Zambuza, quien era un yokai lobo café, era también alegre y extrovertido que Kokoro; el tenia cabello negro y ojos verdes oscuros. Ellos tenían tres hijos varones que eran hanyous del tipo lobo café, los tres eran parecidos a su padre, con cabello negro y ojos verdes.

Kagome!!!!!!.- dijeron un par de niños de 11 años cada uno, uno era un hibrido lobo y la otra era una hanyou gato. Se le colgaron casi a Kagome, y ella apenas los pudo agarrar a cada uno con un brazo.

Hola Akira y Chikiako.- dijo Kagome apenas aguantando a sus primos; a ellos dos, sobre todo a Akira, le encantaba que ella los cargara a caballito desde pequeños.

Muy bien tía; como le va a usted?.- pregunta Kagome alegremente apenas aguantando a los niños que tenía entre sus brazos.

Pues aquí aguantando a estos cuatro.-

Oye, yo todavía estoy aquí.- le dice en forma de reproche su marido.

Hola tío Osaku.-

Que hubole sobrina.- dijo Osaku padre en forma de saludo adolescente y juvenil. Ayame estaba sorprendida de los hanyous que Kagome tenía como primos; pero no pudo evitar quedar hechizada por el primogénito hibrido lobo, se quedo prendada de sus ojos verdes y su cuerpo musculoso.

Hola tía Momoka y tío Ger.- saludo Kagome a su otra tía Momoka, ella era más calmada y tranquila a diferencia de Kokoro, quien también tenía los ojos como sus hermanas, ella era dos años mas chica que Sayo y una año más chica que Kokoro; se caso con Ger Nobu, un yokai gato, el era un poco llenito y piel morena, cabello negro y ojos azules, el iris de los ojos las tenia contraídas en línea recta, exactamente igual que los ojos de un gato, sus hijos también tenían así sus ojos.

Qué onda primos como se la pasaron?.- saludo de forma casual Kagome a sus tres primos hanyous lobo y a los tres híbridos del gato.

Qué onda prima.- dijo su primo Osaku. El era delgado y fuerte, y tenía orejas de lobo color café en su cabeza al igual que sus hermanos menores; siempre se vestía a lo punk, tenia lentes de lectura de los que se usan hoy en día; era divertido con sus amigos y familia. A pesar de tener la apariencia de un punk bad boy, el no lo era en realidad, solo se vestía así porque le gustaba. Era dos años mas chico que Kagome; por lo tanto casi cumpliría sus dieciséis.

Hola Kag.- saluda Berina, la prima hanyou gato de Kagome, quien era un año más pequeña que ella, pronto tendría diecisiete en unos meses, era una chica delgada, piel blanca y ojos como los de su padre y orejas de gato color magenta en su cabeza en lugar de humanas, al igual que su hermana y su hermanito menores; era muy bella, por eso Kagome la consideraba como la prima más hermosa entre todas.

Ella es mi amiga Ayame, una compañera de la escuela.- dijo Kagome al presentarla a sus tíos y primos.

Ayame, ella es mi tía Kokoro, el mi tío Osaku, y ellos mis primos Osaku, Akira e Ivy.- dijo Kagome al presentar a la familia con tres híbridos varones y yokai lobo.- Y ella es mi tía Momoka, mi tío Ger, y mis primas Berina, Chikiako y el pequeño primo Daisuke.- dijo Kagome finalmente al presentar a la familia donde había dos chicas hibrido gato junto con un niño pequeño, también hanyou del gato y su padre yokai.

Hola Ayame; oye tu abuelo no es el líder de los lobos?.- pregunto Osaku padre al saludarla al igual como los demás. Gracias a su olfato desarrollado, noto que el olor de Ayame era igual al de su abuelo yokai lobo.

Así es, mi abuelo paterno es el líder del clan de lobos.- dijo Ayame sin dejar de ver al primo de Kagome, quien también observaba a Ayame.

Hola Ayame, soy Osaku.- dijo el primo de Kagome al acercarse a Ayame amablemente. Kagome veía como se observaban ellos dos y sonrió, tal vez Ayame sea muchísimo más feliz con su propio primo y él le sanaría las heridas que Kouga le provocaba.

Hola.- dijo Ayame sonrojada sonriendo.

Déjame decirte que te ves aun más bonita cuando sonríes.- dijo Osaku amablemente con algo de coquetería, haciendo que Ayame se sonroje tanto como el color de sus cabellos. Pero ese comentario lo hizo también con total sinceridad; ya que al verla bajar de las escaleras junto con su prima Kagome, no pudo dejar de ver que era muy bella, con esos cabellos rojos, los hermosos ojos verdes que poseía y su figura esbelta.

Calmado campeón.- le dijo su madre Kokoro en forma de regaño.

Solo era sincero mama.-

Vamos a la sala de televisión un rato, quieren café?.- dijo Sayo a sus hermanas y sus cuñados. Le pidió amablemente a una de las empleadas que les lleve café allá.

* * *

Tal parece que Ayame por fin será feliz.- dijo Kagome a sí misma, mientras veía a Ayame platicar tranquilamente con su primo Osaku.

A que te refieres Kagome?.- le pregunta su prima Berina con curiosidad; gracias a su oído desarrollado la pudo escuchar.

Bueno veras, aquí mi amiga estaba enamorada de un yokai lobo idiota egocentrista, que se la pasa acosándome sin parar, es muy mujeriego, no toma enserio a las chicas, se la pasa molestando a mi mejor amigo queriéndolo dejar en ridículo frente mío para lucirse. Pero el caso, como te dije es que mi amiga la que está aquí estaba enamorada de él, pero el de tonto la despreciaba terriblemente, porque ella es clase media y el es rico. La última vez la hizo llorar cuando la desprecio humillantemente.- dijo Kagome a sus primas Berina y Chikiako al ver a sus primos y Hirotaru tocar guitarra; Souta y Daisuke estaban jugando en el jardín. Ellas se sorprendieron a más no poder al escuchar la historia de la amiga de Kagome, sí que era un caso triste, el estar enamorada de un egocentrista que no la apreciaba.

Jajaja, pero creo que ella debe hacerse un examen de la vista, porque para ser una yokai, debe tener una vista como la de un humano, porque está loca al fijarse en alguien como Osaku.- dijo Berina en broma, es que a veces solo por diversión, Osaku hacia locuras, pero sin llegar a bromas pesadas.

* * *

Mama voy a llevar a Ayame a su casa, al rato vengo.- dijo Kagome a Sayo al tener a Ayame a su lado, mientras su madre estaba sentada en la sala con sus hermanas.

De acuerdo hija, con cuidado.-

En el camino a casa de Ayame, ella estaba muy pensativa, sus pensamientos llegaban a un hibrido que acaba de conocer, aunque fuera más joven que ella, el era muy divertido, gracioso y amable.

Que tienes Ayame, porque tan callada?.- le pregunta Kagome con curiosidad al poner su auto enfrente de la casa de Ayame.

Nada jejejeje.- rio Ayame nerviosamente.

De seguro andas pensando en mi primo Osaku, no es así?.- dijo Kagome pícaramente; haciendo que ella se sonroje fuertemente.

Esteeee, bueno, Kag, yo……bueno……es que…...- dijo Ayame balbuceando nerviosamente.

Jajajajajajaja, tranquila, yo no me opongo a que te hayas fijado en Osaku y él en ti; ya era hora de que finalmente fueras feliz con alguien.-

Lo sé Kag, pero y Kouga…?- dice Ayame bajito; porque aun seguía confundida, Kouga era su primer amor, pero este la despreciaba, acababa de conocer a Osaku, quien era lo contrario a él, pero…

Solo ponte a pensar en lo que te hacía sentir Kouga y en lo que te hizo sentir mi primo.- le dice Kagome sabiamente al dejarla en su casa.

Ayame le agradece por todo y se baja a su casa, sube a su habitación después de saludar a sus padres, ella era hija única. Ya en su cuarto y lista con su pijama puesta para ir a dormir, se puso a meditar en lo que le dijo Kagome antes de despedirse_: "Solo ponte a pensar en lo que te hacía sentir Kouga y en lo que te hizo sentir mi primo". _Tal vez ella tenía razón, era mejor estar con alguien que si la quería de verdad, sin importarle lo que ella fuese o tuviera; y no con alguien egocéntrico que la despreciaba cuando lo que quería era ser su amiga y algo más.

Toda la noche estuvo meditando, dando vueltas en la cama, hasta llegar a una posible conclusión: debía olvidarse de Kouga, quien nada bueno le daba y hacia al estar con él, pues solo la menospreciaba por ser una becada y una "pobretona tonta" como él solía llamarla, aun cuando ella también es una yokai lobo como él, aunque era una lobo blanco y Kouga un lobo café; aunque Kagome la trataba de ayudar, haciendo que Kouga vea a Ayame como la mejor chica que había para él; pero este no veía mas allá de su nariz y su nube de egocentrismo no se lo permitía.

* * *

Hola chicos.- dijo Kagome al saludar a sus amigos al estar en la escuela. Solo estaban allí con ella Inuyasha y Ayame.

Hola Kag.- le saludaron devuelta sus amigos.

En eso ven a Sango y Miroku platicando y como estaban de espaldas, a Kagome se le ocurrió algo travieso y perverso: le llegaría a Sango por atrás asustándola como en los viejos tiempos; desde que se conocieron en secundaria, ella a veces lo hacía y Sango siempre caía, aunque siempre le reclamaba al final. Se acerca sigilosamente sin hacer ruido, Ya Ayame e Inuyasha sabían del plan de Kagome y tampoco hicieron ruido; Miroku voltea pero le hacen señas de que no diga nada y él hace caso. Kagome se acerco lo suficiente a Sango, que aun seguía sin saber nada.

Vine por tu alma.- dijo Kagome cambiando su voz a una cavernosa, poniendo sus manos de repente en los costados de Sango; quien al escuchar eso y sentir que le picaban sus costados, pego un tremendo grito y un salto, y después escucho las risas de sus amigos.

Kagome; creí que ya no hacías eso, vas a ver ahorita que te atrape.- dijo Sango molesta, siempre era lo mismo desde que conoció a Kagome, siempre llegaba y la asustaba.

Eso si me puedes atrapar.- le dijo Kagome con burla empezando a correr; Sango trataba de alcanzarla, pero como Kagome era mitad bestia, su velocidad era mayor que la de Sango y pudo huir fácilmente de ella. En eso olfatea que alguien estaba atrás de ella.

Hola princesa.- dijo Kouga al tratar de abrazarla por detrás, pero Kagome dispuesta a no dejarlo, le aplico una llave de karate y lo lanzo a los casilleros.

Lobo sarnoso, me pregunto cuándo dejaras de ser un imbécil y comprender que Kagome no te quiere.- dijo Inuyasha burlándose de él; ya casi iba a golpearlo como siempre lo hacía para separarlo de Kagome, pero verla hacerle esa llave de karate fue mucho mejor. Ayame se sintió extraña, por primera vez no se sintió triste ni nada por el estilo cuando Kouga se le acercaba a Kagome, por raro que fuera, no sintió nada, se sintió normal, como si lo que sentía antes por el jamás ha existido. Ahora sus pensamientos estaban ocupados por Osaku.

Se retiraron de ahí y entraron a sus clases, les tocaba algebra. Las horas pasaron lentísimas para muchos; por fin toca la campana y salieron todos a almorzar a la cafetería.

Oye Kagome, te puedo pedir algo?.- le pide Ayame algo nerviosa.

Que sucede Ayame?.- pregunta Kagome tranquilamente mientras se sentaban en una mesa con sus bandejas de comida.

Me podrías dar el correo de tu primo Osaku?.- le pide Ayame bastante sonrojada a más no poder.

Qué bueno que me dices eso Ayame, te iba a decir algo antes, pero se me había olvidado y me lo acabas de recordar. Ayer que te lleve a tu casa y regrese a la mía, mi primo me dijo que si le daba tu correo y teléfono, ya que se le paso pedírtelos antes de que te fueras.- le dijo Kagome haciendo que ella se sonroje y sonría un poco; lo cual el grupo se dio cuenta.

Qué bien por ti Ayame, era hora de que conocieras a alguien que si te quiere de verdad.- le dice Sango contenta.

Y ahora él se ocupara de hacerte feliz y de que te olvides del sarnoso.- le dice Inuyasha algo burlón.

Y que le dijiste a tu primo, Kag?.- le pregunta Ayame ansiosa.

Le dije que mañana, o sea hoy, te los pediría y en tarde le enviaría una respuesta por correo.-

Mejor dáselos hoy mismo en la tarde.- le dice Ayame feliz, y anoto en una hoja de papel su correo electrónico, su teléfono de casa y su celular y se la da a Kagome.

Una cosa Ayame. No te molesta que mi primo Osaku sea dos años menor que tu y que sea un hanyou lobo?.- le pregunta Kagome algo seria.

No; eso no me molesta en lo absoluto, yo no me fijo en la edad y en lo que son para tener amigos o pareja.- le dice Ayame sinceramente. Después se va al baño.

Qué edad tiene tu primo, Kagome?.- le pregunta Sango curiosa.

Tiene quince años, ya casi dieciséis.-

Oye Kagome; ahora que recuerdo jamás me diste tu correo, me lo podrías dar ahorita?.- le dice Inuyasha de repente, Kagome estaba tomando algo de agua, cuando escucho a Inuyasha decir eso, casi se ahoga.

Que nunca te lo di desde que nos reencontramos?.- le dice Kagome recuperando el aliento y limpiando del agua que escupió sin querer.

No, me lo das ahora por favor?.- le pide Inuyasha.

Esteee; al rato te lo doy.- le dice Kagome nerviosamente, no es que se lo quiera dar, pero es que no quería que la cuestionara el porqué es así su correo, ya que muchos siempre le preguntaban eso, ya que era así: _Rara__. Muchos le preguntaban, porque rara, pero lo peor era que le preguntaban porque le puso hibrido, y ella siempre tenía que mentir para salvarse.

Anda Kag, por favor.- le suplica Inuyasha de nuevo; pero Kagome le vuelve a decir lo mismo, que se lo daría al rato. Durante un buen rato le estuvo suplicando que le diera su correo, pero ella se mostraba algo renuente.

Sango te sabes el correo de Kagome?.- le pregunta Inuyasha a Sango cuando estaban sentados en el pasto, Kagome estaba en el baño.

Así es, ahorita te lo doy.-

Mejor que ella me lo de, que tal si se enoja cuando me lo des tu?.-

Como gustes Inuyasha.-

En eso se acerca Kagome a ellos e Inuyasha le vuelve a insistir en que le dé su correo electrónico.

Está bien ahorita te lo daré; pero luego no preguntes el porqué así de mi correo.- le dice Kagome rendida, le da una hoja de papel con su correo anotado, pero lo que no se espero que Inuyasha le dijera que su correo estaba muy original y que expresaba lo que era ella en realidad.

* * *

Llega el día del cumpleaños de Inuyasha, y para desgracia de él, también era el cumpleaños de Kouga, siempre lo molestaba diciendo que no merecía compartir el mismo día que él, puesto que era un perro rabioso inservible, y siempre le gastaba bromas pesadas. Como era el día de brujas o Halloween, muchos iban disfrazados de diferentes cosas; Kouga estaba disfrazado con el traje de lobo de la era feudal, que era una armadura que cubría el pecho, falda y botas café (total, era el traje que lleva puesto en la serie). El día anterior le regalo a Kagome un disfraz de lobo blanco (que era el que Ayame lleva puesto en la serie); para que sean pareja en disfraz, pero ella por asco a él, se lo dio a Ayame, quien lo acepto gustosa, ya que le combinada muy bien, y además esa tarde, saldría con Osaku a una fiesta de disfraces.

Inuyasha en cambio fue quien le pidió un día antes si quería ser su pareja en disfraz ese día, lo cual ella acepto. El se disfrazo de Sweeney Todd y ella se disfrazo de la señora Lovett. Inuyasha estaba disfrazado con traje formal, que era pantalones de vestir negros, camisa blanca, chaleco gris y una chaqueta de cuero grande, guantes de dedos y en la cintura tenia amarrado un cinturón donde tenía navajas de afeitar antiguas y zapatos negros. Kagome tenía un vestido estilo victoriano color negro, con un corsé que le resaltaba sus curvas, tenía el cabello enchinado y amarrado en dos coletas, donde se escondió sus orejas, guantes de dedos y botas negras. En una mano tenía un rodillo de amasar.

Kagome estaba en el baño con Ayame y Sango, quienes tenían sus respectivos disfraces. Ayame tenía el disfraz que Kagome le dio para librarse de ese regalo de Kouga, se le veía hermoso, y le favorecía mucho, ya que sacaba a relucir su buen cuerpo y belleza; Sango se disfrazo de exterminadora de monstruos, con un traje totalmente negro. Le estaban ayudando a Ayame a arreglarse mejor para su cita con Osaku en la tarde.

Pero qué tal si no le gusto lo suficiente?.- pregunto Ayame al salir del baño con las chicas.

No te preocupes a mi primo no le interesara tu disfraz, le importaras tu.- le dice Kagome tranquilamente al acomodarle la capa de falsa piel de lobo blanco.

* * *

Feliz cumpleaños amigo.- le dijo el mejor amigo de Kouga al susodicho al estar caminando al salón.

Felicidades Kouga.- le dijeron varias chicas al abalanzarse hacia él para abrazarlo y darle regalos, lo cual no rechazo y las beso en los labios a todas, después de recibir sus regalos.

Gracias chicas, y fiesta en mi casa esta noche, no falten linduras.- les dijo Kouga coquetamente. En eso ve a Kagome, Sango y Ayame caminar a su salón. No pudo dejar de sorprenderse que el disfraz de lobo blanco se le veía muy bien a Ayame, sí que le hacía ver su hermoso cuerpo, pero no dejaría que nadie supiera lo que pensaba, pues el siempre decía que expresar los sentimientos era para tontos, de nuevo le gana su orgullo. En eso Kagome va a su casillero y saca un regalo envuelto, el cual le iba a dar a Inuyasha por su cumpleaños.

Hola linda, ese regalo es para mí?; muchas gracias.- le dijo Kouga hipócritamente al querer abrazarla y tomar el regalo. Pero ella no se dejo, se suelta de él y le da un fuerte codazo en el estomago, sofocándolo.

Esto no es para ti; es para Inuyasha, que es su cumpleaños.- le dijo Kagome molesta.

Pero linda, es que no sabes que hoy es mi cumpleaños?.- le dice Kouga al levantarse.

Ya la escuchaste Kouga, ese regalo no es para ti, es para Inuyasha, que egocéntrico eres, nada gira alrededor de ti, no eres el centro del universo; solo eres una molestia para muchos; entendido?.- le dijo Ayame molesta, sorprendiendo a muchos; incluyendo al propio Kouga. Desde que Ayame empezó a salir con Osaku como amigos y conocerlo en ese tiempo, se dio cuenta totalmente de que solo era una pérdida de tiempo el estar enamorada de alguien que no la valoraba y solo la despreciaba; sus sentimientos eran ya claros, estaba empezando a enamorarse poco a poco del primo de Kagome y estaba empezando a odiar a Kouga.

Wwooow, que valor para hablarle así a Kouga Ayame.- le dijo Sango al retirarse de ahí. En eso entran al salón donde estaban Inuyasha y Miroku, el cual estaba disfrazado de monje budista.

Ya era hora de que lo pusieras en su lugar, en lugar de solo entristecerte por el.- le comenta Kagome feliz.

Feliz cumpleaños Inuyasha.- le dice Sango al abrazarlo y darle su regalo.

Gracias Sango.- le dice Inuyasha, abre el regalo que le dio ella, y ve que era un perfume de marca.

Felicidades Inuaysha.- le dice Ayame al darle su regalo, que era una chaqueta de cuero.

Que te la pases bien en tu día amigo, ya por fin eres todo un hombre.- le dijo Miroku al darle un regalo muy peculiar; eran nada más ni nada menos que revistas de pornografía, lo típico de Miroku.

QUE TE PASA POR TU CABEZOTA MIROKU; COMO SE TE OCURRE DAR SEMEJANTE REGALO??????.!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!.- le grita Sango molesta a Miroku.

QUE NO CAMBIAS NUNCA, PERVERTIDO?????????!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!.- le grita Inuyasha al darle un golpe en la cabeza junto con Sango. Miroku quedo inconsciente de ambos golpes, mientras que Ayame estaba sonrojada y Kagome solo voltea la cabeza a los lados desaprobando a Miroku.

Feliz cumpleaños señor Todd.- le dice Kagome a modo de broma por el disfraz de Inuyasha al darle el regalo.

De nada señora Lovett.- le dice Inuyasha siguiéndole el juego, abre su regalo y ve que es una camisa negra con una estampa de Mago de Oz por delante y por detrás, la camisa estaba hecha a mano. Le encanto tanto la camisa que la deja a un lado y abraza fuertemente a Kagome.

Gracias Kagome.- le dice Inuyasha feliz entre el abrazo, y en eso besa desprevenidamente a Kagome en los labios, la cual se sorprende de que su mejor amigo, el cual conoció desde que ambos estaban en el vientre de sus madres, que era su compañero de juegos cuando era niños, quien la defendía y consolaba cuando Sesshoumaru la trataba mal y la hacía llorar, quien no vio desde que tenía ocho años y dejaron de verse durante nueve años la estuviese besando ahora mismo. No es que no quisiera, era algo que siempre quería, pero era tan pronto, y aun no eran novios, ni siquiera eran de esa clase de amigos con derecho a roce.

Sus amigos en cambio se sorprendieron de eso, Inuyasha actuó algo impulsivo al besar a Kagome de esa manera; pero mejor pensaron que era lo mejor, ya que sabían que ambos estaban enamorados del uno y del otro, pero no se atrevían a decirlo, por las heridas que les dejaron en el pasado.

Creo que es mejor que les demos algo de privacidad.- dijo Miroku con su cara de pervertido.

Cállate pervertido, deja de pensar en esas cochinadas.- le dijo Sango al dejarle un chichón en la cabeza por un golpe.

Inuyasha aun se encontraba besando a Kagome, la cual seguía en shock, en eso Inuyasha deja de besar los labios de Kagome, el disfruto mucho ese beso, sabia tan dulce.

Gracias Inuyasha.- dijo Kagome al caer desmayada, causada por la impresión de ese beso.

KAGOMMMEEE!!!!!!!.- grito Inuyasha alarmando a todos al ver a Kagome sin sentido. En eso entra Hirotaru, quien escucho ese grito, se asusto al ver a su hermana desmayada y ver a Inuyasha y los demás tratar de despertarla.

Que paso aquí?.- pregunta Hirotaru al cargar a Kagome hasta la enfermería, seguido del grupo.

Es que solo se desmayo de repente.- dijo Inuyasha nervioso, no quería tener problemas con su amigo. Hirotaru no quedo muy convencido de esa respuesta, deja a su hermana en la camilla, y que la enfermera la atienda.

Me dejan hablar a solas con Inuyasha por favor?.- pide Hirotaru a los demás, lo cual se retiran inmediatamente de ahí.

Bien Inuyasha, como fue que Kagome se desmayo exactamente?; nadie se desmaya así nada más a menos que tenga catalepsia u otras cosas, y Kagome no las tiene.- le pregunta Hirotaru seriamente al estar afuera de la enfermería.

Bueno Hiro, lo que pasa es que…- decía Inuyasha nervioso, ya que la actitud del hermano de Kagome lo asustaba.

Relájate y tranquilízate, no estoy molesto, solo preocupado por la salud de mi hermana, solo quiero saber que paso, eso es todo.-

Es que la bese de sorpresa.- le dice Inuyasha algo apenado.

La besaste así nada mas?; eso es extraño.- dijo Hirotaru de repente.

A que te refieres?.-

Es que los chicos que intentaban besar a Kagome a la fuerza, ella siempre terminaba golpeándolos.-

En serio?.-

Así es; incluso a uno le rompió la nariz, y a otro le tumbo cuatro dientes de un solo puñetazo.- le explica Hirotaru riéndose al recordar eso, Kagome siempre le comentaba eso, o el veía como los golpeaba a quienes querían besarla.

Jajajajajajajajajaja, ya me los imagino.- dijo Inuyasha atacado de la risa. En eso sale de la enfermería Kagome, ya mucho mejor.

Como te sientes, señora Lovett?.- le dijo Hirotaru en broma a su hermana.

Muy bien hermano.-

Bien, iré a la sala de maestros por mis cosas para la siguiente clase al rato los veo.- dice Hirotaru al retirarse.

Escucha Kag, yo…..- decía Inuyasha para disculparse, temía que ella se enojara y lo golpeara.

Calma Inuyasha, solo me tomaste de sorpresa, sé que no lo hiciste de malas intenciones, pero a la próxima que mejor sea sin sorpresa.- le interrumpe Kagome de repente.

No estás molesta?; es que no debí hacerlo, sin saber que te desagradaría.-

Quien dijo que me desagrado?; fuiste muy tierno.- le dice Kagome tranquilamente al irse al jardín con Inuyasha para estar con los demás. Inuyasha estaba sorprendido de la respuesta de Kagome, al parecer las cosas estaban tomando un buen camino entre ellos dos. Ambos acordaron no mencionar nada a sus familias, ya que no querían conflictos en ellas, sobre todo Inuyasha estuvo de acuerdo, ya que si su madre se enteraba, lo molestaría de nuevo con lo de hacerla abuela pronto.

* * *

En la salida, Kagome se fue con Inuyasha en su auto a la casa de Inuyasha, ya que sus padres le organizaron algo pequeño por su cumpleaños, solo que antes habían ido al mercado por unas cosas que se necesitaban. Terminan de comprar y se dirigen a la casa de Inuyasha. Ya estaban ahí Souta y los padres de Kagome.

Hola Inuyasha, feliz cumpleaños.- le felicitan Sayo y Reiko.

Gracias.-

Sesshoumaru no dijo nada, solo le dio un simple "felicidades" bastante frio. Se había enterado del beso de Inuyasha y Kagome en la escuela, y eso lo había puesto furioso, ya que Inuyasha le estaba llevando la delantera en ganarse el corazón de Kagome.

Trajeron lo que les pedimos?.- pregunta Izayoi al acomodar la mesa para comer.

Si mama.- le dice Inuyasha al darle la bolsa de mandado. Shippo, quien estaba en los brazos de Inuno, salto con Inuyasha para abrazarlo por su cumpleaños.

Gracias enano.- le dice Inuyasha al sentir a su hermanito abrazarlo y besarlo en la mejilla. En eso el pequeño bebe zorro salta a los brazos de Kagome.

Hola Shippo.- le dice Kagome al besar la mejilla del pequeño kitsune.

Oigan chicos; quisieron probar botanas nuevas o qué?.- dijeron Reiko e Inuno riéndose a más no poder, porque en el mandado estaba una bolsa de comida para gato. Kagome había comprado la comida de Sweeney, y se le olvido bajar la bolsa del mandado.

No, jejeje, es que es la comida de Sweeney, ahora la llevo al carro.- dijo Kagome riéndose al llevar la comida de gato a su mercedes.

Parecía como una película, en donde estaban recibiendo visita, y la mujer al ver que no había galletas para ofrecer, da croquetas de perro a los invitados, que les gusto y no supieron nada.- dijo Sayo divertida por lo de hace rato con lo de la comida de gato.

Pero en eso ya oscurece, y en esa noche había luna nueva, lo cual significaba que los híbridos se convertían en humanos. A Inuyasha se le noto mas el cambio, ya que su cabello plateado se volvió negro y sus ojos dorados se volvieron castaños, se volvió la viva imagen de su madre. A Kagome y a sus hermanos no se les noto mucho el cambio, solo desaparecieron sus orejas caninas, para dar paso a unas humanas, a Kagome y a Hirotaru se les cambio sus ojos azules a unos castaños; Souta no cambio mucho, solo sus orejas.

Rayos, como odio la luna nueva.- se quejo Inuyasha, ya que en luna nueva, al ser humanos, perdían sus poderes y estaban en desventaja.

Kagome en cambio no se quejo, fue al baño y solo saco tres pares de aretes y se los puso, ya que en sus orejas humanas tenía tres perforaciones en cada una, y le gustaban, pero solo las podía ver una vez al mes. Sale y se va al comedor con los demás.

Soy yo, o es que Kagome tiene las orejas perforadas?.- se pregunto Inuyasha al ver a Kagome de perfil.

Si tiene tres perforaciones en cada oreja.- le contesta Hirotaru, quien estaba cerca de él.

* * *

Después de comer ramen casero, el platillo favorito de Inuyasha, quien comió cinco platos enteros, los Higurashi sacan un pastel de chocolate, que decía "Feliz cumpleaños". Se veía apetitoso.

Donde lo conseguieron?.- pregunta Inuno curios al ver el pastel.

Kagome lo hizo.- dice Sayo al poner platos para el pastel.

Tu lo hiciste hija?.- pregunta Izayoi sorprendida y Kagome asiente afirmativamente.

Es que ella me dijo que me ayudaría con el pastel, ya tenía las cosas listas, pero me fue un rato a la sala a descansar, ya que había tenido mucho trabajo, y me dormí sin darme cuenta. Cuando desperté me acorde que había que hacer el pastel, fui a la cocina y vi a Kagome terminar de ponerle el betún al pan, y empezar a escribir en el pastel el "Feliz cumpleaños".-

Y si lo hiciste bien Kagome?.-pregunta Inuyasha algo burlón.

Insinúas que no se cocinar?.- le devuelve la pregunta Kagome con el mismo tono burlón, pero sin molestarse. Ya sabía que Inuyasha, desde niños, le encantaba retarla como lo estaba haciendo ahorita.

Es que digo, eres la señora Lovett, la que hace los peores pasteles de Londres.- le dice Inuyasha con la misma actitud retadora.

Pero no estamos en Londres, estamos en Japón, señor Sweeney Todd.- lo contraataca Kagome, venciéndolo.

Ande pues.- dice Reiko atacado de la risa al ver como Kagome dejo a Inuyasha vencido.

Empiezan a partir el pastel, e Inuyasha, por ser el del cumpleaños, le toca la primera rebanada, prueba un pedazo y se maravilla, Kagome si sabía cocinar; y lo sabía hacer muy bien; sin duda este era uno de los mejores cumpleaños, ya que Kagome estaba a lado de el.

CONTINUARA……………

**BUENO CH****ICAS, AQUÍ TIENE LA CONTI DEL FIC, DESPUES DE VARIOS MESES. NO SE MOLESTEN CONMIGO, ES QUE ME HABIA BLOQUEADO CON ESTE FIC, YA QUE TIENE RELACION A MIS RECUERDOS, ADEMAS HE ESTADO CAMBIANDO DE IDEA VARIAS VECES, PERO EN FIN, ESPERO QUE LOS DISFRUTEN. EN MI PERFIL HAY UNA PAGINA A UN VIDEO EN YOUTUBE QUE HICE COMO REGALO PARA USTEDES DE 2010, Y POR SU APOYO QUE ME HAN DADO. A ALGUNAS LES LLEGO UN CORREO SOBRE ESO, PERO A LAS QUE NO LO SABIAN AHÍ ESTA, SI LO QUIEREN VER.**

**SE DESPIDE**

**OSORE JAYLIN.**


	10. UNA ESPERANZA EN QUIEN MENOS LO ESPERA

Es que digo, eres la señora Lovett, la que hace los peores pasteles de Londres.- le dice Inuyasha con la misma actitud retadora.

Pero no estamos en Londres, estamos en Japón, señor Sweeney Todd.- lo contraataca Kagome, venciéndolo.

Ande pues.- dice Reiko atacado de la risa al ver como Kagome dejo a Inuyasha vencido.

Empiezan a partir el pastel, e Inuyasha, por ser el del cumpleaños, le toca la primera rebanada, prueba un pedazo y se maravilla, Kagome si sabía cocinar; y lo sabía hacer muy bien; sin duda este era uno de los mejores cumpleaños, ya que Kagome estaba a lado de el.

///////////////////////////////////////////

**Capitulo 10.-Una esperanza en quien menos se lo espera.**

Después de comer pastel, van a la sala a ver la televisión y a platicar, Inuyasha se sentó a lado derecho de Kagome, no podía evitar a cada rato verle las orejas humanas y perforadas de Kagome.

Si quieres te regalo una foto.- le dijo Kagome con burla al ver que Inuyasha no dejaba de observarle sus orejas humanas.

Jeje perdón Kag, es que me da curiosidad tus perforaciones, ¿no te dolieron?.- pregunta Inuyasha algo sonrojado.

No, no duele tan exageradamente, solo se siente una presión en el lóbulo.- dijo Kagome tranquilamente mientras jugaba con el pequeño Shippo, quien estaba sentado en sus piernas.

¿Desde hace cuanto tiempo las tienes?.- pregunta Izayoi con curiosidad.

Desde hace ya casi dos años que las tiene.-dijo Sayo de repente, y Kagome asiente positivamente ante eso.

¿Y como fue que se las hizo?.- pregunta Inuno curioso.

Fue por su cumpleaños numero dieciséis; ella quería perforarse las orejas humanas, nosotros solo le dijimos que la piense bien y que investigue en donde se las puede hacer y que cuidados debe tener.-  explico Reiko tranquilamente.

En eso deciden poner una de las películas que los Taisho tenían, con cada película que tenían en la mano, les explicaban de qué trataban.

Esa esta algo fuerte y sangrienta.- dijo Inuno de repente al señalar una película que uno de los Higurashi sostenía entre sus manos.

¿Cual, esta?.- pregunto Hirotaru al mostrarle la película "Apocalipto".

No, me refiero la película que tiene Kagome en la mano.- dijo Inuno al señalar la película que ella estaba sosteniendo, la cual era de "Sweeny Todd" de la versión de Tim Burton.

Uuyyy, esa es la película favorita de Kagome, para ella esas películas son el paraíso.-dijo Reiko de repente, haciendo que Kagome se sonroje.

Papa.-dijo Kagome seria.

Es cierto, no se que le ve Kagome a ese tipo de películas donde cortan cabezas y sale mucha sangre.- dijo Sayo, haciendo que los demás se rían y que Kagome empiece a hacerse la desentendida.

Con Inuyasha es igual, también le encantan ese tipo de películas, yo solo le digo que cuando este solo las vea, no cuando estemos todos viendo la televisión.- dijo Izayoi apoyando a Sayo, siempre le decía a Inuyasha que vea sus películas solo, para que Shippo no se asuste, ya que apenas es un bebe de ocho meses.

Es que están padres estas películas, mama.-dijo Inuyasha algo burlón hacia su madre.

Pero de todos modos las puedes y debes ver cuando estés solo hijo.- le dijo Inuno algo serio. En eso escogen mejor ver "Soy leyenda", con Will Smith. Kagome aun tenia al pequeño bebe kitsune en sus piernas jugando con el, en eso saca un cepillo de su bolso y le cepilla la colita de zorro de Shippo y le peina el cabello, amarrándoselo en una coleta con un moño.

Kagome no se si te olvido; pero Shippo es un niño.- dijo Hirotaru atacado de la risa al ver a su hermana cepillándole el cabello a Shippo.

¿Pero qué…?- dijo Sayo de repente y al ver a Kagome amarrándole en un moño el cabello de Shippo, se empieza a reír.

Hija, ese bebe zorrito es varón, quítale el moño.- dijo Reiko muerto de risa al igual que el resto de los demás; Shippo por el contrario, parecía no molestarle lo que Kagome le hacia.

Pero se ve lindo papa, mira.- dijo Kagome al acercarle a Shippo para que lo vea.

/////////////////////////////////////////////

Después de un rato tocan la puerta y Sesshoumaru va abrir; era una pareja de ancianos, al parecer los abuelos de Sesshoumaru, Inuyasha y Shippo. Venían con una enorme caja de cartón con varios cachorros dentro.

Hola mama, papa.- dijo Izayoi al saludar a sus padres.

Hola hija, venimos para felicitar a nuestro querido nieto por su cumpleaños.- dijo el anciano de nombre Mioga; era un anciano algo bajito, encorvado, pero siempre tenia buena actitud ante los demás y era muy sabio.

Así es, le tenemos un buen regalo que se que le encantara.- dijo la anciana, de nombre Kaede, era una viejita baja y algo gordita, tenia el cabello en un chongo bajo y un parche en el ojo derecho. Era muy sabia al igual que su esposo.

Hola abuelo, abuela.- dijo Inuyasha al levantarse y saludar a sus abuelos maternos. Sesshoumaru también los saludo, a pesar de que ellos no eran sus abuelos de sangre.

Hola sr. Y sra. Takekwa; vengan siéntense.- dijo Inuno amablemente.

Gracias hijo.- dijo Mioga amablemente al sentarse junto con Kaede en un sofá.

Mama, papa, ellos son los Higurashi, el es Reiko, ella es Sayo y sus hijos Hirotaru, Kagome y Souta.- dijo Izayoi al presentar a los Higurashi.

Mucho gusto.-

Igualmente.-

¿Y donde esta nuestro pequeño nieto?.- dijo Mioga en forma de juego al ver a Shippo; quien salto de las piernas de Kagome y se fue con su abuelo. Ellos consideraron muy noble el que su hija y su yerno adoptaran a ese pequeño cuando mas necesitaba tener padres, ya que los suyos habían muerto trágicamente, y ya lo consentían como a un nieto de verdad.

Hola Inuyasha, feliz cumpleaños; espero que sigas cumpliendo muchos mas; y de regalo te vamos a dar un perrito, escoge cual quieres.- dijo Kaede al acercarle la caja de cartón a Inuyasha, donde habían seis cachorros de perros de raza Schnauzer, tres perritos negros y tres perritos blancos; al momento en que Inuyasha se acerco, la mayoría de los cachorros saltaron a el.

¿Cuantos meses tienen los perritos?.-dijo Sayo al agarrar un Schnauzer blanco.

Tienen dos meses cada uno; lo curioso es que los blancos son machos y los negros son hembras.- dijo Mioga al ver a su nieto atacado por los perritos, que no dejaban de lamerle.

Cálmense cachorritos, ya.- dijo Inuyasha al quitarse de encima a los cachorros y ponerlos en su caja, para así escoger uno. Hirotaru agarro uno negro y ya estaba jugando con el, el perrito estaba queriendo morder su cremallera a forma de juego.

Hijo, parece que el perrito te está diciendo: ¿jugamos, jugamos?.- dijo Sayo al ver como la cachorrita quería morder a modo de juego la chamarra de su hijo. Kagome agarra uno negro y se lo pone en sus piernas, mientras lo acaricia, la cachorrita estaba tranquila y se durmió en sus piernas.

¿Te gustan los perros Kag?.- pregunta Inuyasha al ver a Kagome tratar con ternura a los perritos.

Así es, pero me gustan más los gatos.- dijo Kagome al dejar a la cachorrita en su caja con sus hermanitos.

¿Desde cuándo tienes a Sweeny?-

Desde ya casi un año-

Y bien Inuyasha, ¿Cuál te gusto más?- le pregunta su abuela Kaede.

Este quiero, abuela- dijo Inuyasha al agarrar un perrito blanco de la caja, el cual desde que llego estaba muy tranquilito.

Muy bien; ese cachorrito es el más tranquilo de los hermanitos, nunca se pone a hacer travesuras como los demás.- le dijo Mioga al tener a Shippo en sus brazos, en eso el pequeño estira los bracitos hacia alguien, queriendo que lo cargara.

Creo que quiere ir contigo Kaede.- dijo Mioga al darle al bebe kitsune.

¿Quieres mejor estar con tu abuela, verdad pequeño?.- le dice Kaede en forma consentida a Shippo, pero el pequeño siguió moviéndose y estirando los bracitos regordetes a alguien más, que resulto ser Sesshoumaru.

Creo que más bien, quieres estar con tu hermano mayor.- dijo Kaede al dárselo a Sesshoumaru, quien lo recibe fríamente como siempre.

Solo quiere que el hermano mayor lo abrace y lo consienta.- dijo Reiko al ver a Shippo sentándose en las piernas de Sesshoumaru soltando pequeñas carcajadas, mientras que su hermano solo lo miraba fríamente y le hacía en sus piernas como caballito para que el pequeño se entretenga.

Así es Sesshoumaru; si quiere al pequeño, pero no lo demuestra.- dice Inuno al ver a su hijo mayor jugar con el bebe.

El ya sabe que lo quiero, no es necesario demostrárselo siempre papa.- dijo Sesshoumaru con su típica voz fría.

Solo decía tu padre, que a veces es necesario que le demuestres cariño de vez en cuando a tu hermanito Shippo y a Inuyasha; hijo.- dijo Izayoi al apoyar a su esposo.

Qué asco mama.- dijo Inuyasha de repente, haciendo muecas de desagrado.

Por primera vez estoy de acuerdo contigo Inuyasha.- dijo Sesshoumaru con voz de asco y una mueca de disgusto.

Ya hijos cálmense.- dijo Inuno al tranquilizarlos.

/////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Por cierto hija, mira trajimos aquí unas fotos de Inuyasha cuando era bebe, y aquí hay una bebita con él, con orejitas como las suyas cuando es un hibrido, y otro niño más grande parecido a la bebe, con las mismas orejitas de perro.- dijo Kaede al sacar las fotos y mostrarlas. Resultan que eran fotos que les tomaron a Inuyasha, Kagome y Hirotaru de pequeños.

Miren, estos son ustedes de pequeños hijos.- dijo Sayo al mostrar una de las fotos a sus hijos; en esa foto estaban Inuyasha, Kagome y Hirotaru pequeños sentados en una cama. En esa foto Inuyasha y Kagome eran unos bebes de cinco y seis meses y Hirotaru tenía tres años. Inuyasha miraba sorprendido a la cámara, en esa foto él tenía una camisita blanca y pantaloncitos azules, estaba con su forma hibrida, solo que el cabello plateado lo tenía más cortito, Kagome tenía un vestidito amarillo miraba a la cámara sonriendo, aun con un chupón amarillo que tenía en la boca; Hirotaru miraba de forma picara la cámara y estaba vestido de camiseta gris y jeans.

Que tiernos se veían ustedes de pequeños.- dijo Izayoi al ver las fotos.

Mama.-dijo Inuyasha sonrojado, ya presentía que su madre lo iba a avergonzar con historias de cuando él era pequeño.

Es cierto, y mira esta foto, aquí te vez más tierno.- dijo Inuno al mostrar otra donde solo estaban Kagome y el dormidos, en esa foto Inuyasha tenía tres meses de edad y Kagome tenía dos meses de nacida, Inuyasha estaba vestido con un mameluco rojo y estaba dormidito chupándose el dedo pulgar; Kagome estaba con un mameluco verde claro y estaba cerca de él dormida y con un chupón rosa en su boca.

Nos parecieron tan lindos en ese momento que decidimos tomarles una foto.- dijo Sayo al ver con ternura esas fotos tan viejas. Inuyasha y Kagome estaban tan avergonzados que esperaban que pasara algo, aunque sea un terremoto para acabar con ese momento tan penoso.

¿Entonces estos pequeños son ellos dos de chiquitos?.- pregunta Mioga sorprendido, compara la foto donde ellos eran pequeños y con los actuales Hirotaru y Kagome y comprueba que en verdad si son ellos que acompañaban siempre a Inuyasha.

Así es papa; ¿recuerdas Sayo, cuando conocieron a Inuyasha de recién nacido?.- dijo Izayoi recordando ese día.

_Flash back_

_Estaban Inuno e Izayoi en su casa junto con un Sesshoumaru de siete años, después de haber regresado del hospital, Inuyasha tenía apenas dos días de nacido, era tan parecido a su padre, a excepción de sus orejas, Izayoi decía que era su viva imagen._

_Sesshoumaru ven a tomarte una foto con tu nuevo hermanito.-__ dijo Inuno a Sesshoumaru que estaba jugando solo con sus carritos._

_No quiero papa, ese asqueroso hibrido no es mi hermano; solo es una desgracia para este mundo.-__dijo Sesshoumaru fríamente mientras seguía jugando._

_Dije que vengas aquí ahora mismo a ver a tu hermanito.-__ dijo Inuno con tono de regaño, a Sesshoumaru no le quedo de otra más que obedecer a su padre._

_Ahora carga a Inuyasha para que les pueda tomar la foto.-__ le dijo Inuno mientras le daba con cuidado un pequeño bulto envuelto en mantas amarillas, era Inuyasha bebe que estaba dormidito profundamente._

_¿Tengo que hacerlo?.-__ dijo Sesshoumaru mirando con asco a Inuyasha._

_Así es, carga bien a tu hermanito.-__ dijo Inuno serio._

_Cálmate Inuno, deja que él se acostumbre con el tiempo al nuevo bebe.-__ dijo Izayoi tranquilamente. Después de tomar la foto, escuchan que tocan la puerta. Izayoi ya se iba a levantar a abrir, pero Inuno la detiene._

_Yo iré cariño.-__ le dice Inuno al detenerla de que se levante del sofá._

_Pero Inuno, ya me siento bien para caminar.-__ le dijo Izayoi al querer levantarse de nuevo, siendo detenida otra vez por su esposo._

_Izayoi, acabas de parir un bebe mitad bestia hace dos días, debes descansar.-__ le dijo Inuno al detenerla e ir a abrir la puerta. Los Higurashi habían llegado a conocer al nuevo Taisho, Hirotaru tenía apenas dos años, y Sayo tenía ocho meses de embarazo._

_Hola, ¿Cómo estas Inuno, que tal el nuevo bebe?.-__ dijo Reiko al saludar a su viejo amigo._

_Bien, aquí está con su madre ¿y qué me dices del que están esperando?.-__ dijo Inuno al saludarlos mientras veía el vientre abultado de Sayo y los deja pasar a su casa._

_Muy bien hasta ahora, va a nacer el próximo mes.-__dijo Reiko mientras le ayudaba a Sayo a caminar con cuidado para que no se lastimen ella y la bebe._

_Yo ya quiero que nazca mi hermanita.-__ dijo Hirotaru alegremente mientras saludaba a todos._

_Ya andas emocionado por tener alguien con quien jugar, pequeño?.-__ dijo Inuno sonriendo mientras cargaba a Hirotaru. En eso todos se van a la sala donde estaba Izayoi cargando al bebe._

_Así es; este anda súper emocionado y siempre dice que cuando nazca la bebe, el la va cuidar, le va a dar de comer y le enseñara muchas cosas.-__ dijo Reiko al sentarse en el sofá._

_Si solo Sesshoumaru fuese así con Inuyasha.-__ pensó Inuno muy serio al mirar a Sesshoumaru que aun seguía jugando solo; su hijo Sesshoumaru se volvió serio cuando su madre murió hace dos años de una extraña enfermedad que solo les da a los yokai, durante el tiempo en que estuvieron ellos dos nada mas, hacia lo posible por criarlo lo mejor que podía, y a veces su familia y su amigo Reiko lo ayudaron a hacerlo._

_Cuando empezó a salir con Izayoi, Sesshoumaru se volvió frió y algo distante, ya que no aceptaba que el saliera con una humana; pero cuando se caso con ella, se volvió aun mas frió y ya casi no sonreía, pero con el tiempo logro acostumbrarse a ella como su madrastra; pero al enterarse del embarazo de ella, el jamás mostró alegría, al contrario dijo que ese sucio hibrido que estaba creciendo en el vientre de su madrastra jamás seria su hermano._

_Hola que tal?.-__dijo Izayoi al saludarlos, mientras sostenía con cuidado a Inuyasha, que aun seguía dormido._

_Muy bien, esperando que nazca ya esta pequeña.-__ dijo Sayo mientras miraba su vientre y posaba sus manos en el._

_Que nombre le van a poner a la bebe?.-__ dijo Inuno mientras cargaba a Inuyasha, que estaba empezando a moverse._

_Le vamos a poner Kagome.-__ dijo Reiko mientras estiraba los brazos para cargar a Inuyasha, Inuno le pasa al bebe con cuidado de que no se lastime._

_Es un bonito nombre.-__dijo Izayoi al sonreír._

_Hola pequeño; soy el tío Reiko y ella es la tía Sayo.-__ dijo Reiko mientras sostenía con cuidado al pequeño._

_Puedo ver al bebe, papi?.-__ pregunta Hirotaru al querer estirarse para ver a Inuyasha. Reiko baja un poco y con cuidado a Inuyasha para que su hijo lo vea._

_Lo puedo cargar?.-__pregunta Hirotaru al querer agarrar a Inuyasha._

_Todavía no Hirotaru, el esta chiquito y tu aun no eres suficientemente fuerte y cuidadoso para hacerlo.-__ le dice su madre._

_Esta bien; hola Inuyasha soy Hirotaru, seré tu amigo, y en la panza de mi mami esta mi hermanita, ella será también tu amiguita, pero hay que esperar a que salga de ahí.-__ dijo Hirotaru mientras le platicaba a Inuyasha, quien ya abrió sus ojitos, demostrando a todos que son de color dorado como los de su padre._

_Lo dije y lo digo de nuevo; este pequeño es muy parecido a ti Inuno.-__ dijo Reiko al ver a Inuyasha, quien empezó a llorar exigiendo comida, Reiko le da Inuyasha a Izayoi, quien a su vez le da el biberón, haciendo que Inuyasha se calme._

_Le puedo dar el biberón?.-__pregunta Hirotaru al acercarse a Izayoi._

_Claro, solo con cuidado.-__ dijo Izayoi, Hirotaru sube al sofá con la ayuda de Inuno, y le sostiene el biberón a Inuyasha con cuidado._

_Como siempre; el quiere practicar lo mas que pueda para ser un experto cuando la pequeña nazca.- __dijo Sayo al ver como su hijo estaba sentado en las piernas de Inuno y le sostenía con cuidado el biberón a Inuyasha, que ya se lo estaba acabando._

_Mami; porque no haces que mi hermanita salga de ahí para que ya vea de una vez a Inuyasha como yo?.- __dijo Hirotaru al bajar de las piernas de Inuno y se iba a acariciar la panza abultada de su madre._

_Porque aun no puede Hirotaru.-__ le dice Reiko mientras lo despeinaba un poco._

_Sal de ahí floja, Inuyasha ya nació y quiero que lo veas de una vez y así los tres podamos jugar.-__ dijo Hirotaru a la panza de su madre; haciendo que todos empiecen a reírse por la inocencia del pequeño._

_No es porque no quiera hijo; aun no nace porque todavía no le toca nacer, debes esperar un mes para que puedas ver a tu hermanita.-__ le dice Sayo al reírse a carcajadas. _

_Fin de flash back_

Todos estaban riendo por los recuerdos de aquel día, menos Inuyasha que estaba sumamente rojo de la vergüenza, como odiaba que su madre le dijera a los demás recuerdos de su niñez y de cuando era bebe.

Si me quieres hermanito.- dijo Kagome con burla abrazando a Hirotaru; mientras que el solo estaba rojo de la vergüenza como Inuyasha.

Jeje, pero como recuerdo que cada vez que los visitábamos o viceversa, tu siempre querías practicar con Inuyasha, para volverte un experto en cuando Kagome naciera.- dijo Reiko atacado de la risa.

///////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Después de un buen rato los padres de Izayoi se retiran a su casa, pues les quedaba algo retirado, en eso Kagome se excusa para ir al baño, y en eso llegan otra pareja de ancianos, al parecer los abuelos paternos de Inuyasha.

Hola hijo, hola Izayoi, como están, donde esta Inuyasha?.- dijo el anciano de nombre Totossai, era una anciano algo encorvado, pero aun se veía fuerte, tenia un gran conocimiento sobre armas de la era feudal.

Hola papa, mama.- dijo Inuno al hacer pasar a sus padres, al ver a su madre, solo suplico por dentro que no empiece con sus locuras si veía a Kagome.

Hola Inuno, gracias por recibirnos, venimos a felicitar a nuestro nieto Inuyasha, ya por fin es todo un hombre.-  dijo la anciana de nombre Tsubaki, era una anciana algo seria, pero firme, aunque tenia locas ideas sobre las mujeres casaderas, ya que siempre las quería examinar para saber si estaban hechas para el matrimonio, lo cual le causo mas de un problema con Inuno.

Hola abuelo Totossai, abuela Tsubaki.-dijo Sesshoumaru algo frió, pero cordial al saludar a sus abuelos de sangre.

Hola Hijo.-dijo Tsubaki seria.

Hola Inuyasha, primero que nada feliz cumpleaños, y segundo, ya que tienes la mayoría de edad, te queremos dar algo importante, como lo hicimos con Sesshoumaru cuando cumplió los dieciocho.- dijo Totossai al felicitar a su segundo nieto, pero antes de que le diera su regalo, Kagome salio del baño, quien al ver a la nueva pareja de ancianos, los saludo amablemente, Tottossai la saludo normal; pero cuando llego con Tsubaki, las cosas pasaron como Inuno temía.

Hola jovencita, haber ponte derecha y de puntitas.- dijo Tsubaki de repente al saludarla, Kagome se sorprendió al igual que el resto de su familia, mientras que Inuno se puso molesto por la actitud de su madre, siempre hacia eso con las jovencitas como ella. También lo hizo con la madre de Sesshoumaru y con Izayoi antes de casarse, lo cual provoco que su primera esposa no le hablara en días, pues consideraba que su madre era una vieja loca, y con Izayoi no fue así, pero le dijo que no quería tener a una suegra así, chapada a la antigua.

Muy bien, tienes una buena cadera, es perfecta para cargar bebes, tu olor delata buena salud, así que eres perfecta para mi nieto Inuyasha.- dijo Tsubaki de repente, Kagome hacia lo que ella le pedía; pero le dirigió una mirada a Inuyasha que decía "_tu abuela esta loca"_, e Inuyasha solo rolo los ojos, pues eso ya lo sabia de sobra, ya que le avergonzaba que su abuela paterna tratara así a Kagome, ya no estaban en el siglo XVII.

Mama, detente de una vez, ella no es la novia de Inuyasha, solo son amigos, no es así?.- dijo Inuno al ver a Inuyasha y a Kagome, lo cual asintieron positivamente, afirmando que solo son amigos, aunque en el fondo ambos querían ser mas que amigos.

Solo veía si ella estaba bien físicamente para poder procrear en un futuro.- dijo Tsubaki tranquilamente mientras se sentaba a lado de su esposo.

Pero debes de dejar de estar revisando así a las muchachas mama; ya no se hace eso.- dijo Inuno molesto.

Bueno como decía Inuyasha, ya que eres mayor de edad, te daremos esto que ha pasado de generaciones en la familia.- dijo el anciano Totossai al darle una caja, Inuyasha la abre ansioso y ve que era una espada vieja, al parecer tenia quinientos años de antigüedad. Era Tensseiga o también conocida como "Colmillo de acero".

Gracias abuelo.-dijo Inuyasha emocionado al ver su espada nueva.

Me alegra que te guste; cuídala bien y ella te protegerá en tiempos difíciles.- dijo Totossai al ver la expresión de su nieto.

////////////////////////////////////

Era lunes, lo cual significaba un día más de escuela y de trabajo para la mayoría de las personas. Inuyasha y los demás acababan de salir de cálculo, Inuyasha les platicaba a los demás como le fue en su cumpleaños y de las locuras que hizo su abuela Tsubaki.

En serio; ella reviso a Kagome para saber si estaba en condiciones de procrear?.- pregunto Sango casi muerta de risa.

Así es; no te ofendas Inu, pero tu abuela paterna me pareció algo loca.-

Algo loca?; yo más bien diría bastante chiflada, papa dice que ella hizo lo mismo con la madre de Sesshoumaru y con mi madre y por lo mismo, causo problemas con ellas.- dijo Inuyasha al estar caminando hacia los casilleros, en eso ven a Kouga cerca de ahí, y que en ese momento se pone en el casillero de Kagome.

Kouga, por favor hazte a un lado, quiero abrir mi casillero.- dijo Kagome con fastidio de verlo.

Solo quiero que me aclares si es cierto que esta bestia asquerosa te beso.- dijo Kouga con molestia y celos, sin moverse del sitio.

Y que con que me haya besado Inuyasha?; eso no te incumbe, así que por favor retírate de ahí, que quiero sacar mi tarea.-  dijo Kagome con fastidio; Inuyasha estaba furioso de que ese lobo se metiera en asuntos que no son de su incumbencia, Kagome no se molesto cuando él la beso.

Pero cómo pudiste dejar que una basura como él te haya dado un beso, que no vez que te desgracio al poner su asquerosa boca en tus labios?; yo beso muchísimo mejor que el.- dijo Kouga al querer besar a Kagome a la fuerza, en eso Inuyasha se pone furioso y lo separa de ella de un golpe, haciendo que su labio sangre.

Que te importa que yo la haya besado el día de mi cumpleaños, lobo inútil.-

Es que tú no debiste mancharla con tu asqueroso beso; si te besaran a ti solo seria porque alguien hizo una apuesta.- dijo Kouga cruelmente.

Ay Kouga, el me beso porque ambos lo quisimos, además si te besaran a ti seria por una apuesta; ya que das mucho asco y ganas de vomitar con solo pensarlo; porque nadie en su sano juicio querría hacerlo.- dijo Kagome con la misma crueldad devolviéndole la ofensa; haciendo que todos los demás se rían y que el propio Kouga se sorprenda de escucharla decir eso.

Inuyasha al escuchar que él la beso porque ambos lo querían se sorprendió de forma grata, al inicio creyó que lo hizo para librarse de ese apestoso lobo, pero cuando miro los ojos de Kagome, vio sinceridad en ellos, y lo hizo feliz ya que ella si lo quería más que un amigo, como él a ella.

////////////////////////////////////////////////

En ese momento, después de tener literatura con Sesshoumaru, salen para comer algo en la cafetería, pero en eso escuchan a Sesshoumaru llamar a Kagome.

Kagome, ven un momento por favor.- le dice Sesshoumaru al poner una mano en el hombro de Kagome, a ella no le quedo más que hacerle caso, Sesshoumaru no permitió que su medio hermano entrara con ella, ni siquiera dejo que los demás también la acompañen.

Que sucedió, me fue mal en el parcial?.- pregunto Kagome con mucho temor.

No, pasaste el parcial con honores, es más, eres una de las mejores alumnas de literatura que tengo. Solo quiero saber si en verdad quieres a mi medio hermano, y que jamás podrías darme una oportunidad de remediar lo que te hice en el pasado, y estar juntos?.- dijo Sesshoumaru casi suplicando. Kagome se sorprendió cuando la llamo solo por eso.

Lo siento Sesshoumaru, pero me heriste demasiado cuando era pequeña, perdóname lo que diré, pero tan solo al acercarme a ti me llegan esos recuerdos.- dijo Kagome algo seria, pero tratando de ser lo más sensible posible.

Pero no puedes simplemente olvidarlo, con otro recuerdo?.-  le pidió Sesshoumaru.

Perdóname Sesshoumaru, pero no me has dejado ningún buen recuerdo de ti, la forma en que me tratas desde que te volví ha ver, no es la mejor que digamos, se que quieres remediar todo, pero tú lo haces de forma hipócrita, como si nada hubiese pasado en el pasado, además que me incomoda la forma con que me ves y tratas.-

Entonces no hay forma de olvidar esto y que podamos estar juntos?.- le dice Sesshoumaru sorprendido de su respuesta, jamás llego a pensar de que en realidad incomodaba bastante a Kagome por la forma que la trataba desde que la volvió a ver, y que en realidad lo que hacía era acosarla y molestarla.

La verdad lo siento; pero las cosas son así, no siento nada más hacia ti más que respeto por ser el primogénito del amigo de mi padre, tu mereces a alguien mejor.-

Si no hubiese sido un tonto en el pasado, crees que las cosas serian distintas?.-

El hubiera no existe Sesshoumaru; las cosas solo pasan, nada más. La verdad lo siento, pero yo quiero a Inuyasha; y tu mereces a alguien mucho mejor y no soy yo.- le dijo Kagome con tacto, y se retira del salón y se va a encontrarse con sus amigos.

Que sucedió Kagome?.- pregunto Inuyasha algo serio.

Pues verán…- dijo Kagome, y les explica todo lo que paso con Sesshoumaru, dejando a todos sorprendidos, y a Inuyasha furioso al inicio, pero después sonriendo victorioso cuando supo lo que Kagome le dijo a su medio hermano para que la deje en paz.

////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Sesshoumaru se había quedado algo dolido por la respuesta de Kagome, pero ella tenía razón, el jamás le había dejado un buen recuerdo de pequeña, siempre la trataba mal cuando ella con toda su inocencia, solo quería jugar con él.

_Flash back_

_Quieres jugar con nosotros a la pelota Sesshoumaru?.-__ le pregunta una pequeña Kagome de cinco años, a un Sesshoumaru de doce años. Estaban en la vieja casa de los Higurashi, los padres estaban en el comedor bebiendo café, mientras que los pequeños jugaban en el patio._

_No quiero jugar con ustedes, y ya deja de molestarme tonta hibrido, me das asco cuando te me acercas, siendo tu una sucia hibrido con sangre manchada al igual que Inuyasha; yo soy un yokai de sangre limpia y no debo estar con semejantes como ustedes.- __ le dijo Sesshoumaru con tanta crueldad, que hizo a Kagome llorar de nuevo. En eso llegan sus padres a saber lo que sucedía; cuando Inuno se entero de lo que le hizo a Kagome de nuevo, se enoja._

_Sesshoumaru, es que nunca aprendes a ser amable con la pequeña?; ella solo te invito a jugar, no es modo de tratarla así; quedas castigado dos semanas sin videojuegos.-__ le dijo Inuno enojado al regañar a su primogénito, jamás pudo comprender porque era así con Kagome o con los demás híbridos._

_Pero porque me castigas papa?; solo le dije la verdad a esta sucia hanyou.-__ dijo Sesshoumaru molesto por el castigo que su padre le puso_

_Por lo mismo, por tratarla mal cuando solo era amable contigo, un mal trato más que me entere que le des a Kagome o a quien sea de los pequeños y quedas castigado un mes, entendido?.-__ le dijo Inuno enojado._

_Fin de flash back_

Esos recuerdos le estaban invadiendo a Sesshoumaru una y otra vez, en verdad no debió jamás tratar así a Kagome por ser mitad bestia al igual que su medio hermano, ella solo era amable con él, y el dejándose llevar por su orgullo yokai, la trataba mal, y lo estaba pagando en esos momentos con el rechazo de ella.

Se siente bien profesor?.- le dice una voz femenina a Sesshoumaru, el siente un olor suave y delicado de mujer humana, voltea y ve que era una mujer joven, tal vez de su edad. Era una mujer humana muy hermosa, con cabello liso y negro, rostro fino, ojos cafés, y un cuerpo esbelto.

Ah, sí claro, solo que me siento algo estresado por los exámenes próximos.- dijo Sesshoumaru ocultando lo que en verdad le estaba sucediendo, no sabía porque, pero la presencia de esa mujer le estaba reconfortando, hasta hacerle olvidar su dolor.

Si, sé que es lo que se siente, pero no se deje llevar por el estrés, o le hará mucho daño.-  le dijo esa humana sonriéndole, haciendo que él se sienta mejor y aliviado del dolor que sentía, hasta el punto de hacerlo desaparecer.

Muchas gracias señorita, cual es su nombre?.- le pregunta Sesshoumaru al saludarla.

Yo me llamo Rin Kido, soy la nueva enfermera escolar, la enfermera anterior se fue por varios asuntos y llegue a reemplazarla.- dijo Rin

Mucho gusto, soy Sesshoumaru Taisho, el profesor de literatura; quiere ir conmigo a tomar algo?.- le invita cordialmente Sesshoumaru, a lo cual Rin acepta. Ambos se quedan en la cafetería, conociéndose y platicando sobre su vida; Sesshoumaru se sentía extraño con ella, pues él no era abierto con nadie, pero con esa mujer se sentía tan feliz y aliviado del dolor, que hasta ya olvido quien se lo causo.

////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

No se han dado cuenta que Sesshoumaru anda raro estos días?.- pregunta Inuyasha al estar con los demás en el pasto de los jardines escolares.

Raro, en qué sentido?.- pregunto Ayame.

Siempre se la pasa con esa enfermera nueva que llego hace tres semanas, y el jamás se enferma, siempre la esta acompañando a todos los lugares en que ella va.-

Tranquilo Inuyasha, creo que Sesshoumaru, por fin encontró a quien querer en verdad.- le dijo Miroku con toda la tranquilidad del mundo.

En eso suena la campana para que entren a clases, al estar caminando a sus salones, ven la puerta de la enfermería algo abierta, se asoman con cautela y se sorprenden de lo que ven: Sesshoumaru estaba sentado en la silla detrás del escritorio, y Rin estaba sentada en sus piernas, ambos se besaban con pasión desenfrenada, como si no hubiese mañana.

Como dije amigo, el ya encontró a quien amar.- dijo Miroku al ver la escena.

Creo que ya tienes cuñada Inuyasha.- le dijo Ayame casi burlándose de el.

Mejor retirémonos, porque acuérdense que Sesshoumaru es un demonio completo y puede olernos.- les dijo Kagome, y se van de ahí, dejando que esa pareja siga en lo suyo.

/////////////////////////////////////////////

Mientras tanto Sesshoumaru y Rin seguían besándose en la enfermería, en ese momento se separan.

En realidad, yo te quiero Rin.- le dijo Sesshoumaru al separarse de ella, dejando que se recargue en el.

Yo también te quiero Sesshoumaru.- le dijo Rin estando recargada en su pecho, se sentía tan feliz estando con el hombre del cual se sentía enamorada.

Quieres ser mi novia Rin?.-

Claro Sesshoumaru, me haces tan feliz.- le dice Rin feliz por lo que acababa de escuchar, que lo besa de nuevo. Sesshoumaru en cambio, sentía que al estar al lado de Rin, todas sus penas y problemas se desvanecían; para el ya era claro: lo de Kagome, solo fue una ilusión, con ella solo quería remediar el pasado. Pero al estar al lado de Rin, comprendió lo que en realidad era amar y ser amado, algo que jamás le sucedió con sus antiguas novias, y que no tuvo esos sentimientos por ninguna de ellas, ni por asomo.

CONTINUARA……………..

**BUENO AQUÍ ESTA EL NUEVO CAPITULO DEL FIC, PERDON DE NUEVO POR ATRASARME, ES QUE HABIA ESTADO OCUPADA Y ME BLOQUEE DE NUEVO. PERO YA ESTA, Y PROMETO CONTINUARLO, AL IGUAL QUE EL OTRO FIC, ESPERO QUE SIGAN CON SU APOYO Y QUE LES SIGA GUSTANDO LOS FICS. **

**SE DESPIDE**

**OSORE JAYLIN.**


	11. FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS KAGOME

**Los personajes no son míos, son de Rumiko Takahashi.**

_¿__Quieres ser mi novia Rin?.-_

_Claro Sesshoumaru, me haces tan feliz.- le dice Rin feliz por lo que acababa de escuchar, que lo besa de nuevo. Sesshoumaru en cambio, sentía que al estar al lado de Rin, todas sus penas y problemas se desvanecían; para el ya era claro: lo de Kagome, solo fue una ilusión, con ella solo quería remediar el pasado. Pero al estar al lado de Rin, comprendió lo que en realidad era amar y ser amado, algo que jamás le sucedió con sus antiguas novias, y que no tuvo esos sentimientos por ninguna de ellas, ni por asomo._

/

**Capitulo 11.- Feliz cumpleaños Kagome.**

Ya faltaba unos días para el cumpleaños de Kagome; ella decidió organizar una fiesta en la gran piscina de su casa, invitando a sus familiares y amigos. Ya le habían llegado las invitaciones que mando hacer en una imprenta. Eran invitaciones con códigos de barras por seguridad, y así evitar intrusos y colados en su fiesta.

Aquí tienen sus invitaciones chicos, cuando lleguen muéstrenlas en la entrada y así los dejaran pasar.- les dijo Kagome al dar invitaciones a Inuyasha, Ayame, Miroku y Sango. Estaban en la cafetería de la escuela almorzando.

¿Y a quien más invitaras de la escuela Kagome?.- le pregunto Sango al guardar con cuidado su invitación.

A nadie más; solo a ustedes, la mayoría de los chicos de aquí son unos engreídos y no quiero esa clase de gente en mi celebración.- les explico Kagome mientras terminaba su arroz japonés.

¿Así que solo invitaste a tu familia y a nosotros?.- le pregunta Miroku al terminar su almuerzo.

Así es, y no creas que tengo pocos familiares, son muchos; además deje que mi madre y mi hermano Hirotaru invitaran a sus amigos.-

¿Y Kagome, estee, va ir Osaku a la fiesta?.- le pregunta Ayame nerviosa; ella estaba enamorada del primo de Kagome y solo de pensar en el le daban nervios.

Tranquila Ayame, no te pongas así.- le dice Inuyasha con burla al ver a Ayame sumamente nerviosa.

Claro que mi primo ira, me lo confirmo mi tía, así que ponte linda.- le dijo Kagome con algo de burla, haciendo que se sonroje tanto como el color de sus cabellos.

/

Era viernes y faltaba un día para el cumpleaños de Kagome. Apenas van saliendo de la primera hora de clases, Kagome va a su casillero para sacar unas cosas, pero en eso ve que había un vestido fino y hermoso color verde esmeralda en su casillero junto con una cajita de terciopelo mediana, la abre y ve que había un par de aretes de diamantes y un collar de esmeraldas. Ve que había una nota en la cajita que decía así:

_Mi adorada Kagome_

_Espero que te guste este hermoso vestido con las joyas que vienen acompañándolo, al ver el color del vestido junto con el collar, resaltara mas tu belleza, y el color de tus hermosos ojos combinaran tanto con ese color del vestido que parecerás un ángel. Espero que te lo pongas cuando vayamos tú y yo a Paris Francia, mañana por tu cumpleaños, ya que te tengo una sorpresa ahí esperándote._

_Deseándote y preparando el mejor de los cumpleaños que has tenido en tu vida._

_Kouga Martsetzu._

¿Qué paso Kagome, porque esa cara?.- le pregunta Inuyasha al llegar con ella junto con sus amigos.

Mira esto Inuyasha.- le dice Kagome al mostrar la nota y regalos que le dio Kouga, como era de esperarse Inuyasha se puso furioso.

¿Pero hasta cuando a este lobo inmundo se le meterá a la cabeza, que debe rendirse y dejar de molestarte tanto, ya que tu no lo quieres?.-  dijo Inuyasha a punto de liberar su lado demoniaco, Kagome y los demás se preocuparon, pues sabían que cuando un hanyou liberaba su parte youkai, no tenia control en sus actos y podía cometer cosas atroces, además de que cuando despertaban, no recordaban nada.

Calma Inuyasha, como dijiste, Kagome no quiere a Kouga y es lógico que no aceptara su invitación.- le dijo Miroku al detenerlo, haciendo que Inuyasha recobre sus sentidos.

Además hay algo que no concuerda en esta nota.- dijo Sango al revisar la carta minuciosamente.

¿Qué es Sango?.- pregunta Ayame curiosa.

Aquí dice que el color del vestido y de las joyas que lleva el collar combinara y resaltara bastante los ojos de Kagome; pero no es lógico, porque los ojos de Kagome son azul zafiro, y el color del vestido y collar son verde esmeralda.- dijo Sango al mostrarles lo que ella mencionaba.

¿Que están cuchicheando jovencitos?.- dijo Hirotaru en tono de policía, pero en broma al llegar de repente haciendo que se sorprendan, estaban tan concentrados en la nota que no lo sintieron llegar, ni mucho menos Inuyasha y kagome, ya que se concentraron en la nota, que no sintieron su olor.

Aayyy, hermano me asustaste.- le dijo Kagome en forma de reproche.

Jejejeje te asuste, te asuste.- dijo Hirotaru burlón. En eso le explican lo de la nota y regalos de Kouga a Kagome, y los detalles que no concordaban, como Hirotaru era psicólogo en proceso, pudo descifrar la mas posible y cercana respuesta.

Lo que creo, es que Kouga le dirige los regalos a alguien mas, y no es a mi hermanita Kagome.- dijo Hirotaru algo serio.

¿Como es eso posible?.- pregunta Miroku sorprendido.

Es que verán, Kouga si ama a alguien en verdad, según esta nota, pero por orgullo inflado no lo admite y le da esos regalos a Kagome; pero inconscientemente se los dirige a la persona que quiere en verdad.- dijo Hirotaru finalmente, y en eso se retira para irse a la universidad.

¿Con que Kouga le dirige inconscientemente a alguien mas estos regalos?; interesante.- dijo Kagome impresionada de la teoría de su hermano.

Por favor, ese lobo rabioso no sabe amar ni mucho menos, distinguir entre el amor y deseo.- dijo Inuyasha burlonamente con crueldad.

¿Pero a quien podría dirigirle estos regalos Kouga?.- dijo Ayame pensativa.

Creo que a ti Ayame.- dijo Sango de repente, haciendo que los demás se sorprendan.

¿A mí?; no puede ser, el me dejo en claro varias veces que soy una tonta que no está a su nivel.- dijo Ayame molesta.

Piénsalo, el color del vestido y de las piedras del collar son verde esmeralda, y tú tienes los ojos verde esmeralda; es muy posible que te los de a ti.-

Por favor Sango, esas tonterías ni tú te las crees; no creo que el se moleste en darme algo tan siquiera simple, el no es de esos; solo es un chico egocéntrico que cree que puede tener todo cuando quiera y como quiera con dinero o con lo que sea; pero en realidad solo es un odioso chico que ni su madre soporta.- dijo Ayame molesta, sorprendiendo a todos; si que el haber conocido a Osaku le hizo cambiar de opinión.

/

Ya era la hora de salida, y muchos estaban felices, porque ya era fin de semana; Kagome ya se iba a su casa para terminar de arreglar unas cosas para su fiesta de cumpleaños mañana en la alberca de su casa. Inuyasha como siempre la acompañó hasta el estacionamiento.

Hasta mañana Inuyasha, te veré en mi fiesta.-

Eeehh, si claro Kagome, nos vemos mañana en tu casa.- dijo Inuyasha algo nervioso, porque trataba de no imaginarse a Kagome en un diminuto traje de baño; si que juntarse con Miroku le hacía mal.

Hasta mañana princesa; y te espero temprano en el aeropuerto para irnos a Paris, la ciudad del amor de la gran Francia, donde nos la pasaremos de lo mejor tu y yo.- dijo Kouga de repente apareciendo de la nada; Inuyasha se interpuso entre él y Kagome para que ese rabioso no intentara nada.

Por favor Kouga, no quiero estar en Francia en mi cumpleaños.- dijo Kagome molesta.

Vamos linda, todas las chicas quieren un cumpleaños romántico; y que mejor que en la ciudad del amor.- dijo Kouga aventando a un lado a Inuyasha para acercársele a Kagome.

Si debo estar con alguien en Paris, prefiero estar con un perro pulgoso besándome con el toda la noche, que estar con tu compañía, ya que de solo pensar que tu y yo estaremos como tú quieres me dan ganas de vomitar todo mi almuerzo, y las comidas que tuve en toda mi vida.- dijo Kagome asqueada; haciendo que Inuyasha se ría a mares, y que Kouga se sorprenda, el no dice nada y se va de ahí.

/

En la mañana siguiente, los Taisho estaban en el centro comercial buscando un regalo para Kagome; aunque en una tienda de peluches, Izayoi quería comprar un peluche de Hello Kitty para Kagome, pero Inuyasha quería un peluche de Jack Skellington para ella; Inuno estaba con Sesshoumaru en una tienda para bebes, buscando pañales especiales de alberca para Shippo.

Te digo que mejor este peluche Inuyasha; ese está muy feo para Kagome.- dijo Izayoi con un peluche de Hello Kitty en la mano.

Mama, a Kagome no le gusta la Hello Kitty; le gusta más el Jack.- dijo Inuyasha con un peluche de Jack tamaño mediano en sus manos.

Pero hijo, se asustara con ese muñeco.-

Mama, yo voy con ella en la misma escuela, en el mismo salón, sé muy bien que muñecos le encantan, y sé que uno de sus favoritos es este.-  dijo Inuyasha defendiendo el posible regalo. Después de tanto discutir, decidieron comprar el peluche de Jack, pero a cambio Izayoi escogería algo extra de regalo, y esa vez Inuyasha no intervendría, fueron a una tienda de perfumes y escogieron el perfume de Jennifer López "Live Luxe", fueron a una tienda de novedades para que envuelvan los regalos.

¿Ya está todo listo para llegar con los Higurashi?.- pregunta Inuno al estar todos en una banca descansando.

Así es, ya está todo listo papa.- dijo Inuyasha al tener en sus manos el regalo envuelto en un bonito papel y brillante moño.

Muy bien, entonces ya vámonos.- dijo Izayoi cuando se levantaron y partieron rumbo a la mansión Higurashi.

/

Mientras tanto en la casa de Kagome, todo estaba listo para que llegaran sus invitados, todavía no se metía a la piscina, pues quería hacerlo cuando la mayoría de la gente que invito llegaran; solo llegaron Sango, Ayame y las primas Berina y Chikiako y el primito Daisuke, los tres hanyou gato con sus padres Ger y Momoka, al igual que su primita Valy una hanyou conejo de cinco años con sus padres, Ivay una humana, quien es la menor y última de las tantas hermanas de su madre, y Jiro un yokai conejo, es extrovertido, pero serio cuando la situación lo es. Hasta ahora, sus amigas se estaban llevando bien con las primas de Kagome.

¿Y Miroku, no va a llegar?.- pregunta Ayame con curiosidad, pues cuando se trataba de fiestas, Miroku siempre era el primero en llegar, más que nada por querer ver lindas chicas.

Sé que es raro que no haya llegado, pero dijo que hubo un contratiempo y se tardara un poco.- dijo Sango tranquilamente.

¿Alguien me hablo?.- dijo Miroku al entrar en la mansión.

Hola Miroku, por fin llegas.- dijo Kagome al recibirlo y poner el regalo en una mesa con los demás regalos.

Siempre llego a las fiestas de mis amigos Kagome, no lo dudes.-dijo Miroku, en eso ve a Berina y a la tía Ivay cerca de ahí. No se podía olvidar el pequeño e importante detalle de que las tías maternas de Kagome aun conservaban su buen cuerpo, juventud y belleza, a pesar de la edad que aun tenían; y sus primas eran muy hermosas. Ya iba a ir con ellas para su pervertida propuesta de siempre, pero Kagome y Sango adivinaron sus intenciones, y lo retiraron de ahí a tiempo.

No vayas a echar a perder la fiesta de Kagome con tus cosas Miroku.- dijo Sango molesta.

Perdón Sanguito, pero es que hay mucha hermosura aquí.- DIJO Miroku viendo pervertidamente a la prima Berina y a la tía Ivay. Pero ellas ni caso le hacían; pero el padre de Berina y el esposo de Ivay, no pensaban lo mismo de solo ignorarlo, pues se estaban empezando a enfurecer de ese chico por sus intenciones.

Solo te advierto Miroku; si en serio quieres conservar tu vida no le hagas eso a mis primas ni a mis tías, ellas están emparentadas con demonios completos, ya sea por medio de matrimonio o porque son sus padres, y todo mundo sabe que cuando los demonios sienten que sus mujeres o hijas están siendo cortejadas por un hombre extraño, los pueden llegar a matar y no bromeo, mira.- dijo Kagome al apuntar a sus familiares, Miroku voltea y comprueba horrorizado lo que ella dijo: sus tíos tenían cara de furia, su tío yokai gato estaba sacando sus afiladas garras, y parecía que quería transformarse; su tío yokai conejo también parecía querer transformarse porque estaba sacando sus afilados colmillos y garras, mientras que sus esposas trataban de calmarlos.

Ya entendí Kagome; te prometo que me comportare.- dijo Miroku totalmente asustado, dispuesto a cumplir su promesa, pues no quería enfrentarse a la furia de dos demonios poderosos.

¿Hola chicos, que sucedió?.- dijo Inuyasha al llegar con su familia a la fiesta.

Hola Inuyasha.- dijo Kagome al recibirlo a él y a sus padres, aunque Sesshoumaru ya no la cortejaba como antes, todavía le daban escalofríos al acercársele.

Feliz cumpleaños Kagome.-  dijo Izayoi al darle un abrazo al igual que Inuno; el pequeño Shippo, quien estaba siendo cargado por Sesshoumaru, salta de sus brazos a los de Kagome, feliz de verla de nuevo.

Gracias, vengan siéntense, enseguida les traeré algo de beber.- dijo Kagome al ir por unas bebidas y regresar de inmediato. En eso Kagome y los demás se van a la sala de juegos, donde había una televisión grande y varios controles y consolas de juegos, además de cartuchos. En eso Kagome siente el aroma de otros familiares llegando, eran dos familias más, y una de ellas era la familia de su primo Osaku, al percatarse bien de eso, le susurro algo a Sango quien entendió lo que ella planeaba.

Ayame, cierra tus ojos.- le pidió Sango al ponerse frente a ella.

¿Pero porque Sango?.- pregunta Ayame sin entender nada.

Solo hazlo.- le dijo Sango, mientras le vendaba los ojos y le tapaba la nariz a la perfección, para que no captara el olor de Osaku. En eso Kagome deja pasar a sus tres primos mitad lobo.

Muy bien Ayame, ya puedes abrir tus ojos.- dijo Kagome al acercársele con su primo Osaku; Ayame abre los ojos como le dijeron, y Sango le destapa su nariz. Cuando Ayame sintió el aroma de Osaku, y en cuanto lo vio se puso extremadamente nerviosa, ya que siempre le daba esas sensaciones cuando salían juntos, pero como amigos hasta el momento.

Hola Ayame; ¿como has estado?.- dijo Osaku sonriendo al verla. Sango, Miroku e Inuyasha vieron que ese era el chico que le hizo cambiar la vida a Ayame, quien por fin la hacía sonreír, y olvidarse de Kouga.

Aunque al inicio cuando lo vieron, por su apariencia, creyeron que era uno de esos chicos bad boys, que solo les gustaba causar problemas y jugar con chicas, pero observaron que solo era apariencia, pues al ver como trataba a Ayame; se equivocaron en su teoría.

Hazme caballito, Kagome ¿anda si?; no seas mala.- le suplicaba Akira a Kagome, como siempre, él quería que ella lo cargara en su espalda.

¿No quieres mejor, meterte de una vez a la piscina Akira?.- le pregunta Kagome cuando su primo mitad lobo, estaba en sus piernas.

Si; y cuando estemos en el agua, tú me llevaras a nadar en tu espalda.- dijo el pequeño Akira al ir con su mama para ponerse el shorts acuático.

¿Donde nos podemos cambiar Kagome?.- pregunta Sango al cargar su mochila, en donde tenía su traje de baño y ropa extra.

Bueno, ustedes dos Sango y Ayame, junto conmigo y mis primas nos cambiaremos en mi habitación, ustedes chicos pueden cambiarse en una habitación para invitados.- les indico Kagome.

¿No quieren que mejor les ayudemos chicas?.- pregunto Miroku poniendo su cara de pervertido.

¿Miroku, que te advertí hace rato?.- dijo Kagome poniendo rostro serio y voz de advertencia, lo cual asusto a Miroku, pues enseguida recordó las caras de furia de sus tíos yokai.

Lo siento Kagome, mejor me iré a vestir.- dijo Miroku asustado.

A veces hay que repetirle las cosas para que entienda, o si no, le pasa lo que le pasa.- dijo Inuyasha bastante serio; el ya escucho hace rato lo que Kagome le advirtió a Miroku; y era cierta su advertencia, pues los yokai son muy agresivos y violentos con quienes se acercan a sus mujeres o hijas con malas intenciones.

/

¿Oye Kagome, tu amigo humano, siempre ha sido así de pervertido?.- le pregunta Berina al estar todas las chicas poniéndose sus trajes de baño.

Así es; desde que lo conocí, se comporta así, a mí también me trato de esa forma, y toco donde no debe, pero le di su merecido.- le dijo Kagome tranquilamente al terminar de ponerse su traje de baño.

¿No me digas que le pegaste?.- le pregunta su pequeña prima Chikiako.

¿Pegarle?; eso no es nada comparado lo que le hizo Kagome ese día.- dijo Sango riéndose al recordar ese momento.

¿Entonces?.- pregunta Berina curiosa.

Le di unos buenos puñetazos, hasta le hice sangrar la nariz.- le termina de explicar Kagome.

Aayy, que agresiva.- le dice Berina sorprendida.

Así fue Berina, pero mi parte demoníaca surgió con furia cuando él hizo eso; ya sabes cómo somos los que tenemos sangre de Yokai perro; o quienes de plano son yokais del perro completos; siempre nos defendemos a garra limpia, no somos como tu raza yokai gato, que son más calmados.-

¿Por cierto, tu amigo, el hibrido mitad perro; así tiene su cabello o se lo decolora?.- le pregunta curiosa Berina, ya que cuando vio a Inuyasha, se le hizo curioso el color de su cabello.

Así lo tiene, es natural su color de cabello, lo heredo de su padre, al igual que su medio hermano.-

¿Su medio hermano?; al inicio creí que era su hermano, pero después note su olor, y resulto un yokai; y por eso me confundí.-

Ah, es que veras, su padre antes estuvo casado con una yokai del perro, y de esa unión nació el muchacho yokai; pero cuando tenía cinco años falleció su madre de una enfermedad que solo les da a yokai y, algunas veces a los híbridos. Cuando tenía siete años, su padre se casa de nuevo, solo que esta vez con una humana, quien es la señora que ahorita está con él; y de ahí nació mi amigo.-

/

Mientras tanto, los demás invitados estaban en la gran piscina nadando o sentados en unas sillas; Inuyasha ya se había cambiado y se había puesto un shorts para nadar color rojo, dejando ver un vientre a cuadros, pecho fuerte y bien trabajado y unos brazos musculosos y fuertes.

Sesshoumaru también ya estaba cambiado y tenía un shorts deportivo negro, y demostraba que él tampoco se quedaba atrás de su hermano, pues se le podía también notar desde lejos un fuerte estomago de lavadero; pecho fuerte y brazos musculosos.

Inuyasha, le inflas el salvavidas a Shippo, ¿por favor?.- le pide su madre al estar poniéndole a Shippo bloqueador especial para la piel de bebe, ella tenía un traje de baño negro, mientras que Shippo estaba solo usando un pañal especial para nadar y se entretenía jugando con un muñeco.

¿Porque crees que tarde tanto Sango?.- pregunta Miroku al llegar ya cambiado, teniendo puesto un shorts acuático morado, demostrando que no tenía nada que envidiarle a Inuyasha o a Sesshoumaru, pues el también tenía un cuerpo bien formado y esculpido.

Condenado pervertido.- murmuro Sesshoumaru mientras descansaba en una silla.

No soy pervertido; solo me gusta ver chicas lindas.- dijo Miroku casi burlándose de él.

Las acciones dicen otra cosa Miroku.- dijo Inuyasha, haciendo que Miroku se desanime. En eso ven que las chicas llegaron, y ambos se embobaron: Sango tenía un traje de baño de una pieza color morado con estampado, un hombro estaba desnudo, el otro tenía una manga corta. Kagome tenía un traje de baño de dos piezas que consistía en un top lila con un aro metálico en medio de los pechos, y unos shorts cortos de mezclilla; Ayame tenía un traje de baño deportivo de dos piezas, con un top negro y shorts corto negro; las primas de Kagome también se veían lindas, pero no les llamaron la atención.

¿Oye Kagome, este pastel es de la pastelería que me comentaste por teléfono?.- le pregunta la tía Kokoro a Kagome al apuntar un pastel de queso con fresas encima.

Así es tía, de hecho, los tres pasteles son de esa misma pastelería.- le dijo Kagome mientras señalaba los pasteles que estaban en una mesa; uno era el mencionado pastel de queso con fresa, otro era de limón y el ultimo era de chocolate.

¿En serio?; es que los tres se ven buenos, ¿cual me recomiendas probar primero?.- pregunto la tía Kokoro al ver los pasteles con antojo.

Pues, le recomiendo el de queso con fresa.-

Solo acuérdate de dejarles algo a los demás, morra.- le dice de repente su esposo Osaku en broma, haciendo que Kagome y los demás se rían.

¿Ya escuchaste a tu tío Kag?.- dijo Kokoro falsamente ofendida. Kagome solo siguió riendo.

Jeje, no se preocupe tía, agarre cuanto quiera.- le dijo Kagome al meterse a la piscina; sus amigos hicieron lo mismo, al igual que algunos invitados.

Me llevas nadando en tu espalda Kagome, ¿anda si?.- le suplica Akira al colgársele a Kagome por la espalda, faltando poco para hundirla.

Está bien sostente fuerte, Akira.- le dijo Kagome, Akira se agarro fuertemente en su espalda, en eso agarran ambos una bocanada de aire y Kagome se hunde, buceando y nadando por debajo del agua, pero yendo con cuidado para que Akira no le suceda nada, en eso sube a la superficie para agarrar aire.

Otra vez Kagome.- le pide Akira de nuevo sin soltarse de su espalda.

Akira, deja en paz a tu prima; ¿que no ves que ella quiere estar con sus amigos y su novio?.- le reprende Kokoro, haciendo que Kagome se sonroje cuando dijo novio, tan claro era que a ella le gustaba Inuyasha, su amigo de la infancia?.

Esteee tía, no tengo novio.- le dijo Kagome algo nerviosa a su tía.

¿En serio?; porque creí que ese muchacho de cabello plateado, el que es de tu misma raza era tu novio.- le dice Kokoro pícaramente a Kagome; desde que ella empezó su adolescencia, su tía Kokoro siempre la andaba picando con el tema de los novios. Cuando tenía doce años le empezó a preguntar si ya tenía novio, lo cual su respuesta era negativa.

Es un amigo que tengo desde bebe.- dijo Kagome al retirarse de ahí.

¿Así es tu tía Kag?.- le pregunta Sango al estar nadando un poco, Miroku le toco donde no debía, y ella le dio una patada en su zona sensible, dejándolo adolorido.

Exacto, desde que recuerdo es muy extrovertida.-  le dice Kagome, mientras agarraba una pelota de playa y les proponía a quienes estaban cerca de ahí, jugar voleibol.

/

Inuno, ¿recuerdas nuestra conversación de hace mucho tiempo?.- pregunta Reiko a su viejo amigo al estar cada uno en una silla viendo hacia donde sus hijos jugaban con unos invitados a la pelota. A pesar de su edad; ambos todavía conservaban su musculatura y buen físico; aun se les veían a ambos sus abdómenes a cuadros y brazos fuertes y musculosos. Reiko tenía unos shorts de nadar azul fuerte e Inuno tenía unos shorts grises.

¿Te refieres a lo que acordamos hace años, cuando nuestros hijos menores eran pequeños?.- pregunta Inuno confirmando su sospecha de lo que Reiko mencionaba.

Así es; ¿recuerdas aun nuestro acuerdo?.- pregunto Reiko al venírsele a su mente esas memorias.

_Flash Back_

_Se veían a los Higurashi en su vieja casa en Osaka, cuando aun no eran millonarios. Hirotaru ya tenía tres años de edad y Kagome tenía 8 meses; era muy juguetona y siempre le gustaba tener un chupón en su boca, cuando se lo quitaban lloraba hasta que se lo daban. Hirotaru quería mucho a su hermanita, le encantaba jugar con ella y darle de comer._

_Ellos dos estaban jugando en el espacio que tenían para jugar, el cual estaba rodeado de una rejita de madera a modo de protección._

_Hirotaru ten cuidado con Kagome.-__ dijo Sayo al ver a su hijo cargando a su hermanita._

_Si mami, te prometo que no se lastimara.- _

_En eso escuchan que tocan la puerta; Reiko abre y resultan ser los Taisho, Sesshoumaru tenía ocho años e Inuyasha tenía nueve meses de nacido, estaba siendo cargado por su madre._

_Hola, pasen, pueden poner al pequeño aquí con los niños.-__ dijo Sayo al saludarlos, al mismo tiempo que Reiko cargaba a Inuyasha y jugaba con él. Sesshoumaru como siempre, solo estaba callado, frió y serio; eso tenía preocupado a su padre, pues desde que murió su madre y se caso con su madrastra dejo de ser el pequeño niño sonriente de siempre; ahora parecía" adulto atrapado en cuerpo de un niño"._

_Hola pequeños.- __ dijo Izayoi al saludar a Hirotaru y Kagome; quien de inmediato es cargada por Inuno y la lanzaba arriba a modo de juego._

_Inuno Taisho, no juegues así con la pequeña como lo haces con Inuyasha.- __ dijo Izayoi en tono de regaño; a Kagome parecía no importarle, pues se estaba riendo cuando Inuno la lanzo hacia arriba por los aires, atrapándola cuando caía a sus brazos._

_No te preocupes Izayoi, mira que se divierte.-__ dijo Inuno despreocupado; en eso pone a Kagome junto con su hermano e Inuyasha en el lugar que era para jugar; en cuando la puso ahí, Inuyasha y Kagome riendo con toda inocencia, se acercan gateando el uno al otro y se abrazan, provocando a los demás una mirada de ternura, menos en Sesshoumaru, que seguía frió y serio. _

_Míralos, ya se nota que se quieren y serán buenos amiguitos.-__ dijo Sayo con ternura al ver a los bebes abrazándose._

_Después los padres se disponen a platicar en sala y beber café. En eso ven que en el corral estaban los pequeños dormidos y a Hirotaru arropándolos con una manta con mucho cuidado y dándole un beso en la cabeza a Kagome. En eso sus madres los llevan a la habitación de Kagome, donde los ponen a ambos en la cuna de Kagome._

_/_

_Aprovechando que sus esposas estaban arropando a los bebes para dormirlos; Reiko aprovecha para decirle una propuesta a su viejo amigo._

_Oye Inuno, se me acaba de ocurrir algo, pero no sé si quieras.-_

_¿Que es Reiko?.-_

_En vista de cómo se llevan en especial nuestros hijos menores, se me ocurrió que podemos comprometerlos en matrimonio, cuando crezcan y tengan edad suficiente, casarlos.- __dijo Reiko esperando la reacción de Inuno._

_Fíjate Reiko, que eso mismo también estaba pensando, ya que nuestros pequeños se llevan muy bien, y con la demostración de cariño que tuvieron hace rato; pensé en decirte esa propuesta de comprometerlos, para que cuando estén adultos se casen.-__ dijo Inuno apoyando a Reiko, el sabia lo mucho que los bebes se llevaban, e intuía que de grandes se iban a querer mucho más que solo amigos._

_Entonces queda hecho; tu niño Inuyasha queda comprometido en matrimonio con mi pequeña Kagome; solo hay que esperar a que tengan edad suficiente para decirles la verdad.- __ dijo Reiko estirando la mano hacia Inuno para cerrar el trato; Inuno también estrecha su mano y con un apretón de manos, el acuerdo de matrimonio que hicieron queda cerrado._

_Fin de Flash Back._

Así es todavía recuerdo nuestro pacto; ¿y entonces les decimos a nuestros hijos la verdad; que los comprometimos en matrimonio desde bebes?.- pregunta Inuno.

Mejor esperemos un poco más para ver como sigue la relación de ellos dos; porque recuerda que nos separamos durante nueve años; así que todavía es mejor esperar, y cuando estén listos les decimos.- le dijo Reiko, a lo cual Inuno estuvo de acuerdo. En eso ambos se paran de sus sillas, se meten al agua y se acercan en donde estaba jugando pelota.

¿Que juegan que no nos invitan?.- pregunto Reiko al llegar junto con Inuno, a las personas que jugaban voleibol.

¿Voleibol, quieren jugar?.-pregunta Hirotaru, a lo cual, su padre e Inuno no niegan, en eso se ponen a jugar un poco a la pelota con sus hijos y demás invitados, en un rato mas dejan de jugar. Kagome estaba con Hirotaru y Jinzu platicando, mientras que los demás seguían nadando, Souta estaba jugando a las atrapadas con Ivy y Daisuke.

¿Como te la estas pasando en tu día Kag?.- le pregunta Jinzu, mientras la abrazaba Hirotaru.

Muy bien.- le dice Kagome sonriendo, en eso nota algo brilloso en la boca de Jinzu, era como una bolita metálica.

Tienes algo en la boca Jinzu.-

¿Ya viste mi nuevo arete?.-dijo Jinzu mientras sacaba la lengua y le mostraba el arete que tenia, era uno simple de color metálico, que estaba en medio de su lengua.

¿Cuándo te lo hiciste?.-

Hace una semana, Hirotaru me acompaño. Cuando fuimos, me pidieron que sacara la lengua, lo hice y en eso me la jala y me explica que el proceso era así, me tenía que atravesar la lengua con una aguja y no con el piercing directamente; eso dolió feo.- le explica Jinzu mientras hacia una mueca de dolor, al recordar cómo le dolió la aguja.

Si le dolió, pobrecita.-dijo Hirotaru con voz chiqueada, mientras la besaba.

Fíjate, que hace tiempo mi maestra de danza explico lo que significaban los piercings, según donde te los pongas, hasta dijo que significaban los de la lengua, pero por respeto no digo.- dijo Kagome seria, ya que no quería problemas con su hermano.

A ver dilo, es que quiero saber si es el mismo que nos dijeron hace tiempo.-  dijo Jinzu sonriendo, casi retándola. Pero Kagome no quería, hasta que la convencieron.

Es que dicen que cuando tienes un arete en la lengua, es que harás sexo oral con tu novio.- dijo Kagome bastante seria y sonrojada, esperando la reprimenda de su hermano.

Eso mismo, también nos dijeron cuando me puse el arete; claro que yo no lo sabia, pues me lo puse porque siempre quise un arete en la lengua.- le explica Jinzu sonrojada mientras reía al igual que su novio.

Jejeje, así es, amorcito.- dijo Hirotaru mientras la abrazaba.

Se la pasaron platicando de cosas que estaban ligadas de una u otra forma con otras en la conversación; aunque eso sonaba algo tonto; hasta que en una de esas su hermano y cunada le preguntan algo crucial para Kagome.

Y hablando de sentimientos, no tienes sentimientos por alguien en especial?.- le pregunta Hirotaru algo burlón; el ya sabia lo que ella sentía por Inuyasha y viceversa, para el era notorio; y con lo que le dijo Inuyasha hace tiempo, que ella se desmayo porque el la beso, confirmo su teoría de que su hermana lo amaba, pues ella de ningún motivo se dejaba besar por nadie.

Kagome solo se sonrojo, pues eso la había tomado de sorpresa; no era fácil para ella confesar sus sentimientos amorosos.

Estee, iré por algo de beber, ustedes quieren algo?.- dijo Kagome buscando una buena excusa para alejarse de ahí. Pero en eso siente que su hermano la jala del brazo y la sienta de nuevo. Pero sin que lo notaran sus amigos, incluido Inuyasha estaban cerca platicando.

Eso si que no, no te iras. Aun no superaste lo de ese humano, verdad?.-

Por favor Hiro, eso lo supere hace tiempo; solo pienso en eso y me rió a mares. Pero sabes que no es fácil para mí decir lo que siento.-

Sabes que puedes confiar en mi, soy tu hermano mayor.-le dijo Hirotaru reconfortándola.

Y sabes que en mi también.-le dice Jinzu sonriendo. No se dan cuenta pero los amigos de Kagome estaban parando oreja a la conversación, es que querían saber lo que realmente sentía Kagome por Inuyasha; quien para eso era importante, y así saber si le confesaba lo que siente por ella.

Esta bien; les diré abiertamente que yo quiero a Inuyasha mas que a un amigo que conocí desde bebe; es mas me gusta mucho, lo amo. Pero no se quiero decir todavía, porque no se si el también sienta lo mismo.- dijo Kagome terminando de decir lo que siente por Inuyasha; quien se quedo maravillado y estaba sonriendo de oreja a oreja porque Kagome confeso sus sentimientos, aunque no lo hizo con el; así que decidió confesar lo que el siente por ella lo mas antes posible.

Como que no ha de sentir lo mismo que tu?; se bien que el te quiere, pero también le es difícil confesarlo.- le dice Hirotaru tranquilamente.

/

Entonces Inuyasha; ya le dirás lo que sientes a Kagome Ya que sabes lo que ella siente por ti?.- le pregunta Miroku mientras ambos salían de una habitación, con ropa mas comoda; Miroku tenia un jeans azul desgastado y una camiseta morada; Inuyasha tenia un jeans negro y una camiseta roja.

Así es, ya no quiero esperar más.- le dice Inuyasha decidido.

Ambos se van en donde estaban los demás, solo faltaba Kagome, pero en eso ella aparece, Kagome tenia puesto un vestido chino color negro y unas mallas cortas hasta la rodilla y botas negras.

Kagome, sabes algo? He pensado en confesarle a Osaku lo que siento por el, se que no es común que una mujer se confiese primero, pero ya no quiero esperar.- le dice Ayame, en cuanto ella se reúne con los demás, junto con las primas mitad gato de Kagome.

Entonces que esperas?; allá esta mi primo, ve y dile lo que sientes.-le anima Kagome, al igual que los demás, haciendo que Ayame se sienta feliz y se acerca hasta donde estaba Osaku.

Debe estar loca si quiere ser pareja de Osaku-dijo Berina en broma, provocando la risa de los presentes.

Mejor loca enamorada, que triste y rechazada.- dijo Kagome, a lo cual sus amigos estuvieron de acuerdo.

Qué crees primas?. Le confesé a Ayame lo que siento por ella y viceversa; y justo ahora ya somos novios.-  explica Osaku al acercarse donde estaban sus primas.

Felicidades primito Osaku, solo que trátala bien, ella es muy especial.- le dice Kagome al felicitarlo.

/

En eso todos estaba en la sala, platicando con sus padres y familiares de Kagome, quienes fueron del agrado de los amigos de Kagome y padres de Inuyasha. Kagome tenia a Shippo con ella; pero en eso ve que su tío Osaku estira los brazos, dando a entender que quería cargar al bebe.

Bien pequeño Shippo, mi tío quiere cargarte.- dijo Kagome al darle a su tío a Shippo. En eso su tío yokai lobo estira sus brazos levantando al bebe y le hace ruidos y gestos que normalmente se le hacen a un pequeño, pero Shippo empieza a llorar y se va saltando a Kagome, quien atacada de la risa, se lo entrega a Izayoi.

No se ofenda señor Zambuza, así es este pequeño normalmente con quienes no conoce.- le dice Inuno, mientras que Izayoi calmaba a Shippo.

Se que estoy feo, pero no es para tanto.- dijo Osaku En broma provocando la risa de los demás, de nuevo pide cargar a Shippo, pero esta vez no hace gestos, lo cual Shippo no llora y se queda tranquilo en los brazos del tío de Kagome.

Cuantos meses tiene el bebe?.-pregunta Kokoro.

Nueve meses.- le dice Izayoi al darle biberón a Shippo, quien todavía seguía en los brazos del tío Osaku.

Kagome, me das pastel por favor?.- le pide Valy en forma consentida a Kagome, ella la lleva a la cocina donde estaban los pasteles, le sirve un poco junto con helado de fresa.

Quieres leche Valy?.- le pregunta Kagome al darle su plato con el pastel.

No gracias.- le dice Valy mientras se iba con su pastel a otra parte, en eso Inuyasha entra a la cocina, decidido a decirle a Kagome lo que sentía por ella.

Que paso Inu, quieres pastel también?.-

No gracias Kag; solo quiero decirte algo muy importante. Veras es que quiero confesarte que hace tiempo tengo algo en el pecho; Desde que nos volvimos a ver yo te… dijo Inuyasha a punto de decirle a Kagome que la amaba, pero en eso entra Hirotaru a la cocina interrumpiendo todo.

Kagome, ven que llego el abuelo Saito.- dijo Hirotaru de repente, interrumpiendo la confesión amorosa de Inuyasha; Kagome va a la sala donde debía estar su abuelo materno. Inuyasha por su parte estaba molesto porque lo acaban de interrumpir justo en su momento mas preciado.

Que paso amigo, ya le dijiste a Kagome?.- pregunta Miroku al verlo llegar tan molesto.

No pude, cuando estaba a punto de hacerlo, llega Hirotaru anunciando la llegada de su abuelo.- dijo Inuyasha molesto.

Tranquilo Inuyasha, tal vez no era el momento.-

Que quieres decir?.-

Bueno, es que hay mucha gente, y a cada rato pueden interrumpir; es mejor un lugar mas privado.- dijo Miroku mientras iban de nuevo a la sala.

/

Abuelito, llegaste.- dijo Kagome feliz de ver a su abuelo Saito. Era un anciano bastante mayor, pero todavía se veía fuerte, era testarudo en cuanto querían ayudarlo por su vejez, pues el decía que todavía podía hacerlo mientras estuviera de pie y vivo, es el padre de su madre y de las hermanas menores de Sayo; a excepción de las hermanas mayores, porque en realidad son medias hermanas, frutos de un anterior matrimonio de la abuela de Kagome, y ahora ellas residen en Corea, al igual que otro hermano de ellas, pero medio hermano de Sayo.

Jamás me perdería el cumpleaños de mi nietecita o de mis otros queridos nietos, feliz cumpleaños Kagome.- le dice mientras le entregaba su regalo, lo abre y resulta ser una caja con varios chocolates amargos, los favoritos de Kagome.

Papa, porque no llamaste a alguna de nosotras para ir por ti?, sabes que no puedes viajar así como así.- le dice Sayo preocupada a su padre, sabia lo testarudo que es.

Ni que estuviera tan viejo hija, todavía me puedo mantener mientras este de pie; además me trajo alguien que espero que tu y tus hermanas reconozcan.- dijo el abuelo Saito mientras se acercaba a la puerta, como queriendo meter a alguien.

Quien es papa?.-

Recuerdan todas ustedes, a su hermano mayor Eita?.- dijo el abuelo mientras dejaba pasar a un hombre de no mas de 53 años, que para sorpresa de todos era viva imagen del abuelo pero era un poco mas joven que el, se parecían tanto físicamente como dos gotas de agua. Sayo y sus hermanas no habían visto a su hermano en mas de quince años, debido a que el vivía en Estados Unidos.

Hola Eita, cuanto tiempo.-dijo Sayo al ver a su hermano mayor, quien no había visto en muchos años.

Hola Sayo, sigues igual que siempre.- dijo Eita mientras sonreía y saludaba a los presentes.

Oye Kagome, ese hombre que llego con tu abuelo, que es tuyo?.- le pregunta Ayame mientras estaba sorprendida del parecido del abuelo de Kagome con el de su tío. Ellos estaban en la sala de videojuegos.

Es mi tío Eita.-

Tu tío?, creí que era tío de tu madre o padre.- dice Miroku sorprendido.

Y no sabias que tenias un tío llamado Eita?.- le pregunta Sango

Ya sabía de su existencia por una vieja fotografía de él cuando era joven, y porque mama nos platicaba de él, aunque nunca lo conocí en persona.- explica Kagome bastante tranquila, sorprendiendo a todos.

Pero les diré algo curioso. Ya les comente que mi abuela Midoriko, que en paz descanse, se había casado con otro hombre antes de mi abuelo, y con quien había tenido a las tías y tío que viven en Corea?.-

Así es.- dice Sango.

Pues resulta, que mi abuela antes de casarse con su primer esposo, anduvo de novia con mi abuelo, y gracias a esa unión, ella se embarazo de mi tío Eita, curioso no?.-

Entonces quieres decir, que el tío que acaba de llegar es el primogénito de tus abuelos y no una de las medias hermanas de tu madre?.- pregunta Inuyasha casi cayéndose de la sorpresa por lo que dijo.

Así es, verán es que cuando mi abuela Midoriko era joven, se enamoro de mi abuelo Saito y el de ella. Pero la madre de mi abuelo jamás acepto esa relación porque mi abuela no era sacerdotisa, pues como mi abuelo desciende de monjes importantes debía estar unido con una sacerdotisa de nacimiento para llevar a cabo la tradición. Ellos eso no les importo esa regla, pues se amaban y en eso mi abuela se embaraza por mi abuelo; cuando mi bisabuela paterna se entero del embarazo, se enojo y mando a su hijo al templo mayor como castigo por desviarse de sus deberes espirituales. Mientras que a mi abuela la casaron con un señor llamado Onigumo Gorsky, quien fue bueno con ella y la acepto con el bebe que estaba esperando, y con él tuvo a las medias hermanas y medio hermano que tiene mi madre.- les explica Kagome a sus amigos, dejándolos sorprendidos de la historia de los abuelos de Kagome.

Que paso después, como fue que se encontraron?.-pregunta Ayame curiosa.

Pues el señor Gorsky fallece de un ataque cardiaco, pero mientras estuvo casado con mi abuela, ella siempre mantuvo la esperanza de estar con mi abuelo, así que aprendió el oficio de todo lo que una sacerdotisa debe hacer. Cuando muere el señor Onigumo; mis abuelos por fin pudieron casarse y entonces tuvieron a mi mama y al resto de sus hermanas. Lamentablemente mi abuela Midoriko murió hace cinco años, eso destrozo a mi abuelo, hasta la fecha se pone triste cuando la recuerda y todo lo que vivieron juntos.- le termina de explicar Kagome a sus amigos dejándolos bastante sorprendidos.

/

Ya era tarde y todo mundo se despide y se van a sus casas. Los Taisho ya habían llegado a la suya y cada quien estaba dormido. Inuyasha estaba pensativo en su cama mirando el techo.

_Ya verás Kagome, en uno de estos días te diré cuanto te amo.-_ piensa Inuyasha mientras se queda dormido.

Inuno por su parte, también estaba pensativo, debido a la plática que tuvieron él y Reiko por la tarde acerca del acuerdo que hicieron hace dieciocho años. No quería que su hijo se molestara con el cuándo supiera que lo comprometió con Kagome desde bebe.

Reiko estaba igual de pensativo, mientras bebía sake en su casa; estaba pensando en la forma de decirle a Kagome que está comprometida en matrimonio desde bebe con Inuyasha. Pero también quería que ella entienda que no lo hizo por dinero o negocio, sino que fue porque vio como se llevaba de bien con Inuyasha desde pequeña.

_Pronto sabrás mi pequeño medio demonio, que estuviste todo este tiempo comprometido, solo espero que lo entiendas cuando sepas la verdad.-_ pensaron ambos demonios y se disponen a dormir.

CONTINUARA…

**HOLA CHICAS, NO ME MATEN SI ME TARDE, ES QUE ME BLOQUEE UN POCO CON ESTA HISTORIA Y LA OTRA, ADEMAS QUE LE PRESTABA MI CAREGADOR DE LA COMPU A MI HERMANO, YA QUE EL SUYO NO SIRVE. PERO ESPERO QUE SU ESPERA HAYA VALIDO LA PENA Y LES SIGA GUSTANDO ESTA HISTORIA.**

**SE DESPIDE **

**OSORE JAYLIN.**


	12. DECLARANDOTE MI AMOR

_Pronto sabrás mi pequeño medio demonio, que estuviste todo este tiempo comprometido, solo espero que lo entiendas cuando sepas la verdad.-_ pensaron ambos demonios y se disponen a dormir.

/

**Capitulo 12.- Declarándote mi amor.**

Todos estaban en la escuela, y ya era hora de descanso y el grupo de amigos estaba en los jardines sentados y platicando de varias cosas.

Miren esta foto.- dijo Sango al mostrar una foto que tomo en la fiesta de su amiga. En esa foto mostraba a Miroku borracho, abrazando una almohada y dándole besos, todos empezaron a reírse de el.

No es gracioso.- dijo Miroku sonrojado.

Claro que no es gracioso, es divertido.- dijo Inuyasha burlándose de el.

Eso pasa por beber en exceso Miroku.-dijo Kagome riéndose de el. En eso Kouga se acerca a ellos e intenta abrazar a Kagome, pero ella se lo impide.

Oye linda que paso?; te espere una hora en el aeropuerto; y después me fui a Paris creyendo que estarías ahí, pero me di cuenta que no estabas y espere aun mas en la habitación del hotel que reserve y nada. Total que estuve solo en tu cumpleaños y jamás viste tu sorpresa.- le dice Kouga haciéndose la victima, pero Inuyasha, Kagome y Ayame se dieron cuenta que mentía en cuanto a estar solo, pues daba el olor de varias hembras mas en el.

Por favor lobo, no mientas que estuviste solo esperándola, si se nota que estuviste bien acompañado.- dijo Inuyasha burlándose, tocándose la nariz dando a entender a que se refería.

Así es, si eres bien conocido por estar con mujeres.- le dice Sango muy seria, estaba molesta del cinismo de siempre de Kouga.

Y que con eso?; por lo menos yo tengo suficiente dinero, y además yo si puedo hacer feliz a Kagome, ya que le puedo dar lo que quiera, y este rabioso no le puede dar ni una pieza de pan, no es así linda?.-dijo Kouga arrogantemente, queriendo abrazar a Kagome de nuevo, pero ella le da un enorme golpe en la boca, haciéndolo escupir sangre.

El que tengas dinero no significa nada Kouga, ya me tienes harta con tu actitud hacia mi e Inuyasha. El tal vez, no tenga un nivel económico como el mió; pero tiene algo mejor que tú no tienes y no podrás comprarlo con todo tu dinero: un gran corazón, honestidad, cariño, respeto y amor. Tú no tienes nada de eso, ni siquiera amigos de verdad, solo están contigo por dinero al igual que las chicas con las que te metes. Solo quieren tu dinero, no a ti. Ahora te diré de una vez que nos dejes en paz, o me encargare de acabar contigo, y créeme que si lo haré.- le dijo Kagome furiosa, a punto de liberar su lado demoníaco, dejando a todos sorprendidos. Hasta al mismo Kouga, que hasta ahora comprendió que Kagome no era humana infestada con el olor mitad bestia de Inuyasha; sino que ella es mitad bestia.

Pero linda, no estas pensando claramente; solo estas con el porque también eres una hibrido de su raza, pero eso no me importa.- dice Kouga tratando de hacerla entrar en razón.

El que ambos seamos mitad yokai perro no tiene nada que ver; lo único que tiene que ver es el trato que el me otorga. Y me sorprende que hasta ahora después de tanto tiempo te des cuenta de lo que soy.- le dice Kagome mostrándole sus garras afiladas, al igual que sus colmillos.

Siempre creí que era por su asqueroso olor que te infesto. Pero ahora que se la verdad, no me interesa lo que eres; aun podemos estar juntos como debe ser.- dijo Kouga queriéndose acercar, pero Kagome se lo impide.

Es que nunca dejas de ser un cínico?; ella dijo que la dejes en paz, así que esfúmate y no molestes mas.-  le dice Ayame furiosa, defendiendo a sus amigos, dejando a Kouga muy consternado. El tan solo se aleja de ahí, dejándolos solos.

Vaya forma de dejarlo en su lugar, pero fue extremista.- dijo Sango sorprendida, ya cuando Kagome recupero su estado normal.

A veces hay que llegar a extremos para hacer entender a los demás.-dijo Kagome, mientras que sin darse cuenta, recargo su cabeza en el hombro de Inuyasha, quien estaba sorprendido y a la vez maravillado.

Porque me siento así cuando Ayame me habla así de fría?; que cosas pienso, solo esta confundida, con mis encantos y palabras cursis de siempre, la tendré de nuevo tras de mi.- dijo Kouga después de salir del armario de limpieza, junto con dos chicas, se había revolcado con ellas para evitar pensar en Ayame, pero no funciono. Pero lo que no sabia, es que su adorada loba blanca Ayame, lo había olvidado por completo y ahora era feliz con su novio mitad lobo.

/

Los días se convirtieron en semanas, y Kouga trataba por todos los medios de conquistar a Ayame y que ella lo ame de nuevo, pero era inútil.

Hola Ayame, quieres que te lleve a tu casa?.- le dice Kouga en pose arrogante y seductora, al estar a lado del casillero de Ayame, mientras ella se maquillaba para salir con Osaku. Estaba ignorando a Kouga, pero estaba por perder la paciencia.

Oye te pregunte que si quieres que te lleve a tu casa, o tal vez quieras ir a otro lado?.- le dice Kouga dándole doble sentido a lo que dijo al ultimo; pero ella solo lo ignoraba.

Deja de molestar Kouga, solo eres una enorme molestia.- le dice Ayame fria mientras se retiraba de ahí; dejándolo sorprendido de su respuesta. En eso siente que su corazos se rompe en miles de pedazos al recibir el rechazo de Ayame.

Que tienes hijo?.-le pregunta Lisama al acercarse a el. Kouga solo voltea a ver a su madre.

Me siento raro mama; invite a Ayame a salir y ella me rechazo y el pecho me duele por lo mismo.- le explica Kouga, su madre solo se queda seria, pues sabia que Su hijo lo tenía bien merecido.

Ahora ya sabes que es lo que ella sentía cuando tú la rechazabas.-

De que hablas mama?.-

Ella siempre te quiso, pero tu orgullo te cegaba tanto que la lastimabas, y además no te dejaba escuchar al corazón. No siempre hay que escuchar al orgullo, porque te hace perder a la persona que quieres.-le dice Lisama mientras se retiraba de ahí, dejando a su hijo pensativo. El solo repasa lo que su madre dijo; si hubiese escuchado al corazón y dejado a lado su orgullo, seria tan obvio de que siempre a amado a Ayame.

El se sorprende al saber esa respuesta que todo el tiempo había ignorado por hacerle caso a su orgullo. Se sentía un completo canalla al repasar por su mente las veces en que Ayame le hablaba de buena manera, tratando de ser su amiga, pero el la lastimaba diciéndole cosas horribles, haciéndola llorar. Va a su auto y se dirige al centro comercial en busca de su adorada yokai loba blanco; esperando que no sea demasiado tarde. Aunque en realidad ya lo era.

/

Ayame estaba en el centro comercial paseando con Osaku, pasándosela de lo mejor con su nuevo novio; y daba gracias que es el primo de Kagome y que fue ella quien los presento. Osaku la trataba de lo mejor, como si fuera alguien frágil; aunque sabia que el no era rico como su prima mayor, no le importaba, pues solo quería pasarla de lo mejor con el. Pero ambos no se daban cuenta que Kouga los estaba espiando desde lejos; poniéndose furioso y celoso de ese hibrido punk que le robo a Ayame.

En eso la pareja se va a la cafetería del centro comercial para comer algo antes de irse al cine. Kouga los sigue de cerca, y los ve felices comiendo y platicando, en eso sus ojos se abren de sorpresa y su corazón se rompe al ver como ellos dos unían sus labios en un tierno beso. En ese momento Osaku se excusa para ir al baño, y aprovechando la situación, Kouga se acerca a Ayame.

Y ese sucio mitad lobo punk, es tu novio?.-le dice tratando de humillar al novio de Ayame y primo de Kagome.

Será un punk, pero me sabe tratar de lo mejor que tu.- le dice Ayame enojada cuando trato de rebajar a su novio, no entendía que tramaba Kouga, pero no le gustaría saber.

Pero como es que lo escogiste a el?; que no sabes que los punks tienen fama de ser malandros y vagos.- 

El no es así; y para tu información el es muy amable y tierno y me hace sentir feliz y alegre; y tu jamás serás ni podrás así como el, aunque tu vida dependa de ello.- le dice Ayame enojada, dejándolo muy sorprendido.

Como fue que lo conociste?.-

Fácil Kagome me lo presento, es su primo menor.- le dice Ayame tranquila, recordando la primera vez que lo vio en casa de Kagome, fue hermoso ese día.

Me lo suponía, ella trata de alejarte de mí, presentándote a su primo para eso.- dijo Kouga fuera de si.

No seas idiota, bueno más de lo que ya eres. Ella vio como me tratabas y me consolaba; el conocer a su primo Osaku fue coincidencia. Pero no me arrepiento de conocerlo.-

Es que no entiendes Ayame?; yo te amo.- le dice Kouga al fin, haciendo que ella se sorprenda. Tanto tiempo que espero escuchar esas palabras de Kouga, tanto que espero que el la tomara en serio, pero jamás fue así, y lo único que ganaba era sufrimiento. Pero al estar con Osaku, le aliviaba ese dolor hasta desaparecerlo.

Durante tanto tiempo espere esa confesión, pero jamás me tomaste en serio y me despreciabas. Y ahora que tengo novio y soy feliz, vienes como si nada a confesar tu amor. Ya es tarde, no dejare a mi novio por ti; porque ya no te quiero y jamás te volveré a querer.-  le dice Ayame seria. Osaku ya esta desde un buen rato escuchando esa confesión y estaba sorprendido. Ayame agarra la mano de su novio y se van al cine. Dejando a Kouga sorprendido y dolido de lo que escucho; y se retira a otro rumbo.

/

Que era todo eso, con ese joven Ayame?.- le pregunta Osaku cuando entraban al cine. A Ayame no le quedo más que confesar todo desde el inicio. Como fue que al entrar al bachillerato se había enamorado de Kouga, pero que este la despreciaba diciendo que era una pobretona tonta que no valía la pena. Tanto que la hacia sufrir, yéndose con otras mujeres o acosándolas a tanto a ellas como a Kagome. Pero también le dijo como su prima le hacia sentir mejor al igual que sus amigos; y como agradecía que Kagome la presentara con el y no le importaba que el fuese mitad lobo y que es mas joven.

Con razón Kagome me dijo que te tratara bien.- dijo Osaku sorprendido.

Ella te comento de Kouga?.-

Jamás me lo menciono, solo me dijo que eres especial cuando le dije que ya somos novios, y en realidad lo eres; lastima que ese imbécil, con todo su dinero y empresas no se dio cuenta y por eso no te tiene.- le dice Osaku al besarla y ver la película juntos.

/

Hola Ayame, como te fue ayer con mi primo?.- le pregunta Kagome al verla al día siguiente en la escuela, al estar caminando todos juntos a clase de literatura.

Todo bien, fue tan bonito Osaku es detallista. Solo que Kouga casi arruina mi cita cuando apareció.- explica Ayame algo molesta al recordar ese suceso.

Que hizo ahora ese lobucho?.- pregunta Inuyasha.

Primero trataba de humillar a Osaku diciéndole sucio punk. Después me dijo que me amaba; pero yo no le correspondí y le eche en cara todo lo que me hizo.- 

Bien hecho, pues que se creía, que con un solo "te amo", se resolvería todo lo que te hizo así nada mas?.- dice Kagome molesta con el comportamiento de Kouga. Era demasiado egocéntrico para darse cuenta de la realidad.

/

El tiempo continuaba en días, los cuales Kouga se dedicaba únicamente a acosar y molestar a Ayame, la cual ya estaba más que harta; solo pensaba en cómo pudo enamorarse de un idiota como ese por mucho tiempo. Ahora sabía lo que Kagome sentía cuando Kouga la acosaba sin parar.

Vamos Ayame, se que aun me amas, y solo estas con ese mitad lobo para darme celos.- le decia Kouga al acosarla de nuevo, tratando de arrinconarla en la pared; los amigos de Ayame fueron a su ayuda; quienes se hartaban aun mas de la actitud de Kouga.

Déjala en paz Kouga.- dijo Kagome al abrazar a Ayame a forma de protección.

Que no entiendes que ella ya no te quiere?.- le dice Inuyasha furioso al separarlo de Ayame. Es que Kouga jamás entendía cuando as chicas no querían estar con el; tan inflado era su egocentrismo y orgullo?.

Esa actitud sacaba de quicio a cualquiera. Primero se dedicaba a acosar a Kagome durante todo el semestre sin parar; y ahora que la dejo en paz anda acosando a Ayame; la chica que al inicio amaba a Kouga, pero que ahora era feliz con su novio y se olvido de Kouga por completo.

No te metas perrucho; esto es entre Ayame y yo. Se que aun me ama.- dijo Kouga furioso de la intervención de los demás.

Debes entender de una vez por todas que ya no te amo Kouga. Tuviste muchas oportunidades en el pasado, pero las desperdiciaste y jamás las aprovechaste cuando te ibas con otras chicas y me dejabas humillada y triste: ahora soy feliz con Osaka y debes entenderlo.- le dijo Ayame furiosa; Kouga no dijo nada y se retira de ahí, no sin antes decir que muy pronto ella volverá con el.

Ese cada vez esta más loco.- dijo Sango a ver que Kouga se retiraba.

Estas bien Ayame?.- le pregunta Miroku, preocupado por su amiga.

Si, solo que furiosa con Kouga, que no entiende que ya no lo quiero.-

No te preocupes por el, mejor relájate y ponte a pensar en lo feliz que te hace sentir Osaku.- le dice Inuyasha para calmarla con ese detalle, lo cual funciono, pues Ayame se puso a sonreír al pensar en su novio.

Eso es prima, relájate.- le dice Kagome. Desde que Ayame se hizo novia de su primo, se decían entre ellas primas.

/

Ya por fin era fin de semana, y los chicos habían quedado en salir juntos al parque. Inuyasha le había comentado un plan a Sango y Miroku para ese día: por fin se le declarara a Kagome; desde que lo interrumpieron en su cumpleaños tres semanas atrás lo estaba torturando. El plan era simple: Sango y Miroku irían por helado con el paletero del parque; le impedirían a Kagome que los acompañe, ya que como es muy servicial, los querrá acompañar, y así Inuyasha tendrá la gran oportunidad de declarársele.

Llegan al parque todos juntos en el auto de Kagome, Inuyasha iba de copiloto, mientras que sus amigos estaban sentados atrás. Ayame no los pudo acompañar, ya que ella tenía una cita con Osaku. Kagome estaba vestida con una camiseta morada y negra con un dibujo de un corazón en donde estaban Sally y Jack Skellington dentro tomándose las manos; junto con un shorts de mezclilla con diez dedos arriba de la rodilla y sandalias; Sango tenía una faldita de mezclilla y una blusa azul entallada con sandalias. Inuyasha tenía una camiseta negra, pantalón gris y zapatos negros; Miroku estaba vestido casi como Inuyasha, solo que su camisa era café y pantalón negro.

Llegan y estacionan el auto; bajan y se van a pasear por el parque contentos. Solo que Sango le estaba dando uno que otro golpe a Miroku por sobrepasarse.

Pero Sanguito, mi mano es incontrolable, así que no me mates por favor.-

Tu eres su dueño, así que te corresponde que te castigue.- le dijo Sango al darle una cachetada, seguida de un golpe en la cabeza.

Ese Miroku cuando aprenderá a que debe tratar mejor a Sango si es que valora su vida.- dijo Inuyasha al ver a escena.

Es que el no sabe de la mejor forma expresar su amor a Sango.- dijo Kagome tranquilamente mientras veía a escena también.

A que te refieres?.- pregunta Inuyasha sorprendido.

Sencillo: Miroku ama a Sango, pero como es pervertido, no sabe de otra forma para demostrar y expresar su amor, más que tocando el trasero a Sango; muchos tienen formas diferentes de demostrar el cariño y amor a la persona que quieren.- le dice Kagome tranquila; sin saber que pronto se le declararían a ella.

_Como la forma que tengo para demostrarte de una vez cuanto te quiero y amo.-_ pensó Inuyasha de inmediato.

En ese momento todos se sientan en el pasto en una parte del parque, quedando cerca del lago. Le piden una canción a Inuyasha; el solo saca su guitarra y empieza a entonar una canción de Bocelli

_Vendrás__, vendrás_

_Tú__ siempre llegaras_

_en lluvias_

_que llenaran las fuentes_

_c__aerás, caerás_

_al fondo bajaras_

_del alma qu__e hoy caliente mi mirar_

_Más siempre te querré_

Inuyasha empezaba a cantar, mientras tocaba su guitarra, pero en ningún momento dejaba de ver a Kagome; ya que esa era una de sus canciones favoritas. Además ese era el inicio de su declaración: cantarle a Kagome.

_Cada__ noche hasta el cielo_

_entre sueños iras_

_quieta__ sobre ti_

_hermosas estrellas_

_Vendrás__, vendrás de nuevo llegaras_

_al viento que mueve las campanas_

_Y__ tu... y tu_

_Tras__ fango y nubes vas_

_el tiempo la mendigará_

_Mi__ andar contigo quiero estar_

Cantaba tan bonito que se quedaban anonados, y sin darse cuenta muchas personas del parque se acercaban a ellos, solo para escuchar a Inuyasha.

_Cada__ noche hasta el cielo hasta en sueños iras_

_quieta__ sobre ti hermosas estrellas_

_y te escondes y te vas tras_

_las sombra hacia aquí_

_ante sobre mí_

_hermosas estrellas_

Inuyasha seguía con su canción, pero sin despegar la vista de Kagome ningún segundo; quien no se daba cuenta que su amigo de la infancia, se le estaba declarando por medio de una canción. Ella solo se quedaba quieta escuchando y disfrutando la melodía.

_Mas__ siempre te querre, te querre_

_Cada__ DIA de mi, cada instante sin más_

_Buscare__ por ti hermosas estrellas_

_Buscare__...buscare por ti... hallaré por ti... hermosas estrellas..._

_Bajare__ las estrellas mi amor por ti._

Inuyasha termina su canción y deja su guitarra a un lado; en eso escuchan aplausos de la gente, dejándolo sorprendido y sonrojado, pues lo habían tomado de sorpresa. En eso la gente lo felicita y muchos querían darle dinero por su canción; pero el lo rechazaba diciendo bastante ofendido que no estaba cantando por limosna.

Pero joven acepte este tributo por su canción.- le dijo una señora mayor queriéndole dar un billete de 500 yenes.

Señora; ya dije que no cante por limosna, así que por favor guárdese su dinero.- dijo Inuyasha ofendido.

/

En ese momento sus amigos van con el paletero por helado. Tal como supusieron, Kagome los quería acompañar, pero ellos se lo impidieron dejándola sola con Inuyasha

Sango y Miroku van camino al puesto de helados. Miroku pensó que tal vez debía decirle de buena manera lo que siente por Sango; pues estaba pensando seriamente que sus costumbres pervertidas la estaban alejando de el.

Sango?.-

Que sucede?.-pregunta ella sin darse cuenta de nada; solo estaba concentrada en el camino a la heladería.

Quiero decirte que en verdad de te quiero; y hablo en serio en verdad de te quiero mas que un amigo. Y quisiera saber si quieres ser mi novia?.- le pregunta Miroku sonrojado. Sango en cambio, no se esperaba esa confesión de el.

En serio?.-

Muy en serio.- dijo Miroku esperando su respuesta.

Si quiero.-dijo Sango al fin, ya que ella amaba a Miroku desde que lo conoció, pero sus mañas no le gustaban. Miroku fue tan feliz que la besa de inmediato; perdiéndose en ese primer beso con Sango. En eso escuchan el carraspeo del heladero.

Allá afuera hay bancas y mucho espacio para sus cosas jóvenes; aquí estorban mi clientela, así que pidan algo o váyanse.- les dice el heladero de mala manera, ellos se sonrojan y piden los helados para ellos y sus amigos.

/

Porque tardaran tanto?.- dijo Inuyasha desesperado.

Tranquilo; a lo mejor están ocupados en otras cosas. Ya sabes como ellos dos se aman, a lo mejor ya se declararon.- dijo Kagome sin desesperarse. Inuyasha decidió que era el momento adecuado para declararse, así que le agarra su mano, cuando ella voltea, el la besa de nuevo en sus labios. Ella no se queja y le corresponde; haciéndolo muy feliz y sigue besándola. En ese momento se separan por falta de aire.

Kagome, quieres ser mi novia?.- pregunta Inuyasha sonrojado y ansioso de su respuesta. Ella en cambio se sorprende aun mas de esa declaración y sorpresa que hasta ahora el le estaba mostrando; pero decidió confesarse también.

Si quiero.- le dice Kagome; haciéndolo sentir tan feliz, que la besa de nuevo. En ese momento llegan sus amigos; y se sorprenden y alegran de ver a esos híbridos bastante juntos. En ese momento ellos dos sienten su aroma y se separan.

Por fin te declaraste amigo?.- dijo Miroku mientras les daban su helado.

Así es; y al parecer tu también lo hiciste.- le dice Inuyasha sientiendo el aroma de Sango en el.

Así es. Entonces celebremos que los cuatro ya somos pareja entre si.- dijo Miroku contento; a lo cual estuvieron de acuerdo; y celebraron el nuevo noviazgo de Inuyasha y Kagome, Sango y Miroku.

/

Al día siguiente, domingo, llega la familia de Inuyasha a la casa de Kagome de visita. Hirotaru ya sabía desde ayer la nueva relación de su hermana y la felicito de inmediato y le deseo suerte; pero el resto de la familia no sabia. Pero ambos se pusieron de acuerdo para decirles, sin saber que pronto tendrían una gran sorpresa. Llega la familia de Inuyasha, y todos se saludan entre si; Inuyasha quería besar a su novia, pero ella dijo que primero les debían decir. En ese momento se sientan a platicar e Inuyasha se para por el anuncio.

Familia; queremos Kagome y yo decirles a todos presentes, que desde ayer ella es mi novia. Solo espero señores Higurashi que lo aprueben y nada cambie.- dijo Inuyasha al ponerse a lado de Kagome. Todos los felicitan, pues se sentían contentos de esa nueva relación. Pero en ese momento Inuno y Reiko seponen serios; pues ya debían decirles la verdad; eso no paso desapercibido por nadie.

Que paso Inuno, no te alegra la noticia?.- le pregunta Izayoi.

Es que hay algo importante que deben saber, y es sobre ustedes dos.- dijo Reiko serio viendo a su hija y yerno; asustando a los novios y a los demás.

Nos van a separar papa?.- pregunta Inuyasha temeroso a su padre, lo cual niega.

No hijo, es algo más importante.-

Que es Reiko?.- le pregunta Sayo seria; viendo a su hija temblar mientras le tomaba la mano a Inuyasha.

Inuyasha, Kagome, ustedes dos están comprometidos en matrimonio desde que eran bebes.- dijo Inuno al fin; sorprendiendolos grandemente al igual que los demas. Ellos dos esperaban que se tomaran bien esa noticia.

CONTINUARA….

**HOLA, AQUÍ ESTA EL NUEVO CAPI, ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE. EN DOS CAPIS O TRES SE ACABARA AL FIN ESTA HISTORIA. NO ME MATEN PERO ESA ES LA CRUDA VERDAD.**

**SE DESPIDE**

**OSORE JAYLIN.**


	13. ASIMILANDO LA VERDAD

_Que es Reiko?.- le pregunta Sayo seria; viendo a su hija temblar mientras le tomaba la mano a Inuyasha.___

_-Inuyasha, Kagome, ustedes dos están comprometidos en matrimonio desde que eran bebes.- dijo Inuno al fin; sorprendiéndolos grandemente al igual que los demás. Ellos dos esperaban que se tomaran bien esa noticia._

_/_

**Capitulo 13.- Asimilando la verdad.**

Todos estaban absolutamente sorprendidos de esa confesión de los demonios mayores, hasta sus esposas lo estaban ya que ellas no sabían nada de eso durante esos dieciocho años.

Kagome, ¿A dónde vas?.- pregunta Hirotaru al verla pararse del sofá con una mirada muy abierta e ida.

Al jardín, necesito asimilar esto.- dijo Kagome como hipnotizada. La verdad es que estaba tan sorprendida y aturdida de esa noticia. No se quejaba con quien estaba comprometida; pero se sorprendió que desde bebe la comprometió su padre.

Yo la acompaño; creo que lo mejor es que hablemos.- dijo Inuyasha al seguir a su novia al jardín. Al igual que ella, también estaba aturdido y sorprendido, si quería casarse con Kagome más adelante, pero su padre se encargó desde antes de comprometerlo.

Mientras tanto, adentro de la mansión, las cosas estaban tensas, ambas esposas estaban enojadas con sus maridos por ese hecho, de comprometer a sus hijos menores sin consentimiento alguno. Hirotaru y Souta decidieron ir a otro lugar de la casa por qué no querían ser parte de la disputa que se llevaba dentro.

¿Cómo pudiste comprometer así como así a nuestra hija desde bebe, que no se te paso por la mente que ella también piensa por si misma?.- dijo Sayo evidentemente molesta hacia su esposo.

¿Qué no te paso por la mente lo que nuestro hijo podía pensar acerca de esto cuando supiera la verdad, pero que te pasa?.- dijo Izayoi muy enojada a Inuno. Ambos demonios estaban asustados, pues sus esposas aunque fuesen humanas, daban miedo al enojarse; el pequeño Shippo estaba en su cargador dormidito muy tranquilamente, como tenía sueño pesado, no se despertó a causa de la discusión.

Pero es que ellos habían demostrado desde bebes el cariño que se tenían, que solo se nos ocurrió.- dijo Reiko algo temeroso.

¿Y qué no se te ocurrió pensar un poco más, de que eso solo era muestra de cariño de bebes que solo son amiguitos?.- le dice su esposa aun molesta.

/

Kagome mientras tanto estaba bajo un árbol del jardín meditando de lo que se acababa de enterar, en eso siente el aroma de Inuyasha, quien se sienta junto a ella. Pero en eso también su gatito se arrimó y se subió en sus piernas, mientras ella le acariciaba el lomo.

También estas sorprendido como yo de la noticia del compromiso mi pequeño Sweeney?.- le decía Kagome mientras seguía pasándole la mano por su lomo.

¿Estás enojada por la noticia?.- le pregunta Inuyasha al abrazarla con cariño, mientras que Sweeney se pasó a las piernas de Inuyasha ronroneando feliz.

No, la verdad solo estoy sorprendida y aturdida, jamás me espere esto. Llámame loca si quieres, pero a la vez me siento feliz porque fue contigo con quien me comprometió mi padre.- le dice Kagome, sorprendiendo a su novio.

¿Cómo es eso?.-

Es que si hubiese sido con otro idiota como Kouga; si estaría furiosa.- le dice Kagome haciendo a Inuyasha feliz.

Yo también siento lo mismo, si mi padre me hubiese comprometido con otra persona que no seas tú, también estaría furioso.- le dijo Inuyasha muy feliz. Después de estar hablando sobre eso, decidieron seguir adelante con su nuevo noviazgo, pero acordaron también de que podían romper el compromiso mas adelante si las cosas no salían bien en su nueva relación.

Entran a la sala, donde la situación de sus padres se había calmado y les explican lo que hablaron y acababan de acordar; los padres de ambos estuvieron de acuerdo con que ellos podían romper cuando quieran el compromiso si no prosperaba su noviazgo, pues no querían que ellos se sientan presionados al seguir un compromiso arreglado. Estaban todos tranquilos platicando, en eso suena el timbre y Hirotaru va abrir, resulto que era su novia Jinzu quien llego de visita. Ellos acordaron que prepararían ese día una comida en casa de Hirotaru, la cual consistiría en pasta ravioli rellenos con queso y camarones frescos en trozos con salsa de tomate; de postre un pastel.

/

Estaban todos los hijos en la cocina preparando la comida, Inuyasha y Kagome se habían unido para ayudarles y así terminar más pronto. Hirotaru estaba preparando la salsa, apenas había puesto a hervir los tomates, Jinzu preparaba la masa para la pasta. Inuyasha pelaba los camarones y los cortaba en trozos pequeños y Kagome preparaba mezcla para hacer pastel de chocolate. En ese instante, cuando ya casi estaba todo listo, solo faltaba rellenar los raviolis, todos estaban ayudando para que sea más rápido.

Hirotaru.-dijo Kagome de repente mientras rellenaba unos raviolis.

¿Qué paso?.- pregunta su hermano curioso.

Me siento como Sweeney Todd.- dijo Kagome, provocando que su hermano y su novio se echen a reír.

¿Es que haces empanadas de pasta rellenas de político?.-dijo Hirotaru algo burlón.

¿O es que viste la salsa y creíste que era sangre y te sentiste como la panadera?.- le dice Inuyasha al darle besos suaves en su mejilla y uno en sus labios.

¿Qué película es esa?.- pregunta Jinzu al terminar de rellenar unos raviolis.

Es la que vimos la vez pasada cuando viniste, y estuviste la mitad de la película volteada.- le explica Kagome tranquilamente. Sirven la comida a la mesa y todos se disponen a comer todos juntos. Todo estaba yendo muy bien hasta ahora.

/

Los días pasaban hasta hacerse un mes, los cuatro amigos estaban felices en su relación nueva de pareja. Ayame también estaba feliz con el primo de Kagome, y ya cumplía dos meses con el de novios. Solo que Kouga seguía molestándola; ya no solo seguía de insistente egocéntrico, ahora también se dedicaba a enviarle regalos caros como ropa, perfumes, flores, etc.

Además de enviarle notitas que casi siempre decían que algún día ella volverá con él; que no durara mucho con su novio y sobre todo hará lo que sea para tenerla de vuelta con él. Ayame no le hacía mucho caso, pues sabía que Kouga solo era alguien que solo decía y nunca hacía, y siempre que obtenía un regalo de él, lo tiraba o se lo daba a alguna admiradora de Kouga, quien feliz lo aceptaba como si el mundo se acabara. Sus padres ya habían conocido a Osaku y de inmediato les agrado, sin importar que fuera; pues pensaban que si hacía a su hija feliz, con eso bastaba.

Debes hacer algo al respecto Ayame; no puede seguir así la situación con Kouga.- dijo Sango cuando su amiga recibió otra carta atemorizante de Kouga donde decía que algo grave le sucedería a Osaku si no lo dejaba para las dos de la tarde de ese día, para lo cual ella no presto atención.

No es grave Sango; el solo habla y amenaza y jamás cumple.- dijo Ayame tranquila

Pero él es impredecible.- dijo Miroku.

Ya dije, no cumplirá su amenaza.-

Pero tal vez lo haga, él es capaz de todo por obtener lo que quiere.- dijo Inuyasha, mientras tenia abrazada a Kagome, quien estaba preocupada por su amiga y primo.

Y recuerda que a quien amenaza con lastimar no es solo tu novio; también es mi primo, y como prima de él estoy asustada y preocupada.-dijo Kagome mostrando su preocupación.

No te preocupes linda; veras que el estará bien mi querida prometida.- dijo Inuyasha tiernamente mientras le daba suaves y tiernos besos en su nuca, sorprendiendo a todos cuando dijo "prometida".

Como es eso que es tu prometida; que no te aguantaste las ganas y le pediste matrimonio?.- dijo Miroku algo burlón. Sus amigos no sabían aun que ellos estaban comprometidos desde bebes.

No jejeje, ese importante detalle se encargó su padre y el mío desde que éramos bebes.- dijo Kagome como si nada; dejando a sus amigos muy sorprendidos aún más.

Como, los comprometieron de bebes, pero como sucedió?.- pregunta Sango sorprendida; mientras que el par de híbridos les cuentan tranquilamente como sucedió todo eso, desde que tenían ocho y nueve meses de edad. Y cuál fue su reacción cuando supieron la verdad hace un mes.

Entonces fueron prometidos desde bebes y no lo sabía nadie?.- pregunta Ayame muy sorprendida.

Así es; jeje debieron ver los rostros de nuestras madres; daban más miedo que una horda de demonios feroces.- DIJO Inuyasha riendo al recordar ese detalle.

Pero decidimos que si en el futuro, que ojala que no suceda, romper el compromiso si nuestra relación no prospera.- dijo Kagome muy tranquila, mientras se recargaba en su novio. Los demás chicos ya sabían la relación de ellos; al inicio estaban en desacuerdo, por qué escogió al hanyou miserable si con uno de ellos obtendría lo que quisiera. Pero Kagome los amenazo de muerte si le hacían algo a Inuyasha. La tarde paso muy tranquila, pero Kagome aún seguía preocupada por su primo, pues presentía que le iba a pasar algo malo en verdad.

/

Kagome que pasa?.-pregunta Inuyasha al sentir el aroma de preocupación que Kagome emanaba fuertemente; cuando salieron de clases por fin.

Es que siento que algo realmente le pasara a Osaku.-

Ya verás que el estará bien y ese lobucho solo habla.- le dijo Inuyasha tratando de calmarla. Para eso la llevo a una cafetería cerca de la escuela, donde le dio frappe de galleta y menta el cual es el favorito de su novia, mientras que el pidió frappe de caramelo y chocolate.

Ya mejor linda?.- le dice Inuyasha mientras la besaba dulcemente para poder calmarla.

Ya mejor Inushi, gracias.- dijo Kagome al corresponderle el beso.

Me alegra, ya verás que tu primo estará bien.- le dice Inuyasha al besarla de nuevo en su boca y unos más en su mejilla. Se quedan platicando y riendo un poco más ya que Kagome estaba más calmada y ya ni siquiera recordaba el porqué de su preocupación.

/

Si mama?.- dijo Inuyasha cuando su celular sonó, y en la pantalla mostraba el nombre de su madre. Kagome solo reía de las caras que ponía Inuyasha al hablar con su mama.

Hasta luego mama.- dijo Inuyasha al colgar; Kagome solo reía.

Que paso con tu mama?.-

Nada en especial; solo preguntaba dónde estaba, cuando le dije que estaba contigo, me empezó a enfadar con eso de que no tardemos para hacerla abuela, cada vez está más loca; si ahí esta Shippo de casi 12 meses para que le alegre el deseo de un bebe.-

Que chistoso; tu madre quiere nietos ya y la mía todavía no quiere. Ella me dice a mí y a Hirotaru, que nada de nietos hasta que tengamos la licenciatura y un trabajo con que mantenerlos.- dijo Kagome riéndose.

Ojala que así fuera mi madre.- dijo Inuyasha molesto. En ese momento el celular de Kagome suena y ve el nombre de su madre, ella contesta pero en ese momento cuelga y se le pone la mirada perdida.

Que paso?.- le pregunta Inuyasha cuando la ve con esa mirada, cuando se le ponía la mirada ida, es que había algo grave o sorprendente.

Inuyasha, atacaron a Osaku, él está en el hospital.- dice Kagome como hipnotizada. Ambos parten hacia allá en el mercedes de Kagome. Llegan y ven que en la sala de espera estaba la familia materna de Kagome; Ayame estaba sollozando en un asiento, cuando siente el aroma de su amiga va hacia ella llorando.

Como paso esto?.- pregunta Inuyasha al ver a Ayame llorar en el hombro de Kagome.

Un chico ataco de la nada a Osaku cuando el salió de su escuela; Ayame había ido hasta allá para salir con él y ahí fue cuando ocurrió; esta inconsciente por el momento, pero los médicos dicen que no fue grave y por lo tanto puede salir hoy.- dijo Osaku padre, él se notaba preocupado al igual que su esposa por su primogénito. Akira quería ir con Kagome para que lo cargue a caballito, pero Kokoro lo detiene, pues ella estaba ocupada consolando a su amiga.

Ya Ayame, Osaku estará bien, él es mitad demonio, así que se recuperara pronto.- dijo Kagome tratando de consolarla.

Quien fue capaz de atacarlo?.- dijo Berina.

Fue Kouga de seguro, el idiota egocentrista que te comente una vez.- dijo Kagome furiosa por el descaro de Kouga de atacar así a su primo. Él debe entender que ya no tiene más oportunidades con Ayame.

Así es Kagome, el salió de la nada y empezó a golpear y arañar con sus garras a Osaku; diciendo que cuando acabe con él, yo volveré de nuevo a sus brazos como debe ser, pues si el ya no estorba en el camino no habrá forma que le diga que no a él; pero yo no quiero.- dijo Ayame ya un poco más calmada.

No será así Ayame; pronto ese lobucho recibirá su merecido.- dijo Inuyasha bastante furioso de Kouga, como se atrevió a atacar así a Osaku, preocupando a su novia, prima y demás familiares.

Familiares del joven Osaku Zambuza?.- pregunta un médico. Los padres de Osaku y hermanos se paran de inmediato.

Como esta mi hijo doctor?.- pregunta Kokoro.

Ya mejor señora, el ya sale.- dijo el doctor; en ese momento sale Osaku con unas vendas en sus brazos. Ayame va corriendo hacia él y lo abraza fuertemente.

Lo lamento Osaku.-

No tienes que disculparte, no fue culpa tuya.- dijo Osaku al abrazarla y besarla.

Que buena muchacha es tu amiga Kagome.- le dice Kokoro al ver la escena.

Lo se tía; Osaku es afortunado de estar con ella.-

Y también este muchacho que te acompaña; ya es tu novio?.- le pregunta su tía Kokoro pícaramente; haciendo que Kagome se ponga nerviosa. Ella solo asintió positivamente la cabeza, y ya que todo estaba bien; salió del hospital con Inuyasha.

Porque tu tía se comporta como adolescente contigo?.- le pregunta Inuyasha mientras ambos estaban en el auto de Kagome para ir al cine.

Porque soy su sobrina favorita; ella jamás pudo tener una niña, y a mí desde pequeña me consentía mucho y aun lo hace.- le explica Kagome con tranquilidad.

Pero si ahí están tus otras primas mitad bestia o humanas.-

Pero de las hijas que tuvo mi abuela con mi abuelo, las que se casaron con yokais, yo soy la mayor de las mujercitas mitad bestia; desde siempre me consentía y decía que yo era la más bonita de las sobrinas.-

_De eso no hay duda.-_ pensó Inuyasha de inmediato; en ese último detalle concordaba con la tía de ella. Llegan al cine donde ven "Resident Evil: Resurrección" y se la pasaron de lo mejor en compañía de ambos.

/

Mientras tanto Ayame, la familia de Osaku y padres de Ayame habían ido con la policía a denunciar a Kouga por ataque brutal. La policía confirmo los hechos presentados y le pusieron restricción a Kouga de no acercarse a la familia de Osaku a más de 500 metros. La familia de Kouga, al saber lo que su hijo había hecho estaba furiosa; y también pensaban que lo que le puso la policía a él era merecido.

Pero no pueden hacer algo para quitarme la restricción?.- le rogaba Kouga a su padre.

No Kouga, debes aceptar las consecuencias de lo que hiciste; atacar a si al novio de esa muchacha fue algo atroz, por no decir que avergonzaste a la familia.-

Pero sé que ella aun me ama, y no a ese hibrido.-

Si fuera así; ella correría a ti por voluntad propia. Pero con lo que hiciste; lo dudo; no siempre pasa y obtienes lo que quieres, asúmelo y crecerás.- le dice su padre al voltear a ver el paisaje. Kouga solo sale furioso de ahí, no solo le salió mal su plan, sino que no obtuvo ayuda de su familia para retirar su restricción. Si no hubiese sido un tonto; Ayame hubiese estado con él desde hace tiempo; y además él hubiese sido sucesor del líder de los lobos; ya que ella es nieta del líder actual; no debía ser líder un hibrido de sangre manchada.

Pero había una alternativa: sabía por el olfato que Ayame no ha sido tocada aun; ya que debía entregarse con su marido al casarse, para así honrar la tradición y mantener el liderato de los lobos con dignidad. Si él fuese el primero en tocarla, la tendrían que casar con él. Así ella seria suya y a la vez ser el próximo jefe de la manada de los lobos.

/

Como esta Osaku Ayame?.- le pregunta Sango cuando estaban en la escuela.

Mejor; lo bueno que tiene sangre de bestia, si no, ya no la hubiese contado. Kouga es muy fuerte por ser yokai completo.- dijo Ayame enojada del descaro de Kouga.

Hola Ayame; esto es para ti, la más bella de todas en la escuela.- dijo Kouga al llegar de repente con un ramo de flores. Pero Ayame los agarra y lo golpea con ellas, marchándose de ahí.

Bien hecho, que se cree; que puede conquistarte después de lo que hizo?.- dijo Inuyasha burlón al ver lo que paso.

No te metas bestia.- le dice Kouga enojado encarándolo.

Pues tú no molestes a Ayame; ella ya no quiere estar contigo.- le dice Inuyasha casi a punto de golpearlo; pero Kagome interviene para evitar una pelea.

Basta ya. Inuyasha no es necesario que te rebajes a su nivel; tu eres más listo e inteligente para eso; mejor ven conmigo a comer juntos.- le dice Kagome al tomarlo del brazo.

Tienes razón pequeña, mejor vamos a alimentarnos.- le responde Inuyasha al retirarse con ella y besarla dulcemente.

/

Por muchos días más, hasta convertirse en otro mes y Kouga seguía con sus insistencias hacia Ayame, aunque ella seguía mandándolo al demonio. Kouga ya no aguanto más, y pensó que si ella no se le entrega por las buenas, lo hará por las malas.

Una noche tranquila, Ayame estaba dormida muy a gusto en su cama; en eso siente una brisa desde su ventana; se levanta para cerrarla y poder dormir, pero en cuando abre los ojos, ve frente a frente a Kouga; quien de inmediato le aprisiona sus manos y se pone encima de ella.

Que haces aquí; que no fue suficiente que atacaras a mi novio y te pusieran orden de alejamiento?- dijo Ayame furiosa tratando de zafarse.

Que va; sé que aún me amas; y después de lo que pase esta noche; volverás a mi.- dijo Kouga besándole rudamente el cuello. Ayame trataba de quitárselo de encima, pero él era más fuerte; ella forcejeaba y pero él seguía besándola con rudeza; en ese momento estaba despojada de su camisa de pijama; ya que Kouga la hizo jirones con su garras y él se quitó su propia camisa.

MAMMMAA; PPAAAPPPAAA; AYUUUDAAAA!.- gritaba Ayame desesperada con lágrimas en los ojos; mientras trataba inútilmente quitarse a Kouga de encima, quien estaba queriendo manosear sus pechos, pero ella se lo impedía.

Grita lo que quieras linda; pero sé que vas a disfrutar esto.- dijo Kouga al besarla fuertemente en el cuello; y tocando donde no debía. En ese momento Kouga es golpeado fuertemente en la cabeza por un puñetazo separándose de Ayame quien seguía llorando; quien lo golpeo era el padre de Ayame quien de inmediato entro con su esposa al despertar por los gritos de su hija y al ver lo que le pasaba se enfureció.

Estas bien hija?.- pregunta la madre de Ayame al abrazarla para consolarla, mientras la tapaba con una sábana, mientras que su esposo golpeaba a Kouga furioso, dejándolo inconsciente.

Que fue lo que paso Ayame?.- le pregunta su padre, mientras que su esposa llamaba a la policía. Ayame cuenta a sus padres lo que sucedió; en cuando la policía llega, arrestan a Kouga. La familia Haruno tuvo que acompañarlos a la delegación para dar testimonio. Ayame les cuenta lo mismo que a sus padres; quienes de inmediato hicieron que el medico la revise, y por las marcas y heridas que tenía; pudo comprobar que si era intento de violación.

La familia de Kouga llego después de ser informados por teléfono que es lo que había hecho su hijo y donde estaba.

Y bien oficial, cual es el resultado?.- pregunta muy serio el señor Martsetzu.

Pues con el testimonio de la familia Haruno y la victima; además del diagnóstico del médico; no me queda más que decir que su hijo esta arrestado por intento de violación y acoso sexual; él ya había tenido problemas antes por agresión y fue recibido con una orden de restricción para no acercarse al novio de la víctima.- dijo el oficial.

Cuanto tiempo quedara arrestado?.-

La condena por este delito es de máximo ocho años; si tiene buena conducta en prisión, puede salir tres años antes. Como ya es mayor de edad, se le aplica todo el peso de la ley-  dijo el comandante al leer los papeles; Lisama estallo en lágrimas al escuchar eso, pero sabía que era justificable eso.

Me sacaran de aquí ya?.-pregunto Kouga cuando vio a sus padres dirigirse a su celda. Pero ellos estaban muy serios.

No Kouga; no te vamos a poder sacar de aquí. Te quedaras a cumplir tu sentencia.- le dice su padre muy serio.

Pero no puedo estar aquí soy inocente!.- grito Kouga fuera de sí.

Eso debiste pensar antes de querer violar a la jovencita Ayame hijo. Lo siento pero cada acción tiene reacción; debes aceptar eso. Te visitaremos cada fin de semana; hasta luego.- dijo Lisama al retirarse de ahí con su esposo.

/

La noticia del arresto de Kouga fue esparcida como pólvora por la escuela. Todos se la pasaban comentando sobre eso; mientras que Ayame estaba recibiendo tratamiento psicológico por las tardes.

Sabes que cuentas con nosotros para lo que sea amiga.-  dijo Sango y Kagome al abrazarla, demostrando su apoyo. Los amigos estaban en una cafetería juntos, y los acompañaba Osaku; quien no se despegaba casi de Ayame, para asi protegerla.

Pero bueno, la noticia buena es que ese lobo recibió su merecido; espero que aprenda que no todo puede tener.- dijo Inuyasha muy frio.

Inuyasha, lo mejor ahora es apoyar a Ayame.- dijo Miroku al abrazar a Sango; pero en eso le toca donde no debe.

Pervertido!.- dijo Sango enojada al pegarle, haciendo que los demás se rían.

Algunas cosas no cambian.- dijo Ayame riendo, mientras besaba a Osaku.

Algunas cambian para bien.- dijo Kagome al estar riendo de lo que paso.

Lo sé; y eso me alegra.- dijo Inuyasha mientras la besaba. Sentía que el volver a ver a Kagome después de mucho tiempo, fue bendición total que necesitaba en su vida; ahora ya tenía un buen motivo para seguir viviendo con alegría cada dia de su vida.

CONTINUARA….

**BUENO CHICAS ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE ESTE CAPITULO; GRACIAS POR TODO SU APOYO QUE ME HAN DADO A LO LARGO DE ESTE FIC QUE ME TOMO BASTANTE TIEMPO; ESTE ES EL PENULTIMO CAPI; EL QUE SIGUE SERA EL FINAL; PERO SEGUIRE PUBLICANDO EN EL OTRO FIC Y EN LOS FUTUROS PARA SU DELEITE.**

**SE DESPIDE**

**OSORE JAYLIN**


	14. NUESTRA VIDA JUNTOS

_Algunas cosas no cambian.-__ dijo Ayame riendo, mientras besaba a Osaku._

_Algunas cambian para bien.-__ dijo Kagome al estar riendo de lo que paso._

_Lo sé; y eso me alegra.-__ dijo Inuyasha mientras la besaba. Sentía que el volver a ver a Kagome después de mucho tiempo, fue bendición total que necesitaba en su vida; ahora ya tenía un buen motivo para seguir viviendo con alegría cada día de su vida._

/

**Capitulo 14.- Nuestra vida juntos.**

Áyame estaba mejorando día a día con sus visitas al psicólogo que iba por las tardes. Lo curiosos fue que Hirotaru se lo recomendó, ya que cuando Ayame le pidió que sea el que le de terapia, ya que lo conocía desde antes y le tenía confianza. Pero Hirotaru le dijo que no podía, ya que como ya la conocía por ser su alumna y amiga de su hermana, se le iba a dificultar darle terapia, pero le recomendó algunos buenos psicólogos que el ya conocía, a lo cual Ayame accedió.

¿Cómo te sientes con tus idas al psicólogo Ayame?.- le pregunta Sango curiosa, cuando estaban en los descansos.

Mejor, ya siento que supero lo que paso y lo mejor es que cuento con el apoyo de todos ustedes gracias.- dijo Ayame muy contenta.

Para eso son los amigos.-le dice Kagome, mientras ella estaba recargada de Inuyasha y siendo abrazada por él.

Así es, los buenos amigos siempre estarán en las buenas y las malas.- dijo Miroku abrazando a Sango cariñosamente, pero en eso su mano se pasa a tocar donde no debe, recibiendo un golpe habitual de su novia.

¿Porque me pegas mi Sanguito?.- dijo Miroku dolido del golpe.

Aunque seamos novios, no significa que te puedes tomar ciertas libertades.-dijo Sango molesta, puede que amara a Miroku, pero sus mañas las odiaba.

Ay Miroku, ni siendo novio de ella, dejas tus mañas pervertidas.- dijo Inuyasha desaprobando la actitud de su amigo.

No puedo evitarlo, amo demasiado a mi Sanguito y quiero demostrárselo.-

Pero hay otras formas de demostrar tu cariñó hacia ella, unas mas educadas.- le dice Kagome riéndose de la desgracia de Miroku.

/

Inuno, en mi empresa estamos buscando jefe de producción, ¿quisieras tomar el puesto?.- le pregunta Reiko a su viejo amigo, cuando ambos estaban en un restaurante comiendo, solo estaban ellos nada más, Reiko solo lo invito a él para hablar de algo privado. Inuno casi se atraganta cuando escucho eso.

¿Hablas en serio Reiko?.-

Muy en serio amigo, tu mejor que nadie y tu esposa, sabe coser y confeccionar ropa, ya he visto y comprobado como lo haces y quiero eso en mi empresa. ¿Qué dices entonces?.-le dice Reiko feliz y sincero.

No lo sé, es una gran sorpresa.-

Lo sé, la ventaja es que puedes sacar tu genio creativo, además así puedes ganar lo suficiente para la universidad de Inuyasha, que ya pronto se gradúa del bachillerato al igual que mi hija, y también formarle un buen futuro escolar a Shippo que ya está creciendo.- le dice Reiko tratando de convencerlo con esas ventajas. El anterior jefe de producción fue despedido por tratar de hacerse pasar por el dueño de la empresa, solo para sacar provecho en unas cosas y situaciones, cuando el padre de Kagome se enteró lo despidió y lo denuncio a la policía, causando su encarcelamiento inmediato.

En ese caso acepto, te prometo como buen amigo que seré puntual, hare bien mi trabajo y lo tomare en serio. Pero claro es que porque somos amigos no debo tomar ventaja de eso, en la empresa serás mi jefe y eso lo respetare.-  le dice Inuno con sabiduría.

Me alegra que hayas aceptado; y además lo que dices es cierto, en la empresa tendremos trato formal como empleado y jefe, pero ahí afuera seremos los amigos que fuimos desde bachillerato.- dijo Reiko estirando la mano para cerrar el trato, lo cual Inuno acepta acercando la suya y dando un apretón de manos.

/

¿Qué sucedió qué?.-pregunta Izayoi asombrada cuando su esposo le dijo la noticia.

Como escuchaste, Reiko me ofreció el puesto de jefe de producción de su empresa, y este lunes empiezo.-

Eso es maravilloso, al fin el mundo sabrá de tu genio creativo.-dijo Izayoi contenta por su marido, lo abraza y besa, en eso siente que Shippo, quien jugaba en una esquina del sofá con sus peluches gatea a ellos.

¿Escuchaste pequeño?, papa tiene nuevo trabajo.-dijo Izayoi a Shippo, quien se ríe y mueve inquieto en brazos de su mama.

Papa.- dijo Shippo de repente, sorprendiendo a ambos padres. Esa era su primera palabra en los once meses que tiene de vida.

Dilo de nuevo Shippo.- dijo Izayoi sorprendida.

Mama.-dice él bebe kitsune de repente.

Sus primeras palabras.- dijo Inuno contento por su pequeño hijo adoptivo. En ese momento se abre la puerta, y era Sesshoumaru quien llego de una cita con Rin, y ella lo acompaño a su casa.

Hola padre, Izayoi.-dijo Ssshoumaru con su carácter frio de siempre, aunque cambio un poco desde que conoció a Rin. Ambos se sientan en un sofá cerca de sus padres.

Hola hijo, Rin.-

Hola señor y señora Taisho, ¿Cómo estas pequeño?.-dijo Rin con ternura al ver al pequeño bebe, ella de inmediato lo carga y juega con él. Sesshoumaru aunque no lo admita abiertamente, adoraba ver eso en Rin y pensaba que sería una excelente madre para sus futuros cachorros, como él llamaba a los bebes.

Ya empezó a hablar.- dijo Izayoi feliz.

A ver, di mama.- dijo Rin mientras jugaba con el bebe.

Aome, Yasha.-dijo Shippo de repente poniéndose inquieto mirando la puerta, sorprendiendo a todos, pero Sesshoumaru e Inuno olfatean y se dan cuenta que Inuyasha había llegado junto con Kagome.

Hola mama, papa, Rin y el iceberg.-dijo Inuyasha al entrar con su novia, pero al ver a su medio hermano le dijo ese apodo de forma burlona.

Hola hibrido.-dijo Sesshoumaru frio, devolviéndole el chiste.

Hola a todos.-dijo Kagome mientras saludaba a todos, cuando Shippo la ve salta a sus brazos.

Aome.- dijo el pequeño feliz, le decía a si ya que apenas empezó a hablar.

Ya habla.-

A ver enano di mi nombre.- dijo Inuyasha sentándose a lado de Kagome, quien tenía a Shippo.

Pellito.-dijo Shippo riéndose queriendo decir "perrito", a Inuyasha no le hizo gracia, pero Sesshoumaru se atacó de la risa.

Bien dicho Shippo.-dijo Sesshoumaru frio riéndose.

Sesshoumaru.- dijo Rin en forma de regaño.

Condenado zorrito travieso.- dijo Inuyasha molesto.

Calma hijo, apenas está empezando a hablar.- dijo Inuno calmado.

En ese momento Inuyasha y Sesshoumaru van a la cocina para preparar la comida, ya que ese día ellos quisieron hacer la cena, nada más por querer impresionar a sus novias, pero como la cocina no era grande, sino mediana, peleaban por espacio.

Hazte a un lado inútil.- decía Inuyasha empujando a su hermano, cuando quería agarrar una sartén para preparar carne.

Quítate tú imbécil.- le dijo Sesshoumaru, también empujándolo para agarrar una olla y hacer ramen. Desde la sala se escuchaba como ambos hermanos discutían por territorio en la cocina, Inuno se dirige para allá, para intentar calmar la situación con sus hijos, y así puedan cocinar en paz.

Recuerdo que cuando empecé a salir con Inuno, el me invitaba a su casa y también me preparaba la comida.-dijo Izayoi al recordar esos días con nostalgia.

¿De veras?.- pregunta Rin mientras que Kagome jugaba con Shippo, ella le agarraba sus manitas con cuidado, mientras él hacia el intento de caminar.

Así es, aunque con el paso del tiempo mejoro mucho, es que antes no era un as en la cocina, a cada rato se le quemaba la sopa.-dijo Izayoi en voz baja a las chicas mientras se reían.

Ya te oí Izayoi.-dijo Inuno desde la cocina reprochándole; Izayoi se ríe pues no se acordó del fino oído de su marido.

Pero aun así te amo.- le dice Izayoi en voz alta. Inuno sale para decir que ya estaba lista la cena, se sorprende al ver que Shippo ya estaba andando.

¿Ya viste eso querida? El pequeño está empezando a dar sus primeros pasos tambien.- dice Inuno a su esposa, ella voltea y se sorprende de que Shippo ya puede andar, no se había fijado antes.

Ve con papa pequeño.- le dice Kagome mientras lo soltaba con cuidado; Shippo camina algo torpe hacia Inuno, quien se agacho y le extendió los brazos para recibirlo.

Papi.- dijo Shippo cuando llego con Inuno, quien lo abraza y lo lanza con cuidado arriba en los aires haciendo que el pequeño ría.

Ten cuidado Inuno.-dijo Izayoi asustada.

No te preocupes mujer, se está divirtiendo.- dijo Inuno despreocupado mientras jugaba con su hijo; así antes jugaba con Sesshoumaru e Inuyasha de bebes; y también su primera esposa le reclamaba eso cuando jugaba así con Sesshoumaru bebe. Cuando nació su hijo Inuyasha, Izayoi siempre le reclamaba lo mismo por jugar así con el bebe o con otros bebes como Hirotaru o Kagome. Pasa una cena tranquila todos juntos, ambos hermanos cocinaron carne asada, ensalada cesar y sopa ramen, haciendo un banquete en total para impresionar a sus novias

/

Un día Reiko propuso a la familia Taisho y a su propia familia ir de paseo, no decía el lugar a la familia de su amigo púes quería que fuera sorpresa, su familia ya lo sabía, pero se mantenían callados. Cuando se detienen, la familia Taisho se sorprende de estar en uno de los residenciales más grandes y lujosos de Tokio, caminan un poco y se detienen en una casa de tres pisos la cual tenía un garaje, patio trasero enorme y un gran jardín.

¿Les gusta su nueva casa?.- pregunta Reiko sonriente.

¿Hablas en serio?.- dijo Inuno sorprendido.

Así es, mi nuevo jefe de producción debe tener una buena casa para acomodar a su familia y vivir a gusto.-

Pero es demasiado.-

Deja de regatear y veámosla por dentro.- dijo Reiko arrastrándolo junto con los demás adentro de la nueva casa. Adentro la casa tenía una enorme sala, cuarto de comedor, una enorme cocina; además contaba con cinco habitaciones con su propio baño, además de un estudio y gimnasio.

¿Tu lo sabías peque?.- dijo Inuyasha abrazando a su novia mientras veía asombrado la casa que su suegro compro para su familia y el.

Así es, entre todos escogimos la casa, Hirotaru se encargó del diseño de la cocina, mama del diseño de la sala y yo del jardín, mientras que papa acomodaba el gimnasio. Souta en cambio diseño el cuarto de videojuegos.- dijo Kagome feliz, Hirotaru lo arrastra hacia ese último cuarto, donde estaban muchos videojuegos y consolas listas para usarse. Solo tenía cojines en el suelo y sillones como muebles para descansar.

/

Estaban todos descansando en el jardín de la nueva casa de los Taisho; Kagome y Souta estaban jugando guerra de pulgares, y como Kagome era mayor, ella le estaba ganando. Mientras que Hirotaru y Sesshoumaru estaban jugando ajedrez; e Inuyasha jugaba con Shippo.

Souta, no te esfuerces, si casi siempre te gano.- le dice Kagome ganándole de nuevo a Souta.

No se vale si haces trampa.- dijo Souta reprochándole, es que Kagome siempre usaba otro dedo que no es el pulgar para aplastar el pulgar de Souta.

¿Recuerdas como jugábamos en la prepa Inuno, en que nos agarrábamos desde el dedo de en medio y debíamos dar vuelta contraria?.- dijo Reiko al ver como sus dos hijos menores jugaban.

Así, a veces nos lastimábamos horrible, y no se esperaba el regaño de nuestras madres.- dijo Inuno riendo; cuando ellos eran jóvenes eran muy valientes y les encantaban los retos, sobre todo si se trataba de deportes, vencidas o lo que sea; aunque no siempre ganaban.

Jejeje, así es. ¿Te acuerdas cuando teníamos diecisiete y estábamos jugando futbol americano?; yo me torcí tanto el cuello que no lo podía mover y tuve que ir así a mi casa?.- dijo Reiko recordando eso.

_Flash back_

_Estaban un par de demonios jóvenes de diecisiete años; eran Reiko e Inuno, que estaban jugando fútbol americano con otros muchachos humanos y bestias aunque estaban jugando sin protección debida; pero en eso alguien golpea brusco a Reiko lastimando su cuello muy feo; para un humano eso sería la muerte, pero como era un demonio, solo fue una simple torcedura._

_Lo siento amigo.-__ dijo este muchacho muy preocupado._

_No te preocupes; mejor por hoy suspendamos el juego.-__ dijo Reiko levantándose con ayuda de Inuno._

_Reiko, es mejor que te acompañe a tu casa; no puedes caminar así con ese cuello torcido.-__ le dice Inuno mientras apoyaba el brazo de su amigo en el para poder guiarlo._

_Gracias amigo; lo que me preocupa es como se pondrá mi madre.-__ dijo Reiko mientras era guiado a su casa. Llegan y los recibe la madre de Reiko; Elsy Higurashi; su regaño no se hizo esperar._

¿_Ya ves lo que te pasa tonto por no tener precauciones necesarias?; como uno de mis hijos mayores debes dar buen ejemplo a tus hermanitos.-__ dijo Elsy mientras le acomodaba el cuello de su hijo; mientras que Inuno reía por la cara de su amigo; él sabía que su madre no era de esas mujeres que consolaban exageradamente a sus hijos; sino de las que reganaban para que aprendan, aunque no por eso dejaba de preocuparse por ellos y atenderlo. En ese momento ella le pone una toalla atrás de la cabeza de su hijo y con un movimiento estratégico, la mueve rápido y le acomoda el cuello de Reiko._

_Eso dolió mama.-__ se queja Reiko._

¿_Entonces para que andas como tarado jugando a arriesgarte?.-__ le regaña de nuevo su madre mientras atendía a un hijo pequeño que tenía hambre. Reiko tenía siete hermanos y hermanas y con el sumaban ocho; él era el cuarto hijo._

¿_Te quedas a comer Inuno?.-__ le ofrece Elsy amablemente._

_Gracias señora Higurashi.-__ le dice Inuno mientras se acomodaba en la amplia mesa._

_Hermano Reiko; _¿_jugamos a los izquierdasos?.- __le pregunta de repente una niña de diez años a Reiko._

_Después de comer Ranko.-_

_Miedoso; lo dices porque siempre te gano.- __dijo Ranko burlándose de Reiko._

¿_Cómo se juega eso?.-__ le pregunta Inuno curioso; mientras Elsy le pasaba un plato con sopa._

_No querrás saber amigo.-__ le dice Reiko._

_Así.-__ dijo Ranko mientras que con su brazo izquierdo le pegaba a Inuno fuertemente._

_Te lo dije.-__ se burla su amigo mientras veía a Inuno quejarse del dolor, podía ser pequeña esa niña pero pegaba fuerte._

_Ranko, compórtate con la visita.-__ dijo Elsy de repente._

_Si mama.-_

¿_Mama, puedo comer dulces?.-__ pregunta Edianka, el último de los hermanos de Reiko, quien contaba con nueve años._

_Después de comer Edianka.-_

_Fin de flash back_

¿En serio así era mi abuela Elsy?; siempre me la imagine de la otra forma.- le dice Kagome a su padre bastante sorprendida.

Así es, ella no era de esas madres que decían "ay mi pequeño, como le duele"; ella era más bien "ande tarado, ya ves lo que te pasa".-

Jaja, pero como te regañaba cuando te pasaba algo, o a tus hermanos.- se burla Inuno de él; él ha sido testigo de los regaños de Elsy a Reiko.

Tú tampoco te salvas Inuno; que tu madre también era igual como la mía.- le contraataca Reiko de repente. En eso suena el teléfono de Reiko, era un mensaje de su hermana menor Ranko, en donde le decía que su bebe ya nacio y le manda la foto.

¿Quién es esa bebe?.- dijo Inuno al ver la foto que su amigo mostraba.

Es la nueva bebe de mi hermana Ranko; ¿recuerdas la que le gustaba jugar izquierdasos?.- dijo Reiko mientras le prestaba su celular a sus hijos para que vean la foto.

Ya recordé; ¿ cómo se siente?.-

Dice que bien; la última vez que la vi hace doce meses; estaba muy bien dando lucha en la vida, pero eso si todavía le gusta darme con su brazo izquierdo, pega igual que antes.-

/

El tiempo pasaba; la relación de ambos híbridos iba muy bien; y el nuevo trabajo de Inuno le favorecía gratamente; hasta que logro juntar una fortuna por su esfuerzo. El tiempo pasaba hasta convertirse en cinco años. Inuyasha y Kagome se graduaron de la universidad, el de administrador de empresas y ella de diseñadora. Sesshoumaru se casó con Rin y tenían un niño de tres años llamado Ryu. El hermano mayor de Kagome también se había casado con Jinzu desde hace tiempo y tenían una hija llamada Jinzu de dos años. Kouga seguía preso por su delito de hace tiempo, mientras que Ayame hacia planes para contraer nupcias con Osaku.

En cuanto ambos híbridos de graduaron de la universidad; se casaron. Ambos padres Reiko e Inuno les pagaron la boda, aun cuando sus hijos les habían dicho que no era necesario, pero ellos insistieron, ya que se sentían orgullosos de verlos unir sus vidas. Hasta les compraron una buena casa como regalo de bodas.

/

Inuyasha tocan, iré a abrir.- dijo Kagome, quien tocaba su abultado vientre de siete meses, estaba esperando una niña. Ella y su esposo trabajaban en la empresa de su padre; solo que ella tuvo que pedir baja por maternidad hace dos meses; pero fue más que nada por insistencia de su padre y esposo; quienes decían que debía descansar lo más posible para que nazca bien la bebe. Su padre le permitió volver hasta que su nieta tuviera tres meses de nacida. Abre la puerta y resultan ser sus padres y suegros junto con Shippo, Souta había salido con sus amigos.

Hola a todos, pasen.- dijo Kagome mientras los dejaba entrar.

Hola hija, que haces levantada que deberías descansar por bien tuyo y de mi nieta.- dijo Reiko al hacerla sentarse en un sofá; cerca de el e Inuno; quienes eran los que más regalos le daban a su no nacida nieta. La verdad es que decían que esa bebe era el fruto de lo que ellos hicieron, al comprometer a sus hijos de bebes hace veintitrés años.

Papa no exageres estoy bien.- dijo Kagome mientras dejaba que su padre y suegro toquen su barriga para sentir a su nieta. Aunque ellos dos eran abuelos consentidores con los nietos que ya tenían por parte de Sesshoumaru y Hirotaru; se ponían un poco más alegres con esta nieta de parte de Inuyasha y Kagome, porque era la nieta que tenían en común; algo que querían desde hace tiempo.

Eso siempre dices linda.- dijo Inuyasha al aparecer de repente, después de saludar a su familia se sienta a un lado de su esposa.

Pero es verdad.-

¿Cómo está mi sobrinita?.- dijo Shippo de cinco años al tocar la barriga de Kagome.

Dile a tu mami que debe descansar por ti pequeña.- dijo Reiko a su vientre mientras trataba de sentir a su nieta.

¿Mama, ya vez lo exagerado que es papa?.-

Lo se hija, pero entiende que se preocupa por ti y mi nieta.- le dice Sayo muy tranquila.

Hola pequeñita, soy el abuelo Inuno te traje estos juguetes que te encantaran.- dijo Inuno al acercarse a la barriga de Kagome y hablarle a su nieta.

¿Te gustan bebe?.- dijo Shippo al hacer sonar una sonaja cerca del vientre de Kagome, haciendo que la bebe se moviera.

Se movió papi.-

Eso pasa cuando escucha un ruido cerca enano.- dijo Inuyasha al hacerle cosquillas a Shippo.

Eso es bueno pequeño, porque ella dice que está viva y le gusta su juguete.- le dice Inuno muy tranquilo.

No hay duda que estos dos serán unos abuelos consentidores con esta pequeña.- dijo Izayoi riendo mientras sacaba unas ropitas de bebe para su nieta.

Yo creo que tú también serás así mama.- le dice Inuyasha al ver la ropita que trajo su madre y mostrárselas a su esposa.

Que bonitas prendas, que buen gusto tiene señora Izayoi.- dijo Kagome maravillada.

Lo sé, pero quien las escogió fue Inuno.- 

Mira hija, vi estos bonitos vestidos de maternidad para ti.- le dice Sayo mientras sacaba tres vestidos de maternidad que estaban a la moda.

Son hermosos mama.- dijo Kagome al ver uno por uno.

¿Porque no te los mides?.- dijo Sayo al ir a la habitación de su hija con ella e Izayoi.

Todos los hombres estaban preparando la cena, mientras que las mujeres le median los vestidos a Kagome para ver si le quedaban. En eso son llamadas para cenar.

Primero hay que brindar por la pronta llegada de nuestra nieta.- dicen Inuno y Reiko al ponerse de pie, todos lo siguen.

¿Cuándo nace la bebe?.- pregunta Shippo inocentemente.

En dos meses más Shippo.- le responde Inuyasha.

Papi, hermano, ¿cómo se hacen los bebes?.- pregunta de nuevo Shippo poniéndolos nerviosos; mientras que las mujeres reían, tenían que ser hombres.

Pues llega una cigüeña a preguntar a las parejas si quieren un bebe; si es así, ella se va y regresa con él bebe solicitado; pero como esta chiquito lo pone en la barriga de la mama para que pueda crecer.- explica Kagome de repente, dejando satisfecho a Shippo y que su suegro y esposo respiren de alivio.

¿Y porque se pusieron tan nerviosos por eso; no era fácil decirme lo que Kagome me dijo?.- dijo Shippo cruzándose de brazos, haciendo que se rían, era pequeño pero bastante directo.

¿Y cómo nombraran a mi nieta?.- pregunta Izayoi.

Todavía no decidimos bien el nombre; estamos entre Sakura o Akari.- le contesta Kagome mientras tocaba su vientre.

Pensamos en la posibilidad de ponerle los dos nombres.- dijo Inuyasha al acariciar la barriga de su esposa.

Ambos son hermosos para mi nietecita.- dijo Reiko feliz.

/

Ya había llegado el día del nacimiento de la bebe de ambos híbridos, Kagome estaba en la sala de parto. Inuyasha estaba en la sala de espera con su familia, estaba caminando de un lado a otro nervioso por su esposa y bebe.

Inuyasha siéntate y cálmate de una vez.- le dice su padre al verlo nervioso.

¿No ves que me siento nervioso papa?.-

Sé que se siente eso, pero Kagome es mitad bestia, estará bien al igual que tu hija.- dijo Reiko apoyando a su amigo.

Amigo; mi hermana jamás se deja vencer, y esta no será la excepción.- dijo Souta que ya tenía catorce años.

¿Recuerdas cielo, cuando Jinzu nació y como te pusiste?.- dijo Jinzu a Hirotaru riendo, mientras que su hija jugaba con Ryu.

¿Esposo de la señora Taisho Higurashi?.- dijo un médico de pronto.

Soy yo.- dijo Inuyasha de repente; entra a la sala donde estaba su esposa internada. Entra y ve que Kagome sostenía un bulto rosa que se movía y lloraba, se acerca y ve a su bebita; era hermosa y se parecía a ambos; tenía el cabello negro con orejitas de perro blancas como su padre y la piel blanca de su madre.

Di hola papi pequeña.- dijo Kagome a su bebe mientras le movía su manita como saludo, mientras era besada por Inuyasha.

Hola pequeña soy papa.- dijo Inuyasha tiernamente al cargar a su bebe; la bebe en cuanto escucho a su papa deja de llorar y abre sus ojos; los cuales eran dorados con toque de azul.

Eres hermosa como tu mama.-

No; es hermosa como su papa.-

Más bien se parece a los dos.- dijo Sayo al entrar con los demás a la habitación para conocer a la nueva bebe. Reiko fue el primero en cargar a la bebe.

¿Cómo se llama la pequeña nieta?.- pregunta Izayoi.

Se llamara Akari Sakura.- dijo Inuyasha orgulloso.

Hola princesita soy el abuelo Reiko, y te consentiré mucho como lo hago con tu primita Jinzu.- dijo Reiko al cargar a su nieta.

¿Porque papa y el señor Inuno no pelearon para ver quien cargaba primero a mi pequeña?.- pregunta Kagome sorprendida, al igual que su esposo.

Es que hicieron un juego para ver quien la cargaba primero y el gano.- le explica Hirotaru tranquilamente. En eso Reiko le pasa la bebe a Inuno su otro abuelo, mientras se dirigía con su hija.

Hija; quiero decirte que estoy orgulloso de lo que has logrado hasta ahora; jamás te dejas vencer por nada y de seguro serás una buena madre; quiero que sepas que siempre serás mi pequeñita aunque ya seas mama.- dijo Reiko al besar la cabeza de Kagome.

Hola pequeña Akari; soy el abuelo Inuno.- dijo Inuno al cargar a su nieta, mientras que ella lo miraba y sonreía.

¿Puedo verla papi?.- dijo Shippo al acercarse.

Claro.- dijo Inuno al poner a Shippo en una pierna con cuidado de no lastimar a la bebe; y en eso con cuidado la acerca para que el pequeño la vea.

Se parece a Kagome.- dijo Shippo.

Lo se enano, es lo que le digo a ella,- dijo Inuyasha al apoyar a su hermanito.

Lo que sigue en nuestro futuro ¿que será?.- pregunta Kagome al ver a su bebe y a su esposo.

Eso no importa mucho, mientras estemos juntos venceremos cada obstáculo que se nos interponga.- dijo Inuyasha al besarla.

Aquí se escribió en este tiempo una gran historia que tiene un buen futuro; dos amigos conocidos desde bebes que al crecer se enamoraron; ustedes son "Amigos de la infancia; amor de adolescentes".- dijo Sayo mientras cargaba a su nieta y veía a su hija y yerno. No importaba que pasara, todo se iba a poder vencer.

FIN DE LA HISTORIA

**POR FIN PUDE ACABAR ESTA HISTORIA QUE ME LLEVO MUCHO TIEMPO; DEBO AGRADECERLES CHICAS POR TODO EL APOYO Y ANIMOS QUE ME HAN DADO. LES PROMETO QUE SEGUIRE PUBLICANDO EN MI OTRA HISTORIA Y EN LAS FUTURAS QUE TENGO PLANEADAS. ESPERO TODO SU APOYO Y COMPRENSION QUE ME HAN DADO EN ESTE TIEMPO Y EN EL FUTURO; CUIDENSE MUCHO.**

**SE DESPIDE**

**OSORE JAYLIN.**


	15. EPILOGO

**PERSONAJES DE RUMIKO TAKAHASHI**

**Capitulo15.- Epilogo.-**

-Ya estás listo Inuyasha?.- pregunta Kagome, mientras vestía a su bebita de dos meses, poniéndole un vestidito rosa y zapatitos blancos. Su cabellito negro se lo arreglo, poniéndole un broche en medio de sus orejitas blancas de perro.

-Ya estoy listo Kagome. Y Akari esta lista?.- pregunta Inuyasha al entrar, vestido de forma casual; dejándose el cabello plateado suelto, mostrando sus orejas caninas.

-Claro.- dijo Kagome, mostrándole a su bebe, quien solo sonríe a su padre.

-Estas lista para celebrar el cumpleaños de tu abuelo Reiko, mi princesa?.- dice Inuyasha tiernamente al cargar a su hijita, quien seguía soltando carcajadas.

-Me parece que sí. Y el regalo de mi padre?.- pregunta Kagome al acomodar la bolsa de bebes de Akari.

-Lo puse en la bolsa de Akari. Ya vámonos linda.- dice Inuyasha al besarla. Se van a su auto para dirigirse a la mansión Higurashi, donde se celebraba el cumpleaños número cincuenta de Reiko. Llegan a la mansión, donde estaba un festejo a lo grande en el patio trasero.

-Qué bueno que llegan hija.- dijo Sayo al ver a su hija, nieta y nuero. Akari estaba en un cangurito que Inuyasha cargaba; de forma que estaba viendo de frente a todos.

-Hola mama.- saluda Kagome a su madre.

-Hola señora Higurashi.- dice Inuyasha yendo con cuidado de no lastimar a su bebe.

-Hola Akari, vienes a felicitar a tu abuelito?.- dice Sayo tiernamente a su nieta, quien le dirige una sonrisa a su abuela materna.

-Y papa?.-

-Atrás en el patio, con los padres de Inuyasha.- informa Sayo al dirigirse allá con ellos.

-Feliz cumpleaños papa.- dice Kagome al abrazar a su padre.

-Me alegra que hayan llegado Kagome.- dice Reiko feliz de ver a su hija y nuero.

-Feliz cumpleaños señor Higurashi, esperamos que viva unos años más.- dice Inuyasha al felicitar a su suegro.

-Hijo, somos demonios. Por supuesto que viviremos mucho tiempo.- dice Inuno riendo, estando a lado de Izayoi y Shippo en sus piernas.

-Creo que eso se le olvido, papi.- dice Shippo riendo, mientras comía una paleta de dulce.

-Y como sigue mi nieta Akari?.- dice Reiko al cargar a Akari, quien tenía una bolsa de regalo en sus manitas; la cual le dio su madre. -Para mí; princesita?.- pregunta Reiko al abrir la bolsa, que resultó ser una pluma fina, de las mejores marcas para oficina.

-Sabemos que le encantan las plumas. Espero que le agrade.- dijo Inuyasha al estar sentado cerca de ahí. Reiko estaba fascinado con la pluma.

-A ver amigo; déjame cargar a mi nietecita.- dice Inuno al estirar sus brazos hacia Akari. Reiko se la pasa con cuidado a Inuno.

-Cada vez esta pequeña se parece más a Inuyasha.- dice Izayoi al ver a Akari siendo mimada por Inuno.

-Pero solo de las orejas mami.- dice Shippo al hacerle cosquillitas a su sobrina. En eso se transforma en Akari.

-Ya puedes transformarte al fin, enano. Pero te falta entrenar más.- dice Inuyasha burlón, al ver a Shippo transformado en su bebe; pero aún seguía mostrando su colita de zorro.

-No molestes, estoy aprendiendo.- dice Shippo cruzándose de brazos, al regresar a su forma original.

-Feliz cumpleaños, papa.- dice Hirotaru al llegar con su esposa e hija; quien de inmediato abraza a su abuelo.

-Abuelito.-dice la pequeña Jinzu de dos años. Era muy parecida a su padre y tenía orejitas caninas como el, pero tenía los ojos verde claros de su madre. De inmediato su abuelo la carga en brazos.

-Como te has portado Jinzu Jr.?.- pregunta Kagome al ver a su sobrina.

-Muy bien tía.- dice la pequeña Jinzu sonriendo, la sonrisa era parecida a su madre.

-Quieres dulces, pequeña?.- dice Inuyasha al darle un paleta a su sobrina, quien la acepto gustosa, y le daba otros dulces a Shippo.

-No mimen tanto a nuestra hija, se volverá malcriada.- dice Hirotaru al ver cómo le daban dulces.

-Hermano; ese es nuestro trabajo como tíos. Malcriar a nuestros sobrinos, el tuyo como padre es educarlos.- dice Kagome tranquilamente, provocando la risa de su padre.

-Bien dicho Kagome; también es mi trabajo como abuelo consentir a mis nietas.-

-Felicidades señor Higurashi.- dice Sesshomaru al llegar con Rin y Ryu. Los acompañaban Sango y Miroku.

-Feliz cumpleaños.- dice Sango feliz.

-Papa, esto es para ti.- dice Souta al darle un regalo a Reiko.

-Ven Akari.- dice Souta al ver a la bebe, quien de inmediato se va con su tío. Souta le hacía caras a Akari, haciéndola reír.

-A los bebes, les gusta también si les haces sonidos graciosos con caras Souta.- dice Inuyasha al verlo jugar con su hija.

-Que buen padre eres amigo.- dice Miroku al ver a Inuyasha aconsejar eso.

-Lo que sea por mí bebita.-orgullosamente responde Inuyasha.

-Y no tienen problemas para dormir?.- pregunta Sango.

-No, Akari es muy dormilona. Duerme desde el nacimiento, cinco horas.- dice Kagome mientras bebía agua.

-En eso se parece a su madre de pequeña.- dice Sayo, mientras que Kagome se ponía colorada de vergüenza.

-No sé de qué hablas mama.-

-Es hora de darle su biberón a Akari.- dice Inuyasha al sacar un biberón de la bolsa de su bebe, la carga en sus brazos y la alimenta.

-Y es muy comelona, igual que su padre.- dice Sesshomaru fríamente.

-Tú no te quedas atrás, Sesshomaru.- dijo Inuyasha colorado, cuando su medio hermano le revelo esa verdad.

-Calma Inuyasha. Todos saben que de pequeño, tienes un pozo sin fondo como estomago.- dice Izayoi riendo. Pasan un buen rato en la fiesta divirtiéndose como nunca. Inuno y Reiko se sentían felices de ver como sus hijos menores unieron sus vidas.

-Hola tío.- saluda Osaku al llegar con Ayame, quienes estaban casados desde hace dos meses.

/

-Hola sobrino, felicidades.- dice un hombre yokai mayor al llegar con una mujer, un par de gemelos adolescentes y un muchacho, quien tenía un niño pequeño y una mujer joven. Ese Yokai, a pesar de ser casi un anciano, se vea de treinta años.

-Tío Arata, que bueno que llego. Teníamos meses sin vernos.- dice Reiko feliz al saludar a su tío, por parte de su madre.

-Bueno muchacho, nunca es tarde para ver a tu familia.- dice Arata al saludar a su sobrino.

-Ellos son mis hijos; no sé si los recuerda. Hirotaru, Kagome y Souta.- presenta Reiko a su tío sus hijos.

-Ah sí, me acuerdo de ellos. No los veía desde pequeños.- decía Arata feliz. Solo mantenía contacto con Reiko, por eso estaban al tanto ellos. Mientras que tenía mucho tiempo de no ver a sus hijos por distintas razones.

-Tío, ella es mi esposa Jinzu, y mi hija Jinzu Jr.-presenta Hirotaru formal.

-Hola tío, él es Inuyasha mi esposo; y mi bebe Akari Sakura.- presenta Kagome amablemente. Arata los mira como recordando algo.

-Creo que a ti te vi de pequeño muchacho, hace veinte años en casa de mi cuñado que en paz descanse.- dice Arata recordando.

-Tío, no te refieres a aquella ocasión?.- dice Reiko divertido al relatar lo que su tío Arata se refería.

FLASH BACK

_Estaba Inuyasha de tres años en casa de los Higurashi. Sus padres le dejaron dormir con ellos ese día._

_Inuyasha, dormirás con Hirotaru en su habitación.-__ dice Sayo al estar dentro de la sala._

_-Si Señora Higurashi.-__ dice Inuyasha feliz._

_-A que jugamos?.-__ pregunta la pequeña Kagome._

_-Qué tal si jugamos a las escondidas?; pero el que cuente debe tener un gancho en la nariz.-__ dijo Hirotaru, a lo que los pequeños afirmaron._

_Al día siguiente, después de desayunar, salen un rato a visitar al abuelo paterno Masahiro Higurashi; antes de dejar a Inuyasha en su casa._

_-Veremos a mi abuelo?.-__ pregunta Inuyasha inocentemente._

_-No pequeño Inuyasha; veremos al abuelito de Hirotaru y Kagome; quien es mi padre.-__ dice Reiko riendo._

_-Hola Hijo, Sayo. Y quien es este pequeño platinado?.-__ saluda el abuelo Masahiro, quien era un yokai mayor, muy parecido a su hijo. Él había enviudado hace tiempo, cuando Reiko era joven._

_-Hola papa, él es Inuyasha el hijo de Inuno, mi viejo amigo.-__ dice Reiko, sacando a Inuyasha, quien estaba escondido detrás de él, pues a primera vista; ese hombre se veía temible._

_-Pero, que su hijo no era demonio completo?.-__ pregunta Masahiro dudoso._

_-Él es su segundo hijo, con quien tuvo con la esposa actual. La otra falleció hace tiempo, con la que tuvo a su primogénito.-__ explica Reiko._

_-Abuelito.-__ saludan los hijos de Reiko, abrazando a su abuelo._

_-Mis pequeños híbridos.-__ dice Masahiro al abrazarlos.__-Por cierto Reiko, nos visita tu tío Arata.-_

_Después de un rato, los tres pequeños jugaban a la pelota muy tranquilamente, mientras que los adultos platicaban, en eso se acerca un niño de la edad de Hirotaru, quien era un yokai completo._

_-Que hacen tontos híbridos buenos para nada?.-__ dice ese niño con aires de grandeza._

_-Quieres jugar Jr?.-__ ofrece Kagome amablemente._

_-No nos trates así Jr.-__ dice Hirotaru enfrentándose con él._

_-El que seas yokai completo, no te da derecho de tratarnos de inferiores.-__ defiende Inuyasha. En ese momento Arata Jr. le pega un puñetazo a Inuyasha, Hirotaru lo defiende, pero también termina siendo golpeado._

_-Que híbridos tan tontos.-__ dijo Jr. Arrogantemente._

_-Oye, no le pegues a mi hermano y a mi amiguito.-__ dijo Kagome enojada; en ese momento le da una patada en la pierna y un puñetazo en su estómago, dejándolo débil. Jr. Solo da una queja de dolor, al estar encorvado. En ese momento aparecen los adultos para saber que sucedía._

_-El empezó papi, nos molestó diciéndonos híbridos buenos para nada y les pego a Hirotaru e Inuyasha. Yo solo los defendí.-__ dice Kagome inocentemente. Los mayores se rieron de la ternura de Kagome. Como una niña de tres años defiende a los demás, enfrentándose a un niño mayor. _

_-Pero ten cuidado a la próxima.-__ dice Sayo riéndose._

_-Jr. Ya te he dicho muchas veces que debes tratar bien a los demás, y no ser arrogante por ser un yokai.-__ regaña Arata a su hijo._

_Fin de flash back_

-Ay amigo, aun de pequeños, Kagome debía defenderte.- dice Miroku burlón, mientras se reía junto con los demás.

-Pero eso fue hace mucho tiempo.- dijo Inuyasha sonrojado, viendo a otra parte. Su bebe solo los veía con extrañeza.

-Yo si me acuerdo; como me dolió los golpes que me diste sobrina.- dice Jr. Riendo del relato de su padre y primo.

-Tú también defenderás a los demás como tu mami, princesa?.- pregunta Sango a Akari, quien solo sonríe.

-Me parece que si.- dice Inuno al ver a su nieta.

-Tu recuerdas eso Kagome?.- pregunta Ayame al ver a su amiga riéndose.

-No, pero el escucharlo da risa.- se carcajea Kagome.

-Sí que eres rara primita.-se burla Osaku.

/

-Mama, puedo acomodar a Akari en mi vieja habitación?; ya se durmió.- pide Kagome, quien tenía en brazos a Akari dormidita, chupándose el dedo pulgar.

-Claro hija; acomódala con cuidado. No se vaya a lastimar mi nieta.- dice Sayo, al acompañarla y darle unas almohadas para acomodar a la bebe. Después de poner una radio, Kagome se va tranquila a la fiesta.

-Amiga, puedo preguntarte algo?.- pide Sango preocupada.

-Que es Sango?.-

-Veras, desde que me case con Miroku hace seis meses y tuvimos nuestra primera vez, he sentido síntomas de embarazo. Últimamente los he sentido más fuertes, y quisiera que me digas si estoy embarazada.- pide Sango; ella sabía que por su olfato los yokai e híbridos, pueden oler a bebes en gestación. Kagome la olfatea un poco para estar segura.

-Pues felicidades amiga, eres la orgullosa madre de un bonito bebe.-anuncia felizmente Kagome, poniendo a Sango del mismo modo.

-En serio amiga?.-

-Así es, y según mi olfato, tienes cuatro meses de embarazo.-

-De que hablan?.- pregunta Ayame curiosa.

-Sango está embarazada Ayame.- anuncia Kagome feliz.

-Que bien, tendremos más retoños aquí.- dice Ayame contenta por las noticias.

-Y tú y Osaku, hasta cuándo?.- pregunta Kagome pícaramente.

-Aun trabajamos en eso. Mi abuelo ya quiere un sucesor, para que tome el liderato de la tribu de los lobos.-

/

Después de un rato se reúnen con los demás. Sango le informa a Miroku sobre su embarazo. Y como supuso, se puso más feliz, que un niño en navidad. Sus amigos también, se pusieron felices de la noticia.

-Que feliz soy; ya tendré un hijo igual a mi Sanguito.- proclamaba Miroku feliz al escuchar la noticia.

-Ahora debes ser buen padre para esa criatura.- dice Inuyasha burlón.

-Como debe ser, seré un buen ejemplo a seguir amigo.-

-Eso dices, pero quien sabe si lo hagas.- se burlan Ayame y Osaku.

-Inuyasha, tráeme algo de beber.- dice Inuno de repente; Inuyasha lo ve, pero se da cuenta de la colita de zorro; sabiendo de inmediato que era Shippo.

-Sigue esforzándote enano.- contesta Inuyasha burlón, mientras que Shippo recobra su forma original.

-No se vale.- reprocha Shippo, sentándose en las piernas de Kagome.

/

Los meses pasaban, y la bebe de Inuyasha y Kagome crecía cada vez más, poniéndose muy saludable, pero a la vez muy activa. Cada vez se les hacía difícil a sus padres calmarla. Un día, cuando estaban en el trabajo Kagome estaba en su oficina con Inuyasha y Akari, en el piso.

-Ven pequeña, tú puedes.- decía Inuyasha animando a su bebe de siete meses. Akari ya estaba empezando a gatear.

-Eso Akari, ve con papa.- animaba Kagome. En eso Akari gatea torpemente hacia su padre, soltando risitas.

-Que hacen en el suelo, hijos?.- pregunta Reiko al entrar con Inuno a la oficina.

-Observen.- dijo Inuyasha al poner a su bebe frente a sus abuelos.

-Ve con tus abuelitos, Akari.- dice Kagome al soltar a su bebe; quien gatea donde estaban sus abuelos. Quienes se agacharon estirando sus brazos, para recibir a la bebe.

-Ven con el abuelo Inuno.-decía Inuno.

-Mejor ven con el abuelo Reiko.- decía este abuelo. Akari sigue gateando, pero en eso se detiene, quedando en medio de ambos abuelos.

-Creo que no se decidió.- dice Inuno cargando a su nieta.

-Pero como ya gatea; así de pequeña.- comenta Reiko al hacerle cosquillas a Akari.

/

Él bebe de Sango y Miroku había nacido, resultando ser un varoncito parecido a su padre, pero con los ojos marrones de su madre. Todos sus amigos, estaban de visita en el hospital.

-Qué bonito bebe.- dijo Ayame ilusionada de ver al pequeño.

-Se parece a Miroku.- comenta Kagome, quien tenía cargando a Akari en brazos dormidita.

-Espero que herede el carácter de su madre; sino pobre bebe.- se burla Inuyasha.

-Nadie me comprende.- se queja Miroku, haciéndose el dolido.

-Se llamara Tenshi.- afirma Sango orgullosa.

-Que les parece si comprometemos a nuestros bebes, para que se casen de grandes?.- propone Miroku al ver a su bebe y a Akari.

-Por mucho que me guste la idea; es mejor esperar a ver como se llevan.- dice Kagome.

-Es verdad, debemos ver si serán buenos amiguitos tanto de pequeños; como de grandes.- dice Ayame.

-Es buen punto. La historia se repetirá con propiedad y buen camino.- dice Inuyasha al besar a Kagome, y besar la cabecita de su bebe. El haber conocido a Kagome de bebe, fue una de las mejoras cosas que le hayan pasado en su vida.

AHORA SI FIN.

Bueno chicas, aquí está el epilogo que les prometí, espero que les haya gustado. En respecto a la historia que propuse, deben esperar a que termine "JEFE DE MI CORAZON". Es que debo manejar mi tiempo.

Se despide

OSORE JAYLIN


End file.
